Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?
by Pakkrat
Summary: This is a story of the Teen Titans and their battle against the most destructive unholy sword of all time, Soul Edge. With Trigon, minions of the blade, and evil all around! Will the titans win, and what happened with Raven and Cervantes? Fin!
1. Review Chapter

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Review Chapter

There is nothing but darkness, one large light, and a tripod with cards on it. A green boy with pointed ears and a toothy grin runs in panting, he looks up and waves, "Hey everybody! The name's Beast Boy, you may know me as the green teen heartthrob of Teen Titans!" Beast Boy rubbed his nails and panted on them for shine, "Yeah, tough being me."

A black energy bird now appeared in the light, it became a hooded girl with lavender eyes in a blue cloak. She frowned, "Beast Boy…" Beast Boy paused, "We were asked to help people understand the reasoning behind this odd crossover story."

Beast Boy sweats as he rubbed his neck, "Gee, I almost forgot! Let's see." Beast Boy reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "First: Disclaimer!" Beast Boy smiled to the audience, "Pakkrat in no way, shape, or form owns the Teen Titans, Inuyasha, or SoulCalibur 2 characters or other elements there from."

Raven looked over Beast Boy over the shoulder, "Good thing he wrote all of that or you would have stuttered."

Beast Boy frowned, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." Beast Boy looked at the paper again, "Second: Begin Reviewing (Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale?)"

Beast Boy now took one of the cards away to show a somewhat poorly drawn crayon Earth with Titans Tower on the top. Raven raised a brow, "Um, did you do this or a fourth grader?"

Beast Boy sighed, "I tried really hard!"

A metal black man now appeared grinning with his blue casing shining with the light, "Yeah, but not hard enough."

Beast Boy blinked at Cyborg, "Dude? How can you be so cold?"

Cyborg smirked, "Half-machine!"

Raven now slightly irritated asked, "What does this have to do in helping people understand what's happening?"

Beast Boy gave a grin, "Well, we all need visual aids! These will help the readers visualize the story!"

Raven and Cyborg both look at each other oddly, Cyborg pointed out, "Their reading."

Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah…"

Raven sighed with a little sweat, "Reading is not exactly letting them see the pictures is it?"

Beast Boy's eye twitched, "So I didn't think everything through…" He slapped his fist into his palm, "Still, I went through the work, we're using them!"

Beast Boy laughed triumphantly as Cyborg and Raven both share glances, Beast Boy continues his review, with "We all know the titan world! However, there are tons of other worlds and stuff, like with Larry, Robin's creepy little super fan. One world is," Beast Boy moved the next card showing another earth with a glowing pink gem with little shards flying about, "The world of Inuyasha!"

Raven frowned, "Boy, he captures it so well."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Anyway! On a day I was bored, the mail comes and there is a book for Raven." Beast Boy shows a picture of a crayon Beast Boy running with a book. "I kind of took it… from boredom."

Cyborg snarled, "Yeah, like that was going to do something good?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Hey, how was I supposed to know something weird was going to happen?"

Cyborg yells, "It's Raven, she personifies weird!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy sweat as Raven is tapping her foot, they say, "Sorry." And Beast Boy continues again. "So the book takes us to the world of Inuyasha and his friends. This isn't bad enough," Beast Boy moves the next card, this one has a man in a robe dress with fans, a man in a face mask with a brown robe, and a man with a ragged brown cloak from the neck down brandishing a strange bone like sword to the side. "This world is full of things called Oni and Youkai. We first found a plot to use these monsters to destroy a city, this guy with the fans is Kamikaze, and the masked dude was Kamaraji. They were in charge of this, but the last dude had an evil plan to do some really bad stuff, he's called Biteikotsu."

Beast Boy moves the card, "Luckily we had help with them!" this card had the faces of Inuyasha and his friends. "Inuyasha was the leader of these guys. He's a half Youkai, or Hanyou, that's him right there!" Beast Boy points to the head of a chibi Inuyasha, with little dog ears, silver hair, and jagged lines for a mouth. "Next we have Kagome; she's like a Japanese Schoolgirl, but has weird spirit powers!" Beast Boy points to a chibi Kagome face, to have her eyes closed, a large smile, and long black hair falling down the back. "Then we have Miroku, he's a monk but he acts more like… uh, well like me with less tact."

Raven raised a brow, "Where did you learn that word?"

Beast Boy gave her a glare of annoyance, pointing at a chibi black haired man with the back in a small band, having a shined gleam in his eyes and gleaming side smile. Beast Boy went on with, "Sango was a demon huntress, she is a strong warrior, and quite disciplined with this HUGE boomerang thing. She also has a pet cat called Kirara, actually a demon cat." Beast Boy pointed to the black haired chibi with a long ponytail. She also looked with a fierce stare and large boomerang tilted on her head. The small cat creature with fangs shown next to her chibi boomerang. "Finally, my little buddy! Shippo, he's a fox demon, and has the same kind of shape shifting powers as me!"

Cyborg snickered, "Yeah, and just as useless!" Cyborg looked up as he was suddenly pounced by a green wolf. Raven frowned, "This one is him." She pointed to a small chibi with flushed cheeks, a grin with closed eyes, and pointed ears brimming from the orange hair with a ponytail. "That was all the Inuyasha crew we met."

Beast Boy returned with a somewhat annoyed Cyborg, "Next," Beast Boy moved the card to show pictures of a black blob. Raven and Cyborg blinked, "This is where we found out about this evil scheme by that Biteikotsu dude, he used the power of these shadow people to try and rule the world!"

Raven sighed, "That's the shadow people?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Nobody ever showed the Kagejin in their true forms so this is them." Beast Boy moved the card showing a four eyed demon with a horn, and then he had no horn on the other side. "Biteikotsu's blade was once the horn of a demon called Kagekuma, he was made by a shadow dragon called Malkage, and the shadow demon lord Trigonamu as they merged together! These two were enemies of titans that lived in the far past of Inuyasha's world!"

Raven interrupted, "You see, in this story, Pakkrat used the old philosophy alternate realities have similar, and yet different events to often imitate the adventures."

Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah! These past titans died, except for Karasu who was the past Raven!" he narrowed his eyes, "So, I kinda died, but I'm not dead… I'm alive…"

Cyborg watched as Beast Boy started to swirl, and had the look of Mad Mod's mind washing, "Uh, Raven take him off while I finish up here, he's loosing it again."

Raven sighed dragging him off, "Happens every time he talks about alternate worlds… unless they involve mutant zombies."

Cyborg smiled, "Alright, when Karasu used her powers to trap this Kagekuma thing, she trapped him in his own horn," Cyborg points at the picture with his thumb adding, "I think that's what this is. Biteikotsu is given the bone as a sword; this is similar to the Soul Edge story in SoulCalibur 2 which is why Pakk used it that way. Relating to his whole "Similar adventures in alternate realities" theory." Cyborg snorted, "I think he just got lazy and saw a sweet ride for a spin-off."

There was a rumble, Cyborg was suddenly engulfed in smoke to later reveal, that he was the bear version from the Titanimals episode! Too-too and all!

"What the," Cyborg looked in horror, "what happened?"

Raven returned with Beast Boy, he looked at Cyborg and started laughing madly as Raven said, "You said something bad about the author didn't you?"

Cyborg snarled out lowly, "I guess…"

Beast Boy whipped away a tear, "Dude, that's awesome."

Cyborg looked at the cards, "Well, what's next?"

Beast Boy moved the card; it showed an eclipse of the sun, a cave, and a long swirling line leading to a four eyed mask. "So, we tried to stop this guy Biteikotsu but the sun is eclipsed, he uses the sword horn to open up a rift that leads to another world that looks like a cave from a monster movie. It is like a long path of caverns and stuff that then leads to this final battle with Kagekuma who we beat only to have this huge fight with Trigonamu who we then beat and afterwards we get home!" Beast Boy tosses the last card and waves goodbye, "See ya later!"

Raven appears in his way, "You forgot something."

Beast Boy blinks in confusion as Cyborg screams, "Yeah, like what about the fact Slade was in there, he was a good guy even!" Cyborg looks at the audience, "You see, there was a past Slade like there was a past team of titans, but Beast Boy didn't mention that!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "So, there was a past Terra, a past Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Blackfire but hey, their not that important!"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "They helped us! If it wasn't for them Trigonamu and Kagekuma would have tore us apart!"

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah, not to mention the whole Inuyasha/Raven thing that happened. Those two got super close for a while."

Beast Boy twitched, "I didn't mention that for a good reason."

Raven gave Beast Boy a small grin, "Oh? Well why didn't you mention this?" Raven leaned in kissing Beast Boy on the lips, causing the light overhead to explode in black energy. Beast boy's voice was heard leaving a small happy sigh as Cyborg asked "Was that necessary?"

Beast Boy's voice said, "Boy… was it ever…"

Cyborg's shoulder lamp turned on, he pointed it up to then replaces the light with an extra. "I'm glad even in a bear form I can use my light."

Raven raised a brow as Beast Boy was smiling at her with hearts in his eyes, "Well?"

Raven twitched, "Don't push it. Now explain why I did that."

Beast Boy blinked, then smacked his head, "Duh!" he turned to the audience, "Raven and me fell in love in the first story, so did Robin and Starfire." He looked around, "Which I figure explains why they are not here."

Cyborg grinned, "Yeah, they need their privacy since in this story their separated."

Beast Boy nods in agreement, "Yeah, when we got home the news was on the next day later in the afternoon. There was a broadcast about these fragments from an evil sword. This of course was part of those Soul Edge swords from the SoulCalibur deal. It seems they were part of our world as well."

Raven interrupted, "Actually, I am not so certain of this. It may be the fragments broke into our world after they were destroyed before. In all honesty, the first chapter is a retelling of Chapter 6 from Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale? With more detail on the Soul Edge, what caused my connection with it, and I believe our introduction to some characters."

Beast Boy twitched oddly, "You mean we're in another world… again!"

Raven shrugged unenthusiastically, "I really am not too sure. We'll have to see what Pakkrat writes."

Beast Boy starts screaming, "What the heck is wrong with this guy?"

There was another poof of smoke; Beast Boy was now turned into a robotic toy… Tyrannosaurus?

The robotic Beast Boy dinosaur looked at himself, and screamed, "Whoa!"

Cyborg smirked, "Now who ticked off the writer?"

Raven sighed, "This is getting stupid… stupider if you think about it. Why did he even have us explain this for him?"

Beast Boy looked up, he was now much shorter than Raven coming only to her knee, "I think he did it so people would not be totally confused when reading the next chapter and see that you and me were a couple, Star and Robin were a couple, and the fact Inuyasha and friends are trying to help us to fight the Soul Edge thing. Not to mention the fact Red X tried to steal the fragments and since he was there he got flung into this mess with us."

Raven looked down at Beast Boy and smiled, "Hey, I just realized something. Pakkrat wrote you as taller than me before when we kissed in the other story!"

The titans cringed, but there was no poof! Beast Boy screamed, "Hey! She pointed out a mistake!"

A piece of paper fell from the sky, Cyborg grabbed it and read, "She was incapacitated from the embrace of Beast Boy, and fell at the knees… duh, signed Pakkrat"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah, like that would ever happen. This guy is nuts."

Now there was a puff of smoke, Raven was transformed into a large pale fish.

Beast Boy smiled, "Ah, closure!"

Raven narrowed her eyes at Beast Boy, he gave her a weak laugh as another piece of paper fell, Cyborg grabbed it, "Apologize and I'll turn you back, signed Pakkrat."

Another piece of paper was falling; Cyborg grabbed it and read, "P.S. Do you think anyone knows what is going on?"

Raven had a sarcastic grin, "Of course they do."

The titans apologized, though somewhat with a forced attitude they were poofed to normal. Raven brushed herself off as Beast Boy twist his body, Cyborg smiled as he looked down, then frowned seeing a too-too. "Why do I have this?"

A piece of paper fell, Cyborg grabbed it, and frowned, "You will not be back to normal till you figure out how to get the people reading on track, signed Pakkrat."

Raven blinked, "I'm normal." She then noticed her legs were actually fins, she was a mermaid, "… clever."

Beast Boy noticed his lizard tail, he tried to morph it away but since it was robotic, "Man! What are we going to do?"

Raven looked at her feet, cupping her chin she heard Cyborg say, "We could take it from the top. Try and explain stuff all over again."

Raven gave him a 'You're kidding!' look, Cyborg sweat a little raising his hands in defense. Beast Boy said, "Well, we could train an army of hamsters too…"

Cyborg slapped him over the head, "What's with you and an army of rodents!"

Beast Boy smiled, "Dude, I like hamsters and gerbils!"

Raven smiled, "I know, What about this?" Raven looked at the audience, "You know that Inuyasha and his friends are trying to help us stop the Soul Edge, and that the Soul Edge is a danger to our world in some way. So if you need to know any more, read "Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale?" This way you can enjoy both tails to their fullest, however Pakkrat will make sure to do his best to allow you the readers the choice of reading this story without having to go through another one if you just tried to read it."

The Titans looked at each other, but nothing happened. A piece of paper fell and Cyborg grabbed it, "That sounds good. Thanks for OBLIGATING me to try and make it so people can read this story without having to read the original, how NICE of you, signed Pakkrat."

There was a large poof of smoke, the titans were normal. Raven gave a grin, "Like you weren't going to try and make the story easy to read."

Another piece of paper fell, this time Raven grabbed it, "That's not the point?" Raven tossed the paper, "Sure it isn't. I'm leaving."

She walked away; Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other. Cyborg shrugged and left. Beast Boy smiled, "Hey, cool. We're done!"

A piece of paper fell; Beast Boy grabbed it and read, "About time, signed Pakkrat."

Beast Boy grinned and waved, "Well, see you all later! Looks like we have a story to be in!" Beast Boy turned around and walked away, knocking over the stand with his robotic tail. A final piece of paper fell for the readers, it said, "Hope you are not totally confused, please, read and enjoy. Signed, Pakkrat."


	2. Chapter 1: From one, to the next…

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 1: From one, to the next…

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of anything you'll be reading UNLESS the first time its name is seen across the story, I wrote it in _Italics _and in **BOLD**. This way people can enjoy without too much confusion. Now with that done, the first segment is a retelling of Chapter 6, from "Teen Titans A Feudal Fairytale?" Though that is not all, there is also the first collection of fights for our heroes. What twisted fate is to come from the terrible world of the Soul Edge? I do not own Teen Titans, Inuyasha, or Soul Calibur 2 characters or such.

There was fog, lots of fog. A hooded girl made her way in the fog; her lavender eyes the only seeable bit of her. The fog was lifting now, this girl was more seeable, and her pale skin was almost the same gray of the fog itself. She lifted her hands up pulling down her hood, she had mid cut hair of purple color, and a small red jewel in her forehead. Her hands were fitted with gloves, having red orbs similar to the jewel in her head. This girl slowly walked out in the fog trying to understand, why was she here? The girl wrapped her arms around her body, she felt cold, shaking slightly in the black leotard she wore. This was Raven, Raven was a powerful telepath, and telekinetic. Her mind only equaled by magical aptitude. Raven slowly walked the path she knew, which she did not even see but knew. Raven was adept to the passage, as it now showed to be a stone passage. Azerath, she was in Azerath, to be exact the passage was to a mentor of hers who studied history and folklore. Raven was young in this time, she was probably 13, and when she entered the room near the end of the passage she found what she realized too late was waiting for her. She saw a vortex, opened to another world and time. Similar to her recent adventure, she knew instantly it was a magical doorway. She looked at the vortex as her mentor appeared through the other side. He ran through, trying to the seal the passageway. Raven was puzzled, "Rayel, what is this for?"

Rayel turned, he was middle aged, but the terror on his face instantly told him as a scared man of 70. He wore a cloak like raven, but it was dull gray. His brown tunic and pants were common apparel along with his gloves and shoes. The man had brown eyes, but was a bold man. "I did it… I actually did it!"

Rayel began chuckling, then laughing. Raven was puzzled; she came to see about her studies with Rayel. Rayel looked at Raven, smiling he grabbed her hands and twirled her in glee. "I did it! I did it! I stole some of the fragments!"

Raven was shocked, "You stole… what did you steal?"

Rayel became slightly pale, he let go of Raven's hands saying, "Well, I was recently studying an old legend. I became very… intrigued by this legend. I finally took it upon my own being to steal some the fragment pieces. Trust me," he raised a hand in swear, "I will return them in due time!"

Raven nodded, she was not happy or sad by this, as she had no real emotion at a young age. Azerath training sought to this. Rayel took seven jars and put them on a table, he then laid them down showing them to young Raven. Raven looked at the strange red pieces, jagged plates of what would seem normal metal. Raven looked at Rayel confused, "Their fragments, fragments of..."

He did not finish, somehow the portal was reopening. Rayel turned around pale; he looked at the fragments and chanted, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

The seven fragment in their jars eradiated in energy disappeared. Rayel turned with a slight twitch, "Raven, run now!"

Raven did not, fear would have persuaded to but she did not listen to emotion so easily. Rayel screamed, "Run now!" yet she only looked on as someone walked through the portal.

The right boot came first; it had chains that rattled with the step of the boot. Then the second foot along with the body came, having the same rattling fashion of boot. This man as it seemed, by his muscular body was gray skinned, he was not Azerath but he had this pale skin, skin that seemed dead. His chest was formed with armor; it was toned with pectoral and abdominal design, rigid in form though with a blackened coating. His head had a hat, a triangular hat. The front came to a point, curved up on the sides of the triangle slightly where it lead back to the base of the triangle, where the base also curved up to the center of the hat slightly. His hat had a round center, where the head fit in; this hat was a Spanish pirate hat, sitting on the shoulder long gray hair falling at the sides from what must have been middle parted hair. The face was impossible to see from the dimly lit room. He looked at Rayel, some kind of pleasure in his rustic voice, a voice of what seemed to be death, in how it was so unreal in unattached pleasure with fear coming from Rayel.

_"_Ladd, you did a poor thing little ways back." This pirate seemed to be definite in his stance as he crossed his arms across his chest, "You stole from me, and my little world. You know what I will be doing with you're arse?"

Rayel was sweating, "Mr… Cer… Cervan…"

"Don't be treating me like a fool boy!" The pirate stomped his foot, the chains rattled madly with the stomp, "I don't take kindly to it! I'll keel-hall you're soul with little less passion ye be fooling with all me pride!"

Rayel now stopped trembling; he narrowed his eyes screaming, "I need not fear you! You are not of this world, or time! I see you do not belong here, so I shall condemn you back to you're world again!"

As if delighted with the change, the pirate seemed to smile as his cheeks curved a little in the shadow, "Aye, I have no real connection to your plane. However, let's be looking at the greater picture!" The pirate uncrossed his arms, and put them behind his back as he walked, "You're the feller who came in and took from me world, seven fragments of a sword that I rightfully deserve. You be the one who opened the worlds, and gave me the trail for the fragments. You be the scurvy dog," The pirate twirled on his heel with his fist cocked in rage, shaking his fist with the grip he made, "who just tossed me fragments in a time warp, causing them to not resurface till another couple o' years later!" the pirate pulled from his back a red sword, the blade glimmered with energy as he pointed it out. The handle was slightly tilted, his blade at an angle from the grip actually, "Well Ladd! You ain't liven past _today_, let alone a year!"

Rayel grabbed for a weapon, he did not realize the sword the pirate held had a dual function. The pirated pulled a trigger at the base, and energy flew from the blade as a strange type of bullet. The bullet struck, and Rayel was tossed into a wall. He screamed in pain as the bullet burned his flesh, "What is this?"

"Souls used as me ammo!" the pirate laughed, "Alas, it be wasteful to use good soul energy on ye, and not be replenishing her with more." The pirate grabbed a second blade from his back, and pointed the blade out towards Rayel. Rayel twitched, and convulsed as an aura was being ripped from his eyes and into the second sword. Rayel fell to the ground, his body now turned even paler than it already was. The pirate kissed the second sword, saying, "Soul Edge, she be a beauty even when she not be complete!" The pirate laughed putting the sword on his back, the first gun he held still, "Nirvana, he be a fine blade I forged, for searching for me sword."

Raven was looking at it all, scared now even if she did not want to be. She was worried, with the power the man used it was obvious he could kill her. Perhaps that was why he looked at her now, "You're a fine lass aren't yah?" Raven focused to the pirate, he had his second sword on her, "Come now, ye be knowing where me fragments be? I would like ta take em on home now."

Raven did not answer; the pirate laid his hands on his hips "Yer not a mute are ya?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, starting to get back her nerve. "No…"

"Aye, good. Then it be best yah tell me the place of me blooming fragments, lest I get rough with yah!"

Raven turned around, the pirate was stunned he started to feel rage as he pointed out Nirvana, but the sword behind him started to hum. The pirate turned to his back, and Raven also heard the hum though most others would not.

The pirate seemed to chuckle, "Lass, you be lucky on this one." The pirate swirled the sword in his hand like a pistol, then sheathed it on his side, "I normally don't let my prey live after the way you acted." The pirate walked over, now up to Raven he smiled down, she became frightened now as the fires doubled over, and some of the room shook slightly. The pirate gave her a sudden feeling, as he now was showing his eyes to her, yet in the dream she could not get off the shadows though in life she did see the traumatizing eyes, "The name be Cervantes de Leon," he bowed at the waist, cuffing his arm under his stomach and like a gentlemen he took off his hat and pulled it to the side, "I be seeing you again."

He stood up, putting on his hat straight and fit he chuckled, Cervantes nudged her jaw saying, "Yer a trooper ain't yah, can't wait to see you when you're stronger!" he turned pitching his head back in deep laughter. Cervantes walked through the portal disappearing into his own time. Raven stood shaking, when she came to awake from the terror with a feeling of relief Cervantes popped out of the portal and glared at her with sinister glee, she panicked and screamed in fear. Cervantes smiled seeing her second set of eyes appear, "Yes Lassie, we be haven some true fun next time!"

In the real world, Raven jolted awake with her body in a cold sweat. She heaved heavily as the room had launched several objects off her shelves on the floor. Raven looked around, laughter from her emotion fear being hysterical. She screamed mentally, 'Shut up!' but this did not work. Time passed and the fear subsided. Raven went to cleaning sort of physically asking herself, "What was that for? What kind of a dream did I just have?"

Raven thought back for a moment, Rayel, he killed himself she thought. Or, maybe it was only thought suicide. Raven grabbed a book and looked at its cover. She gasped tossing it into the air and vaulting away from it backwards. Fear was laughing again; Raven looked at the book of a red hard cover, two swords crossed on the front. She shook her head and grabbed the book, putting it on her shelf. She realized that was a book from Rayel. He was always so curious, about legends and myths. How often the worlds would mix, and a legend which was based on truth came real in our own time. She thought on that, time would be key. Raven stood up sighing, her emotion happy asked, _"Hey, where is you know Beast Boy?"_ Raven smiled a little causing all the books to fall again, she frowned 'This is going to be a taxing relationship…'

Raven finished her cleaning, and made her way down the hall. She sniffed the air; she could smell lunch in the air. She wondered, what would the next few days be like, being with someone. Raven figured she would be a single person, no relationship, no love. Still, this is better. Raven had Beast Boy, and even if it would be tough surely they could find a way of making it work. Raven levitated into the room. She skimmed to her one side seeing Robin and Starfire, cooking together? Raven mentally smacked herself, yes, they were together now. Robin was wearing the outfit, mask over the eyes, spiked hair, and of course that red vest with the robin insignia. Along with the green tights, and his boots, Robin seldomly was seen without the gear of crime fighting. Starfire was next to him, she smiled more than him. Her green eyes and red hair flew about in trial to learn his amazing technique of "the cooking" earthen style. With the long red hair amidst the food, Raven debated on if eating would be wise. Star wore her purple top, and skirt, along with what Raven called "Go-Go boots" with the platforms. Along with a necklace Raven noticed off and on, Star never change in appearance. Who did, this was a big thing being heroes. You had to be freaking ready all the time for something. Raven turned to the two on the couch; one was gleaming at her in joy.

This gleamed fellow was Beast Boy. Upon seeing her he smiled in a grin, one glint of delight in his eye. His toothy grin said it all, with his pointed green ears and green eyes flickering with his spiked green top, Beast Boy was on the move. He leapt up in his purple and black jumpsuit, with padded shoes which were literally padded like an animal's foot; he leapt up grinning as he was coming in on Raven. Raven screamed, "No!" yet it was too late, her arms were out as the green boy shifted, now becoming a small kitten with bulbous eyes. The kitten purred, and Raven just gave him the, "You had to do it didn't you?" look, while his retort was simply rubbing into her chest with joy. Raven heard the gamestation go off, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing before she came. Cyborg rolled his eyes as he grinned, "Figures."

Cyborg was a black man, well teen actually. His body now half machine, he had metal plating and blue containment shielding all over his body allowing for patches of his own flesh to come through. Cyborg was the best friend to all the titans; he was like a father in a way as you never could do anything without him knowing in the end. He may seem odd with the metal, and one red eye aside to the human brown eye, however Cyborg was the man you go to for trouble. Raven sat down, while she pet the creature. Beast Boy now sprawled out and leapt off to be human, he took a seat next to her as she said, "Sometimes…" She gave him a sweet look, "Why do I even bother."

"Because you LOVE me!" he flashed his eyes dreamily at her, she blushed hiding her face from this. She said, "Yeah… shoot me now."

Robin burnt his finger, he cringed. He knew he should have worn his gloves. Starfire instantly began tearing up; he gave her his hero grin "its okay Star don't worry."

Starfire frowned, looking at the red finger, "I was uncertain if perhaps sharing cooking duty with you would cause disarray."

Robin kept grinning as he grabbed her waist, "Don't worry. It's kind of nice."

Snickering went on; Robin and Starfire turn to Raven and Beast Boy. Cyborg sighed as he turned to the television switching stations, 'Man, what is this world coming to?'

The TV was on the news, here we have a blonde good looking news reporter talking, and she gave the smile of the reporter as she said "So, this strange metal has been formed with how many kinds of metal?"

There was a doctor on the screen, he had a bulged forehead and thick glasses, "Well, we are uncertain yet is seems to be the most unimaginable mixture of alloys known to man, perhaps of another world." The scientist crossed his arms, a grin upon his face, "It is unknown why each fragment is attracted to each other."

The woman blinked, "Attracted? Are they magnetic?"

The scientist shook his head no, "They seem to somehow meld together, but quickly separate when struck with enough force. We have separated them with in six separate glass containers for research." He grabbed his pocket uneasily.

The woman nodded her head, as if trying to understand the significance of this discovery. Sadly, she did not so she smiled to the cameras "Fascinating!"

Cyborg looked on in awe, "You think it's like some ancient technology, or an alien artifact?"

Starfire looked back, "Perhaps a Tameranian item?" she grinned in thought of home again.

Raven looked up to the screen, "It sounds familiar…" some sweat on her brow; her emotions were starting to flare.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand, "You okay, you look worried?"

Raven watched the news, intent on remembering what it was this reminded her of, a suspicion in her that she truly dreaded on realizing. Robin now took interest, leaving the food to cook. The scientist smiled, "We have some inkling that these actual fragments are from a sword, a weapon once believed only a simple legend but perhaps actually some truthful apparition. We feel, it is the one and only…"

Raven jumped up in recognition, the stove became a blaze, the glasses and plates shattered, the television exploded, the tower windows shattered, and the waters outside spewed forth in such power even old faithful looked like a trickle. The titans looked at Raven, she shook terribly. Beast Boy was so stunned when he went to grab her shoulder she simply flew out and to her room. The titans were all shocked; Raven never had such an attack of her powers like that before.

Raven went into her room, still shaking as all her emotions came in. First was intellect, it rationalized, 'This is an unlikely possibility. Perhaps it is a simple prank Raven or even one of those silly little mishaps in communication. Certainly, it can not be this.'

Sadness entered, 'Everything was going so well, Beast Boy loved us, we had a nice time here. Now for this, him, that thing all here again…'

Raven wanted to shut them up before it came, sadly fear did come, '_See!_' Fear taunted with its voice, 'It is going to happen, just like you dreamt it would. That thing, he'll come back and he'll butcher all of you… especially that little green freak with you!'

Raven snapped, "Shut up! I won't let it!" she turned to the books. As if it wanted to be found, the book with the two swords lay on the top of the pile. Raven grabbed it slowly, hearing courage come in, 'We have to protect them…' it continued with her scold, 'no matter what.'

Raven returned with a book, she opened it and the titans gathered around her, she told of the story as well she could. "Several years back, in a time and world… maybe our world or another. I know not the true answer to that."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, "Raven, is this about that fragment stuff?"

Raven gave him a look, it was sad, and worried, "Listen, it is important."

All became quite, Raven turned the page to the picture of two swords, about them bodies in this detailed sketch, the bodies lay on the ground, as their essences, their souls floated and spiraled above the swords, then into their handles like a tornado. "This is Soul Edge, the strongest, if not greatest weapon ever forged on the plane of man. The legend is that the sword came into existence by an unknown form. When men found its power, they easily gave their soul to the evil swords in hopes of power. However, the swords do not give into others, and take the men wielding them as a slave. No longer with their own soul, or being, Soul Edge takes the men and uses their bodies to sweep across the world in search of warriors, and their souls."

Raven flipped the pages, now stopping to find a good illustration. She knows the story and only wished to tell it from specific parts. Raven came to the picture. It was of a Spanish ship in the back, a pier in front, and a man with two swords crossed over his chest. He wore a pirate hat, and clothes, his face tilted down so his eyes were un-seeable as the shadow of his hat covered them. The face did show the scold of his anger, and how he had a trimmed mustache over his lip and curled to the sides as it connected with sideburns on his face. Raven looked in slight disgust; she felt his stare, the touch on her chin, that statement before he left… "Raven?"

Raven looked over as Beast Boy gave her a frowned tooth, "You okay, is something wrong?" his ears were drooped. Raven snapped to reality. "Sorry, just trying to… think of what happened."

Cyborg narrowed his eyes; he knew that was a lie. She continued, "This man was the man who was most well known for using the Soul Edge. His name was Cervantes De Leon." She turned to Beast Boy who looked slightly confused, "It is Spanish for "From Lion""

Beast Boy gave his grin as the others looked slightly annoyed. Raven started again, "Cervantes was known as a powerful pirate, even named the Dread Pirate by those he attacked and plundered. He came upon Soul Edge in one of his escapades and sure enough he lost his mind. The Soul Edge has such power all who wield it are maddened by it. The long run, he massacred millions who came searching for his swords which led to the inevitable battle which caused the "Shifting of balance"."

Raven turned the pages; Starfire seemed to look at Raven awkwardly, "Shifting of balance, what is this?"

Raven stops on the picture of Cervantes in a block, above him there was a woman with a sword and shield striking at his frame. The sword he blocked with began cracking. "The battle of Cervantes and Sophitia," Raven points to the girl of the shield and sword, "Left the one Soul Edge blade badly damaged, and then shattered. This caused the imbalance of power. Without both blades, the Soul Edge became too overwhelming. The man Cervantes was no longer able to wield it, so with the destruction of the one sword the "Shifting of balance" occurred."

Raven flips the page, the next image was on the back of the last page, here stood Cervantes striking at an injured Sophitia, yet in his way had appeared a female figure with a mempo mask, and assassin's dagger. A kunoichi or female ninja. "The Soul Edge that stood over Cervantes became more powerful without its companion blade. Taki, a ninja of holistic purpose took the battle into her own hands as Sophitia had been injured. The destruction of the first Soul Edge allowed for the swords fragments to break into the world and become embedded into Sophitia and Cervantes bodies, as well as begin the Evil Seed which later would start horrible ordeals in the world. Taki defeated Cervantes, leaving him and the Soul Edge she took Sophitia to her home land to heal."

The next picture she moved on, this was of a man, young man, barely able to grab the Soul Edge when a flaming arm came down gripping it instead, fear on the young man's face as the arm grabbed the Soul Edge. "The young warrior Siegfried was about to take Soul Edge as his own as Cervantes's body became the manifestation of the Soul Edge. The monster attacked Siegfried, yet still weakened from the battle before and without the balanced power of the two swords, the Soul Edge was defeated. Siegfried took the sword, but it actually possessed him as its new captive to begin Nightmare."

Cyborg jumped in with his finger up, "Uh, so it was a Nightmare?"

"No." Raven sighed, "The Soul Edge forged a new being from the body of Siegfried, that it called Nightmare."

Raven turned the books pages, to this picture was a large man, clattered in blue armor of a demonic fashion. A singular horn from the head piece, and one large claw of three fingers. Robin jumped, "Akai?"

Raven remembered Akai was the shadow fiend they fought earlier. Within the world of Inuyasha, with its help the shadow demons did successfully accomplish their deed to resurrect their god, and reform the dark sword. Similar… so similar to the Soul Edge. Could this be, in some fashion a coincidence? Or was fate, the grand master of cynicism playing out his sadistic game of similar hellish delight? Raven stopped the thinking, she had to finish. "Nightmare does have the Soul Edge, he used it as a powerful weapon however he needed souls. Within his ownership, he was able to give the blade enough souls to have it full. With this much energy, he thought he could make the power enough to resurrect his father, who was supposedly killed long ago. Soul Edge was tricking the man, not letting on that the souls were only for its own needs."

Raven rummaged through the pages, Robin looked at his friends with his detective stance, cupping his chin and standing on his right leg more so than his left, "So when does this get to the end, where we have a problem with these fragments."

Raven was now annoyed, "I'm getting there boy wonder!" Robin jumped at his name like that, Raven turned to a picture of Nightmare, sharing blows with a female figure holding a strange glowing sword, and then a man behind her with a staff weapon. "This is where the Soul Edge was fractured again, however not destroyed. The girl is Xianghua, and the man Kalik. These two were hunting the blade. Kalik wished to purge the dark blade while Xianghua was implored to find it on behalf of her emperor in Japan. The outcome was victory, but Nightmare and the sword she used, Soul Calibur, the polar opposite to Soul Edge, were tossed into a void where the two blades and Nightmare were then stuck. Feeling it was over they left, not knowing the void was reopened by Nightmare allowing him to escape with a weakened Soul Edge. This Soul Edge now had lost its pieces, many of the fragments tossed to the edge of the world. This is where those fragments," Raven closes the book, "come into play. They are fragments from an age when these swords could destroy all there is. Our history and world are now trapped with this sword." Raven stood over the book with a small glare to its cover, "The fragments are dangerous, I know they are."

Robin looked at her, the glare was more than enough "Okay then we have to go ahead and try to get them. We can be more safe knowing they are here with us."

Beast Boy watched as Raven was now leaving, Robin told them to get ready for anything. Beast Boy followed Raven slowly, "What did he do?"

Raven looked puzzled; he gave her a disturbed look. "What did that pirate guy do to you?"

Raven turned away, the way she felt caused another light to burst. Beast Boy started to worry. Raven turned to him as she was still moving, "I can't explain it. I felt scared, weak, I was a child and his eyes… they were so…"

Beast Boy looked her in the eyes, taking her chin in his hand he smiled at her like he often would, "Hey, whatever he did to scare you, he has _me_ to answer to now." He pointed his thumb to his chest with 'me'.

Raven smiled, he was so caring. "I know, but he is powerful." Raven looked to her room, "Actually, his other half is powerful as well."

Beast Boy blinked, "Other half?" He thought, "Oh the blue guy! Don't worry we'll take him and Butt-beard the pirate no problem!"

Raven gave another grin, "Yeah, I bet we will." Though inside doubt spoke, 'What if they are too powerful, can we defeat this kind of evil?' Courage came smacking doubt away with her back hand, 'We'll make these punks go cry home to their momma! Booya!'

Robin was gathering weapons, Starfire entered his room. He turned, "Starfire?"

Starfire smiled, coming to him she laid her head onto his forehead, he was sort of stunned, "I wish no harm to come to you."

Robin smiled, "None will, we're just going to move these shards in the vault."

Starfire felt uneasy, "Do you honestly feel it will be this easy?"

Robin was watching her as she stood up, he then felt a nerve, 'Has it ever really been easy?' he shook his head, and said with forced confidence, "Whatever happens, we'll pull through!"

She beamed with his smile and thumbs up. Starfire flew to her room, Robin now faltered onto his table, "This is going to be hard… really hard…"

Cyborg was in his car, he sat there with a small twitch in his eye, "Where the hell are they?"

Robin came in now grabbing his cycle, Raven and Starfire were flying, along with Beast Boy readying for flight. Cyborg rolled his eyes; no one wants to ride in his baby? The hangar opened, and they peeled off.

The museum…

People were inside for the exhibit. The scientist held in his hand a fragment; the others were in six glass canisters. He used this piece as part to demonstration. There was then a loud scream, the people at the doors ran from the red smoke now all over the doorway. The people inside looked back as one man entered. Two guards went to interrupt, pulling pistols they warned the man to stop. The man, not even caring of them tossed two items into their pistols that then charged electrical shocks to their bodies. The two men fell unconscious; the items were red X like disks, charged with powerful tazer ends. Red X, he was at home working out when he heard, about an immortal sword weapon? Most would find it mad, yet Red X was sure in Jump City, anything was beyond possible. Red jumped on over to the table, he did not mind people running away. He did mind the doctor though, he was trying to escape. Red tossed another X; this one was growing in size as it grabbed the doctor. The X wrapped the doctor, and as he fell on his face it fired a string to the air now holding him up. Red X was viewed by the doctor, his Red X chest firmly fit into the outfit, a tone for not only strength but needed speed and agility for the profession. Red was a thief, and that takes some skill in getting away with the crime. The hands had gray gloves, slightly spectral like as they seemed to be spooky, yet fitting with X marks on the back and palm. His shoes had buckles, skull buckles, matching the skull upper face mask on his head, which had a Red X slightly in the center but tipping over the right eye. The cape he was allowing to drape over him, the fiendish mysticism of a vampire would pale to this fellow and his style of sleek movement. The undertone of the cape was gray and the torn edges only added to his dark form. Red X noticed a woman to his side; the news woman had not escaped. She was on her knees, holding her microphone in awe at the man.

Red X came over to her, making her eek a little, he put his finger on her lips making her now stare in total disarray, emotion flew too everyone known in touch. Red X said in his voice of mechanical overtone, yet still hypnotizing male power, "Now, don't run or cry. I would never harm a lady as beautiful as you."

The woman looked shocked, he left his finger move now grabbing at his belt, it was a home made belt of pockets, a poor substitute for the original X belt, though he needed only his ingenuities of nature to contend with that brilliance. Red X pulled out a small canister, it had a Red X on it, "Shh, now hold still." He sprayed her, she felt faint and as she was falling he grabbed her head and laid her down slowly. "There you go, now dream of nice, calm thoughts." He stood up putting away the canister, and adding with attitude, "Or me and you on the beach, I know that will make you happy."

"Please! What do you want?" the scientist was struggling. Red X turned and said, "Nothing much, just the fragments." He noticed the man had dropped his, though it had mysteriously landed near the display.

"Please! It's too valuable to lose!"

Red X flicked the man's nose, "Yeah, I know." Red X tugged the man's coat, "That's why I came here after all!"

"Red X! What are you doing here?" was the voice of Robin, making Red X slightly twitch. He turned to all the titans, now seeing him meant, well he was screwed for an easy escape.

"Me? I heard this sword fragment thing had some kind of immortal crap, and in this town, I believe it might be true."

Raven landed saying, "Red X! That sword is evil! The people who have used it all were known as homicidal maniacs!"

Red X shrugged, "Hey, it happens. I'm sure I'm strong enough to use some kind of magic sword like this."

Starfire shook her head no, "It is unacceptable! Friend Raven has told us it is an evil sword; it swallows souls and devours the warriors who dare to find it in darkness!"

Red X growled seductively, "Didn't know you cared beautiful." He gave her a small gun click action, Starfire blushed, she had at one time a secret crush on the mysterious Red X. Robin snarled out, "Look, we don't care what you think you're going to do we want those fragments!"

Red X pulled out several red X marks, "Oh? You want to fight me for them?"

Raven jumped between them, "Wait!" she felt it, the surge of energy. She looked at the tabletop, there were seven pieces of metal pulsing with energy, and their rust red metallic look was not to be fooled with their immense power. They were trying to come together, why? Raven felt another force now, another energy?

Raven looked back at the fragments, they were ushering another to come here. She cringed, and shattered the glass! The titans looked baffled, but she had to do this. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" the seven pieces flew up in blackened energy, now twirling about Raven channeled a vortex. Beast Boy screamed, "Raven what are you doing!"

Raven yelled back, "Beast Boy! It is the only way, I'm sorry!"

Beast Boy ran at her, he felt this was not supposed to happen. Robin ran over screaming. "Raven! What are you going to do?"

Raven turned about snapping, "Banish the fragments to a realm of darkness! No one will ever use the "Wicked Blade" again!"

There was a sudden slam, everyone looked as the doors to the building were beings crashed in? Raven snapped, "No! It's here!"

Cyborg ran over, "Raven, is there something you didn't tell us?"

Raven frowned, "We have two options, one is destroy the fragments and chance the city in danger… or go back in time and try to stop the sword at its weakest!"

The titans looked perplexed, the door was slammed again. Starfire smiled saying, "Perhaps we will meet new friends!"

Robin grinned at Starfire, "If she's going for the past so am I!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, "What do you want to do?"

Beast Boy blinked, "I'll go wherever you go Raven."

Cyborg heard the doors cracking, "I vote we fight the past!"

Raven smiled, "I was voting that anyway…" she dropped her field and grabbed a fragment. The titans did the same. Red X flew over and grabbed another fragment; he winked at Starfire, "Hope to see you again!"

There was a loud crashing sound as the door came crashing in, but the Titans had already begun phasing to the past. A portal opened sucking them in, Beast Boy laughed, "Hey! This time it's not my fault!"

The door had crashed in, and the stepping of chained boots was evident. The scientist fell unconscious, and sure enough the man looked to the trail. With it gone he knew what to do, where to go… who to see even. With that, he gains a small grin, he wonders if the girl remembers him even.

The Feudal Era…

A small creature ran about, exclaiming his sadness for the Beast Boy in leaving. One man walked with a slight frustration. This was Inuyasha, half man and demon all in one.

This hanyou as it was called wore a red robe that was loosely fitting. His head had a small vein in annoyance, yet that was not half his irregularity. Inuyasha had long silver hairs falling at his back. Inuyasha was now having his silver ears twitch with the small creature Shippo leaping on more stupid banter. Inuyasha's sword tightly held in his one hand, he debated if he should try slashing the small creature. Inuyasha twitched his golden eyes; agitation would take him quickly enough.

Shippo was unlike the others, he was full demon. Shippo was a child like creature, having small fox feet and ears on his head; a small bushy tail at his back, Shippo was one of the mischievous fox or kitsune demons. Shippo had a toothy grin, as he was trying to show his happy demeanor. Shippo was playful by youthful nature, and his brown vest, blue pants, and pony tailed hair made to amplify his cute form. His innocent playful eyes of blue skimmed to all his partners in the party.

Shippo was now upon Kagome, her shoulder housing the small creature. Kagome was a Japanese girl from a different time, wearing a common uniform of white top shirt, and skirt green. Kagome was a normal girl yet her soul was so powerfully pure from her reincarnation from greater spirituals. With that power, she had the ability to purify the darkest of beast demons. Kagome had long black hair falling back with some body to it. Her eyes were brown, and innocently kind to all.

Miroku dodged the fox, he was not so amused. Miroku was serious, and determined, his brown eyes kept a solid bead to the path ahead. He had with him a staff, golden with rings at the top this staff was his personal tool of battle. Miroku also had another weapon, the Kazanna was a powerful vortex held in his right hand by beads and cloth, this was also a curse to end his being in time. Miroku had a black robe, loosely wrapped around him with a purple cloth around his frame. The man wore sandals he often walked in his journey. Miroku has black hair, fitted into a tight bushel of hair to the far back of his head. Miroku, the flamboyant playboy was well known for a lecherous life.

The only one keeping him from lechery was his personal interest in Sango the huntress. Sango held at her back a large bone boomerang called Hiraikotsu, allowing her blackened ponytail to hold at the back and down on the weapon. Sango wore a black tight outfit all on her body. She had pinkish armor at several points of her body, a pink sash on her front pelvis. Sango was with determined eyes of brown, not wavering to the cruel battles she often attended. She was with her pet, a demon cat. This small white creature had blackened paws, blackened ears, and black stripes on its two tails on its backside. Its large red eyes looked with what most found innocent nothingness, yet in honesty this creature had secrets upon secrets to its own reason.

Inuyasha was now lost in annoyance, he turns to scream at the annoyance when he is confronted by a robed figure, his elderly hands the only bit visible from the ragged brown robe of elegant golden trims. His name, Karite, the keeper of books to the spirits. He was a reaper of souls, his duty was to log the spirits and pass such information on in his logs. "What on this plane do you want?" Inuyasha asked with some worry, his recent involvement was with the lousy demons Kagekuma and Trigonamu that almost left them to their deaths.

Karite held up a small shattered piece of metal, "The Titans need you're help."

At this the others came running, "I made Karasu two directions, one was a plea to the children of another world, and to allow heroes from this time to assist in a terrible plague that would then crush their world. The time they found the book was meant to be in preparation of that plague. You now must make a choice of either assisting them, or leaving them to their own fates." Karite looked at all the heroes, "This will be perilous, most likely even life threatening at times. This other world is the world of the titans, a time before their own. I can not pull any strings, death will be permanent."

Inuyasha looked at the metal, "Something tells me we need that?"

Karite nodded, "It will take you to the world and time the Titans now are in, you will have to decide if you all will go, or leave the titans to their own fate."

Inuyasha looked at Karite suspiciously, and then seemed to turn and walk away. Kagome was shocked, "Inuyasha! You are not actually going to let our friends fight a battle alone!"

Inuyasha looked back grinning, "Of course not!" Kagome was sort of surprised, "They helped us, when in a way I believe they did not truly have to. So now we have a chance to get them even. I'm not one to let a debt go unpaid!"

Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha…"

Miroku looked to the horizon, "… Naraku."

Inuyasha turned slightly serious, "Miroku." Miroku turned, "If you feel it is not in you're best interest then stay and hunt Naraku. I will go and help even if others wish to stay here."

Miroku felt slightly ill, to ignore the needs of even his friends for the sake of his own curse? Miroku turned to Sango, "Sango?" Sango looked up some what stunned, "What would you wish to do?"

Sango seemed somewhat disarmed; she looked at Inuyasha and Kagome, then Miroku. She frowned, and then seemed to smile at Miroku, "I will stay with you."

Miroku smiled, "So you are going to the other world as well?"

Sango seemed to brighten as she nodded, "Yes, of course."

Shippo leapt up hugging onto Inuyasha's neck, "I can't wait! I thought I would never get to see Beast Boy again!"

Inuyasha snarled out, "You little brat! Let go of me!"

Kirara mewed as it rubbed into Sango, she smiled saying, "Of course you are coming Kirara."

Karite chuckled, "Good, then you will all be going." Karite flicked the fragment onto the ground in front of the heroes. "Touch the fragment, I will charge it with energy to take you to the other world. You must hold onto the fragment less you will be broken apart from each other."

They touched the fragment; Karite charged a beam of energy into the metal creating a vortex that then opened up above the six. Kagome heard a familiar voice, "Kouga?"

Yes Kouga, lord to the wolf demons he had a brown wolf tail with his wolf like pelts about his waist, wrists, shoulders, and ankles. Kouga had a black plating of armor across his chest to protect in battle, along with a sword at his side. Kouga had his hair fashioned in a ponytail with one tuff under his headband of brown. That tuff of his black hair fell right between his two blue eyes which now bore concern and determination to help Kagome. Kouga was running at full force, he grabbed a hold of Kagome as she was being taken up. Inuyasha screamed her name but she had already let go. This was how it began; the six were divided quickly in the ordeal. Kouga held to Kagome as they were pulled into the vortex, this took him and her away, to another place, yet the same world and time… where would that be?

The time was similar to the warring ages of the feudal era. The Soul Edge was founded in this era, and so now the inventions of the age caused amazing revolution in the lands. Korea and Japan for example were in a heated war, this was why many searched for the Soul Edge, it had power and if one believed the legends that power could be used to end the war. Elsewhere, nobles became diligently crooked, Europe was consumed by the greed and hatred flourished from the prospective classes. Truly, the world was ripe for a weapon like Soul Edge. Not only for when it created the Evil Seed, yet for the fact man kind was in its own self destructive nature. Soul Edge waited long for the time, and now saw it, now readied it, now… it plagued the land in evil.

Starfire landed, not crashing but by floating down. She was happy, nothing too bad at the current. She looked up, and frowned at her surroundings. This was a dark place, a field with dead trees around her. She then noticed the graves, a graveyard. She shuttered, mentally saying, 'Perhaps friend Raven would have preferred this place. Though I find it unacceptable, she would have welcomed it.'

Starfire flew along, she had no idea she was not alone. In the shadows it was creeping, planning to find out why she was here. Then again, killing was easier, it brandished a long handled axe and made its way slowly with anticipation, this would be the first kill under its new master.

Starfire kept on floating through the graveyard, she was then stunned at seeing across from her, was a caped figure. She smiled, it was Robin! She flew full speed, embracing him madly, "Oh my dearest beloved! How I feared you were in grave danger! Are you unharmed?"

"Well," Said the slightly mechanical voice, "I sure am feeling much better than before beautiful."

Starfire looked up the skull mask looked at her winking. Starfire shrieked in surprise, "Red X! How did you find me?"

Red X chuckled, "First, I planted this little baby on you." He pointed to her back; there was a small Red X that had a blinking light on it. He furled his brows adding, "Clever, no?"

Starfire blushed, it some what was. She then asked, "How did you find me so quickly?"

Red X chuckled, "Wish I could say it was skill, but mostly luck had me drop so near to you." He narrowed his eyes in a seductive fashion, "Or perhaps, it was fate."

Starfire paused in a stare; she then shook her head to leave. He followed closely behind. "You do not wish to follow me, we are enemies."

Red X raised a brow, "I never agreed to be you're enemy. Right now, you need all the help you can get." She turned to him, he did a bow from the hip "Trust me; I will not let anyone harm you while we are together."

Starfire blushed; it would be nice to have company. "I guess… especially since we do not know of the dangers lurking here."

Red X looked up; he seemed to be smiling in the way his eyes gleamed. His gleam became panicked; he grabbed Starfire by the waist and rolled her off to the side. Starfire was stunned as he had her cradled under him, but he had bent on his back to something. Starfire looked; a large axe now was where they both once were. Red X flung his cape, and sprawled from his laying stance to the more fighting stance. Starfire looked at him, now he reminded her of Robin. Red X stood narrowing his eyes, "Better get ready…"

The axe had a large edge, sharp enough to split both down the middle. It had a long staff like form holding the blade to a weight on the end. Red X was horrified by the hand on the end of this axe, having what seemed a metal cage band around the wrist it now was lifting with a gigantic frame. This enormous beast was surely not man nor even human. It was a monster, made of parts from humans! That is correct, a beastly fiend stood with the axe twirled now into both hands. This creature was massive, so muscular its size matched Cinderblock. The feet had metal boots that stomped loudly with even simple steps, a band of spikes at the ankle for each boot. The pelvis had golden armor plating, leading up across the waist with metal bucklers only separating on the abdominal muscles. The wrists had caged bucklers, and the left arm had a spiked buckler on his muscle. The chest, that was the thing, it had a large X formed scar, but Red X honestly doubted it was a friend to his style. Its scar had a beating heart in the center, perhaps the life giving energy to this golem of flesh and bone was that heart. The monster spoke with a deep voice, menacingly deep and rage endowed. "Give me the fragments! The dark god commands it!"

Red X gave his glare of defiance, "Nope, sorry. I don't do the dark god thing." Red turned to Starfire, "Get out of here; I'll take care of tall and gruesome."

Starfire stood with a defiant stare, "No, I'm staying to assist you!"

Red shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't want you in danger." He turned back seeing the monster coming at him with the axe overhead. Red jumped back dodging and now he swung Starfire up into his arms. He ran with her as she insisted he put her down.

Red looked at her and said, "Hey! I'm trying to help you here! So stop that already!"

"I am not weak!" she splurged out, "I am capable of defending myself!"

Red X nodded a sort of chuckle in his voice, "I know I just would hate to be the reason to get you hurt. Now trust me and get going."

Starfire looked at him, he was looking ahead as he ran with her, "You are concerned."

"Very." He seemed to look back now, "I'm not one to let a lady be in trouble over my hide. I may not look it, but in all honesty I am quite the gentleman."

Starfire was blushing. He was honestly trying to get her to safety. Red looked worriedly as the monster was now loosing speed, it swung its axe overhead and readied something. Red X narrowed his eyes, and tossed Starfire into the air screaming, "Fly!"

Starfire floated and watched Red X run as he mentally chanted, 'Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!'

The monster swung his axe; it now was spinning and formed a disk of energy around its spinning toss. Red X heard the monster laughing as it was chasing, he turned and screamed with the bearing down disc, "Holy crap on a crap cracker!" he turned to speed on his heels at a halt, taking out an X he caused it to unsheathe longer ends and dug them into the ground. He watched the blade, it seemed to bulge the spot it was in. He knew one end would come across the X, and hit at him. If he grabbed right, he would sustain little injury, wrong, he would get full force of the weapon. The X like barrier would take most of the damage and only if he was to keep the weapon at bay he could get away unscathed. He watched to see what end would be on him, hopefully the weight not the end with the blade would swing around the X.

The axe hit the X with its midsection, now it spun with broken force around the X and into Red X himself. Red X grabbed the shaft, and cringed, luck was against him as the end that came on him was the bladed end. He cringed as he pulled out the tip of the curved blade from his side, allowing for a small wound to be in his rib. He now looked on to the monster, then Starfire. Red X saw the pain in her eyes, "What are you doing! You have to get out of here!"

The monster looked onto her; it turned to see a large boulder. As it was readying to make a move Red X noticed, he undid the X in front of him, it was now slightly up heaved from the ground any how. Red twirled the X on his own heels, and let it go screaming "Muscle head!"

The monster looked up and saw the red circle twirling at him. He simply swung to then have the blade plow over his knuckle and gouge into his forearm. Red X was baffled by that, why would it willingly let the blade come into its arm? The monster tore out the X and dropped it, now raising its forearm to Red X it showed off an amazing regeneration of the wound. Red X twitched, "Oh… I'm screwed big time."

The beast ran at Red X screaming, some how it ushered the axe the fly over into its hands, Red X narrowed his eyes and pulled three X's out. Red X tossed them so they exploded on the monster. The cloud of smoke was not cleared as it was trailing out with the thunderous stomps. The smoke rolled off of the axe and shoulders as the monster kept charging. Red X screamed to Starfire who was still watching, "Go now! Please Starfire! Run!"

Red turned back grabbing two Xs with strange openings on their one side. Red pointed the other sides out and screamed, "eXhaust!"

Two exhausts flared, sending the two Xs out and at the monster. Red screams "eXtra!" this made the ends of the X formations tip out making blades on the end of the jets. The monster used its axe as a bracer for the jets, the two pushed off of each other. Red X looked to where Starfire once was she had disappeared. He sighed in relief, now he could take this more seriously without worrying. Red watched the monster pushing back the two jet weapons now, digging its feet in as it pushed the trail back and giving Red a look that could kill. Red sneered at the thing, "eXplode!"

The two Xs blew up, the monster snarled as they let out a strong blast. The monster was still storming though, even if the explosion hit its eyes with blinding light. Red X grabbed from his back an extending Bo staff; he twirled it and said, "Let's get this over with!"

The monster ran at Red X, Red jumped over and onto its shoulders. Red struck the monster in the base of its skull as he was leaping back off. The monster toppled over slightly, but turned around striking with a swing of its axe. Red blocked with his staff, the two began tagging with their long weapons madly. The monster used its amazing strength where as Red X was fighting with skilled strategy. Red did realize the flaw in his plan. Where the monster did not seem to falter in its blows, Red X was quickly losing energy from the wound in his side. Red X realized he could not keep fighting like this, as they were parting from a tie-up of weapons Red took a step back and made a small shift of his weight, 'I have to do this quick!' he thought to himself.

The monster pulled its axe back and swung horizontally, the monster was watching the entire time as Red X seemed to disappear? His axe had just come onto him and he was gone! The monster narrowed its eyes, and then felt the sudden shifting of its blade. The monster turned to the tip of his axe where Red was perched. Red X jumped off and made his salute as he was landing, "Might want to check that zit."

The monster looked at its forehead; an X was bleeping faster on its head. The monster reached to have the bleeping to stop and then explode. A large swirl of smoke came around the head; Red X laughed figuring the monster was gone. He turned around to wail in pain as he was slammed by the weighted end of the axe. Red X turned around at the flung out arm, the smoke was still smoldering on the head. The monster was pushing itself off of its knees as Red X was on his back pulling himself away. The smoke now cleared, the head had been reformed now closing over a spot on its forehead to normal. Red X was stunned; it regenerated its own head! "What are you?"

The monster stood, now ushering its axe again it walked over with stomps, "I am Astaroth the decibel of the dark god!" Astaroth rose its axe overhead and screamed, "Feel the wrath of the dark master!"

The axe never was able to strike, when Astaroth swung he felt the hold of someone behind him. Astaroth looked back to see the green eyes glowing on him, "You are a very, _very_ mean person!" Starfire blasted the beast with a strong beam in its head, making it fly over Red X with her full blast. She then hurled her starbolts to keep it on the ground. She felt Red X grabbing onto her, she flew off with him tightly grabbing her waist. Starfire and Red X were in the air as she smiled at him, "I felt you needed my help."

Red X gave her a satisfied glare, "I sure did Starfire, thanks."

Starfire dropped him, he screamed as she dove down grabbing him again. Red X gave her an enraged snarl, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Starfire looked at him sadly, "I was surprised you were thanking me."

Red X gave a small laugh, "Yeah, well get used to it." He seems to hold her tighter, "I like surprising beau-." He was falling again, Starfire was now chasing after blushing, "Stop doing that!"

Astaroth stomped his foot, rage bore in his eyes, "Filthy children! I will obliterate them!"

Flames now spewed forth, Astaroth turned and kneeled to his new master. Aeries, god of war was still angry and abandoned Astaroth for failure to bring him the Soul Edge before. Now, Astaroth had a new master, some one that had a faith is his immortal powers and more importantly expendable nature. The flames forged four glowing yellow eyes; Astaroth chuckled seeing his new master come to him to give orders.

Beast Boy landed abruptly, he turned to see he was in a field. It was night, very dark. He turned to the moon, not a star in the sky. He realized the cast of clouds made it impossible to tell where he was. He frowned, he knew it wasn't home, and it definitely was not with Raven. He stood slowly, taking his surroundings in he realized there was little cover. He really hated this, not a clue at all. He also hated not having a clue, though he jokingly thought it happened a lot. Beast Boy made a small move out not realizing the hissing at first. Not hissing, perhaps a moaning. The way it was muffled, and so distraught he figured it to be the wind. He realized soon after that was no wind. He turned abruptly to hearing a strange tearing sound; sure enough a wheel of some sort was flying at him! He was stunned, he dodged in the form of a kangaroo to see the wheel tear by and then slowly spin to a stop. The wheel did something he did not expect, it stretched out from a wheel to a person?

Standing before him, was a man, or something like a man. Human, most likely, this man stood up with his body wrapped and gagged in bandages of leather white straps. His mouth with a muzzle, his eyes held by the straps, he had his nose and ears free. This inconceivable creature was bending out like a cat, his legs and arms so flexible he seemed made of rubber as he moved. His skin was pale, pale as Raven's in the way this man never stuck to the outer world unless it was needed. The man had two weapons, strange claw blades making three blades across each hand held by a golden frame. The body had purple netting across it, only bare at his abdominal region. The being had to be a sort of assassin. Beast Boy's ear twitched, as he heard the low rasp in the howled hiss. This man was not capable of human speech, now only a being of shadow it lived with little collective of human social conduct.

The man now readied to attack, standing tall and menacing in its stance of a sort of dance, waving the arms at the sides in front of its chest. Beast Boy readied to a stance, and waited as the man came charging at him with a hissing snarl. Beast Boy was frightened, this man had such an inhuman feeling it struck him in fear. Lucky for him another intervened. The screams above caught the attacking man in disarray, but Beast Boy smiled knowing that wail of horror as his cyber buddy, Cyborg! Cyborg had just arrived, a trail of tears coming as he forcibly fell head first into the back of the man. Cyborg groaned for a while before hearing the haggard groans of pain. Cyborg stood up seeing the twitching bandaged figure Cyborg understandably freaked "What in the world!" he jumped up to meet with Beast Boy hugging him. The two started laughing and jumping happy they were together, too bad the bandaged figure was not so thrilled. It bent its legs over its head, sprawled its head across its chest on the ground and from the legs, then sprawled out like a cat stalking to the back of the metal warrior. Beast Boy panicked seeing him move on Cyborg, "Dude! Look out!"

Cyborg turned to see the leaping attacker, right arm readied for a slash. Cyborg screamed as he raised his arm, the attacker moved tactic in attack, not able to see his senses of hearing acted on a new length. He heard the arms move, so under his claws he grabbed the arms and swung over the metal warrior. Cyborg blinked, not noticing the enemy had twirled over his head to then grab onto his back. It now twirled its one arm like a drill, the man struck into the side of Cyborg's neck and drilled making sparks fly. Cyborg screamed in pain, before grabbing the arm and flinging his opponent across his shoulder. The attacker had stomped its feet and twirled about, now slashing its claws together in taunt made Cyborg snarl.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm going to whoop you like a bad habit!"

The attacker hissed as Beast Boy turned to an eagle and landed to Cyborg as human, "Dude, two against one, that just isn't fair!"

The two came attacking, Beast Boy turned to a Tyrannosaurus, snapping down on the attacker. The attacker had jumped onto the snout and ran down across the back. Beast Boy looked stunned over his back as he then jumped down and struck the back of Cyborg. Cyborg twirled around and readied his cannon, 'Why is he attacking me?' Cyborg asked mentally. He then realized the eyes! 'Whoa! He can't see! He heard my armor and is looking for a weak spot!'

Beast Boy turned to a bull, charging the attacker leapt over the bull and rode it into Cyborg; Cyborg was wailed back as Beast Boy turned to his human form. Beast Boy was about to say something as he felt the strike to his skull, he fell unconscious. The attacker began to think on how finding the knight's armor weakness would be too perilous with the other demon creature in his way. The attacker sniffed, not smelling the scent it knew it had to strike more! The attacker flew flurries; quickly retracting strikes when inches from Cyborg's arms. The attacker knew no kill spots are in the arm, or rather not for him to take with the armored enemy! The attacker struck the left face, a clang, the right side however had not a clang but made the metal man scream and move back. Cyborg looked worriedly; the attacker seemed to smile to himself with curves by the gagged mouth. It sniffed, and chuckled in a moaned fashion. Cyborg twitched, "Aw man…"

The attacker made a fast run, Cyborg swung to have the attacker fly wrapping around the arm and then plowing his foot into Cyborg's face. Cyborg fell back and was now looking to have the attacker on top of him, a hiss of victory it began the drilling fashion of its blade. Cyborg tried to move but the attacker had his arms wrapped in his legs tight enough to make it impossible to move. Cyborg watched the blade as it was being readied and as it came down it stopped right at his eye. Cyborg felt his eye flex slightly, only barely open he saw the blade being pulled away; the attacker shifted his head to another area. Cyborg narrowed his eyes as he then began scanning with his sensors, something spooked the guy. Cyborg heard rustling, some movement of the winds.

The attacker pitched his head, and hissed annoyance as he then un-hooked Cyborg. The attacker moved to a fighting stance as a new figure came twirling on its crossed legs into the area. The spinning character stopped, and pointed out his blade, "Foul walker of the shadows! Feel the wrath of I, the benevolent, and great," The cross legged man jumped up and struck his sword down in a stance, "Yoshimitsu!"

Yoshimitsu was a man fitted in a loose purple outfit fitting like normal ninjitsu body wear. The oddity was however a single platting of armor across the chest for protection, and two hip armor pieces holding to his sides. Yoshimitsu had leather guards at the lower calf of his legs, and two toed socks with the sandals held to the toes. The left arm was human with a shoulder guard, yet his right arm had been prosthetic and was a wooden replacement. Yoshimitsu wore a helmet that had a pointed top, and singular decorative crescent antenna to the front over his face. The face was hidden by a wooden face mask that had no paint but guards were at the screaming mouth and intimidating eyes. Yoshimitsu held his sword in front of him, a flag waving at his back of purple and red with a golden symbol to his old homeland.

The attacker snarled angrily, turning to the two others it clanged his claws angrily. Yoshimitsu laughed, "Yes, you see the power of my skill! I, the incredible, wonderful, and unimaginable master of the blade Yoshimitsu! I am truly the benevolent thief for the people of the land!" Yoshimitsu cupped his chin, as if being poetic, "The true power of my skill is beyond many, so I understand fear must be in you. Fear not fowl beast," Yoshimitsu raised his blade to the sky, putting his one hand on his waist, "I shall end you're accursed life once and for all!"

Cyborg was watching with Beast Boy. The two gave worried looks as the attacker took the spouting as a perfect time to get out of there. Cyborg crossed his arms, "Listen, that guy ran off."

Yoshimitsu looked with his mask contouring with his emotions, his eyes bulged with sweat from his brow, "What? He left!" Yoshimitsu slammed his fist into his palm. "I can not believe he would leave during my personal introduction!"

Cyborg smirked, "I can't believe we didn't do it!"

Yoshimitsu did not hear, he seemed angry now, "Still he left, the filthy beast Voldo escapes me again!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Dude, Waldo? Where?" Cyborg sweat as Beast Boy started looking around, "I always have trouble finding Waldo!"

"You have trouble finding you're head…" Cyborg mused to Beast Boy's annoyed glared. Yoshimitsu looked at the two and seemed alarmed, "A metal golem," he turned onto Beast Boy, "and a goblin!"

Beast Boy instantly began fuming, "DUDE! I'm not a goblin! Why does everybody keep calling me a goblin?"

Yoshimitsu readied his blade, "Nay! You shall not fool me! I am not one to be swayed by monsters!" Yoshimitsu ran forward with his blade pointed straight out. The two dodged out of the way as Yoshimitsu had plowed his blade into a tree.

Yoshimitsu was now angrily trying to pry his blade from the tree, Cyborg and Beast Boy gave shared looks with sweat. Yoshimitsu put his two hands on the hilt of his blade and pulled off from the tree, "Let go evil demon tree!"

Beast Boy smiled, "Dude that is just a normal tree!"

Cyborg watched Yoshimitsu flail off onto his back without the sword; Cyborg chuckled as he pried out the blade with one hand and gave it to Yoshimitsu, "Yeah, like we're normal people too."

Yoshimitsu sheathed his sword, bowing over in apology he said, "I see, forgive me for my transgressions."

Cyborg smiled, "Hey, no problem man it happens!"

Beast Boy gave a glare, "Except the goblin thing," he grabbed his ears and petted them, "It's the ears, isn't it?"

Yoshimitsu asked with some concern, "What is you're interest in the wicked blade?"

The two looked baffled as they realized they had fragments on them. "Oh yeah, well you see these were in our world from the future. We came back to try and stop it from doing something really bad."

Yoshimitsu nodded, "I see, understandable."

Beast Boy frowned, "I wonder," he grabbed his titans device and checked the tracker. "Is Raven okay?"

Voldo had been running he turned to the heroes being far enough away. His head heard a voice, it was his master Vercci. Voldo kneeled to his master's voice, "Voldo, Voldo listen to me. The children are very problematic, find these children and destroy them Voldo! They must not hinder our plans to take Soul Edge!"

Voldo raised to the master, Vercci was standing at him with a spectral form. Voldo ran off as Vercci chuckled, growing a second set of golden eyes, "Yes… go my little mad dog."

Raven slowly levitated across the landscape with a grueling expression of worry, "He's fine I'm sure…" this worry now manifested to a rock cracking down the middle. Raven cringed, "Good thing that wasn't a person."

Raven took that to mind, her powers were very dangerous. However, if she ignored her emotions honestly they were more dangerous. Take into account her time when she ignored fear, so if love is stronger than fear it surely would be more destructive to ignore. Raven was not sure how to work it, or claim it. Raven only hoped she was right, if she wants to help the others she had to love Beast Boy, or else it would manifest into a dangerous form. Raven did however want to love him, so perhaps she was being a little greedy… just a little. Raven had other things to worry on as well, her father.

Several times she felt his presence, Trigon was here. Not physically, he still was trapped beyond the realms. However, he could influence and so if anyone was insane for him to become an illusion, or evil claimed their souls then he would have the power to affect them. Raven thought on that now, her father's henchmen. She scratched out Cervantes, he was soulless and evil yet he had no reason to work for Trigon, he had a Soul Edge blade so he was far past being a henchmen. Raven knew little else on the history; she wished she read the book more. Raven did remember Nightmare but yet again he also holds the evil sword. Trigon needed others, more controllable and workable minions.

Raven did also fear another thing, there were temporal shifts, realities had mixed into this one! Not only their reality and time but ones of other worlds. She swore she felt Inuyasha and them, but along with them three other realities she could sense had merged with this one. Soul Edge had amazing power, and when it was fractured a second time it had to have warped time and made way to other realms in order to bring the souls of necessary warriors. The stronger a warrior soul, the more powerful the blade will be. Perhaps that was why it called Rayel, he was destined to steal the fragments and bring them to her, so she would be cursed in finding them.

That also explained Trigon, she had a lapse in her power as Cervantes left, allowing Trigon to scan and learn of Soul Edge. She must now compete with him and any others that may be willingly working for him and his cause. Raven cringed, she feared her father and in a way his not trying to control her may have been in preparation of this. Perhaps he could only concentrate of the Soul Edge fully when she was here. Raven was so caught up in her thoughts she did not noticed the black cloak and hooded figure passing her. She heard this male voice, a noble and slightly aged voice perhaps of the late 40's say, "I have a message…"

Raven turned, baffled, "A message?"

The figure turned his hood was not hiding his whole face as his chin and nose were free. The facial hairs were well trimmed, a mustache separated from the center of his upper lip and with a trimmed chin beard not strafing far from the chin was apparent, along with a sinister grin. "Yes a message dear Nightingale," Raven narrowed her eyes, what in the world? Then it hit her; a mechanical bird of song, instrumental bird, instrument for… "from your father!"

As he had finished he launched forward in a strike. Raven raised her shields to hold back the attack. Raven felt a sword strike her field, she snarled as she studied the sword. This sword was powerful, forged with demonic energy she knew it as her father's handiwork. This was someone he personally chose, giving them a black blade with the symbols of his power on it. The attacker plowed his fist through the shield making Raven jump, as the man grabbed her hands and held them in the air. Raven tore away as he sheathed his sword, "Let me go!"

The attacker did not; he simply pulled another tool from his cape, a rifle? The rifle was not a normal one, having a dark aura he held it to her lower jaw and pointed at her brain, "Stop squirming, I would hate to kill you and have you're father angry at me."

Raven snapped back, "He can't kill me. The prophecy is over so why is he fighting us still?"

The man smirked, he seemed to relish this ordeal, "The prophecy may have been redirected, but not over with. That's the thing about prophecies; they just… keep on going."

Raven gave the angriest stare she could, still incapable of breaking the hold on her wrists, "Who are you?"

"My name?" The assailant seemed playful, "Take a guess! I'll give you a hint; I was once a warlord until I was killed by my accursed assistant general."

Raven thought, "What land?"

"Japan."

She knew it, "Nobunaga Oda!"

Nobunaga chuckled, "Yes, it is I. Thanks to you're father, I live in a new luster."

Raven gave a stern look, "So the stories you were involved in demonic apparitions were true! The Jesuites you held in you're quarters were decoy to your own dreams of being a deity!"

Nobunaga laughed robustly, "Well, partially correct. I held some allegiance to forces beyond the realm of this one. To all honesty, I found Trigon by mistake, and found his power useful for my own needs. Especially after my death by an accursed samurai general I once implored."

Raven tried again to break free, Nobunaga made a sigh, "Nightingale, calm yourself."

"Don't call me that!"

Nobunaga removed his hood with his rifle, now showing his free hair now growing long and without bond. Raven heard he had the traditional Japanese style of a bald head with a band of hair to the back; it seems his rebirth to the darkness gave him a chance to let the hair grow and now it was long and fluent like Trigon's. Raven twitched, he had human eyes but they had golden color, the influence of Trigon changed the Japanese warlord to a full demon! "I have a message my dear, if you continue this absurd fetish for love. I will be under strict orders to destroy you. Do not keep down this path, it is without a _shadow_ of doubt very destructive." He emphasized shadow in humor to her powers.

Raven snarled, "I don't care! Leave me alone!" she pulled again, "I won't do what Trigon wants!"

Nobunaga chuckled, "Trigon told me how you were." He leaned closer into her face, "Trigon never mentioned, how beautiful you looked however."

Raven looked at him worriedly, his eyes were glaring on hers, and then she felt his breath on her lips. Raven felt tears on her face, she was crying, "Don't…"

Nobunaga touched his lips to hers; she squirmed trying to make it stop. Nobunaga continued to feel her legs buckle but then stiffen in defiance. He was taller than her, so he part slowly smiling, "Was it so terrible?" Raven looked away; she did not want him to kiss her! Several rocks had flown across the ground and into different directions. Nobunaga let Raven go and laughed, "My dear, I know you enjoyed it."

Raven looked at him with rage, and a second set of eyes, "Burn!" she blasted him with blackened flames, he laughed as the flames surrounded him but he easily waved them to be gone. "You are nothing to me!" she screamed at him with a dual tone.

Raven took control, feeling him cup her chin after he holstered his rifle on his back. She looked at his eyes again, his handsome visage now hypnotizing her. "Lie to me, but lie to you're boyfriend? Will you tell him we kissed, that you liked it?"

Raven snapped back, "I didn't like it! You forced me!"

Nobunaga smiled, caressing her cheek he said, "I never forced you to kiss back."

Raven was stunned; she was shaking realizing she did! "I… I…"

Nobunaga began to chuckle, "Now my dear Nightingale, I will see you again."

Nobunaga looked over her shoulder seeing Robin now coming, "Oh, is he a friend of yours?"

Raven turned, Robin had Birdarangs ready for attack. Raven felt Nobunaga walk past her saying, "Well, looks like we can have some fun after all!" he raised his rifle firing purple bullets into the three Birdarangs.

The Birdarangs were useless so Robin went to his staff. He used strong swings to have them countered with the rifle. Nobunaga used it like a staff weapon; its long form made it a superb weapon. Raven looked in horror, she kissed that man! Why did she do it? She loved Beast Boy, why? Robin then screamed at her, Raven looked back and saw he was being choked on the ground by the gun. Raven turned to the trees near by, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Two large trees came barreling the sides of Nobunaga. Nobunaga flew with their toss and laughed as he pulled out his sword now before slashing the trees and aiming again on Robin. Nobunaga fired to have Robin dodge; he fired several more shots as Robin easily ran them and dodged. Nobunaga saw Raven flying at him; he strafed her punches smiling at her making her sick to her stomach. Robin now pulled special Birdarangs that he tossed to cover Nobunaga in goo. Nobunaga looked at the red goo, "What is this?"

Robin smiled, "Special concoction!"

Raven now began pounding on Nobunaga; he rolled with the punches in laughter. The more he laughed the angrier she became. Raven snapped forming her eyes she blasted him with energy. Nobunaga still stood unscathed. "My dear, you seem to be stressed. How about a relaxing dip!" Nobunaga broke from the strange goop and flew at Raven now tossing her into his place, she struggled but it had her trapped. Nobunaga turned on Robin, chuckling as Robin ran with his staff again.

Nobunaga used his rifle to swat the strikes, not a bit of worry in the attack. Robin used wild swings, and then tried to disarm Nobunaga with twirls and such. Nobunaga was no longer using the weapon like a rifle but more a staff, blocking and then slamming. Robin felt the gun's end hit his stomach, as he was falling back he heard a click. Robin looked up with a sweat; the gun pointed at his head Nobunaga held it abruptly some space away. Robin watched while Nobunaga pulled the trigger and the bullet exited, but strangely it stopped in mid air!

Nobunaga looked stunned, "Interesting."

The bullet now flew over into the hand of a man. This man was elderly yet very muscular. His electrical charges had magnetized the metal so he pulled it away from Robin. Nobunaga smiled, than bowed to Raven, "Till we meet again, dear Nightingale."

Raven spoke through her teeth, "Stop calling me that!"

Nobunaga wrapped himself in his black cape and it seemed to slink to nothingness. Nobunaga was gone, Robin turned to the man who saved him. His feet were bare but in sandals that heightened the man a little. The man's pants were blue with an oriental design of orange seas with orange seals. An orange vest was wrapped at the waist where Robin noticed the sparks from his hands as they were still in a fighting stance. The hands had leather guards, Robin followed the chest seeing an X shaped scar across the man's chest and surprisingly the scar here only was larger than the many smaller scars across the body. This man's serious face was stone cold, having a thick gray mustache from the upper lip down across the lips and to the chin. This man's hair oddly was two straight spiked tuffs and daring blue eyes. Robin smiled as he stood asking, "Thanks for the help, who are you?"

The man did a deep laugh, and then cracked his knuckles and neck, "My name is Heihachi."

Robin gave a look, noticing his stance he realized the man wanted to still fight, "My name's Robin, guess you want to face me!"

Robin was in a martial arts stance while Heihachi snickered, "Yeah."

Robin readied until Raven snapped back, "Robin! Get me out of here!"

Robin jumped, ignoring Heihachi he ran over spraying Raven to free her. Heihachi snorted, "Blasted kids…"

Robin gave a stern look; Raven looked over the man, powerful enough to say the least Heihachi seemed out of place. He had to be, one of those people broken from another realm and time. "Heihachi," Raven began to make him give her a questioning look of his brows, "would you be willing to assist us? I'm sure you will find plenty of good opponents."

Heihachi smiled, "Really? I could just beat you two into a bloody pulp!"

Raven gave him a look, "Are you so sure? I might not seem it but I do have some strength. Robin also has great skill."

Heihachi looked into the air, caressing his chin he laughed, "Tell you what. I'll follow with you and when I find some time for sparring." Heihachi pointed on Robin, "You can entertain my lust for battle!" He then pointed to Raven, "Both of you!"

Raven gave a small grin, "Sure, why not."

Robin frowned, he kind of looked forward to this one, "I guess that sounds good."

Heihachi looked at the two kids, feeling like a geezer he snorted a frustrated groan, "I will never hear the end of this, working along side children."

Raven heard Robin laugh, she turned to Robin, "Did you… see anything."

Robin looked at her, and frowned, "I saw him kissing you…"

Raven caused a tree to crackle, Heihachi looked over it and grinned. "Well, I think I will enjoy a good fight!"

Raven grabbed Robin's wrists, she pleaded with him not to tell Beast Boy. Robin gave a worried look, and then nodded in defeat. Raven let go a sigh, and she then grabbed the fragment in her hands, "This will lead us to the others. I hope they are okay."

Heihachi smiled in intrigue, "Others? Competent warriors I hope!"

Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara had found a town. Inuyasha snorted, he didn't like this. Between cursing Kouga, and trying to find Kagome's scent, Inuyasha was down right annoyed in the fact that Kagome was gone. Shippo landed on Inuyasha's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm sure Kouga is keeping Kagome safe and sound!"

Inuyasha snapped, "Shut up Shippo!" and punched the small fox boy with his fist. Shippo grabbed his head and cried out in pain, a large fleshy bump appearing on his head. Sango screamed at the two, "Behave you! We do not need this kind of trouble! Kagome is in trouble and the two of you fighting does not help in that fact!"

Inuyasha yelled to Sango, "Hey! I don't care about her! She can do whatever she wants!" then he stomped ahead of the group.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "I'm sure he only says that because he is worried. He of all people has shown greatest emotion with Kagome's loss."

Inuyasha ignored them, he was sad in some ways at knowing Kagome was in trouble. Inuyasha was so involved with Kagome he did not notice the man he bumped into. Inuyasha looked on the man, a human with an angry face now leapt away from Inuyasha, "Why you peasant! You dare to touch _me!_"

Inuyasha growled, "You have some nerve and poor timing pal!"

The man Inuyasha saw was a young man with a fencing sword drawn. The man had blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothes were like a Spanish bull fighter, tight pants and red ribbon on his hip. Also a blue vest over his shirt and a large golden necklace around his neck. Raphael had blue gloves and boots, the boots had golden bucklers on the toe. This man smiled, a sense of rage in him now, "I am Raphael Sorel! You have just insulted me and my honor!"

Inuyasha gave a small glare, "I look like I care? I'm busy looking for some one!"

"Well," Raphael leapt forward with his sword, "you just found someone!"

Inuyasha had the blade in his shoulder, he snarled reaching for Tetseiga. Raphael disarmed Inuyasha with a swat on the wrist and began striking with swipes on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha roared out in pain when Miroku and Sango were entering the fight. Raphael turned on them now hitting each of them with his blade. Miroku guarded with his staff as Sango readied her Hiraikotsu. Sango flung the bone and missed Raphael who dodged and let the bone hit Miroku. Sango was apologizing as Raphael turned and kicked her in the head. With his one handed style of fencing, he made quick work of the three. "Not even a real challenge!"

Inuyasha dipped into his wounds, smiling, "Oh you think so?" Inuyasha flung out blades of blood screaming "Hijin Kessou!" The blades struck, causing Raphael to falter in pain. Inuyasha stood up again readying to attack when he heard was struck by the blade deep in his gut. Raphael stabbed Inuyasha, and pulled out adding, "I know what you are! However, I will not allow you to stop my cause!"

Inuyasha was on the ground reeling in pain, "What cause is that?"

Raphael smiled, "To make a war! The Soul Edge is a magnificent sword." Inuyasha looked up, "The nobles who abandoned me for their own hides will rule the day I return! With the sword, I will leave it in the grasp of the nobles and watch them destroy one another bit by bit!"

Inuyasha looked at Raphael with disgust, "What? You're going to have them kill each other for a sword! You're crazy; do you know how many innocent people will be brought into this?"

Raphael laughed, "With all great changes in history, some losses are expected." Raphael caressed his blade, "A few peasant lives mean nothing as long as I gain my revenge!"

Inuyasha snarled, "You are some pieced of work pal!"

Raphael shrugged, "Perhaps," he then used a cloth to wipe the black blood, "at least I bleed like a human."

Shippo watched the man readying to attack a final time, "You big meanie! Let him go!"

Raphael turned, he was stunned! The orange hair, childish look, "Angie?" Raphael shook his head, "NO…" he ran away leaving the others alone. Inuyasha stood up, cleaning his wounds, "What did we just get ourselves into?"

Kagome, she knew what she was into. A trip with her obsessed stalker Kouga. He just pulled her out from Inuyasha and the others, now they were trapped in another world. Even worse, they had no fragment to try and find the others. Kagome sighed with, "Thanks again Kouga."

Kouga kept his distance, leaving a small sigh he said, "Sorry, I though it was an evil hole or something."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Kouga, I really can't get into how annoying it is you did this to me!"

Kouga snapped back, "Hey, you're my woman and if you keep gallivanting with that Inukesh!"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! His name is Inuyasha!" she screamed, "Also, I'm not you're woman Kouga!"

Kouga snorted, "Kagome, just calm down. We'll find you're friends and that mutt in time."

"How?" Kagome stomped her foot, "How do we do that? Seeing as how were in another world where do you see the chances of finding Inuyasha!"

Kouga grabbed his elbows, "Look, we'll find him just keep you're heart up."

Kagome looked at Kouga; he gave her a small grin which relaxed her. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Kouga kneeled and said, "Hey, jump on my back I'll carry you for a while. So you don't get all tired out and stuff."

Kagome smiled grabbing onto the wolf demon, "Thanks Kouga!"

"My pleasure." He then thought, 'Hope she stops whining now.'

Kouga ran her to the nearest scent, a town was close by. As this had happened, a figure watched on the hilltop. He was in a torn shroud. It was wrapped on his head, body, only his two armored feet shown from the rags. He spoke to himself loudly, "Must move. Too close to humanity."

The man moved out, a voice spoke to him, _'Sleep…'_ it was in his head, he looked at his side, there was a large sword, "No!" screamed the man, "I won't let you win! I'm not going to let you kill with my body again!"

The man stomped drowsily, his stamina depleted. He forced himself awake for days now, hoping he could find somewhere away from people. No matter how far he wandered, the sword would wake him in time after a large murdering spree. The cries he heard in his sleep, the bodies he found as he woke.

Four figures had watched his movements, three simple thieves in rags hiding their faces, the fourth a large fat man with some armor on his chest, but no guards on his face. He was scrunched in the face, boils on his one side. The fat man smiled, "Yeah, easy picking! Let's get down there and rob his butt!"

The four made slowly down the side of the hill. The cloaked figure stopped moving, the voice spoke from his sword in a soothing tone, it was like the Rock-a-bye baby song.

_Rest little Nightmare, on the road side,_

_Give into the darkness, and her tides._

_You have nothing to fear from me,_

_For in the end, it's only you're hu-man-i-ty!_

"Silence!" screamed Nightmare, ripping the shrouds from his person in shocking energy bolts. The shroud burned, and so his form was apparent from the robbers. The robbers gawked; from where they stood they saw a knight of blue armor, his back waving long red hairs through the helmet. The helmet was curved into a point at the nose, and designed with wings of a dragon at the ears. The eyes showing through the helmet were blue, human; at the current the human had control of the body. The right arm was flesh armor, having three claws divided like an insect. At the back of the larger palm large enough to span the man's entire chest, three horn structures curved up slowly from the arm. The shoulder, had vent like slots of flesh in the muscle, but above this the shoulder plate had two curved horns like the hand. Once a human, Nightmare was altered to a demonic creature by the Soul Edge and its imbalanced power. The imbalance caused Soul Edge to be so inhuman it altered its master. Nightmare, from the blades weakness from the latest battle had his humanity still intact, but only as he was conscious.

The bandits watched the monster now walked dragging the large sword with his human armored hand. Nightmare's sword was Soul Edge, and it had red fleshy veins and such at its main body with one long razor edge. The sword was so immense it easily was a tall as the wielder, which was not so easy an ordeal. Nightmare heard the voice laughing, _'Nightmare, sleep! You must, you're still so human. Rest and allow me to take us on the lands of Valbir.'_

Nightmare faltered, now on his knees he tried to stay up, "Must… not…" the voice finished as Nightmare fell over, _'Sleeeeeeeeeeep…"_

Nightmare closed his blue eyes. The large bandit looked worriedly, and then slapped one of his smaller men, "Go down there and see what happened!"

The other bandit cringed, "But!" the larger one raised his hand so the smaller one ran to do so. The bandit looked over the blue knight, unconscious he laughed back, "He's asleep!"

The small bandit looked back, looking at the blade he admired its design, then a large eye opened in the blades center, narrowing on the bandit as he faltered back in fear. Nightmare's eyes opened, replaced now by flaming rings in his eyes he quickly turned and roared angrily. The bandit fell easily, Nightmare turned to the other three as they now ran. Nightmare spoke, "Run! Run morsels! The chase adds to the pleasure of devouring you're souls!"

The large bandit stopped, "That was… Nightmare!"

On cue, Nightmare landed before the fat man, looking onto the two smaller ones that now were running. Nightmare ran faster than them, and swiped them with his blade. They fell on their fronts, Nightmare laughed wickedly as he raised his sword overhead draining from them two auras that then were swallowed into the eye of the blade. Nightmare turned to the fat man, "Tell me, where is the closest town?"

The fat man cringed, "It's over there!" he pointed to the town. Nightmare nodded, "Good." He gripped the fat man with his claw and crushed the skull easily, draining that aura into the sword eye, "No use for you now is there?"

Nightmare dropped the fat man, and made his way to the town. The same town Kagome headed to with Kouga.

In the sea, there was a ghost ship. Its sails of bones and skulls, it was a pirate ship. A rift opened, out came Cervantes, slowly making his way to his wheel as he passed the skeleton crew. Made from men who souls he stole, the crew was his to command. Cervantes moved to his wheel, and turned it. "Time to see, a little friend!" Cervantes laughed as he was headed towards the fragment of Soul Edge in possession of one specific girl.

Note: Well, sorry for not doing any work for a while. I was very busy. Long chapter, but the more I wrote the more I wanted to add. It seems worth it. Surely people are surprised, so tell me what you think! Nobunaga Oda is referred to in the Soul Calibur 2 bio of Mitsurugi, so I was thinking on how cool he was for a character in the small group for Trigon. Ah, so Trigon is here! I'll be working on the next chapter soon. As you can see, my favorite character in Soul Edge is Cervantes! Woo-hoo! In the mean time, if you just came in to read this story go ahead and read "Teen Titans: A Feudal Fairytale" while I work on this baby. If you already read that story, forget about it and enjoy! Read other stories, much like my personal favorite at the moment Shekron Kaizer, and his story "The Joker". Just look up the author, they're a great writer ladies and gentlemen!


	3. Chapter 2: Soulless Reflection

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 2: Soulless Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, Inuyasha, or characters from Soul Calibur 2, or even any other characters there in! If a character has their name in _italics_ and **BOLD** the first time it is written, that is an original character I made for the story. Who cares though, it's just a story to enjoy so read and have fun! Also, Heihachi Miyama is the creation of the Tekken Tournament games for Playstation. Just so you know that, eh-heh.

Kagome and Kouga were able to get in this town without a hitch. Why? The villagers were already busy watching this one battle take place! Kagome walked over to one onlooker, "What is going on?"

The onlooker was an old man, having a brown vest and bald head his long beard and mustache looked on her with poor eyes, "Well, those two kids said something about the elf guy was a demon, so they all started fighting. I know, little else from that."

Kagome looked, there was a man running at her with pointed ears, the elf man! He had blonde hair, blue eyes, the eyes streamed with water as he ran for his life. His head wore a sagged green hat which came to a long point, this matched the green tunic he wore on his body. The tunic held an undershirt of white that came from under the short green sleeves to his hands. The hands had pale brown fingerless gloves, and matched the farming boots he wore on his feet over a pair of white tights. Along his chest was a belt that held a sheath on his back. The sword held in that sheath emitted a pure energy; Kagome noticed it though most could not. The sword had a blue handle and long metal blade, brandishing on the blade three triangles etched on both sides. The triangles were also on a blue shield on his other arm, that shield was a durable metal as the elf boy held it at his back to block attacks.

The attackers, a man and woman were chasing the elf man. The man was in black pants with black boots that had golden ankle bands. His chest was bare with a muscular tone under his open jacket that fell far from his back to his calves. The jacket was red with golden designs over the back, and had a neck guard along the side and back of the mantle. The black wrist buckles held to the arms which led to his rod weapon, a long staff with golden ends. This man had one scar under his left cheek under his brown eyes. He also had brown hair which fell to the shoulder mantle. Around his neck hang a glowing stone that was blue. Kagome noticed his aura, a good aura so he was not evil.

The woman with the man was similar, a good aura. She had purple tight pants that came to the knees and purple shoe slippers that had orange bows. Her white shirt was Japanese, it was one that had the opening to the inside from the neck and then came down the side of the ribs. The girl's front had a wing at the breast portion of the chest, stretching across the chest. The shoulders were bare before they then formed sleeves on the arms that were white but had purple and orange ribbons to hold the sleeves to her arms. Her hair had a white hairpin that held in the center of the top of her head to separate her hair. This allowed for her long brown locks to fall down the sides of her face and keep them from falling in the way of her brown and caring eyes.

The elf man stopped at Kagome, she seemed familiar with her energy, "Zelda?"

"Um… no." said Kagome shocked, "My name is Kagome."

"Oh," The elf man smiled, "My name is Link!" he was about to shake hands with her when the rod from the man plowed Link's face into the ground. "Ow!" (Link: Creation of Nintendo Credited to the Zelda game series)

The man held Link down, and snapped, "Rats, he's not evil Xianghua!"

Xianghua sighed, "Oh pooh. I could have sworn with the ears Kalik."

Kalik twirled his rod, allowing it to rest in his side, "Sorry, it was just that…" he saw Kouga and plowed his head into the ground as well, "Nope, he's not evil either."

Kalik retracted his weapon as Kouga snarled, "I could have told you that!"

Link stood with a red mark on his cheek, a large tear in his eye, "Gee, I though Zelda put me in danger, but this is crazy!"

Kagome asked with interest, "Who is Zelda?"

Link smiled, "Well," he stood, the winds blew with his hair like a mystical retelling, "Zelda is the beauty of all Hyrule, princess to the greatest feet of magnificence. When story came of an evil wizard she asked me to take care of him, so I did. However, that wizard was under influence by a strange metal fragment that I then found." Link smiled, "Then, I got here!"

He held up his fragment, Xianghua and Kalik now took out theirs. The fragments resonated, which now caused another to notice. Still on his way, Nightmare looked up. He was closing on the town, "Was that… my fragments!" Nightmare channeled on the fragments, and saw her, "Xianghua! The wretched girl that fractured me! I'll make her pay!"

Kouga gave a stern look at the man Kalik, "So, what's your story?"

Kalik smiled, "Me and Xianghua met here. When we heard of a "pointy eared monster" we questioned the idea. Then the mentioning of Nightmare happened and we know the Soul Edge often attracts powerful creatures. We decided if these monsters are in some way connected we may as well see why."

Link narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a monster, and I am an elf! I do good things for people!"

Kouga gave a similar glare, "I may be a demon, but I seldom harm people for no good reason."

Kagome smiled as Kalik sort of sweat at the stares, "We also came from another world." Link gave her a grin, "Unfortunately Kouga sort of broke me and my friends from our fragment so we can't find them."

Link smiled, "Hey, tell you what! I'll help you find your friends!"

Kagome smiled, "Really! That would be so nice!"

Kouga snorted, "I would find them soon! We don't need him Kagome!"

Kagome glared at Kouga, "If he can find them sooner, then we go with him!"

A man now ran, holding a pitch fork, "He comes! The one called Nightmare comes!"

Others were running past; pushing through the crowd was Xianghua and Kalik, as they knew Nightmare! Kagome had been knocked over, this put Link and Kouga together. The villagers that were able body readied weapons of anything fear apparent as the lone blue figure trailed across the horizon. The figures footsteps were slow, adding to their tensions as they had amassed so many. Then he look onto them, his eye flared with flames much like the one eye in his blade. He laughed, and they all saw him look into their souls.

(Let's try something interesting! Music! The song fits well to action and character. The song, "Bodies: by Drowning Pool" Also called, "Let the bodies hit the floor" We'll put lyrics first, then the action that corresponds to the song!)

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor,_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOOOOOOR!_ Nightmare dashes out, making a trail to the villagers!

_Instruments playing,_ The villagers give startled looks and prepare for attack.

_Beaten why for? _Nightmare leaps out and swipes with his blade on first men to attack.

_Can't take much more! _Nightmare chuckles as his blade tears through five and absorbs their souls.

_Here we go, here we go, here we go now!_ Men act with fear, rage, horror.

_One-Nothing wrong with me,_ Nightmare tosses man into several others.

_Two-Nothing wrong with me,_ Men fall over under other man.

_Three-Nothing wrong with me,_ Nightmare blasts energy into men.

_Four-Nothing wrong with me, _Nightmare tags blade with pitchforks.

_One-Something's got to give, _Pitchforks snap.

_Two-Something's got to give, _Men turn pale as shadow looms.

_Three- Something's got to give, _Nightmare topples them with blade.

_NOOOOW! _Blood splutters onto Nightmare

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare runs and impales man.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Kagome stumbles in streets.

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR! _Nightmare crushes man's skull into knee.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Link and Kouga run looking for Kagome.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare raises man into air, snaps neck.

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR! _Kalik and Xianghua turn corner to dead end.

_Push me again, _Man breaks shovel against back of Nightmare.

_This is the end, _Sword narrows eye onto man.

_Here we go, here we go, here we go now! _Nightmare grabs man by neck, slams him into a wall, than turns to scared villagers after dropping him.

_One-Nothing wrong with me, _Nightmare glares down men.

_Two-Nothing wrong with me,_ Nightmare moves in walk towards men.

_Three-Nothing wrong with me,_ Nightmare is struck by rocks.

_Four-Nothing wrong with me, _Nightmare raises brow to attacks.

_One-Something's got to give, _Nightmare points out claw arm.

_Two-Something's got to give, _Nightmare charges red ball of energy

_Three- Something's got to give, _Nightmare fires into masses that run.

_NOOOOW! _Energy bursts into flames, scorches many men.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Men fall over in flames.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare readies blade, eye in blade flinches!

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR!_ Kagome bumps into Kouga and Link.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare grabs head, starts to shake.

_Let the bodies hit the floor!_ Kalik vaults onto roof with Xianghua in arms.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare reels in screams of pain!

_Skin against skin, blood and bone! _Nightmare looks at Soul Edge, it glares on blue/red eyes

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone! _Soul Edge gives flash of energy to eyes making them shake.

_You wanted in and now you're here! _Blue eyes fade and turn to flames of red.

_Driven by hate, and consumed by fear! _Nightmare's Humanity looks through eyes, Nightmare continues to slaughter men.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare vertically slashes one man's back.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare jumps off of man and into air.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare plows blade down at crowd below, begins plummeting.

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR! _Nightmare lands and energy surge shoots through survivors!

_One-Nothing wrong with me, _Young girl screams.

_Two-Nothing wrong with me, _Nightmare turns and glares.

_Three-Nothing wrong with me,_ Young girl looks in fear.

_Four-Nothing wrong with me, _Nightmare walks at her.

_One-Something's got to give, _Young girl runs in alley.

_Two-Something's got to give,_ Nightmare follows in alley.

_Three- Something's got to give, _Nightmare's Humanity turns from eyes.

_NOOOOW! _Young screams are heard.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Kouga holding Kagome turn corner

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Link follows with sword and shield ready.

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR! _Three stop and watch Nightmare leave alley.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Kalik lands with Xianghua from roofs.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Xianghua moves onto feet, stares in horror.

_Let the bodies hit the floor! _Nightmare drops limp child on floor.

_Ahhhh… GO! _Kagome grabs her mouth.

_Ahhhh… GO! _Kouga snarls with fists shaking.

_Ahhhh… GO! _Link stares in rage with sword.

_Ahhhh… GO! _Kalik twirls staff, Xianghua screams "Nightmare!"

(Music ends: So, was that fun? Hope you can get the main drift, worked hard synchronizing song to action… phew.)

Nightmare turns to Xianghua, "Ah, you like to play with magic swords I remember."

Xianghua snapped out, "How did you escape? What happened to my mother's sword?"

"Soul Calibur?" Nightmare grabbed his chin with the claw arm, "I believe exposure to my realm has tainted it. That sword is as sinister as me now."

Kalik gave a narrowed look, "Wait, he is speaking as one, not two! What does that mean?"

Xianghua narrowed her eyes, "You're right. Nightmare spoke for both him and the sword before."

"True." Nightmare sighed, "We were once one, but now Humanity has betrayed me, and become a separate entity. We are only Soul Edge at current."

Kagome looked confused, "Soul Edge? He is Soul Edge?"

Kalik narrowed his eyes, "I see when Soul Calibur harmed the blade before the human host was able to gain some of his own humanity." Kalik shook his head, "Unfortunately, the sword must be able to take control at times. Even Humanity is unable to tame the evil in that sword!"

"You act," Nightmare stomped onto the dead child, "as if it is a bad thing."

Xianghua snarls out, "Curse you! I'll make you suffer!"

Nightmare raises his blade, "Is this so even when you are now human without a charm?"

Xianghua was readying her newest sword; it was a blade that had a blue hilt and blue string tail. The blade was slender, but strong. Nightmare recognized it to be similar to the one sword Xianghua held before it turned to Soul Calibur. This sword had no aura and was a normal blade, Nightmare chuckled to himself as Xianghua launched forward to strike. Nightmare held his sword and let the two tap, her sword bounced off and caused her to spin. "Something wrong?" asked Nightmare playfully "Could it be there is no power in this blade?"

Xianghua stopped spinning, and turned in rage, "I will kill you monster!"

Nightmare slapped her sword at the side with his own and than grabbed her by the neck holding her closely with his claws, "I may be a monster, but I am a monster with power! Which is more than I can say for you girl!" Nightmare flung her back and as she was about to plow into a wall Kalik grabbed her. She looked into his eyes, he smiled saying, "Let me take him this time."

Xianghua blushed, turning away she said, "Uh, sure…"

Kalik turned now on Nightmare, "Long time no see wicked blade!"

Nightmare rolled his eyes, "Not long enough monk." Nightmare placed his weapon before him in both hands, and spread his legs to equal out the balance. Nightmare watched as Kalik charged forward to launch a strong vertical strike, not taking it serious Nightmare dodged to his side. Kalik spun on his staff, landing a sideswipe kick to the head of the dodging Nightmare. Nightmare looked up giving a look as Kalik leapt off of his staff and with it in hand landed to place the rod into a stance with its one end pointed to the enemy. Nightmare sighed, "Forgot how limber this one is."

Kalik readied again, taking the dotting attack of his staff's end he launched in with Nightmare using the large weapon like a shield. Nightmare shifted the sword to his human left arm and grabbed the staff with his right. Kalik felt his feet lift off of the ground and Nightmare swung him over his back. Kalik landed hard with the staff now prying into his chest vertically, Nightmare was sprawled with his back bent up and with the claw arm forcibly holding his prey down. Nightmare kicked off from his legs and let go of the staff long enough to plant his feet one next to Kalik, the other on the staff. Nightmare kicked the staff so it was horizontal to Kalik, Kalik could not believe this! Nightmare was never, ever this agile! Nightmare barred his foot onto the staff, while his other was at the side of Kalik. Nightmare raised his sword both hand over his head pointing it down to plunge into Kalik, "Your soul… is MINE!" screamed Nightmare before he plowed the sword down.

Kouga thought otherwise, he had used his speed to plow his fist into Nightmare's head. Nightmare stumbled off and grabbed at his jaw. Kouga hid his red fist behind his back, thinking, 'Great move, had to hit his helmet!' Kouga spoke out in a cocky tone, "You better run now if you know what's good for ya! I'm Kouga leader of the wolf demons!"

Nightmare laughed, a dent in his armor began to bend to normal. "Ooh, I'm so scared." Nightmare readied into his stance, "Actually, I'm just excited now! Let's see if wolf demons, can stand against the demons of Soul Edge!"

Nightmare ran screaming while brandishing the blade. Kouga figured, time to use his sword! His sword was a simple Japanese katana, nothing compared to this demonic sword. However, he was a demon and he could bounce off the attacks for a while. Kouga did just that, but since he was so much faster he struck with his sword as Nightmare tried to slash him. Kouga backed off to see his work; the scratches on the armor did go deep. Nightmare raised a brow, than seemed shocked. "I get it! You were trying to hurt me!"

Nightmare healed his armor; Kouga grimaced as the demon made fun of his attempts. "Watch it pal! I can be one mean fighter when I'm angry!"

Nightmare chuckled as he now struck the sword from Kouga in one strong swing of his blade. The sword Kouga had once now skidded to the sides. "Tell me, are you angry now?"

Kouga ran out punching, but as he hit the armor he felt more of his own hands being harmed than the monster. Nightmare laughed as he plowed his fist into Kouga's chest. Kouga reeled back and sprawled onto his knees; Nightmare healed his dents in the armor and laughed, "This is pointless!"

Nightmare launched forward again with his blade in both hands overhead. As he swung down Kouga kicked off from his feet to let the blade strike. As the blade dug down in the ground Kouga landed to bend off of his knees, then he sprung off with all his might screaming with his one fist back in a full swing, "See if you get this point!"

Kouga struck his knuckles into the side of Nightmare's head making the armor bend in drastically. The slit in which the visor for the eyes bent over and Nightmare was flung several feet into the air by the strike. Kouga landed on his knees grabbing at his hand, it was crushed now by the impact of his own force. As for Nightmare, he had skid onto the ground twice before laying limply in an unconscious state. Kouga gave a single fang tooth grin, "That is how it should be you punk!"

Nightmare twitched, Kouga's ears pricked up as he paled slightly. The helmet began bending to normal and the red eyes bore on Kouga in rage, "You filthy dog!"

Kouga stood up and readied for attack, but Kalik and Xianghua came between him. "What the hell are you two doing?"

Kalik smiled to the wolf demon, "Together we may have a chance! We must strike the blade!"

Xianghua nodded, "I will distract him, try to pry the blade from his grasp!"

With that the three took on the offensive. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I thought that there were four of them." She turned behind her to see white tights dangling from a giant brown bag. Kagome blushed as some kind of arrows came out from the bag, then some odd boomerang. "Link?"

Link popped his head out from the bag, the bag turned to a normal side pouch which made poor Kagome pale, "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome blinked, "Did that bag just… shrink?"

"No," Link winked, "my magic pouch expands it doesn't shrink!"

Link opened the pouch to search again, Kagome turned to Kouga who was now flying into the air by a toss. Xianghua had been flung as well but landed her sword into Nightmare's back. His back was bare, but even then the damage was healed when the sword was removed. Kalik tried to keep it moving, drawing it into his quick pokes and slams Nightmare swung madly missing the more agile Kalik. Now that Kalik knew Nightmare was agile himself, he made sure to keep the beast far enough away so it could not land good attacks. Link popped his head out, and held over his head with his two palms something odd, "I found it!"

Kagome blinked, "What are those?"

"Well," Link smiled as he started winding the strange yellow rat machines with blue heads, "They are called Bombchu!"

Link had the creature over his head, it blinked red as he let it on the ground leaving a red trail as it followed to Nightmare, Nightmare raised a brow at the mechanical creature, "Is this a joke?" he swung his sword down on it and caused a large explosion that vaulted him into the air snarling at the others. Kouga was already getting up as Xianghua and Kalik flied at him unconscious, "Help!" they landed on him with a thud. Link grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along.

Kagome watched as he stood her and himself next to Kouga and the others, "Okay, get ready!"

Link pulled out a blue instrument, having holes for fingers and a mouth piece Link blew into it. A strong whirlwind came barreling down the streets and wrapped the small group before leaving with them inside. Nightmare was coming back from the explosion, he landed with both feet planted and caused the upheaval and cracking of the ground beneath him. Nightmare looked up in rage, and then slowly looked disappointed, "They left me?" Nightmare swung his large blade onto his shoulder and chuckled "I'll get a chance to finish this later. Till then," Nightmare looked deeper into the town, "I have souls to absorb."

The others stopped on a hill far from the town; Link and Kagome were stammering as Kouga lay with Kalik and Xianghua, his eyes had spirals from the tornado. Kagome asked "What was that?"

Link fell with his legs out to his sides, "Oh just my Ocarina song for teleportation. I really wasn't so sure it would work in this world."

Kagome fell onto her back, feeling queasy she said lamely, "I wish it didn't in all honesty."

Link looked at the group, "If I didn't do something that guy would have ripped all of you apart!"

Kouga was now awake, he snarled up, "Hey! I had him on the ropes for a while!"

"A brief moment actually." said Kagome smiling to Link, "That was some fast thinking Link, you will help us find our friends right?"

Link thought for a moment, "I guess I could. I am a hero after all!"

Kouga gave a glare, "Hero? What kind of hero are you?"

"I am!" Link stood with sword drawn and shield held high, "The Hero of Time!" (cheesy music entry)

Kagome sweat a little saying, "Right, so that means we found a friend!"

Kouga rolled his eyes, "Whatever, so what about these two?"

The others looked as Kalik and Xianghua were still incapacitated, Link proposed, "Kouga has some pretty good strength, he can carry them while we look around!"

Kagome smiled, "Excellent idea! Let's get started!"

Kouga snapped up, "Hey! Why do I do the grunt work?"

Link and Kagome wandered off talking, Kouga slightly twitched his left eye as he forcibly held the two on his shoulders in slow strut, "I swear…the things I do for that woman."

Starfire had been walking with Red X. After enough distance had been placed with Astaroth and themselves it seemed safe to just walk. Red X also had a bandage around his wound made from Starfire, of course when she used the heat from her hands to seal it he flinched in remembering how he jumped and wailed from the pain. Starfire had laughed, covering her mouth at his child like tantrum which calmed him greatly. Red X was starting to worry; his loner essence felt struggled here. He was a thief, he was a master thief, he in all honesty was here to steal the sword. Starfire spoke to him, he looked in awe as she asked again, "Are you displeased in my taking of you're cloak for your bandage?"

Red X looked, in all honesty the raggedly torn cloak looked fine! He could hardly tell she tore some of it for a bandage. "No it was smart thinking." He winked adding, "I was hoping you would use some of your skirt."

Starfire smiled, "Silly Red X, my skirt is all too short for such a bandage!" she giggled at how silly his statement was he rolled his eyes as she didn't catch the drift. He found hitting on the cute alien girl down right impossible.

Starfire stopped him, "Red X? Who are those men and what are they doing?"

Red X looked a head and saw several men walking, one larger man held another person over his shoulder. They stopped for a while so he grabbed Star by the wrist and took her closer, slowly he crept them both up to their camp and next to a tree with some boulders next to it. He hid behind the boulders as she hid behind the large tree's trunk. The two were so close they nearly touched, so they could keep close when listening in on the group. The bound person was a girl of 15, Red X noticed her eyes and mouth were gagged as her legs and hands were tied tightly. This girl had blue shoes with a white circle at the toe, and green stalking that came up to her knee on her left leg but only half way up her right lower calf. She wore white shorts, with a golden ring on her right hip yet some red fabric on the front and back of her waist. This slender girl was tan as Red X viewed her slender and toned stomach; this led to her small green top that only fit across her chest enough to cover her appendages, if you know what I mean? She had bare shoulders, but her arms had puffed arm bands on her upper muscle bicep. There was a strange pendant along her neck and held by a golden chain. Her hair was black and fitted into two large bands round the back with two golden beads holding them nicely. Red X admitted aloud, "You know she is kind of cute."

Starfire narrowed her eyes, "Is she? What if she had three eyes? She may you know, with that band she may even have lips like a serpent!"

Red raised a brow and with a playful tone asked "Are you jealous?"

Starfire turned, not giving him mind she wondered why she did feel it? She was jealous with Robin and that Kitten person, why now Red X and this girl? She now heard another coming into the group. "Who is that?"

Red X looked and in horror he said, "**_Deadweight!_**"

Deadweight, a notorious criminal of their time came walking into the fray. Red X met Deadweight once in his early years of crime. He was working for a normal everyday criminal that had hired a villain as his coordinator for a big heist. Why was it so big? The Batman! Yes, he was in Gotham at the time and Deadweight personally wanted to test his intellect on the caped crusader. The plan went well, and that was the last Deadweight had been in X's life. Red remembered his look, his outfit, his machines, all the things made him feel it was honestly a mad scientist movie.

Deadweight was walking with these men; taking a chance to stop and look over the men he had a dull gray armor suit fitting his body entirely. The suit was flexible for his toned body, though a genius Deadweight kept himself trimmed for the need of escape and such. The metal was a mix of fibers for optimum armor but the flexible points were fiber laced bits which would hold the more stable armor together for bend. Deadweight had lighter gray plates on the knuckles, knees, crotch, and shoulders being the only difference in his custom suit of skin formed armor. At the shoulders, a large shoulder neck cuff was formed around the neck to allow for his large domed head piece. The head piece was metallic, no way would one expect him to be able to see but he did. The suit had special sensors at specific points the sensors also relayed images into the dome so he was known to have eyes in the back of his head. His mind worked very fast, as most would see the images and not know how to act in a fight of several to one he could counter all his enemies without any real flaw.

Deadweight was facing his chest at two men looking over the unconscious girl who was leaned against a tree. They mentioned how cute she was, and young. This did not sit well with the villain as he listened to the two talking about the girl and her apparel. One then said something about wanting to see her eyes so Deadweight asked to the one man talking, "You don't think too well do you?" his voice came from an apparatus inside his suit, giving it a mechanical tone. The man turned puzzled as Deadweight was raising his right arm and outstretched his palm.

The man now twitched, rising to the air all the other men had stumbled away from him. Deadweight continued, "People like you are why I keep away from the criminal circles, continuously acting without thought. This girl has powers I honestly remember her tossing all of you about like dolls. Would letting her eyes free to see us, then toss us around again be so wise?"

Deadweight dropped the man, he was breathing deeply as his throat had been nearly collapsed. Deadweight took out gold from his side and tossed it at his feet, "Divide it as you wish, you men make me so sick."

The rogues all grin with rotted teeth as they took their payment and ran. Deadweight shook his head, "It's idiots like them that get good criminals killed!" Deadweight walked over to the girl and kneeled to her, "So, what is your name my dear?" The girl did not speak but he answered, "Talim is an interesting name."

Talim pointed her head at the person in front of her, how did he know without her talking? Another voice spoke out with refined pleasure, "Must you act in such a way Deadweight? You certainly show more oddity than I expect from a killer."

Deadweight now undid his dome, it unsheathed slowly from its top and into the neck brace around his head. When finished the slot in front of his mouth opened to allow his face to show out. Dead weight was bald, except for thin brows and a mustache that was thin and twirled like handlebars. He had veins popped on his head which was from his mental powers. Also his eyes were dull yet life was in them, they were dull from need of rest. Deadweight gave a small stare to the man in front of him with his brown eyes, "I honestly think you should watch what you call me tea-bagger! I am not a killer!"

The man sat sipping tea from a cup, an Englishmen of the current day where as Deadweight definitely was from the future. The man had a bowler hat which was common for British gentlemen. His spectacles shined as he was looking now on Deadweight with a small grin. The man wore a black suit, and had a long black cane resting at his side while he sat on a rock. The suit and shoes were cleanly pressed, however his nature was barbaric and cruel, "My, my. You are quite the oddity indeed! Why would this Trigon chap ever call upon you if not for some kind of killing instinct?"

Starfire gasped, Trigon? The father of Raven called these men? She feared for her friend Raven and for her other friends with the impending dangers. Red X watched on as the two became more and more agitated with one another.

Enough of their squabbling and another figure seemed to warp from within a cape, "Nobunaga!" cheered the gentlemen, "A pleasure to see you again old-bean!"

Nobunaga had his hood down, and looked to the gentlemen, "**_Walker_** it is nice to see you actually came. So have you any good news?"

Walker, the gentlemen, sipped his tea before adding, "No, nothing at all."

Nobunaga frowned, "What of you Deadweight?"

Deadweight looked at the girl, "I took a fragment from this girl. She is a teenager; I thought she may know of the Titans if she is a member." Deadweight knew only of Robin from the Titans, the others were a mystery to him.

Nobunaga looked over Talim, "No she is of this time and not a Titan. I say we kill her."

Talim panicked, Starfire looked worriedly as she was readying to attack but Red X grabbed her wrist, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Starfire looked at him as if confused, "She is in danger we must help her."

Red X raised his brow, "Why?"

Starfire seemed shocked, but realization that Red X was not a hero set in. Red was a thief, a criminal, he lived a life for himself and no one else. Starfire turned away and smiled in shame, "I should have known. I was a fool to think you were kind."

Red X snarled, "Hey, I did save your life and help you back there! Why are you treating me like that?"

"Because!" Starfire lowered her voice after the outburst, she had several tears, "Because you are not a good man, you are a criminal. I thought you may be good but now I realize I was being naïve again." Starfire turned her head saying, "I am so stupid."

Red X shifted uneasily as he turned to the villains. Their actions did not go unnoticed as Deadweight had his dome up again. Red X listened, and heard some noise, "Damn!" He pulled off his cape and wrapped himself and Starfire in it next to the rock with the gray part out. He grabbed Star's mouth saying "Shh!"

A gray cylinder was overhead with propellers holding it in the air. Deadweight called these his "Dead-cells" cameras that had cameras for his dome. It allowed him to search areas with stealth for his crimes. The Dead-cell flew back to Deadweight as his dome unsheathed, "No one is there. Must have been a bird."

"Are you sure?" asked Walker. Deadweight snarled at Walker saying, "Nothing but some rocks."

Nobunaga smiled, "Good, so what of the girl?"

Deadweight fastened the cylinder on his waist; there were six in all around his waist. "I say we let the girl go. We took her fragment and all."

Nobunaga raised a brow, "What on earth are you talking about? We are going to kill her but how?"

Deadweight looked away angrily, he was not a killer. He was a crook perhaps, living a life alone will do that but a killer was one step he never wanted to falter over. Nobunaga was now gagging, being raised into the air from behind Red X looked in more shock at the attacker. Nobunaga was turned slowly face to face with the attacker, Nobunaga said in a small cry, "Astaroth… hi!"

Astaroth held Nobunaga for several moments before tossing him outward in a roar. "You kissed the masters daughter!"

Deadweight and Walker both gave small grins, "Ooh!"

Nobunaga stood slowly, rubbing his neck he said, "Hey, it was part of my plan!"

Astaroth stomped his foot, "What plan?"

Nobunaga started to sweat; the brute was way stronger than him. "Well, I have a plan. Trigon wishes to make the girl his vassal." Nobunaga rubbed his fingers on his chest, "If we cause her some emotional stress, perhaps play on her relationship with the green boy. I feel we can cause her to become the vassal Trigon wants."

Astaroth had listened, holding his chin he nodded, "Trigon seems to like the plan." Astaroth had his axe lying on his shoulder as he flung it through his fingers letting the head of it hit his hand, but the weight smack Nobunaga in the nose making him falter back with a bloody nose. "I however, feel it has too many holes."

Nobunaga growled through his teeth. "Trust me."

Astaroth narrowed his eyes, "I trust no one."

Nobunaga smiled innocently, "Come now, am I not a warrior for Trigon as well? I have only his best wishes on my agenda."

Astaroth growled lowly, "Whatever…"

Nobunaga turned to Deadweight, "Astaroth, Deadweight has obtained a fragment for us."

Astaroth looked over Deadweight, "Good work for a mortal."

Deadweight nodded, "I figured if I was going to be told the secret to these metals I may as well prove my worth."

Talim was moving uneasily; Astaroth looked over and snarled, "What in the name of Trigon is she doing here?"

The three became reserved, not answering Astaroth roared, "She is the wind priestess! Kill her!"

Walker smiled, "Let me take care of that!" he twirled his cane and caused a long blade to extend, he closed in as suddenly a chain wrapped his cane, "What?"

The chains moved wrapping all of Walker to toss him over into the tree Red and Starfire hid behind. They watched Walker fall unconscious before taking in the next figure. Astaroth looked at the new fighter, "Who the hell are you?"

"Not who," spoke the shadowy figure, "What from hell!"

The attacker's chains returned to him, he wore a blackened suit that was his skin in some ways. The right foot had a large boot of red with many spikes across it. The left foot had red colored guard bands with white spikes. On the pectorals and abdominal area were skull formations which held the moving chains. The left hand was a human hand with finger bands similar to his feet, but his hand had a green energy flickering its tips on occasion. The right arm had a large red gauntlet over the bottom back arm, allowing for the hand to protrude the shield like arm piece. In the right hand was a hand sized axe with a dual blade end, and in the stem were two glowing green eyes of the axe. These eyes matched the wielders as his green eyes in the skin tight mask glow fiercely. White came from the nose groove and rolled to points over the eyes and down the cheeks. "My name is Spawn." Said the new fighter. (Spawn: Creation of Todd Macfarlane and credited to the Spawn comic books)

"Spawn?" Astaroth looked puzzled, "As in a Hell Spawn? Malebolgia sent you?"

Spawn glared his eyes, hearing that name angered him, "How do you know Malebolgia?"

"My master Trigon has some dealings with that demon."

Spawn glared on the group, each of them have fragments of the Soul Edge. "I want your fragments, give me them and no one will get hurt!"

Astaroth laughed, "You have to be kidding!" Nobunaga stood forward asking, "How can you alone take on all of us?"

Spawn seemed to slink his eyes in slight pleasure, "Shows you never fought a Hell Spawn before!"

Nobunaga raised his rifle and fired it; Spawn flew past it and into the shadows. Nobunaga followed after until Astaroth yelled "We have no time! You take the other two I'll take this one!"

Nobunaga smiled, "I don't mind that at all!" He flew over grabbing Walker and covered them both along with Deadweight with his cape to disappear. Astaroth walked several slow steps, "So a Hell Spawn? Malebolgia sent one of you beasts here? What are you, an alignment to evil?"

Spawn spoke from the distance, "I ally myself to no one, I am only here because Malebolgia wants the Soul Edge and I can't get home until I bring it to him!"

Astaroth laughed, "Please, there is always another way. Why don't you go ahead and look for some new way home. That way I won't have to kill you instead!"

Red X watched, "Those two seem pretty involved," he looked at the girl still bound, "…" He started running; Starfire was amazed as he ran towards Talim. She smiled slightly saying, "He is a good person."

Red stopped and pulled off the blind fold. He bent the girl's face to his saying, "Hi! My name's Red X and I'm here to help you!"

He was hurriedly trying to remove the bonds on her hands and feet as she suspiciously looked him over with her brown eyes. Red removed her gag and said "Okay we need to get out of here."

Talim looked over to the bundle and grabbed it. The items inside clanged together which made Red X turn to Astaroth. Astaroth turned to Red X who was stuck in fear, "YOU!" Astaroth was about to charge as Spawn wrapped his chains around the monster. Astaroth turned and snarled, Spawn yelled "If you are leaving, do it now!"

Red X and Talim ran with Starfire as they were together. Astaroth snapped out, "Necrid! Get those kids!"

A shadow ran off from the trees, Spawn turned to have Astaroth wrap the chains with his Axe and then fling Spawn over his back and in front. Spawn sprawled out seeing Astaroth pull away the chains. Spawn readied his axe, tying up the two pulled with their large bodies against each other. They stood equally in size, Astaroth had more mass but Spawn was just as strong as the monster. The two pulled from each other, Spawn charged a ball of green energy and fired it into the monsters sides. Astaroth roared as he charged, his ribs exposed for moments as he regenerated. Spawn raised his axe to block the vertical swing, than he kicked with his large boot to the chest of Astaroth. Astaroth fell back but quickly planted his heels and flew forward plowing his head onto Spawn and making him flail backward. Spawn skid off of the ground to be greeted in the air with the weighted end of Astaroth's axe on his chest. Astaroth stood in victory, "Now Hell Spawn, what are you going to do?"

Spawn chuckled, "This!" he charged his axe with the green energy, and fired it into Astaroth flinging him into the air vertically. Spawn scrambled up and readied for Astaroth to begin plummeting. Astaroth was headed back as Spawn's chains flew out and grabbed Astaroth by the arms, than forcefully slammed the large monster into the ground with tremendous force. Spawn watched the monster pull itself out of the crater to sigh, "I have no time for this." Spawn ran off as Astaroth was looking slightly dazed, not often he was ever stunned like this. Astaroth looked out seeing the warrior Spawn was gone, he laughed perching his axe on his shoulder, "That was actually kind of fun."

Red X, Starfire, and Talim ran for a while before stopping. Red X fell holding his side, "Damn, my wound opened up again."

Starfire flew over smiling, "Friend Red X! You did a good thing!" She hugged him which made him whimper. She was hugging his ribs, "I am so proud of you!"

Red X twitched his eye, "Oh, please don't make a big deal!" She pulled tighter in a giggle which made a tear fall from his eyes. "Please stop!"

Starfire pulled away smiling sweetly with cheeks flushed. Red X had fallen over with his arms twitching with tears streaming his face. Talim smiled to the two saying, "I owe you both greatly! How may I ever repay you?"

Starfire raised her hands saying, "No need! We are pleased you are safe and sound!"

Red X jumped up, "Hold it! She can pay me at least!"

Starfire blinked as he grabbed Talim by the chin, "Some times we need to pay for services with services!"

Talim looked at the Red X oddly, "What is it you want?"

"Yes," hissed Starfire with eyes a blaze, "What?"

"Well." Red X continued slyly, "I want…" He pointed to the east, "To know if there is a town there!"

Starfire blinked and panted in relief, she figured another reason. She then jumped, why would this bother her? Talim nodded saying, "It is a small Korean town I was in the process of going to. I wish to meet with a girl called Seung Mina there!"

Red X nodded, "Good than you can be our guide!"

Talim grinned, "I would like that greatly!"

Talim started ushering Red X to come. He did and Starfire watched floating slowly along. 'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself mentally, 'Am I actually attracted to Red X?' Starfire thought of Robin, she smiled saying, "No, I love Robin."

Red X turned asking, "What was that?"

Starfire smiled innocently, "I uh, wish to get a move on!" she chuckled a little to keep suspicion down. The three were moving without any idea of something in the shadows. Following, it watched in a glare, moving from bush to bush undetected. This beast was Necrid and he was not to be underestimated.

Upon the seas, Cervantes sat with a cigar in his mouth, "By Jove how long till we reach the seas of Korea!"

A skeleton with several golden teeth stood at Cervantes's side, "Uuugh…"

Cervantes snarled, "That be too blasted long!" he punched the skeletons head making it roll across the ship and into the ocean. The skeleton body quickly trailed after to then fall into the ocean as well. "I lose more shipmates that way…" mused Cervantes with a grin. Cervantes walked over to the side of the ship, "The sky be dark, yet the seas be calm." Cervantes tossed his cigar over the banister into the ocean and onto the skeleton that had recently gone overboard. The skeleton was climbing the ship with its head to have the cigar fall into its eye, making it wail out and fall again.

Cervantes watched the horizon and wondered on the weather, not natural at all. Of course, the time was here and the Soul Edge was affecting weather and time. The sun would not rise again until either it was victor, or loser. Cervantes smiled saying, "The sky will be a blaze in light again, but they be the fires of hell!" he began laughing into the sky with his head pitched back. Raven stopped hearing the laughter in her head; she cringed at the thought, "Cervantes."

Robin looked at Raven, "The pirate? Was that guy earlier him?"

Raven shook her head, "No, he was someone else, someone that was working for Trigon."

Robin snapped "Trigon! Why didn't you mention him sooner?"

Raven sighed, the reason was she did not want to actually explain it all again. Raven rolled her eyes saying, "Why would I not want to tell you something like that?"

Heihachi who was walking behind the two laughed, "Most likely because she has more important matters."

Raven nodded "Exactly."

Robin glared between the two, "You both act so stuck up!"

The two grinned, "Thank you." They said in unison.

The three turned the corner, a green kangaroo jumped next to them and looked up, Raven was stunned, and as the kangaroo turned to a human it smiled. "Beast Boy?" Raven smiled widely. Beast Boy grinned as Cyborg yelled "HELP!"

Earlier… Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Yoshimitsu had come to a palace in Korea. Yoshimitsu explained he was to meet with the woman in charge here called Seung Mina, she and he were good friends. Yoshimitsu turned to be greeted by a broom over the head. There was a woman in her mid twenties swinging at Yoshimitsu's head with a broom. He ducked and in Korean started screaming madly, she screamed back in the same language. Beast Boy looked to Cyborg, "If he's her friend I hate to think what happens to enemies!"

Yoshimitsu finally calmed the woman down, she left out several pants before leaving a breath of calmed fancy go. She then smiled to Cyborg and Beast Boy who both looked at each other awkwardly. Seung Mina wore a long green dress to her ankles with a purple top each having flower designs on them. She had a long brown braid down her back of brown hair along with brown eyes. Mina smiled on the two again as she bowed, "I am Seung Mina and this is our dojo!" They were inside a large training place, the courtyard they stood in the center of had stone cobble from the doors of the main structure leading to the doors outside of the stone fence wall. It was nice and serene with a tree in one spot, another near it to another. Yoshimitsu added, "It is actually Seung Mina's father who owns this dojo!"

Seung Mina snarled, "It is your fault Yunsung ran away with the White Storm. You told him if he wanted to be like Hwang he needs to actually find the sword Hwang could not!"

Yoshimitsu sweat slightly, "Well I never expected him to take me seriously!"

Seung Mina smacked the thief on the head making him wail under several more attacks, "You idiot! What did you think a kid like him would do?"

Cyborg smiled, "Man she is as mean as Starfire when she gets angry!" Beast Boy dodged the swinging broom on Cyborg, "What did I do?"

Seung Mina was being pulled off of Cyborg as Yoshimitsu asked, "What was it you contacted me for?"

Mina let out another relaxing breath, than smiled, "Mitsurugi is coming with a book from Taki. He says it has a large amount of information on the Soul Edge!"

The titans smiled, more info meant a better idea how to beat it! Yoshimitsu nodded, "So that is why you have the dress on, and are cleaning! Mitsurugi is coming!"

Seung Mina gave a fiery glare, Yoshimitsu faltered on his heels as she bared her nose against his in a push, "You implying something thief?"

Yoshimitsu stuttered, "N-N-Not at all!"

Seung Mina grinned as she twirled her broom over her shoulder. "Thought not!" She smiled to the sky, "Mitsurugi, I hope he is doing well. I wonder if he even remembers me?" she giggled. The three men gave glances as she then noticed they whistled innocently when she started gripping the broom.

The doors to the courtyard were being knocked on, Seung Mina figured it was Mitsurugi, "I'm coming!" she screamed in glee. Yoshimitsu snickered and felt the rock Seung Mina kicked hit his head. Seung Mina opened the door to have a strong force fling them open and toss her back. Seung Mina was grabbed by Cyborg in mid air. In came slowly Deadweight; with him was Walker and Nobunaga. Nobunaga stopped at the doors and wrapped himself in his cape, disappearing he said "Find the book."

Deadweight nodded his dome currently down, "You say so boss."

Deadweight saw the looks Cyborg and Beast Boy recognized his technology. He was from their time. Cyborg smirked asking, "Who are you?"

Deadweight answered for him and Walker. Cyborg snapped forward, "_THE_ Deadweight! I can't believe it!" Beast Boy blinked in confusion, "This is a powerful telekinetic and telepath, his mental powers are pretty bad but his technical expertise matches nearly my own."

Beast Boy felt Yoshimitsu look even more confused; Beast Boy said in a small frown, "That means he's a bad dude to mess with."

Yoshimitsu nodded, "I see, so what is it you came for?"

Deadweight smiled, "The book of Soul Edge. Give it to us or else."

Cyborg beamed, "Sorry but the library is closed!" he opened his arm and fired his sonic blast but the beam curved around Deadweight and through the door. Cyborg frowned, "Oh, he's using his psychic powers to warp our attacks."

Yoshimitsu ran forward, "He can not warp a blade!" Yoshimitsu went for a slash but as he was in the air for the jump Deadweight raised his palm and grabbed the thief in a field of pale gray. Yoshimitsu flew over head screaming "NAMU!" until he crashed forcefully outside of the wall. Deadweight was about to demand the book again when Beast Boy ran off as a kangaroo. Deadweight flew off screaming "He has the book!"

Walker narrowed his eyes, "I'll take care of the metal guy. You see if the jumping rat has the book."

Cyborg ran forward to land a punch, but Walker had turned and blocked with his cane. The cane bent, and Walker chuckled, "You have some nerve _blood sack_." Something about the way the man said it irritated Cyborg.

Cyborg's eye twitched, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Walker kicked off from the ground landing his other foot into Cyborg's chest. He then began tagging arms with Cyborg asking, "You think you can honestly face me?"

Cyborg grabbed Walker by the wrist and twirled him with his force, "Oh yeah!" He let go screaming "Booya!"

Walker was wailing out when he stopped in mid air turning to a bat. The bat flew back and landed to turn to a man again. Cyborg twitched, "Uh, how did you do that?"

Walker smiled, "My full name is Night Walker. I take Walker as another name." Walker removed his glasses to show the blackened eyes, and now snarled showing extra protruding fangs, "I'll drain you of all your plasma!"

Cyborg screamed "HELP!" as Walker flew forward with his teeth drooling and fangs glistening in hunger.

Raven looked up with Robin, Heihachi, and Beast Boy. Deadweight had stopped to turn with them at the attack. "He must be hungry again. He looses his manners when his hunger peaks." Deadweight turned and felt the incredible power from Raven, "You my dear have to be Raven."

Raven sighed, "You work for Trigon don't you?" she tried to feel a demonic aura but there was none, "You are human?"

"100 my dear." Deadweight laughed knowing it was surprising he did not sell his soul to the demon for more power. "I honestly wanted to come only for a chance to learn more about the sword. Once I know enough, I plan on going home."

Robin readied his staff, "Sorry but we have no intention on letting you get away!"  
Deadweight shrugged as his shell formed over his head, "Whatever, I want to play with Raven a little!"

Raven felt the ground shake; Deadweight planted his feet firmly and put his palms out. Several bits of earth broke and made jagged daggers which came barreling on the heroes. Raven screamed "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" and grabbed the pieces. She began pushing them and now many bits were in the air moving slightly between the two psychics. Robin asked, "What should we do?" Raven snapped, "Leave me so I can fight him! Help Cyborg!"

Robin nodded, Beast Boy felt Robin grab his shoulder, "You can beat him Raven!" and he ran with Heihachi. Heihachi looked at the two forcing the fragments moving in the air, "If he kills you girl! I will be very angry that you did not face me!"

Raven concentrated more as they were gone. 'I have to' she thought to herself, 'try and keep him at bay then make a full effort to attack him!'

Deadweight chuckled as his screens inside the dome showed the statistics, 'Amazing power, she is almost as powerful as me.'

Robin was making his way to the entrance when he heard on his comm. "Robin!" it was Starfire. He looked and saw the communicator was actually working. It showed her near by, "Starfire! Are you okay?"

Starfire screamed out loud as there was a snarl and then a roar. The communicator gave static. Robin locked on the last signal and screamed "I have to help her!"

Beast Boy smiled as he ran for Cyborg, "No duh! Get going!"

Heihachi snarled as the two left him, "What do I do?" they were gone. Heihachi stomped his foot making the ground crackle, "You little punks!" he stormed after Robin figuring his may be the better fight.

Walker was forcing his fangs on Cyborg, but Cyborg was keeping the attacker back. He finally charged his gun and fired flinging the vampire off and onto the ground. Walker jumped up and with his tongue thrashing he flew out with a squeal. The squeal became a force, much like Cyborg's cannon it was a sonic blast and it struck Cyborg hard. Cyborg fell onto his back and felt a cane on his chest. Walker spoke in a near scream "I am so hungry, must feed!"

At this a tiger leapt in and slashed the vampire on the chest. Walker turned on the tiger that turned to Beast Boy. Beast Boy smiled saying, "A vampire! Raven would love to see this!"

The vampire hissed as it leapt at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned to a bat and watched as Walker flew after doing the same. The green bat flapped away as the black bat followed with saliva dripping its mouth. Beast Boy was looking around; he saw Seung Mina coming too and flew at her screaming. Seung Mina looked up at the green bat and in instinct began swinging. Beast Boy turned to human landing below the broom, but Walker was struck full force into one of the curved ends of the pagoda. Beast Boy smiled as the bat squealed than turned to dust and disappeared, "We got him!"

"Yes," said a distinguished voice. The three turned to Nobunaga with his cape flapping in the wind. He was perched on the walls as he smiled on Beast Boy, "but can you get me?"

Red X dodged in a roll with Talim, Starfire had been hit full force by the attacker. They realized too late something had been chasing them. The attacker smirked as it grabbed Starfire by the head, holding it with its left hand which was a large green three fingered claw with gray tips of bone. Red X let go of Talim and made a charge, Starfire watched as the attacker raised his other hand, a strange field of green energy crackled like lightning, then wrapped Red X like a tentacle before squeezing him than tossing him. Red X rolled on the ground barely able to rise as his sides felt deathly painful. Starfire looked on the monster, Necrid.

Necrid was a green skinned nearly reptilian humanoid. The left arm was of three fingers with grayish claws, and had two short gray tentacles that came back down the arm. The right arm was human like and had green scales all along it with an armor guard at the backhand. The chest was bare except for some kind of ring of fire held over the center of the chest giving the monster great power. His red eyes slyly looked onto Red X as Red noticed the two protruding tusks from the lower jaw matched several small spikes coming from the nose back across the top of the bald head. The monster wore lose blue pants fitted to the knees with gray gauze that wrapped along the legs to the silver toed boots. Starfire finally flew out of the monsters grip and began bombardments but it generated its strange energy from its hand into a large sword that it reflected the bolts with.

Necrid snorted and roared at the teenagers as they showed little trouble. Necrid leapt forward and struck Starfire with the energy sword down onto the ground. It snarled curving its upper lip as it plunged down on her with its energy sword. Talim ran in holding her two swords, they had handles on their sides allowing her to use them like shields and claws like a mantis. Talim blocked the immense monster and forced him off. Necrid landed to scream "Talgol zerub valirse tamblar!"

Talim was puzzled; she had no idea what it spoke. The creature stomped its foot and screamed as it charged forging the whip energy again. Talim blocked snaps of the whip and when it tried to wrap her she leapt high over them. Necrid snarled before charging her and then punching her jaw with its three fingered claw. As Talim was falling back the monster charged its hand with the green energy and released it like a ball that then slammed her down. Talim stretched out in pain as the ball bounced off her and struck several more times. The ball then returned into the monster and she lay bruised badly. Necrid smirked at its work as Red X was regaining composure. Red X pulled out his X disks and tossed them at its head. The monster was stunned by the explosions on its head. Red ran forward and used his staff like a poll-vault and landed a strong lunge kick to its head as it had turned. The monster rolled with Red X in the attack and twirled on the ground dazed. Red pulled out five more disks and tossed them, they exploded and the monster spasms before laying still. Red X let out a sigh of relief figure it was over. He was wrong as the monster pitched its legs back to vault up. The monster twirled with an irritated twitch in its eye, it roared at Red X who saw splatters of spit hit his mask.

Red X readied his staff for attack; the monster created the energy sword and ran full force snarling madly. With the large sword over head Necrid swung down to have another figure come in with a sword, made of Birdarangs? Robin had come with his Birdarang sword blocking Necrid. Necrid landed his feet and barred down on Robin as Red X was scrambling over to Starfire. "Hey Star, you okay?"

Starfire looked up, and beamed at Robin, "Robin! You came!"

Red X sighed as she flew up in helping Robin with Necrid. "I guess I was wrong." He said mindlessly aloud. Heihachi blinked asking, "Wrong about what?"

Red X looked at Heihachi, and with a sweat and slight blush said, "Nothing…"

Heihachi looked at Necrid. Necrid used the large sword to bounce off the bolts while Robin tried to strike. Necrid snarled as he clashed with Robin to have a bolt hit his shoulder. Necrid kicked Robin back and ran with the sword deteriorating. Necrid looked at Starfire and roared turning back his energy made a long rod. Necrid twirled the rod and reflected the bolts every which way. Robin dodged with a spread leg leap over one bolt, "Starfire stop it! You almost hit me!"

Starfire turned slightly hurt, "Um, yes Robin."

Robin ran to swing to have Necrid dodge and create two swords similar to the one large sword before. He swung vertically with the one and then horizontally with the other. Robin leapt back off his heels and lunged forward not noticing the second one. He gasped as it was coming into his head. Heihachi flew forward like lightning, and with the same energy in his arms refracted the second sword with a forearm block, and with his second arm he charged the muscles with electricity that he then plowed through his palm in an open handed punch to Necrid's chest. Necrid faltered back as the energy had jolted him. Necrid shook his head and the two swords turned to energy returning to his hands. Necrid snarled with its lip curving as Heihachi planted his one foot down in front of him, his arms shook charging with energy, "Ho, ho, ho, want to play with a man!" Heihachi smiled as the monster flexed its claw, "Okay let me show you the power of the master of the Iron Fist Tournament!"

Heihachi ran to tag his charged backhands with Necrid. The two smacked arms together a couple times as Heihachi blocked each punch easily. Necrid swung a right hook to have Heihachi grab the wrist and twist it over his shoulder; Necrid was flung over Heihachi's shoulder and fell on his bottom. Heihachi grabbed both arms by the wrist and planted his right foot into Necrid's spine to begin pulling on the arms and pushing off the leg. Necrid snarled as Heihachi grinned at the monster trying to break the hold when flexing its arms. Red X, Robin, Starfire, and Talim watched in amazement as he was making it look so freaking easy! Red X noticed the tentacles falling from the hands of Necrid "Watch out!"

Heihachi smirked as the tentacles went to wrap Heihachi but he jumped off of the back with his one foot letting the monster bend in on its stomach. The tentacles branched under Necrid's arms and Heihachi landed to grab the ends from under its arms. Heihachi wrapped the tentacles through the opposite armpits and wrapped them around Necrid's arms and then through again around the back where he tied the tentacles tightly. Necrid scrambled up snarling with his lip twitching, Heihachi brushed his hands together to kick the monster in the butt, "Go on! Tell whoever you work for there is more where that came from!"

Necrid looked at Heihachi with a twitch in its eye than he ran off trying to free his arms. Heihachi cracked his knuckles as he heard the four others applauding him. Red X chuckled, "You did great there man!"

Robin turned to Red X, "You!" Robin grabbed his staff and swung it straight on Red X. Red X fell back more surprised that happened. "What in the world?"

Robin raised his staff to have Starfire stand in his way, "Robin! Red X is our friend!"

Robin snapped out, "No he is not! He is a self-absorbed criminal!"

Starfire shook her head, "No, he has assisted me and saved this girl!" Talim nodded in defense of Red X. Robin snarled at Red X not caring, to him that costume was not a man underneath but his largest mistake, his dark past, every inch of his evil incarnate. Robin jumped over them to swing but missed Red X.

Red X dashed up and made a mad run as Robin grabbed a Birdarang. Robin flung it to have Red X trip and roll, Red grabbed his side gagging, his wound hurt like you couldn't believe! Robin readied to strike when he felt arms under his, he was flying in the air or rather floating. Starfire held him in the air as Red X watched stunned. Starfire screamed "Run! I can not hold him much longer!"

Red X nodded and began running faster. Robin was angry not only at Red X, but Starfire for helping him! "Let me go!" she did not as she gripped harder. Robin snapped, "I said let go!" he pitched his arm and elbowed her in the head; Starfire let him land and make his chase once more. He did not get far as Heihachi grabbed his head in a headlock and started grinding his knuckles into his skull laughing. Robin screamed as he felt a small surge in his scalp. Robin was let go to feel his hair, he had an Afro? "What did you do?"

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho!" Heihachi shook with his hands on his waist, giving a daring right brow raised. Robin grit his teeth, Heihachi was challenging him! Robin ran forward to launch a punch but Heihachi grabbed it and started crunching his hand. Robin screamed as he flung his other fist. Heihachi used his other hand to do the same thing. Robin kicked with his leg to have Heihachi block with his one leg and balance with his other. Heihachi launched his blocked leg forward and plowed it into Robin's gut. Robin's vision blurred and he fell unconscious.

Starfire landed with tears in her eyes, "Why did you hurt him?"

Heihachi rubbed her forehead, showing some of her blood. "The kid has some trouble with rage." Heihachi crossed his arms as he was headed back, "I've been there, done that. Now let's get out of here."

Starfire looked at Robin; she reached for her head and felt the blood. "Robin… you were doing so well."

Starfire grabbed Robin and floated off with him. Talim was still stunned, should she follow these odd people?

Beast Boy looked at Nobunaga who was staring him down. Nobunaga seemed to pleasure himself in knowing he had knowledge Beast Boy did not, or maybe because he was ready to act out his plan some more. Nobunaga leapt down and landed on one foot, "Beast Boy I wanted to meet with you so badly. I already had a pleasant meeting with Raven earlier."

Beast Boy gave an awkward look, "What do you mean?"

Nobunaga chuckled, "What, she did not tell you?"

Cyborg raised his arm but Beast Boy grabbed it, "Hold on, I want to hear this." Beast Boy gave a demanding stare as he asked "What happened? What did you do to her?"

Nobunaga glared, "Try and make me tell you!"

Beast Boy ran forward as a gorilla to strike a punch. Nobunaga leapt from the strike and landed with his one foot barely on the ground. Beast Boy had run after him so Nobunaga waited to jump again as Beast Boy attacked. Nobunaga chuckled, "You certainly are not the fighter. Why honestly do you believe Raven would care for you?"

Beast Boy morphed to human, "She loves me! That's all that matters!" he charges as a rhinoceros and Nobunaga whips open his cape. His tight black leather outfit held with skull medallions at the pectorals, knuckles, knees, and toes. He grabbed the rhino and laughed, "Now where did she learn love? I thought she had no idea on feeling?"

Beast Boy formed a lion, and began gnawing at Nobunaga who held the lion's mouth open, "What if it is a fake, a mistake? Raven may be confused and incapable of loving. Why, if you gave her half the chance she may love another man just as easily!"

Beast Boy pulled away, his snarling teeth were drooling. He turned to human whipping the drool he screamed "You don't know her! I do!" Beast Boy charged as a bear to hug the enemy. His arms wrapped Nobunaga; Nobunaga locked his hands and began squeezing the life from Beast Boy in return. "I do know her. Have you ever really gotten to know the darkness in her heart?"

Beast Boy turned human, Nobunaga tightened his grip, Beast Boy pushed from Nobunaga's shoulders screaming "I know she has a dark past. I know she has been hurt!" Beast Boy grabbed Nobunaga's head and screamed "I know I'll do anything to make her happy!" Beast Boy changed to a gorilla again and started pressing the head as hard as he could. Nobunaga raised Beast Boy overhead and tossed him down. He seemed disappointed, "I never knew how childish you were."

Nobunaga kicked Beast Boy away from him. Beast Boy felt a little hurt but nothing serious. Nobunaga seemed irritated, 'Is this kid for real? He has to have a switch to set him off. Something he will make a mistake by to harm the girl.' Nobunaga frowned more as he wrapped himself and disappeared. 'I might have to rely on Raven more over."

Cyborg noticed his friend, worried for Raven, what that man must have done to her. Cyborg walked over and laid his hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "You know it was not your fault. That guy has no right to say that kind of crap. We should go see if we can help Raven."

"Help Raven?" Nobunaga had reappeared with his rifle drawn and aimed on Seung Mina, "You should help yourselves!" he fired and as Seung Mina turned a blade blocked the bullet. Nobunaga snarled out seeing the samurai sword, and the samurai, "Mitsurugi?"

Mitsurugi stood over the stunned Seung Mina. She internally smiled as her hero saved her. Mitsurugi wore gray pants with metal armor on the lower calf where they stopped over his white socks. The chest was fitted in armor but the chest plate was a red color similar to his name "Red Devil". His arms had shogun like armor which was slates of armor coming down his arms in pads. In his hands he held a katana, his most prized blade. His hair was wild, his face not often shaven to add to his masculine charm of the wanderer. Mitsurugi looked out with defiance as the tail of hair on his head slightly waved with a strong wind, "Nobunaga… you murderer!"

Nobunaga raised a brow to the accusation, "Why yes I am, but you make me sound like a different kind of murderer."

"You are the worst kind!" Mitsurugi screamed, "You have made a tactic of mass murder! You designed wars with rifles, where men are slaughtered by thousands and thought merely as statistics! You do not deserve the right of being called a Samurai!"

Nobunaga seemed appalled, "Right? Right, to be called a man who simply kills for the sword?"

Mitsurugi snarled "There is more to the samurai than swordsmen! There is a code you never would understand!"

Nobunaga seemed annoyed, not only did he green child force him to rethink his plan, Nobunaga herd this dribble on war. "I am not amused." Nobunaga disappeared with his cape leaving the heroes go. Mitsurugi turned his head, "Tch!" He sheathed his sword in disgust, "Men like him should never wage wars!"

Seung Mina smiled, 'He's here! He is actually here! Mitsurugi, the one and only! Oh I am so happy!'

Mitsurugi walked over and took the broom from Seung Mina, to then smack her with it lightly over her head, "You never should have left your guard down! I thought your father taught you better!"

Seung Mina blushed, "Um, yes he did."

Beast Boy looked away, still ashamed he thought of Terra, Raven, and himself. 'I need to stop letting people I love get hurt.' He than snapped "Oh no! She's in danger!" Beast Boy ran to find Deadweight and Raven.

Raven pushed the fragments of stone some more. Sadly each time she did Deadweight pushed the ones she would let falter. Deadweight and Raven stood with arms perched in a draw of mental power. Deadweight felt she still had a lot of power but she was unable to unlock it completely. Courage screamed to Raven "You can do it! Push him back! Bring him down!"

Shy spoke out of place, "We could let him win, so no one is too upset."

Happy screamed "Oh yes, then we would all die horribly! Hooray!"

Courage slapped them saying, "You nuts! We got this in the bag!"

Intellect now appeared, "Honestly, Deadweight has several more tricks up his sleeve. If he tries to overcrowd our mind with more masses we will lose control of the others while expanding our influence. Also, if he uses one or more large objects it will diffuse our power more so covering its mass with our own energy making our continued struggle just as fruitful."

The others looked at her and she sighs, "He throws something too big or too many, we lose!"

The others nod going, "Ah!"

Fear smiled wickedly, "You have to admit he has us down pact!" Courage went to rebuttal but Fear moved into the air. "Think about it, he was chosen by Trigon just for our mental powers. He has us to a T!"

Courage clammed up Fear but now Anger broke out, "Look at you! This is absolutely ludicrous! Give into the hatred and rage! You know our powers grow with it!"

Raven snapped mentally, 'No! I won't give into the negative energy! Each time Trigon gains hold when I do that! I won't be his puppet!'

Anger snarls at Raven, "You are being so foolish! Use your darker powers!"

Raven thought on her past experiences, she had another power. When she fought Trigon in Nevermore she fused with her emotions and defeated him and anger. She even had that presence of an aura when Malchior made her feel loved. With Beast Boy at the battle with the alternate Trigon, Trigonamu, she also used her own powers to their fullest without the influence of Trigon. She had to learn that secret, how could she tap into her own being for so much power? She heard something; before Beast Boy left to fight he said she could win this. Raven smiled, "I can." Her outfit became white, "I can win this!" she forced the fragments out and they struck hard on the suit. Each fragment shattered and Deadweight waited for it to be over before relaxing. He watched Raven fall unconscious, her inner power used now in that moment. Deadweight dropped his shell barrier and laughed, "She is relatively strong. Trigon may have a good reason to use her as a vassal."

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Seung Mina, and Mitsurugi appeared. Robin on Starfire, Talim, and Heihachi also appeared to see the unconscious Raven and Deadweight. Deadweight watched their stances and simply raised his hands, "I am not one to overextend my powers so soon." Deadweight floated into the air and seemed to shift in and out. He said before leaving, "Tell her she won when she wakes up."

Deadweight than disappeared completely Beast Boy skid over to her and Raven slowly stirred awake. Raven felt flushed, she still could not use that power like she wanted. Last time as she used it her body felt completely numb when returning to normal. Raven looked at everyone, they looked at her intently. Yoshimitsu stumbled out asking, "What did I miss?"

Seung Mina narrowed her eyes, "How about everything?"

Yoshimitsu frowned, "I hate when that happens!"

Beast Boy was perching Raven's head up, he smiled as he pushed a hair into her hood. Raven grinned as she remembered it was that mundane trait he knew and loved how she tried to have a cold shell but that one imperfect hair fell every so often to ruin it for her. Beast Boy grinned at how she remembered his talk on his feeling for her. "Raven." He had a frown. "This guy named Nobunaga."

Raven jumped, the wall of stone crumbled slightly in by crackling black energy. Robin was shifting awake, "Nobunaga, he kissed Raven earlier."

Raven was horrified, "No! You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Robin was out of it, he had no idea he said anything. Raven looked at Beast Boy expecting him to be mad, angry, hurt. She noticed his confused perk of his lips, and the blinking in his eyes, "That was it? I thought he felt you up!" Beast Boy slammed his fists together, "I'll get him back for it Raven I promise!"

Raven was shocked, "Are you not mad, angry?"

"Of course I am!" Beast Boy fumed a little, "He has no right to kiss you!"

Raven shook her head, he did not understand her. "I mean with me, are you not upset with me?"

Beast Boy gave her a small grin, "Uh, you are kidding right?" he noticed from her face she was serious. Beast Boy grabbed her and hugged her, she felt relieved and laid her head on his shoulder, "It was not your fault! He forced you to do it. It's not like you kissed back or anything!"

Beast Boy let her go, smiling he turned to the others. Raven was looking blankly; he did not know that she did. Raven bit her lip and followed behind slowly. Some things were about to happen. Things that could either grow or break their relationship.

Inuyasha stood in the town, now in flames he sniffed the air. "There was a battle, even a massacre." Inuyasha followed with Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara came to a town. It had been engulfed in flames but scents of people were still strong. Inuyasha smelled one scent in particular "Kagome."

Miroku stood at Inuyasha's side asking "What happened?"

Inuyasha walked over to some area, smelling it he said "Kagome and Kouga were here." He sniffed to have the image of a man in green, chased by a man with a rod and a woman with a sword. "Three others came over… it seems they ran into a large crowd of people."

Inuyasha started running and the others followed. Inuyasha followed the scents to find the many bodies now. The blood started to make him dizzy, "Ah, this was where they fought something." Inuyasha could smell the presence of something powerful, yet oddly it had two scents, one demonic and one human, "A half-demon?"

Sango looked at the bodies, "Why did this happen? These people?"

Shippo walked over and gagged as he found the child from earlier. "Oh man! Look over here!"

The others ran to find a small girl. They all shared similar disgust. Inuyasha clenched his fist sniffing the air, "I got it!" he started running to have Kirara gather the others and follow. Sango asked "What did you find?"

Miroku noticed his look and smiled saying, "Kagome's scent."

"Do you think that thing is after her?" asked Shippo sadly.

Inuyasha heard, "Shut up Shippo! That thing went the other way!"

Nightmare walked crying, his sword's eye closed again. The blue eyes were filled with tears; he wanted to stop it but could not. One would ask why does he not just toss he sword but he could not. It was his to bear and his alone. Nightmare also considered it his way of repaying his father as he remembered it was his hands that killed his own father. As he regained humanity he regained memories one of those memories being the murder of his father during an attack on their castle. Nightmare stopped to see the blood on his armor, disgust taking his face he snarled, "Monster…"

The voice retorted, _"Look who's talking?"_ the voice seemed joyful; another massacre meant many good souls. Nightmare walked slowly, he knew only one place he could hide at. The Ostrheinburg Chapel was the only place Nightmare could think of hiding at now. Nightmare went on his way, the sword laughed as he went on his way like it wanted.

Astaroth undid the tentacles, allowing Necrid to be free. Astaroth heard Nobunaga so told Necrid to leave. Necrid ran and Astaroth sighed as he realized Trigon draining the monster of its humanity has made it less a warrior and more a simple beast. "We may need to give him his humanity for a valued fighter."

Trigon seemed annoyed, "I will debate it. Find what Nobunaga is planning I do not trust him."

Astaroth nodded, he was the only one Trigon spoke to directly. Nobunaga appeared smiling, "Well my plan is going well." He lied, the Beast Boy was supposed to be frightened; worried he did not know the girl. Instead he was so pig headed he did not falter in his "love". Astaroth sat to listen, "What else is there of your plan?"

Nobunaga smiled, a small sweat broke his brow, "I will wedge them apart more! That will ensure Raven to be filled by despair!"

"Not enough." Spoke Astaroth in thought, "She must have so much negative feeling she can not use her positive ones to her side. We must destroy her faith in the one feeling Love."

Nobunaga frowned, "I have a plan let me do it!" Nobunaga grabbed his chin, Raven was keeping secret she kissed him back. The reason was most likely just confusion but she does not know that. She was left in an internal pity for her mistake. Betrayal of someone she loved made her question herself. Nobunaga thought on the green child, if he could cause him to betray her in some way it would be perfect! She would loose all faith in that "love" feeling and there by be ripe for Trigon. "I have a plan!" Nobunaga mused loudly, "However I need to know all there is on the green child."

The Titans were walking along the harbor, Mitsurugi stashed the book here just incase of attack. Taki expected one earlier on. Seung Mina heard Taki mentioned as "Great fighter" "Intelligent" and "Magnificent" by Mitsurugi several times making her grind her teeth. Yoshimitsu smiled, "Some one is jealous!" Seung Mina turned on Yoshimitsu who now cowered from her icy glare.

Robin felt odd, he remembered his actions earlier. "Starfire." He looked at her forehead, a small trail was there but the bleeding had stopped, "I… I am sorry for earlier."

Starfire smiled, "It is okay friend Robin. You are very mistrusting to the Red X like I was. He has been very kind to me!"

Robin seemed annoyed, "I meant for hitting you I don't care about that idiot!"

Starfire seemed angry, "Robin! He is not an idiot! He found me sooner than you did!"

Robin was shocked, "Are you taking his side?" He narrowed his eyes, "You don't like him do you?"

Starfire was blushing, "Why, of course not!"

"You do!" Robin was angry, "He is a criminal what do you think you are doing?"

Starfire flew ahead, "I do not wish to speak with you!" she flew past several of the group as Robin was going to chase. Heihachi grabbed Robin saying, "Cool off kid."

Robin gave Heihachi a look which Heihachi easily returned. The two walked in slight stares while the others talked. Cyborg was talking to Talim, "So you are a wind priestess? What is that like?"

"It is my life." Said Talim innocently sweet, "I only know how to help the people in my village. I came in search of the evil so it would not harm my families and friends."

"Yeah," Cyborg smiled, "you don't seem the fighter type."

Talim gave a small glare, "I can be a fighter when need be, so watch what you say about me."

Cyborg sort of looked nervous, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant you seem so… small."

Talim rolled her eyes, "I see, so you feel smaller people are incapable of fighting." Talim jumped grabbing Cyborg's shoulder and wrapped around his back twirling him off balance. He fell on his face and was already under her. She smiled saying, "What I lack in strength I have in speed!"

Cyborg felt her yank his one arm, "Ow! Okay you win!"

Raven walked with Beast Boy who kept laughing, "You really thought I would be upset?"

Raven smiled innocently, "Uh, guess I was only worried."

Beast Boy sighed, "Raven no matter what I would understand." He laid his hand on her shoulder, "You could do anything and I would always do my best to understand."

Raven looked away, some what ashamed. 'Does that include kissing that man back?' she asked eternally. Intelligence said, "I know for fact men are territorial! They will take any interest in other males as a form of dominance. Tell him, and he will be aggressive if not protective of you in ways we do not need!"

Happy seemed to gleefully say, "Wow! He would be all over us! Weeee!"

Shy seemed ashamed, "All of that attention would be embarrassing."

Fear and Anger were about to chime in until Courage tapped their mouths shut, "Look! We can't hide from it forever! Get in there and tell him what happened! Grab the Beast Bull by the horns!"

Raven shook her head, trying to get her emotions to help seemed a wasted cause. "Beast Boy." Raven started but he was looking at the harbor, "How is that ship moving? There is no wind!"

Everyone looked over, a large ship moved across the sea and some distance away. Raven peered onto the sails, crossbones, "A pirate ship?" she than panicked, "Him!"

On the deck, a collapsing telescope was held out viewing the party on shore. "Hm," Cervantes smirked seeing the hooded girl, "There be me little lass!"

Cervantes collapsed his telescope and handed it to a pirate skeleton. "Fire cannons! All aim fer the hooded girl!"

The skeletons below aimed the cannons and fired. Raven gasped as she screamed "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" covering 10 cannon balls with her energy. Cervantes smiled saying, "She been getting stronger she has!"

Cervantes ordered a second volley. The cannons aimed and one skeleton slowly scaled the ship to have a cannon come through the side on him. The skeleton had golden teeth that gasped in horror as the cannon fired to launch it and the ball at Raven. Raven channeled her powers on the 10 new balls and before Cervantes could order more she flung them back. Cervantes smiled saying, "She be getting bored of this game?" Cervantes started twirling Nirvana at his side, "Let's play a new game than!"

Cervantes pointed out and fired small bursts on the cannon balls making 19 of them fall. The one with his first mate skeleton kept coming. Cervantes ran across the ship and pulled out Soul Edge from his back, than he pulled it back like a racquet and swung to strike the ball like tennis ball. The first mate was able to leap off but slammed hard on the deck. He sighed as his fingers drummed in front of his head; the body broke all over the ship. Raven gasped as the cannon ball was coming back again, she flew and bounced it with a bit of her power. They continued this for several times until Cervantes laughed, "This be fun but now let's see the scamp!"

Cervantes jumped onto the cannonball and than hit it, the two were barreling across the sky at Raven. Raven used her powers to plunge the ball into the ocean but Cervantes pointed Nirvana to the sea below and fired a strong blast launching him the remaining distance. The waves caused the ship to rock and the first mate skeleton screamed as his newly formed body fell overboard by the large movement of the ship. Being first mate to the dread pirate seemed more trouble than expected.

Cervantes landed with his knees bent, his two swords spread on the ground, and the clanging of his chains at his boot. Cervantes slowly sprawled up and smiled down on Raven, "I told ya," Cervantes propped his hat up with his Soul Edge allowing Raven who stood in front of him to look into his eyes. The eyes were silver, no life in them as his soul was gone but his twisted humanity filled his being. Cervantes's eyes had an effect; Raven could see her reflection in the eyes. Her reflection was of a four eyed her, her soulless reflection. Cervantes saw the darkness in the heart of men, so she saw herself in his eyes as a monster. Cervantes glared at her fearful face, "Next time we meet we be haven some great fun!"

Note: Ah, stuff is bogging me down. I wanted to get a new chapter in but hey this was hard. Did everyone like it so far? Please review if you can, I'm interested in the things people think of the story. Also interested if the song element was well received or not. I'll be working on another story with because it kind of possessed me with the character Red X in this story. It will be called "Too Much Red".


	4. Chapter 3: Hero of Birds

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 3: The Hero of Birds

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, Inuyasha, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Spawn, Zelda, it's all to somebody else! Keep it up for the most part, remember I don't own something unless it's name is **BOLD** and _italic_ first time we read them! This chapter has two parts, but with good reason.

Cervantes stood eyeing little Raven mockingly, "You been growing child." He tapped her jaw, "Nicely I might add."

Raven fluttered away from him, he chuckled at the outburst. Beast Boy snarled out, "You keep your filthy hands off of her!"

Cervantes crossed the swords across his chest, now glaring with his chin down, "Make me ya scurvy dog!"

Beast Boy ran through the group turning to a wolf. He jumped out to simply have Cervantes toss up Soul Edge letting it twirl than grabbing Beast Boy by the throat in mid air. Beast Boy snarled and snapped as Cervantes laughed, "Hope you can dog-paddle!" He flung Beast Boy off to the side far into the ocean. Cervantes opened his hand out grabbing Soul Edge and spreading his legs. Cervantes stood with Soul Edge at his front vertical, Nirvana to his back with his stance vertical from his other blade. "Alright, let's go!"

Robin ran forward past Raven, she and Beast Boy had been in the middle of the group. Cervantes realizing the disadvantage of two sided attack leapt up from Robin's to disappear in some sparks of crimson lightning. Robin looked up dumbfounded as to what happened. To the front of the group was Mitsurugi, he stood with his sword at his side still sheathed. Cervantes grinned in the air above the samurai, his sword charged with red bolts he fell raising the sword far behind his back with the preparation of a vertical strike. Mitsurugi felt the force hit him as Cervantes landed, the strike made a wave of energy that took with it Mitsurugi to the other end of the large group. Mitsurugi fell on the ground rolling with his armor's back ripped open. Seung Mina turned with rage in her eyes at the ordeal. She had left her broom to get her trade weapon, a pole arm with a blade on the end like a spear-blade. Seung Mina plowed out trying to impale Cervantes but he grabbed the spear between his two swords to twirl her around. Seung Mina was swung with her back to Cervantes, he laughed wickedly as he grabbed her sides with his sword to hold her in the air under her arms than dropping her into a strong knee of her bottom flinging her onto Mitsurugi.

Cervantes was dodging slashes of Yoshimitsu, though Yoshi acts somewhat innocent and simple he was a skilled warrior. Yoshimitsu tagged blade to blade with Cervantes, Cervantes altered his strikes between Soul Edge and Nirvana. Yoshimitsu leapt back yet while in air he sprawled his feet and hands onto the hilt of his sword. Yoshi sprung from the ground using his sword like a pogo-stick catching all but Cervantes in surprise. Cervantes gave a daring stare as Yoshimitsu sprung overhead bearing the blade down on Cervantes. Cervantes twirled up the point of Soul Edge and balanced Yoshimitsu's tip on the end. Yoshi was stunned, "What?"

"That ain't nothing yet!" Cervantes snickered as he struck Yoshimitsu's blade with Nirvana making the thief twirl now like a top. "Round and round he goes," Cervantes pushed off from his Soul Edge launching Yoshimitsu into the air still spinning, "Where he stops, I sure as hell know!"

Robin growled flying out with his staff. Cervantes tagged his swords to the staff pushing off with his blades vertical, and Robin's staff horizontal. "Back off boy! You're way out of your league!"

Robin snapped, "Shut up and fight!" he pulled off and swung for Cervantes's legs, Cervantes went to slice but Robin in his roll of the staff propped it on his shoulder to block the sword from his head. Cervantes smirked, "Ye got gall, but no brains!"

Cyborg watched the two charging his cannon, he needed one good shot. "Look out below!" Cyborg looked up screaming as Yoshimitsu struck Cyborg drilling him into the ground like a screw. Cyborg twitched and snarled "Oh come on!" Cyborg screams out "This is not funny!"

Yoshimitsu looked at Cyborg with twirls in his eyes, "I agree… hurl!"

Cyborg snaps "You better look the other way man!"

Yoshimitsu rolled to the side of the harbor vomiting. Starfire flew in with her bolts flailing. Cervantes kicked Robin back and began twirling the blades at their hilts bouncing each bolt off to the distance. Starfire glared in green anger flying full force to plow Cervantes. Cervantes turned on his heels allowing her to fly past than smacking her down with Soul Edge. Starfire slammed into the ground head first, her legs in the air Cervantes looked at her skirt, "What!" Cervantes slapped her legs down, "That was an interesting sight."

Robin glared, "Why you!" Robin swung horizontally; Cervantes tagged swords again, swiping down on Robin's attacks making them bounce off from his sword and the staff to the ground. Cervantes backed Robin away from the others smirking, "Got ya!" He flung both blades into the ground making red bolts charge into the earth and back to Robin. Robin spasms from the energy before collapsing on the ground with some spark still sizzling. Cervantes lays the blades on his shoulders, "This been the most fun in years!"

Talim grabs Cyborg's head trying to raise him out of the pit. Cervantes views the others. Talim turns to him and sneers, "I will get him!"

Cyborg screams "Hold on! Don't do it!"

Talim twirls her two blades and gets into a bouncing stance with her feet much like a boxer would, Cervantes smiles at this strategy. "Try it lass!"

Talim swerves slashes and swings with her movements, than she twirled her right sword to lunge it forward like a stab. Cervantes falters back on his one heel clanging his Soul Edge to this sword. Cervantes leaps off of his heel and twirls in the air before landing on his one knee.

Talim taps her nose blowing than jabbing twice. Cervantes growls in slight pleasure, "Not bad Priestess." Cervantes twirls Nirvana and sheaths it on his side, than he sheaths Soul Edge on his back "Show me what ye got!" he was now in a boxing stance moving his weight between his two feet.

Talim runs in making hooks that were actually swipes she was going for cutting his stomach while he leapt off his heels away from them. Talim snarled as she ran forward to tag her fist with Cervantes. Cervantes laughs grabbing her wrist and twirling her around to the side. She fell to her knees so he runs forward and plows his foot into the base of her skull. Talim's eyes dilate as her head smashes into the pavement fast. Cervantes turns to Raven, "Me and ye finally." Heihachi takes a step forward smiling, "Actually, you still have me."

Cervantes readies into his stance with his fists, "Alright!" Heihachi starts charging his arms with energy, "Oh really now?" Cervantes chuckles as his eyes flare with red bolts that spread to his arms in similar fashion wrapping them like Heihachi. "Yes really!"

Heihachi gives a glare of glee at Raven, "He's mine!" he runs out to tag forearms to Cervantes. Cervantes grabs Heihachi's wrist after a block and pulls it under his weight. Heihachi staggers forward from the pull and feels Cervantes forcing his other arm into the shoulder, now twisting the arm behind Heihachi's back. Cervantes starts bending the arm making Heihachi's eye twitch. Heihachi charges his free arm as it shakes to then launch his elbow behind his back tagging Cervantes in the face. Cervantes lets go falling back. Cervantes raises his leg to a spinning kick to his ribs after staggering. Cervantes kicks off the leg making Heihachi spin until Cervantes plows his fist into Heihachi's stomach when he turned around. Cervantes than crouched and flung up in a jumping uppercut Heihachi fell on the ground. He shook as he was getting up from his back. Heihachi was slammed head first into the ground, Cervantes plowed his heel into Heihachi's face screaming "K.O!"

Cervantes looked to the ground, seeing his hat had fallen off, "Blast!" he grabs his hat to shake it off, "I hate when that happens."

Cervantes looked to the Raven in a fighting stance; he bowed with his hat under his ribs, "Now where were we?"

Raven growled out lowly "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!"

Cervantes watches as rubble breaks from the harbor stone road, "Ah, now I remember!" he pulls out Nirvana and in a spin turns to his back at a piece of rubble. Cervantes fires the Nirvana at his hip, than he begins spinning to fling the gun over his shoulder firing another piece behind him. Raven continues this tossing attack as he fires. When she began using more pieces Cervantes unsheathed Soul Edge and slashed pieces that got too close. Cervantes cackles as he crumbles the last large piece with his two swords together in a slice. "What else ya got?"

Raven looks fearful, she channels her power as a large raven claw that she used to grab Cervantes and push him back. Cervantes grabs the arm between his hands with the swords chuckling. Cervantes raises Soul Edge up and slashes to shatter the shadow arm. Raven grabs he wrist as the attack jolted her arm down hard. Raven looks up while Cervantes makes a small stroll over. "Anything else?"

The water splashes up, a green dolphin rises over head turning to a human sprawling in front of Raven narrowing his eyes, "Me!"

Cervantes sighs, the grin of pleasure still apparent he shifts his weight to his one leg shaking his head, "You don't learn do you?"

Beast Boy runs forward punching but Cervantes out maneuvers the smaller fighter. Cervantes plows his fist holding Soul Edge into Beast Boy's stomach making him toss back grabbing at the spot crouched on his knees. Cervantes smiles as Beast Boy shakily stands wheezing, "Ye got heart I'll give yah that."

Beast Boy turns to a monkey and tosses something from behind. The brown mush hit Cervantes in the left eye; his right eye twitches "Did you just?" Cervantes's arm shakes with a fist "You filthy little monkey!"

Beast Boy claps his hands squealing as he grabs more mud to toss, Cervantes leaves out a pant of relief "I thought that be something else."

The mud knocks off the hat, Cervantes slams his foot, "Blasted little sea urchin!"

Beast Boy runs forward grabbing the hat and taking it off. Cervantes growls "Get back here!"

Raven watches in amazement, Beast Boy was going through all of that for her. She shook her head and flew after "Hold it!"

Cervantes turns, she is no longer afraid, "Aye!" He channels his energy.

Beast Boy turns human, "Raven!" He rips the hat, "Look what I did Girl-Pantes! I ripped your hat!"

Cervantes pays no heed, "I can always get a new one."

Beast Boy is going to attack when someone grabs his shoulder whispering in his ear. Beast Boy smirks while saying "Cool! I'll do it!"

Beast Boy dives into the water as the shadow disappears. Cervantes is closing in; Raven smirks as she chants her power to the stone below him. Cervantes is lifted up with a large mass of earth to the sky where it is flipped and flung down again with him under it. Raven pauses, waiting to see something. The ground behind her breaks open and Cervantes flings his two swords down on her. She flies past and phases into the ground in her shadow form. Cervantes looks around, "You got some nerve back nice to see it finally!"

Raven phases out in front blasting him with a large blast of energy, "You never should have harmed my friends!"

Cervantes was blocking the beam with his swords, "Than I would have never seen all this energy! What fun would that be?"

Cervantes pushed his blades apart forcing Raven's beam to break. She was shocked as he glared on her growling, "Let me show you what I've got!" Cervantes twirled Nirvana to fire but Raven blocked with her shield. The energy ricocheted causing Raven to falter back; the soul energy was immense in power. She fell on the ground breathing as Cervantes ran at her. Raven began making her shields with her hands blocking each of his swords against them. Cervantes struck down with his swords to her shield hands smiling, "I knew it Soul Edge told me you'd be the one!"

Raven was confused, "What one?" She moved her hands to her sides blocking both blades from separate sides. Cervantes placed his face next to hers, and whispered into her ears "My equal." He kicked her back laughing as she fell sprawling on her back. Large green tentacles gripped Cervantes tossing him into the ocean. Beast Boy was a giant squid. Raven looked as he turned to Cervantes, stretching something across his back from the top of the buildings next to the harbor, "What is… is that a giant?"

Red X who was the shadow chuckled, "Yeah, I figured it might work for something."

Cervantes flew up in rage, eyeing Beast Boy he flew out with bolts behind him in the air. Beast Boy dove suddenly as Cervantes was inching in to have him spring off the center of a large Red X! This flung Cervantes off to the ship he owned, on board he stood up slowly grinning, "Okay, now let's see what they do with this!"

Cervantes clanged his swords, making them shake with a pitched hum. The skeleton crew began shaking with the ringing hum falling to parts and swirling about Cervantes. The first mate let out a moan as it had just gone over the railing to have its body torn into the mass.

Raven asked with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Red X shrugged, "Whatever." He saw Starfire stirring, "Starfire?" he ran over as she sat on her legs still dazed. Starfire blinked at Red X, "Friend Red X! You have come back!" Starfire hugged him on the neck and he reluctantly hugged her back. Raven gave a glare, "Oh is that it?"

Red X let go moving slowly from the group, "Shut up."

Starfire blinked in confusion as Heihachi who was awake and up was rotating his shoulder, "What a mess."

Beast Boy stood hugging Raven, "I'm glad you're okay!"

Raven smiled at his affection, weakly though as the memory of Nobunaga re-entered. "I know we better go before…"

"Too blasted late!" screams Cervantes, the others look as large gushes of water had risen from the sea. They all look in horror as some large immense creature rose up with one hand coming to grip the harbor. Mitsurugi had awoken though his right arm was limp he managed to grab Seung Mina and dodge the large hand in a run.

A second hand came from the water; the shadow loomed on Cyborg, "Yo! Over here!"

Heihachi ran over and magnetized his hands; he grabbed Cyborg and pulled to have the veins in his arms pop. Heihachi strained with Cyborg as the hand was readying to come down. Red X came over and placed a blinking X wedged behind Cyborg and the ground. "Screw it go!"

Heihachi ran with Red X when the explosive fired to flail Cyborg out of the pit and out of the way. Beast Boy had turned to a hoarse taking Robin and Talim on his back when Raven flung them on him. The group looked back as something pushed itself out of the water and roared a loud scream at the group. Yoshimitsu had dove into the water when he finally realized what the heck was happening. Beast Boy dropped the others saying in a human form, "Dude that is so not fair."

This immense monster was made of bones, formed around each other to make a slouched monster with no neck but a large mouth and red eyes. The arms and legs were formed with four fingers and toes. It growled again as on top of its head, Cervantes stood with the Soul Edge and Nirvana in the head like some kind of crane controls. Cervantes laughed to himself lowly, "Now let's see what this will do." He pushed the Soul Edge forward making the monster swing its right arm down on the heroes. They scrambled madly as Cervantes buckled on his knees laughing, "Perfect! Perfect my pretty!"

Beast Boy screamed out, "Wizard of Oz loony! Why don't you wear slippers or something?"

Cervantes turned on Beast Boy surging his red bolts made the monster turn on Beast Boy and snarl after him. Beast Boy ran in the form of a hoarse again while the cumbersome beast followed. Raven looked at Beast Boy and saw him trip, "No!" she flew forward and created a dome as the foot came down on Beast Boy. He looked up as she was falling to her one knee; the beast barred its whole weight on its one foot. Cervantes smiled, "I hate to think this is the end, but if it be so."

"Rin-Cin-Min-Hin-Sin-Tin-Rae!" a blue beam struck the monster in the back, Cervantes growled back knowing the voice, "Taki!"

Taki stood with her fingers laced, her indexes touching, and a beam of blue channeling from her hands to the monster. The monster began to crumble and Cervantes undid his swords. The second his swords broke from the monster he jumped off screaming "You ninjitsu wretch!"

Taki narrowed her eyes, not something she liked being called. She wore a red outfit tightly fitting her body except for the arms. The feet fitted in this suit Taki had leather guards on the front of her legs connected to knee bracers of metal. Her left leg had a purple design on the upper thigh and hip. On her arms she had armor guards that bent for optimum movement. The lower piece connected to a round plate on her hands which was part of her glove. The other piece was rounded for her shoulders. Her hair was fitted into a black tail with a band to hold it; she had long black bangs that fell over her brown eyes. She had a strong face, defiant yet true in her duty Taki was known to hold to her faith in the job of facing demons. The other trait, the one that had Beast Boy drooling along with all the other males but Cervantes who despised the girl, was her outfit fit so tightly that her immense chest down right did not belong in it. (Think I'm exaggerating? Just look her up; game designers have some serious things about big chest women!)

Cervantes looked at the titans, than he looked to Raven and Beast Boy, moving over his skeleton men he sighed out, "I have little patience with you."

Cervantes flung Soul Edge down and laid his feet on it. He twirled Nirvana to sheath it and floated with the Soul Edge like a board over to his ship, "I wasted too much soul energy any how. I need to go torch some ships for souls."

Taki seemed slightly relieved, he was still far beyond her but a threat from all heroes would tax him beyond his current supply of souls. Taki turned to the others. "Which of you is the one called "Raven"."

Raven blinked, "I am." Taki looked her over and nodded, "Good, we must begin training immediately."

Raven went to ask what training but Taki moved on, "Mitsurugi, do you have the book?"

Mitsurugi nodded, "Yes I do I grabbed it during that monster."

Taki turned to Yoshimitsu, "You still have a den around here don't you?"

Yoshimitsu nodded, "Yes I do why?"

Taki said, "We must go there immediately, it is one of the few places we can safely guard from attack."

Yoshimitsu nodded, "I see."

Robin who was use to being leader was awake, he asked, "Who made you the leader?"

Taki turned and smiled, "Trust me as I know what I'm doing."

Raven asked "What does this have to do with me?"

"Simply put." Taki glared on Raven, "You have the power to finish this battle."

In the Titan world, **_Deadweight_** walked slowly to the target. He was in an underground cave. The gray stone and stalagmites bothered him slightly. "What a place." He looked at his target, "Must be worse for you huh?"

Before him was a stone statue, arms out, legs spread, the girls face somewhat sad with long hair falling back. Deadweight read the words on her tome, "**Terra A Teen Titan, A True Friend**."

Deadweight chuckled, as this was his orders to come here and revive Terra for Nobunaga by order of Astaroth. What reason, he had not yet to know.

On the other part of the world almost, more the area of London, we find Link walking with Kagome in chitter-chatter while Kouga walked with Xianghua and Kalik. They were displeased that they left without defeating Nightmare. Kagome and Link kept talking until they heard screaming, Kouga and Link's ears twitched tracking the sound. Kouga smiled running past, "I got it!"

Link ran following, "So do I!"

Not know to them, so did other ears behind them, Inuyasha smiled, "I heard a scream." He sped up, 'I hope it's not Kagome.'

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed as fast as they could. Kouga looked over the hill, there he found two women running. One was younger, 19 perhaps. She had white ankle shoes with a blue collar. Her legs were in black stalking with a sleeveless vest and skirt with blue falling down the front of the white clothing. At her neck, there was a neck collar falling on her shoulders with a pink sash at her neck's dimple. On this woman's biceps were metal guards held on by pink ribbons sewn to her long white finger gloves. On her left arm there was a blue shield with a golden harp decoration with a diamond gold symbol over it. The other hand had a sword with a blue handle and shinning blade. The girl had blonde hair that had a white hair brace for her short hair to be held. The other woman screams in anger, "Sister! Why did you have to challenge this beast?"

Cassandra snaps back, "I thought together we could take it Sophitia!"

Sophitia was like her sister with blonde hair and blue eyes also wore a short skirt but this one had blue designs on the edge with the white fabric. Her shoes were sandals that strapped up her thigh. Sophitia had a blue fabric set in two straps over the front of her chest divided along her appendages. The straps were laced with black string to keep from an embarrassing event with such an outfit, somehow. On her shoulders Sophitia had metal guards with white fabric to the padding. Her hair fell back as a long loose collective only tied at the bottom by a bow. Sophitia turns skyward, "This is surely not what I had in mind in helping you."

Cassandra hisses, "You're a mother! You shouldn't be out fighting this sword!"

"You have yet to become a mother; you should as well not face such perils!"

Kouga turns skyward and pales, "What the hell is that?"

In the sky, a large eye with an orange blob like flesh body floats above, swirling around this mass were many fragments of some kind like a comet they trailed and swirled as the tail. The monster moans like a whale, and as the eye sparks with red bolts the fragments crash in front of the girls. They stop screaming to each other in an embrace. The eye floats to the masses and outstretches orange tentacles that wrap them and hold them. Kagome looks at the sight and asks, "What is it doing?"

Link grins, slightly drooling he says, "Oh I know what I would do if I had tentacles…"

The others look at him oddly. Link sweats whipping away the drool, "Uh, nothing like what you're thinking." He points his pinkies in the dimple of his cheeks, "Maybe…"

Kouga shudders, "What an odd ball."

Kalik looks on, "Whatever it is we must help them!"

The monster sent more tentacles, these ones rubbed the girls before retracting with two fragments one from each. The creature pleased with its acquisition tossed the two girls away. The fragments melted with the eye, and the fragments of stone or other metals perhaps began to swirl. The creature spewed its orange flesh through the stone fragments forming a body around its fleshy small twig like frame. The girls viewed as the legs formed first, one long claw for the toes that curve like the claw of a raptor. The foot a back claw that curved up to the air longer than the frontal claw. The legs bent up and at its knee, a smaller claw barely came out from the back of the knee downward. At the pelvic region the plasmid masses did not touch the main eye, now as the eye surged with purple energy the plasma was holding the fragments together as the limbs for the beast. The arms had large curved fragments on the left shoulder, but smaller ones that came away from the body as a point on the right. The arms had long arms with huge hands, the hands were like a skeletons in how the bone fingers were the fragment pieces stretching with sharp edges on the final digit. The head was like a helmet, having three slits one at the mouth and two at the spots eyes would be but all connected like a twisted Y formation. There was a crown of spikes in the back of the head making a tip of edged bits. Sophitia looked at the monster and recognized a name, "Charade…"

"Huh?" Cassandra blinked, "What is that?"

"Charade," Sophitia narrowed her eyes on Charade who now looked onto its form with the eye excitedly, "It is a fragment of Soul Edge that came alive, from the blood of a man left for dead the monster took his blood and formed a new being. That beast is what came, a new entity separate from Soul Edge but still possessed in the power of its original self."

Charade turned on the two girls and the eye flashed in energy. From its right hand a sword formed which was a red sword made to mimic the one Sophitia had, and the left hand formed a shield similar to Cassandra's but red in color. They sweat as it screamed out in battle. Charade ran forward to attack but Cassandra raised her shield which omitted a strange glow causing the beast to fall back in pain. Sophitia smiles, "The power of Hephaestus still looms in the weapons! Give me the sword and shield!"

Cassandra hissed. "Hades no! If he's scared of these than I want them!"

Sophitia looked over as Charade began a second charge. Cassandra raised the shield but that power was not released. Sophitia gasps, "It will not work for you still have no faith in the gods!"

Cassandra swings her sword making the monster let her go. She runs flailing her arms crying, "I don't care about the gods! If their so special why don't they come in and stop Soul Edge!"

Sophitia shakes her head, "Sister, that is not the way of the gods!"

Charade turns on Sophitia. Sophitia readies her shield and deflects the sword to plow her sword into the eye. The eye closes to deflect the blade off of its being. Sophitia steps away when the eye opens in a snarl on her. Sophitia snaps out, "This sword and shield were forged by my husband," she holds them tightly, "They are meant for me to save my children from the wicked essence of the sword. I will not allow you to defeat me!"

Charade sneers on Sophitia but her shield and sword begin glowing. Sophitia runs forth catching Charade in shock, she strikes to shatter its sword. Charade looks at the sword bits and growls lowly. The sword bits float and reform only to shatter again. Charade growls dropping the sword and now turning to Cassandra it mimics her blade. Charade strikes with Sophitia's blade and now the aura of dark energy mimicking Cassandra's blade matched the one Sophitia had. Cassandra is on her knees in tears, she has never fought before and this was too much. "I just… I just wanted her to stay home!" Cassandra cried seeing Sophitia defend herself from another strike with her shield. "Why didn't she stay home like she should have with her children?"

Charade clangs swords with Sophitia making her lose it, Charade than taps her shield tossing it to the side. Cassandra screams "Sophitia!" before running forward to strike with her sword. This sword strikes the monster's sword causing it to shatter again. Charade growls loudly now twirling on its waist tossing the two girls apart. It looks at the hilt and tosses it, knowing it would be impossible to mimic the blades here again! It turns to the distance, it hears stomping, feet? Inuyasha skids in and sees the monster. "What in the world?"

Charade looks at Inuyasha; it sees his sword on his side and flashes its eye. Charade tosses its shield as a sheath and sword forms on its waist. Charade unsheathes a simple rusted sword before it grows into a large sword with many eyes opening and closing at random, at its hilt the guard is formed by curved up spikes. Inuyasha twitches, it seemed similar to Tetseiga but forged in evil!

Charade screams as it claps the sword down, causing a powerful wind of black energy flowing out on Sophitia and Cassandra. As they scream Kouga runs by grabbing them from the winds and to a far distance. Kouga screams, "Way to go dog-brain! Now you let him take Tetseiga as his weapon!"

Inuyasha growls, "I didn't know it could do that!"

Kagome smiles widely, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looks on Kagome, he grins as he runs for her, "Kagome!"

Kagome grabs her scarf, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha stops to her, he heaves his shoulders out of breath from continuous running, "Kagome…"

Kagome grabs Inuyasha in a full hug, "Inuyasha." She says in sobs.

Inuyasha wraps her in his arms, tears forming on his eyes, "Kagome."

Link blinks at this, "They sure like to say each other's names a lot."

Miroku hears the remark and sighs, "That they certainly do."

Sango grins at Miroku, "People in love often mention the others name Miroku."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Come now, what would make you say such a thing Sango?"

Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder blinks, "You say Sango's name a lot, does that mean you love her?"

Miroku and Sango stare in embarrassment before turning away. "Of course not…" said Miroku turning to the monster. Sango nods, "Just a coincidence."

Charade stares on all the fighters, flashing its eye with growls. It had to see its enemies just once to mimic an attack. But if the sword it used broke which they did after some strain, it could not mimic the blade again unlike its counterpart Soul Edge. Charade raised the Soul copy of Tetseiga and ran out to tag with Inuyasha who also had his blade ready. The two clashed together for several hits before leaping in mid air in a stand off. Charade kicks off and lands to create another weapon off of its back, Hiraikotsu? Sango screams "It's my Hiraikotsu!"

Charade tosses the boomerang weapon at Inuyasha which makes him topple on his side. Inuyasha looks up as Charade called the Soul Tetseiga into its being to create a large staff with fanged ends, this was Kalik's weapon. The Soul Hiraikotsu flung back inside of Charade who ran to swing on Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocks snarling, "Why do these things happen to me?" He struggled to push off the monster. Inuyasha started to get away until he was being pulled off of the ground; he turns and screams as Charade's eye was creating a vortex, a Soul Kazanna like Miroku's? Inuyasha dug his sword down holding down for all life, literally! Charade cackles in moan filled growls as it believes Inuyasha could not win now.

Miroku runs out to the other side, he opens his palm screaming "Kazanna!" and the two forces equal out making Inuyasha float in the air being tugged by either side. Charade snarls before letting the Soul Kazanna to end. Miroku quickly wraps his hand asking, "Are you okay Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha screams with flames in his eyes, "Do I look okay? You are a real lunatic!"

Miroku sweats a little, "Now Inuyasha, I merely was trying to help."

Kagome runs over asking, "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Inuyasha stands up to brush his sides. "Did you get taller?"

Before he could react Charade was forging a new weapon. This time a sword weapon with a string at its end similar to Xianghua's blade. Inuyasha pulls Tetseiga out and blocks a swing to push off Charade, "Get back! He's still trying to fight."

Miroku nods dragging Kagome away, she looks back worriedly as Inuyasha is tagging energies with the monster. "I can help him, I know it!" she pulls away readying her bow and arrow, "I have to make this shot!" Kagome aims for the eye and charges the sacred energy. As the arrow burns Charade looks over and growls. It tags a swing from Inuyasha and twirled its staff to trip Inuyasha over. Charade collapsed his staff to make the bow and arrow set as well. Charade charges an arrow with power and fires at the same time Kagome fires. The two arrows connect and fizzle in a deadlock. Charade chuckles before Kagome's arrow burst through. Charade dodges barely the spirit arrow; it now narrows its eye on her in slight irritation. The monster breaks its fragments from the main body and begins flying off like before, the fragments behind its eye. Inuyasha looks as the beat runs, Kagome looks at the ground, "I'm sorry I thought I could get him."

Inuyasha smiles, "Eh, we'll get him sooner or later."

Kagome looks up and smiles, "Yeah you are probably right." Inuyasha turns to her with a serious face, "I was afraid I would never see you again Kagome."

Kagome flushes as Inuyasha seems to be leaning into her. Kagome closes her eyes leaning up to him in expectation. Shippo jumps on Inuyasha screaming, "Oh Kagome! I'm so happy to see you are okay!"

Inuyasha growls, "Shippo!" He swats the fox creature to quickly be yelled at by Kagome, "Inuyasha! How can hurt Shippo like that?"

Inuyasha snaps out "Like this!" he swats the fox again giving it two lumps. Kagome huffs before yelling, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha faults into the ground with immense force twitching his legs in the air. Link and Kouga give looks and snickers. Kalik walks to Sophitia, "What exactly happened here?"

Sophitia smiles, "I was following my sister in hopes of convincing her to return home and to allow me to go to destroy the Soul Edge. That did not occur as she insisted my duty was with my family at home."

Cassandra narrows her eyes, "I still think this was a bad idea for you to leave and come here. I can fight this Soul Edge myself."

A British feminine voice came laughing to these others. Everyone looked to a very attractive woman coming at the group. Her legs had golden buckles on her shoes but purple boots came up her legs to the upper calf half way as a purple strap connecting to her main suit. On her body was a tight suit of purple leather with black netting at the abdominals and tightly fitted cups on her appendages. (God they made her freaking kinky) Her long heel boots clacked as she strutted with her wiggle of her hips. Her left arm was clamed with golden armor with sharp tips on her gauntlet hand. Her right hand was in a long purple leather glove which she used to brush her hair back while she walked. Her hair was short parted on the right side, having the left wave fall over her face covering her other eye. Her face was beautiful yet in a way demonic in seductive essence. Her blue eyes glimmered as she strolled over and rolled her fingertips on Kalik's chest, "Well, well if it isn't the monk."

Kalik narrows his eyes, "If it isn't the witch that worked for Nightmare."

I'm helping the good guys."

Xianghua growls out to Ivy, "We don't need that help!"

Ivy turns her covered eye on Xianghua, "Oh, the mistress of Soul Calibur." Ivy caressed Xianghua's cheek, "I would love to see what real power you have."

Ivy turns over to Sophitia, "You on the other hand, I was watching and I must say your maternal energy for protecting your children is quite interesting."

Sophitia did not know Ivy, "Yes I do love my children."

Ivy nods as she pulls out a note from the crevice in her chests tightly held cups. "Taki has a message for you. I can take you to her if you wish."

Sophitia, Cassandra, Kalik, and Xianghua all looked in awe, "Taki?"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Yes you morons the one and only."

Miroku is noticing the women here, "What a great collection." Sango growls lowly behind him but he ignores. Miroku walks over to Ivy and smiles, "May I ask you a question?"

Ivy turns and feels the monk groping her backside, which was not in leather as the suit left her cheeks oddly free from fitting. "Would you perhaps do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Ivy gave her seductive stare, "How nice, but I honestly have better interests." Something wraps Miroku and flung him upside down, "So do me a favor and get the blood to flow to your other head!"

Miroku blushed at the fact she tossed him around and now dropped him. Her sword had moved on its own, a living sword what could break into a whip of linked magic metal. That really was interesting. Inuyasha asks with irritation "Who are you? Some kind of witch?"

"No, I'm a half demon like you." Ivy flipped her hair making her eyes bolt with red energy, "However, thanks to Taki I was able to tame my evil for my own desires."

Inuyasha gives a stern look, "Half witch, half demon you still smell weird." Inuyasha turns to the sword at her side, "Or maybe it's your sword?" Inuyasha goes to sniff the sword but it unhinges to its whip form shaking at him with the sound of a rattle-snake. "Ah!"

The sword wraps around Ivy's armored arm, "You scared it." Ivy says caressing the tip, "My sword was given life by my blood, and alchemy. I gave it my own soul and being but fractured. It and I have one mission, the destruction of Soul Edge and all those who are tainted by it."

Inuyasha sighs, "Well that's just great but I have one question." He screams "How do we get to the Titans?"

Ivy smiles, "Simple." She pulls a strange potion from her side, "This will take me to Taki. She will obviously be with those Titans by now."

"And us?" Miroku asks with some concern. "It will take us all monk." Ivy tosses the potion up and smashes the container with her whip. The elixir lands to make a mist sweeping around the group and taking them away with its cloud of purple mist.

The group with the Titans had arrived at Yoshimitsu's den. This was a costal cave with a small dock for ships, and many bit of treasure collected on the sides of the cave in piles. The brown colored walls of stone had some algae from the damp surroundings. Many other rooms branched from the central one, tunnels for escape and storage. One ship was already docked this was the ship called "Ryuku Kenshiki" or "Ryuku Pride" once owned by a pirate of noble upbringing. This pirate was Maxi, Yoshimitsu had made dealings with the pirate at times before and as he first made his wish to find and destroy "The Giant One" as they referred to it, Maxi left the ship in his hands. Yoshimitsu leapt skillfully to the ship and over its sides to reach the nets holding her sails. Yoshi climbed to the crow's nest and smiled down on his friends, "Enjoy your stay! This place has been sealed by magi so not even the Soul Edge could see within by its evil power. Let this be our haven!"

Taki has moved to the center of the area, "Good let us prepare for your training Raven."

Raven is still confused why is she so important? What could she possibly do? "Okay I guess."

Beast Boy grabs her hand, "Raven you will be okay right?" Raven looks confused and Beast Boy seems sad as he moves his toe into the ground, "You seem sad and kind of detacher from us. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Raven shrugs, "I don't really know if you can at the moment. Thank you for trying."

Beast Boy smiles and nods, "Hey, it's what a boyfriend does… I think."

Surprising the others a purple mist falls on the ground from the entrance of the ships. The mist dissipates allowing Inuyasha and his crew to appear. The many heroes begin a large mixing of emotions. One in particular is interesting. Taki sees Ivy and turns away in a blush, Ivy who has had a somewhat unattached outer shell now turns in a similar blush. Ivy speaks, "I am glad to see you are safe Taki."

Taki nods, "Likewise." Taki walks to another room saying, "Raven, when you are ready come with me for your training."

Raven noticed the looks, "What was that about?" Ivy hears and stares angrily, "Nothing that concerns you." Ivy looks over Raven, "You truly believe you can kill the Soul Edge?"

Raven shrugs, "I don't know. If I can I will though."

Ivy turns with a "Tch." Sound, "I highly doubt you understand the monsters it creates. Especially the one they call Cervantes."

"Cervantes." Raven thinks on him again, "Why is he so powerful?"

"Soul Edge is a weapon that takes its host over so it can survive. However, with the fragments of the original Female Edge he has his humanity collected and wields the blades without trouble." Ivy seems more distasteful with Cervantes than Raven. "His humanity is more twisted than the demon inside Soul Edge. His thirst for power caused by Soul Edge is absolute and drives him to insanity. That man is beyond what he may have once been"

Inuyasha slaps Raven on the back, "Figures you would be the hero again. Last time that trick you pulled turning all white even made me scared. I figured you would have beat Trigonamu easily but you still had some trouble."

Raven blushed; in the other world tapping into her other power gave her an advantage in the fight. However when it came down to it the power was so taxing she honestly could not keep the pace to the demon. Raven was not able to harness the new energy completely but if Taki was going to train her perhaps it was so she would have that power. Raven turned to the tunnel Taki took, "I have to train I might be able to use that power again if Taki trains me."

Inuyasha smiles, "Hey sounds good. With the monster I saw called Charade we might need it."

Kouga laughs, "Please! That Nightmare guy is in his own way scarier!"

Mitsurugi stomps his feet, "Fools! It is Cervantes that holds the true power of Soul Edge! He alone knows how to wield it with a human soul, giving it more power than those simple drones of a demon."

"What of Trigon?" asks Starfire slowly floating in, "He is Raven's father and he also gives great threat? His own wishes for the sword must be very dark in origin."

Red X comes in agreeing, "Starfire is right, but Nobunaga and Astaroth are his minions. They seem to have the power Trigon searches for in his eyes. I have no idea how powerful those two really are with Trigon's help." He sadly could only guess he had no idea how powerful Trigon really was.

"You are all wrong!" The teams see the dark hero of damnation, Spawn appear with his chains lowering him from the cavern heights. "They are all just as bad. Nightmare, Charade, Cervantes all are deadly and sinister by the Soul Edge. That power alone is enough to give them the effortless forces of souls and darkness. Trigon is also a demonic force fractured to this world through Soul Edge in some manner, allowing him to take Nobunaga as a general, and Astaroth as a soldier." He steps on the ground strolling to the group, "I also must say Malebolgia wanted me to take the sword to him for his own dark power." Spawn laughs, "But I honestly give less a damn about Malebolgia as I do evil. I only want to piss that devil off as much as possible."

Raven nods to the newcomer, "Sure but right now I have to get this training done." She floats off to see Taki. Ivy sighs going to sit by her, "Taki is right, that girl is my double, hard to except her emotions, a half demon." Ivy looked onto the seas, "And a possessive demon father who lives to try and use us."

Beast Boy is sitting alone, he thinks on Raven and how she has been. She seems sad, upset, and depressed. Shippo finally able to see his friend frowns on the sad face, "Beast Boy? What happened?"

Beast Boy looks at his little friend. "Well I'm just worried Raven is getting bogged down. I wish I could do something to help her."

Shippo crosses his legs, now he taps his head thinking, "I would guess you could do something special for her. The question is what?"

Cyborg is sitting by hearing this, "Hey I know. Why not make her a card or some flowers!"

Yoshimitsu drops down from above surprising the three. "A song!" they look confused so he explains. "Women love to be serenaded. If you sing to her a song one that she will find true to her heart and you. Then you and she will finally come together on that song."

Beast Boy smirks, "That is actually a good idea. What song though? What do I want to tell her and have she understand about me?"

The three start brainstorming. Kalik and Xianghua walk the ship. "Maxi." Spoke Kalik softly, "He was killed by…"

"We don't know that." Xianghua smiles sweetly, "He was a strong man I doubt the golem Astaroth killed him."

Kalik seemed less certain, "We can never be too sure. The monster was remarkably powerful."

Xianghua frowned to such words, "Kalik why are you so cold? Why can you not just look on the good?"

Kalik shakes his head, "I am sorry, I lost much sense of kindness in the years. You know what the Soul Edge did when it created the Evil Seed. It caused me to kill all the people of my village as all who were touched were forced in madness."

Xianghua nodded, "I know Kalik but you have the power to absorb and destroy evil from the same event." She watches him shift oddly, "I am sorry I did not mean to look at it like that."

"No you are right." Kalik laughs, "Yet again you see the silver lining in the storm."

Xianghua smiles on his remark, "I am the innocent princess, and you're the strong warrior! Why would I not find such good?"

Robin looks on these two, "They seem really familiar. How?"

Starfire looks and blinks as she recognizes this scene swell. "What of you and I Robin?" Robin looks at her blushing. "We have that similarity you find the pain, yet I find the joy. Do you not seem to believe?"

Robin looks in her eyes and sighs, "Yes your right. I spend a lot of time finding the bad but for all the bad you always find the good to bring me back." He smiles on her "Thank you Starfire."

Starfire nods and smiles, "You are most welcome beloved Robin." He blushes by that remark. "That is what you are to me Robin, my beloved."

Robin seems delighted until Red X comes over, "Hey you two. What is going on exactly?"

Robin gives him a glare, "I don't know."

Red X sighs, "I have been in this deal too long. I wish I never stole the fragment in the first place."

Starfire taps him on the shoulder, "Do not worry friend Red X we will find a way to bring you home."

Red X chuckles, "From you I believe it."

Robin glares with his teeth grinding as he flares up in flames. Ivy smirks on the childish behavior "What a bunch of fools. This war and none see the danger."

Spawn steps to her, "They see it." Spawn looks on all the heroes. "They do not falter to it however. They say all evil needs to flourish are for good souls to do nothing. It is this or give in." Spawn glares on Ivy, "I know all too well never give in even if you're damned from the beginning."

"There is no reward and yet you struggle to stop evil? Why?"

Spawn growls in minor annoyance, "I have chosen that path. I fight the darkness even if no matter what hell awaits my return." He laughs "I may as well make it as much a pain for hell to take me back as I can."

Ivy shakes her head, "Still you fight for no final resolve damnation is all that waits. What is the point to an existence of evil?"

Heihachi laughs, "You are some work. I'm evil to a degree… well I own an evil organization." Heihachi sits down on his one leg while bending the other to lay his arm on it, "I hold my warrior values high, and it is who and what I am."

Link also intervenes, "You know! I'm actually a good guy! The rest of you are just evil people who follow a good path!"

The three villains look onto Link with a scowl. Link sweats as he is struck by three raging figures. Miroku has entered on Cyborg's conversation, "So a gift for Raven! That will be magnificent. What song is it you have chosen?"

Beast Boy crosses his arms, "Uh… I don't know."

Kagome who was with Inuyasha and Kouga says "Use something romantic! I would love to have a man sing me a romantic song."

Kouga's ears twitch. "Really?" He crouches on his one knee and begins singing but Inuyasha growls "Stop that! She is trying to help the guy not get some idiot to give her a headache!"

Kouga snaps out, "What was that dog-breath?"

Inuyasha snarls his lips, "You heard me Wolf!"

Kagome screams Sit and so Inuyasha slams. He watches as she explains how it was sweet of Kouga to sing but she was more worried on Beast Boy. Inuyasha glares with his eye twitching, "Why does she do that…"

Mitsurugi has taken off his armor. His chest bare he sadly assesses the damage. Seung Mina has watched for sometime blushing at his bare body, marked in many scars mostly bullet wounds. "Mitsurugi?" he looks to her, she turns her face down asking "Why have you declared the new weapons as evil."

Mitsurugi shakes his head, "I do not see the weapons evil. I see Nobunaga evil for how he has altered the wars. No longer will the battles be on the lives lost, but the numbers lost. Man kind is going to forget the fact war is lives not statistics."

Seung Mina smiles, he was so noble. "Mitsurugi I admire your values."

Mitsurugi laughs, "I am just a samurai I fight for what I believe no matter what it is I am told." He scowls to the ground, "Even if this new rifle technique may cause more victories it still seems so in-human to me."

Raven has come to a room which Taki sat in a meditative stance. Raven soon does the same, it occurs to her it must be a meditative training needed to see her own self to search and find her power. Taki instructs Raven on breathing, concentration, and the common needs of meditation of this kind. The time came and Raven felt her self becoming distant and awakening in… Nevermore?

Taki nods to the confusion, "To find your own power Raven you must find what it is that hides it, what it is you are using to keep it from yourself."

Raven is confused, "I'm not hiding it. I am trying to find the power."

"Are you?" Taki narrows her eyes. "Are you truly looking?"

Raven stands up and searches the scorched earth, small craters and furnaces of flame appear at random. What is it she was supposed to find? On cue it appears, her emotions all appear and begin to attack her!

The underground rock is rock, green liquid births around a single platform. The immense beast, Astaroth stands in the center. He turns on Necrid, "Well? What do I do Trigon?"

Trigon does not answer at first but agrees, "He must have humanity or else it is no more than a mindless drone. Give him humanity Astaroth."

Astaroth nods, "The chance will be evident his humanity will cause difficulties."

Trigon laughs, "Remember, as long as the main goal is an option I care not what other plans are affected."

Astaroth nods and places his hand on Necrid's head. The green bolts jolt from Astaroth and energize Necrid making the creature look around puzzled afterwards. "Necrid!" Necrid looks at Astaroth and bows on its knee. A good sign the warrior was still accepting the role as servant. "You are to assist in my plans. To the underground cave and assist Voldo. He slowly stalks the children."

That was true, Voldo does stalk the titans in simple assumption it was his master's wish. If he could for his master he would kill but at the current he was vastly outnumbered by the various heroes. He scaled the roof making sure not to displace any of the ceiling compounds. If he did, sound would carry and sure enough he could be discovered. Voldo now only waits to hear of the plan his master will deliver.

Raven is in a battle like no other, her own emotions turned on her! Courage with its green variation uses combos and kicks, Raven can use her shield energy to keep from any real hits. She was confused as her emotions also had power; perhaps in Nevermore since she was here they were sharing the energy. "What are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"

Courage smiles, "Cause we gotta knock some sense in your thick head!"

Raven hears energy crackle behind, her gray cloaked version of Shy came in, and after the blast she hides to the corner in apology. The golden cloaked intellect tosses boulders at perfect angles to Raven's back, she has been pinned to now force her way through Courage. Raven roars in slight rage as she now begins dueling with her Courage. Courage is able to contend in hand to hand, but in magic Raven easily outdoes her with her blasts. Courage falters on the ground as Intellect channels her shield over them both. Raven glares on Shy, she could not honestly help except for some speaking on how wrong this was. Another emotion appeared, in an orange cloak it smirks before turning and flipping its cape up, "Super Burrito Attack!" the orange raven lets loose a burst of stench from its behind, a fart really, Raven cringes at the stench knowing this was "Gross!"

Gross grins, "I think that one was a wee bit wet." She shakes her leg saying "I can feel it going down my leg."

Another raven in pink screams "Weee! That was so funny, you are all totally funny!" this was Happy the air-headed care-free Raven.

The next Raven was the worst, Anger was in a deep red cloak, "There you are you witch!" she is flying in a punch connecting with Raven's shield she lands more wild punches. He anger blinding her as she simply attacks again and again, "Stop hiding and come out! Fight me you loser!"

Raven is still confused, her emotions are not supposed to attack her all at once. One may get out of control but in the end she could depend on the others. "What is it that has you all so out of shape?"

Anger plows her feet into the shield, "Love! You little snot nosed punk! You lock us all up and now you make Love!"

Raven backs away, "What is wrong with Love?"

Anger was going to attack but Courage grabs her, "Love and Fear are at ends! They can't seem to co-exist! We don't have any way of fighting them."

Raven turns to the distance, "Where are they?" as on cue a large clap of energy is heard. "Never mind." She flies to the energy in hopes she can calm these two. The other emotions make their move in follow as Taki sits and waits. Raven enters the area of battle; two forces one brown beam of energy and the other purple seem to bounce in the center of the two. Raven knew instantly purple was Love so Fear was brown. Fear stops blasting as so does Love, the two look onto Raven each sharing a similar distaste. Love floats over and in a gentle tone says, "This one you call Fear has been trying to keep me from acting. Why does it not care for my being?"

Fear snaps out, "I can't! She's going to cause more trouble than she is worth get rid of her now!"

Raven looks between them and finally say "Look we can't do this. We need to stop fighting."

Fear turns her back and so does Love. Raven asks Fear "Why do you want to keep Love from being?"

"Because…" Fear seems scared, not for her name but her answer. She finally has help from Courage who taps her on the shoulder, "I fear the pain again, and the pain of being loved and than found hurt by another. That is why we ignored her for so long; after HE had come into our lives you promised Love would never cause us pain!" Fear screams to Raven "You swore it would never happen and look what has come! Love of Beast Boy has put us in a war for a demonic blade, where your father is hiding in every corner, and some undead pirate called Cervantes wants to try and play sick games with us! How do we keep going like this?"

Raven looks to Love, "Does she not make us feel good?" Fear is slightly off from the response, "Love has given us a good safe feeling. We are with Beast Boy and even if we fear pain we can always keep our hopes up."

Fear seems still frustrated, "I can not do that! I am fear; I fear the pain of losing another person for Love."

Raven nods, "I understand I really do." She sighs, this was her fear being hurt by Beast Boy so yes she did understand "We can't fight we need to concentrate Fear even if you hate the idea."

Anger still angry growls out, "This is all idiocy! I order you to find something so we can beat it down like a dog!"

Taki has been watching she cringes as a shadow flies by to stop and turn on her with four eyes, _"They are here?"_ Taki nods, "They are not going to go easily."

It laughs, _"All the emotions are confused, and Love has caused that confusion. I am actually able to take control and together with Trigon I will be the embodiment of power!"_

"Why is it always power?" Taki muses to herself, the shadow chuckles, _"Because that is all that matters."_

The shadow moves on, with its prey just ahead.

The ship creaks; Cervantes speaks "That girl be a pain in my arse! I don't need no dilly-dawdling! Find them there children!"

The skeletons can not comply, the kids are gone. Cervantes growls and strikes the head of his first mate but it does not roll off of the ship, a black caddied boot had stopped the skull and held it for the first mate. The first mate's body basses the boot and falls to the ocean, the skull moans then screams as the holder tossed it in shrugging. The man that had appeared was Nobunaga. Nobunaga walked over to Cervantes who had a cigar puffing in his lips. Cervantes look to Nobunaga, "I told ye before, I tell ye again, I'm not working fer some demon called Trigon."

Nobunaga smiles "Do not worry. Trigon has given up on convincing you. We instead want to know if you would consider doing us a favor." He bends in and whisper in Cervantes's ear, Cervantes smiles, "Sure, sound like it'll be fun. Where is the lass?"

Nobunaga turns, here is Deadweight holding the statue of Terra, "That her?" Cervantes walks over and smirks she was kind of cute. "So you saying this the critter?"

Nobunaga nods, "This is her, you can do it correct?"

Cervantes laughs, as if it was slightly an insult, "I be turning people to stone." He charges the blades and fires on Terra, "Bringing them back be the easy part!"

Terra's form is charged by the red bolts and as her own body resonates with them the bolts become golden. She is now shining gold as her body changes from arms outstretched to arms crossed on her chest, and now on her side she seems to tremble before becoming still. There was Terra, golden hair, her blue eyes closed, her hands in metal gauntlets along with feet in boots. Her body wrapped in gauze now slightly torn at other points. Her chest in a metal vest with an S in the center, Terra was flesh and bone, but unconscious. Nobunaga raises a brow as Cervantes laughs, "She be alive, now you take her and have fun."

Nobunaga bows, "Thank you." He slams a dagger into a map, "That's where the kids are hiding by the way."

Cervantes looks at the map, it was an old cove he had once long ago, "Well now ain't that a kick in the jewels?"

Beast Boy has sung the song several times, he cringes in the choice though it expressed his wish to be there for her, and for her to let him love her. That and he was basically what the title said! Cyborg was organizing the event, having Robin with a home-made guitar, and Red X had the Piano needed for the song, why them? Because Beast Boy knew Robin could use a guitar, and Red X was the only one who could do the piano part of the song. Starfire watched them play the song to its end for a final time cheering "Robin! That was magnificent!" She turns to Red X "Well played Red X!"

The two share glances, it was obvious they both wanted to impress her during the song.

The others are sharing comments as Voldo who was in a crevice was holding his ears, he did not like the song… it was too good in heart.

Raven was glad the emotions had come to a conclusion. This was short lived, as something screamed in a deep voice towards them. Raven turns and is swung up into the air by a blackened tentacle, it then flings her down so she skids to the emotions. The one who attacked was not really an emotion but an actual entity that classed the emotions, Evil. Evil was in a black hood, her eyes of four and glowing red. This was the soulless entity Raven would see in the eyes of the monster Cervantes, Evil. When Raven ignored her emotions, like she did with Anger and Fear, Evil would take them as her own and twist their power to change Raven. Raven long ago choose to try and fight her evil side, the destiny of evil. She was in reality fighting this. Evil grins under its hood, the tentacles wretched from her cape's inside as she screamed _"Time to surrender Raven!"_

Raven made her field, Evil was wrapping the field starting make it crack. Raven could not face this power alone, she needed her other emotions. "Hurry up and help me!"

The others look in mixed fashions, Raven looks onto them in a plea "Please! I need your help!"

The emotions are startled as Raven was not one to call on them. The others were going as Anger yells "Are you idiots! You know as soon as the fight is over she'll disband us and all is gone! She never needs us until a fight. She doesn't care what kind of a place this is!"

Raven is on one knee, she realizes how true that is. Only as she needs them it was when she called on them. "What am I supposed to do? Ignore the fact we blow things up when one is over the others!"

Love blinks, "That is not the only reason. You try to lock up the emotions and the power, not embrace it. You are trying to ignore the negative emotions and the positive when in all honesty it is all the emotions that make you human."

Raven laughs, the tentacles become tighter, "You think you know it all don't you? I guess if I accepted all my emotions that I could…" Raven gasps, "Oh my Azerath…"

The others feel it; Raven has let all the barriers down. All her emotions are apparent! They grin swirling into Raven even anger who loves (for her that was odd) the idea! Evil is now feeling the barrier expand snapping her tentacles, Evil is now gripped in white tentacles and the white Raven stands more powerful than ever before. "What about the breaking! The explosions! Are you mad?"

The white Raven laughs, "Yeah, I'm mad, sad, glad, every one you can think of." She floats over tightening Evil as she says, "I'm me."

Evil is crushed and also absorbed; Raven turns to normal still controlling the emotions as they disperse to the land of Nevermore. All the emotions are in Nevermore, Raven smiles, and then she frowns, "This is going to be one crowded mind."

Taki has been watching, "I did not expect you to deal so much power so quickly. I doubt you will be able to use it fully at first but you have in place the necessary essentials."

Raven is confused, so she asks "Why did you bring me here to unlock all my emotions, they are so dangerous."

"Ha!" Taki rolls her eyes, "All people are in danger of their own emotions. The thing is ignoring them is more dangerous. The way we feel makes us stronger, and now that you are willing to allow the emotions you hid to flourish so shall you."

Nevermore was not as barren as before, it had become slightly vegetated. Anger growls, "I hate this in so many ways."

Raven and Taki return, Raven hears none of her emotions, "They will not talk to you like before, they will come and go but it will be your duty to control them still."

"Trigon will take advantage." Raven countered, the realization of all those emotions to drive her to him was evident. Taki shook her head, "Not really. The one emotion you call Love is one he can not conquer. That is why he wishes to destroy it." Raven raises a brow and Taki laughs, "Love is powerful even if you think my words childish. With it Trigon can not fully take you. Your emotions will bring you strength and yet you shall not be affected. You will still be gothic Raven."

"How do you know all that? I may change."

Taki shakes her head, "No you will not. Ivy has the same problem of her sanity for the emotions torturing her soul and she is still a gothic person."

"Um, she loves someone?" Raven raises a brow, "Taki is that someone…"

Taki gives Raven a stare, a playful one, "Am I that obvious?" Raven shifts slightly to hide herself in her cape. Taki laughs, "I do not care for all women. I only came to her for…" a memory appears in Raven's mind.

Ivy had been in her lab, researching the Soul Edge. Her parents that adopted her died leaving the father's death wish to find Soul Edge to her, and her mother the words she was not originally a Valentine but actually daughter of another, a demon. She forged the sword in alchemy calling upon a strange being that gave it life with her blood and her soul. Ivy later joined with Nightmare, only to find the sword she searched to destroy for its evil was Soul Edge, and was the sword Nightmare had all along. Ivy was left in madness by that and also the revelation of who her birth father was. That was my doing; I told her who it was.

"Who was it?" Raven asks. Taki looks away, "I can not tell you. It is up to Ivy."

The memories go a new. Taki reminisces I decided to assist Ivy and give her the power to control her energy. Ivy was not a total evil; she had good intentions but had been tricked by the Soul Edge as many others were before. Ivy with my help conquered the emotions she too fell to and even the demonic blood in her. In the end, our battle together brought us closer. After that, you can see where it went.

Raven looks uneasily, not for their relationship but the similarity to her and Beast Boy. He was always there; he always did what he could to help. Raven nodded and realized she had to tell him she kissed Nobunaga. "Thank you Taki you have helped greatly."

Taki nods, "I know, be careful as even with Love Trigon will continue to try and totter your emotions to confusion." Taki stands to give a serious glare. "Each time you are lost in your own self without some anchor to this world Evil could rule you and Trigon with her."

The two are entering the main room, Heihachi begins snickering as Beast Boy coughs in worry, "Go on green one, this will be most amusing."

Beast Boy nods, and clears his throat. Cyborg is acting as a sort of stereo amplifying the sounds in his back. The stage was on the end of the boat, Cyborg was knelt with his back to Beast Boy planning to use himself as the stereo. It was difficult, but he finagled the sonic cannon as a sort of relay for the sounds behind him. He aimed his arm as Raven and Taki enter. "This is going to be so cool!"

Beast Boy grabs the microphone, and licks his lips. He could back down, but when he saw her eyes on him he smiled getting the nerve back. (First: I dislike the singer but the song, it is good for romance in some ways plus it ties into the two chapters. Second: It's Beast Boy, I see him as a real sweet heart.)

Beast Boy whispers into the microphone _"Let me be your hero…"_ (Song: Hero by Enrique Inglesias)

_"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?" _Raven gives a look at him in confusion.

**"**_Would you run, and never look back? Would you cry, if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?"_

Raven is looking in surprise, some horror. Her newly free emotions all chime in laughter and screams of joy. Anger however with its alternate emotions gives mixed shrugs and grumbles.

_"Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?" _Beast Boy puts out his hand pretending touch Raven's lips _"Would you laugh, oh please tell me this."_ He smiles as she is turning red and causing several rocks to break on the ground, candles flaring in the corners.

_"Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms… tonight."_

Beast Boy now performs truly, pacing the deck he screams in passion, _"I can be your hero baby! I can kiss away the pain!"_

Beast Boy stops in the center and grabs the mic firmly in his hands. _"I will stand by you forever! You can take my breath away!"_

Inuyasha smiles as he taps Kagome, she turns to his hand and they dance together to the song slowly. _"Would you swear that you'll always be here? Would you lie, or would you run away?"_ Beast Boy closes his eyes in the passion, _"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care," _he smiles to the admiring Raven "_You're here… tonight."_

_"I can be your hero baby! I can kiss away the pain!"_ Beast Boy blows a kiss and a wink. _"I will stand by you forever! You can take my breath away!"_

Seung Mina sees Mitsurugi smiling at her, he bows as she blushed. The two begin a dance, _"I just want to hold you." _Seung Mina lies her head on his shoulders, _"Oh, I just want to hold you."_

_"Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?"_ Taki feels Ivy next to her, smiling as they both listen to the song, _"Well I don't care… you're here… tonight."_

Xianghua and Kalik are dancing, as so are Miroku and Sango. _"I can be your hero baby!" _Xianghua blinks as she slaps Kalik in anger. _"I can kiss away the pain!"_ Kalik looks confused as Miroku sees Sango's stare. _"I will stand by you forever."_ Kalik swings his rod on Miroku and they continue dancing, _"You can take my breath away."_

_"I can be your hero baby!"_ Yoshi is dancing with Starfire. _"I can kiss away the pain!"_ Heihachi, Spawn, and Link just bob heads and such to the beat. _"I will stand… by… you… forever!"_ Raven is looking in pain, _"You can take my breath away."_ Raven looks on the ground with a tear falling.

_"Yes you can take my breath away…"_

_"Let me be your hero…"_

There is applause as Beast Boy finished, he takes a bow and looks to Raven "Did you like it Raven?"

Raven speaks in a whisper; Cyborg turns up to Beast Boy to ask what she said, **"I kissed Nobunaga…"** the voice had transmitted through Cyborg. Raven looked up in pain at the way her voice carried. Cyborg had stopped dead; he closed his arm and let it hang. Raven in total shame flew off to the tunnels. Beast Boy looked down, his ears twitched and his eyes dulled over before he realized she was hurting. "Raven!" he ran after her in hopes he could find her. The others look in some disarray, what the heck just happened?

Raven runs through the tunnels, falling into her legs she begins to cry. Unlocking the emotions meant she felt them, and right now she felt shame so terribly she broke down. She kind of wondered how humans deal with emotion like this. Raven slowly calms herself; gaining composure she stands tears still in her face. Raven noticed nothing exploded, that was a good sign. Beast Boy was heard panting near by, she flew to a crevice where she hid. Beast Boy stopped feeling she was near. "Raven! Let's talk about this please!"

Raven dared not reply, he sort of seemed upset but he spoke in a kind voice, "I know you and if you really kissed him it does not mean you love him." Raven turns slightly to duck around again. "You love me not that guy. Even if you kissed him, granted I hope I'm better than he was, I know you didn't do it for love. That is the difference you kiss me in love, and when you kissed him it was confusion." Beast Boy smiles as he hears movement, "You see we love each other and that is all that really matters."

The movement revealed as not Raven, but a watery eyed Terra. Beast Boy is stunned; he could not believe she was here! "Terra?"

Raven turns on the two. Deadlocked she cringes as all her emotions are wailing in her head. Nobunaga has appeared behind her, he smiles as he says "You can't go to him as deep down he feels no true feeling for you. Only she could make him happy." He lays his hand on her shoulder, "Come with me, and we shall build a new world together my Nightingale."

Beast Boy looks at Terra with such happiness, she has him in a hug and when she retracted she leaned for a kiss. Raven is tempted to turn while her eyes are watering at the sight and several formations of stone shook. Where Terra almost kissed Beast Boy, he turned his face away and said "I can't."

Nobunaga looks up, 'What! What did that little troll just speak?'

Beast Boy pushes on her lips with his hand, and smiles at Terra, "Don't get me wrong, at one time I wanted to kiss you." He propped his ears up, "I then found out something Terra I love Raven. I love her movement, her attitude her little remarks. I'm sorry, but I can't kiss you because I love her. I know she loves me too, and that is why I will do anything for her. You understand don't you?"

Raven is now smiling, that was so sweet. Happy awes with her are Love in adoration of the little Beast Boy. Courage sighs at the sight, as Shy feels bashful on this one. Fear starts to realize he was not one to take from fear and Anger, Anger is going nuts trying to motivate the crew to beat up Terra for trying to take their man! Terra had lowered her head, Beast Boy thought she was crying but she looked up in this unattached look, "No." she plows an open palm into his gut launching him across the room. Raven is about to help when Nobunaga sees the large hand grab her neck and grip to bring her unconscious. Astaroth chuckles saying "This is how I planned it."

Nobunaga glares, "You planed? You mean you knew that little freak would ruin my plan!"

"Of course, so I devised a better one on your mistake."

Nobunaga looks away, than he smiles, "Not bad for a muscle bound monster."

Beast Boy is on his stomach. "What was that for? Why did you do that?"

Terra puts her arms behind her back, "Poor little boy, can't quite grasp what is happening can you?"

Beast Boy glares, her walk, her voice's tilt. He pops his eyes in horror, "No… you're dead! We killed you again! You died twice!"

Terra smiled, "Third times a charm."

Beast Boy snarls out, "Why, why are you going to take Raven from me like you took Terra!"

Terra now known not as Terra chuckled, "Oh please, why are you so childish? I never took Terra, she choose to die trying to kill me. As for Raven, she was never yours she belonged to Trigon all along." Terra's back suddenly extended, Terra was crying in pain as something was ripping from her own being as a separate entity. Beast Boy gagged in seeing the man after all this time alive in some unholy fashion. The black suit of skin material, armor padding of gray at shoulders, forearms, legs, and boots. The neck of metal and a belt of large pouches. The metallic mask, one side of black, the other of orange. One eye lamely looking on him form the left orange side. Resurrected by the connection from Terra before her stone death was him, the mad man, Slade.

Note: So bet you never saw it coming! Well not Slade, he's Baaaaaack! This is where we end part one. Part two is The Hero of Beasts which both are chapters for the Beast Boy X Raven couple. I think this song got to me… grrgh on my emotions. Will work hard on the next chapter, keep you hopes up. We will be getting to an end sooner than you think!


	5. Chapter 4: Hero of Beasts Sorry

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 4: The Hero of Beasts (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own most characters unless they have _italic_ and **BOLD** writing on their name the first time mentioned. This is also the second half of the Beast Boy X Raven romance trip implying to the next couple chapter.

Beast Boy has flown back into the dirt again; he grabs his ribs with his left arm while standing shakily. He looks with his one eye closed; he has this pain in his body from the beating. Before Beast Boy stood a still, silent, and unmoving Slade. Slade had his arms held behind his back, and his eye on Beast Boy without any sign of emotion. "Why do you have to hurt her?"

"I'm not hurting her." Slade speaks in his grave voice, so unattached it only hints to his pleasure in beating on Beast Boy slightly, "I'm only hurting you."

Beast Boy has made a change to a gorilla to land a punch but Slade dodges to launch his open palm into the gorilla. Beast Boy falters back his heels digging in the dirt as he falters in on his stomach. Beast Boy gagged letting spit splutter out of his mouth while transforming to human. Slade chuckles to this sight of Beast Boy heaving on his knees, "What kind of hero are you?"

Beast Boy lunges forward as a bear to have Slade move skillfully from all the claw swipes. Slade bends on his knees forward and smashes his skull into the under jaw of Beast Boy. Beast Boy falters back as a human; Slade's eye grows for the moment. Slade flies out kicking Beast Boy's leg out from him forward. Beast Boy is falling on his back as Slade twirls on his heel to land a spiraling heel kick in the back making Beast Boy arc up from his stomach. Slade not finished grabs Beast Boy's face and pulls the still falling and turning Beast Boy head first into the ground. Slade is holding Beast Boy by the face, gripping tightly he says, "Sleep tight… boy." Slade wrenches his hand and Beast Boy stops flailing. Beast Boy lies still on the ground.

Slade stands up and slowly pitches his head back letting his eye look on the ceiling, "God that felt good."

Astaroth chuckles, "Being a living being again must feel erratic for you." Astaroth grips Raven who is unconscious over his shoulder, "I will take the girl, so we can prepare the prophecy a new."

Nobunaga nods with a grin, "I'll give support to our new friend here. I see he has great skill."

Astaroth turns adding "Slade was Trigon's warrior before in the Titan's time. He is not only skilled but he is a sadistic monster thirsting for the pain of others." Astaroth makes a rift with his axe, "You two should work well together."

Nobunaga turns with some inquiry to the recent events, "If your plan is so spectacular, why did you not let me in on it?"

"Ha." Astaroth looks on Nobunaga, "You were too busy scheming for yourself. I still find you a difficult figure to decide your allegiance; however I will let you in on several things." Astaroth shifts his axe to use it like a balance "Kunpaetku was the priest who Aeries used to create me. I killed him and now Trigon has reformed him as a dark priest for his cause. Through ritual we will change that which Raven fights against us with to our side. We change love to hate, and she will be ours."

Nobunaga smirks, "Not too poor a plan. It could still fail."

Astaroth turns leaving; he gleams with pleasure "I know…"

Slade looks over Nobunaga, "So you're the one they chose to take my place? Funny."

Nobunaga looks over Slade "Over your place? I chose this place as my own. I deserved to be the General of the Army to Trigon."

"Than why did they call me back?" Slade was playing with Nobunaga. Nobunaga frowned saying "You know very well you are only here because we wanted more capable fighters. Do not act so dole with me."

Slade chuckles "Whatever you say." He looks over Beast Boy for several moments, "He is so pathetic." He kicks him slightly, "So weak."

Nobunaga raises his rifle on Beast Boy, "Then let me finish him now."

Slade grabs the rifle saying "To ensure the plan this brat is still necessary." Nobunaga raises a brow, "You will see later. Let us have some fun with the other heroes then make our way to "The Shrine of Palgaea."

The two make a move to the others. Slightly awake was Terra, the being Slade had broken from her not killing her but as a mere separation much like some single-celled organisms split into two beings. Terra slowly stirred awake and smiled on Beast Boy. He was still unconscious, "Oh Beast Boy I'm so sorry I did it again." Terra shook her head in tears, "I got you hurt again."

The others had been standing and waiting for some kind of idea what happened to Raven. Yoshimitsu sighed, it took too long for even him to like. Yoshi looked to the sea, a ship readied to dock, "Strange, I remember no prior orders to have a ship dock here."

Yoshimitsu reads a name, 'Adrian.' His eyes widen to the captain of that ship. "By all that is Buddha it's him, Cervantes!"

The others turn and sure enough with his leg bent at the knee on the railing is Cervantes smiling widely with his cigar now burnt to the end. He tosses it over saying "Any who bring me the hooded girl alive." Cervantes chuckles for a moment "I give back to you your flesh." The skeleton crew looks more intent "Not only your flesh, but your eyes, your innards, your skin, and yes even your souls!" Cervantes turns about screaming "Than I let you off this here ship for the damned as a free man!" the skeletons are shaking in pleasure, to be living again was one prize they all wished "ME hardies!" Cervantes turns slowly to the heroes, pulling out Soul Edge as a sign of charge, "Make me proud to call ye me crew!"

The skeletons hiss and roar, running several let down the docking ramp to charge, others too intent on the prize take to the sail ropes and make a swing for the mainland. Cervantes not joining sits down and lights up a second cigar. Cervantes simply crosses his legs murmuring "They can handle this without me."

The first mate's head falls into Cervantes's lap, he rolls his eyes tossing it back to its body. "Brigands are blasted useless!"

Xianghua is clashing with the skeletons they have swords and clubs for weapons. Xianghua seeming like a dancer twirls through a batch of the skeleton men before they fall over shattering. She smiles back not noticing several skeletons were leaping on her. Kalik rushes in twirling his staff like a propeller which caused the skeletons to shatter to every which direction. Kalik looks onto Xianghua smiling "You must be more careful Xianghua."

Xianghua looks onto Kalik's head, "Uh…" she points to his head. Kalik looks up to the head of a skeleton snapping on top his head "Ah! Get it off!"

Xianghua slaps it away with her sword and the head falls into the hands of a skeleton with an arm where his head was meant to be. The skeleton tears away the arm and puts the head in its place. Kalik pales saying "I see some flaw in our tactics Xianghua." He turns seeing a cloud of dust "Xianghua?"

Cyborg blasts one of the skeletons before closing his arm and plowing his fist into another "What is with these things? They just put themselves back together!"

Spawn has torn into these monsters with his axe snarling "Freaks! They seem to just keep morphing! We have to find a way to stop it."

Link has fired his fire arrows into several yet they always ran into the water climbing back for more "Hey at least it can't get any worse!"

A large roar is heard, Heihachi looks back to see coming from the main entrance was Necrid stomping in with a grin. Necrid sees Heihachi and chuckles to itself. The memory of earlier reminded the now newly revived warrior being how he was once a proud fighter. This was a worthy opponent, something it looked forward to seeing. Cyborg rolled back with his gun ready to fire when another figure fell from overhead striking his back. Cyborg turns back to his attacker to snarl, "You?"

Voldo had landed hissing in pleasure, knowing it had the knight Voldo would take and get his revenge for earlier. Cyborg ran forward to land a punch but Voldo twisted past the strike to now twirl up to Cyborg, his own body up to Cyborg to twist up straight into Cyborg's face. Cyborg became stuck in place by the creature Voldo now up in his face, his cheeks curving under the gags in sinister glee. Voldo pulled his hand over his chest and let it swing back as a backhand. Cyborg sprawled out as Voldo bent over on his back, using the blades like a set of legs he scurried over Cyborg gashing at the exposed backside. Cyborg snarls up to rise for Voldo returning. Cyborg jumps up pointing his sonic cannon and firing on the scurrying Voldo under him. Voldo is hit and slams his arced stomach down into the pavement with immense force. Cyborg is falling to his knees as he hears the low rasping hiss. Cyborg turns his gun to notice Voldo was gone. "Where the..." too late as Voldo has slunk behind Cyborg to fly out in a mad slash-&-dash. Cyborg has put up his arms with the forearms out to reflect most of these attacks. Voldo madly sprung into attack trying to end Cyborg, trying to find his scent, the scent he lusted after, the scent… of blood.

Heihachi had tagged forearms with Necrid for only mere moments but he realized like many fighters would, this was different. In battle they say warriors can speak more with fists than words, one thing told between them was the fact Heihachi fought now a fighter not a monster. Necrid had skillfully dodged one of Heihachi's punches to allow for a strong left hook into the ribs making Heihachi pull back his attacks. Heihachi was hurt by that one strike and now Necrid took advantage as much as he could. Heihachi tried another strike but this allowed Necrid to dodge under it and tag his fist into Heihachi's stomach full force. Necrid actually ran with his fist now tossing Heihachi off and to the ground. Heihachi held his wound gasping for air, two hits and he was actually gasping for air! Heihachi never had that, he was never beaten so badly so quickly. Heihachi stammered up to be greeted by several quick flurries in the face pitching his head back and forth with each stroke. Necrid ceased his attacks as Heihachi stammered back almost like he was drunk. Heihachi could barely keep up on his own two feet and his one eye had bruised completely over yet he still put up his hands. Necrid has stopped his attacks and surprisingly does a nod to see if his enemy was willing to fight. Heihachi nods his head in acceptance and the two begin fighting again.

Spawn and Link have been watching the two fighting. Spawn uses his axe to smash into more skeleton attackers while Link uses his sword and shield in unison. Spawn growls out "those two are fighting like real warriors. I almost feel jealous."

Link narrows his eyes as he deflected an attack with his shield "Jealous of the challenge, or the whole bloody and beaten part?"

Spawn chuckles "I really can't tell."

Sophitia is with Cassandra to her back, the two have been circled by skeletons. "Sister," Sophitia has an idea, "Give me your sword and I will give you my shield!"

Cassandra nods in acceptance doing just that. Sophitia now has the two short swords and begins slashing through the hordes with her swords. Cassandra stays close to block with the shield for her and Sophitia, while also plowing the shields into the skeletons making them shatter. Cervantes is sitting in his chair looking over Sophitia, "Where have I seen that woman?" he thinks back but can not seem to recall her…

Miroku has not used the Kazanna as the area was too small and all the fighters had mixed into the tunnel so he could not tell any differences. Sango was barely able to strike one skeleton behind him on top of Kirara, "Miroku!" he turns and she smiles "We must keep close!"

Miroku nods in a grin, "As always." He muses to her pleasure "I swear it is like you usher these monster attacks so we can be close together."

Shippo has landed on Sango using his blue flames on one skeleton who screamed running to the water. That was the first mate, as he resurfaced he noticed his head was gone so he turned to see a fish was swimming with it on. "Gargh!" the first mate's body leapt into the water reluctantly.

Inuyasha landed a slash that cut straight through five skeletons, he roared in frustration as they reformed "What a pain! Why can't they stay dead?"

"News-flash dog-boy!" Kouga has run around the pieces to cause them to scatter farther away from each other "They are already dead! They can't stay dead when they began dead."

Inuyasha narrows his eyes growling "I didn't ask you I was asking Kagome! Right Kagome?" Kagome did not answer, they look over to see her on the ground with her face pushed into the dirt while her arm is being wrenched back straight and bent at the wrist. "Kagome!"

The two make a move to the black wearing man with an orange half mask holding Kagome, "I wouldn't do that…" Slade lets off her head allowing her to scream as he twists her wrist, his voice so unattached the two snarl in anger at his emotionless voice. Slade hears her scream again and sees the tears streaming her face, pleasure to him was in the fact the two men are now primed to rip him to parts. "You're barking up the wrong tree pal!" Kouga says this between growls.

Slade chuckles "Barking up the wrong tree? I guess I should have expected such a phrase." He slinks his eye as he lets go of Kagome's arm "from flea ridden mutts like you."

Kouga leaps out using his speeded punches on Slade. Slade is stepping away from Kouga both his arms behind his back, bobbing and weaving from the punches effortlessly. Slade after several moments weaves one punch to land a palm jab to the ribs of Kouga between the armor and fur. Kouga feels the punch roll out over his body like some kind of ripple and his whole body goes numb, "Can't… move…"

"Delayed responsive strike." Slade mutters it in slight joy, "It paralyzes the entire body in momentary numbness." Slade steps closely adding, "Of course when the numbness runs off you have excruciating pain jolting from one muscle to the…" Kouga spasms to the ground screaming as he flutters around like a fish. "Well, you get the idea."

Inuyasha looks at the attacker, "Who or what the hell are you?" Kagome has slowly stopped crying, "Inuyasha! Get away! He's not some one you should fight!"

Inuyasha smirks, "Sorry Kagome, but he's going to get what he deserves for hurting you!" Inuyasha makes a vertical strike but Slade leaps back and counters flying forward with a strong right punch that hit Inuyasha on the cheek bone. Inuyasha's face contorts from the impact before he is launched out and rolled off the ground several steps away. Slade cracks his neck saying "I expected more from you Inuyasha. After what I heard about you I figured you could at least fight a little."

Inuyasha strains to get up, he was still surprised how this guy was inhumanly strong. "Just get ready for some pain." Inuyasha stood up readying Tetseiga again. Inuyasha ran forward launching a horizontal strike that he rolled to a vertical strike while Slade he ducked than bobbed past. Slade did a karate-chop knocking the sword out of Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha shakes his hands as Slade turns away, "Boring…"

Inuyasha flings out his claws "Sankon Tessou!" he tries to strike with his claws but Slade has moved out of the way. Inuyasha looks to find Slade has disappeared, "Where did that freak go?"

"Are you okay Kagome?" Kouga helps Kagome to her feet, Inuyasha turns and twitches at another act of selflessness missed.

Robin runs through a batch using his staff to launch most into the air, he wanted to get to Cervantes. "Cervantes!" he screams grabbing one skeleton by the neck and slamming it out of his way.

Cervantes looks at Robin, "Ah, the little rascal who wanted to play with the big boys!" Cervantes takes away from Sophitia and stands slowly strutting over to the ramp, "You want to try and play with the men again? Not one to learn yer lesson are ye?"

Robin smiles as he is primed to attack, "Maybe you're the one going to learn his lesson."

Cervantes shrugs his shoulders adding "It's possible but frankly I doubt it."

Robin vaults off from his staff and towards Cervantes but he steps to the side using his swords to twirl robin faster. Robin does something different by swinging his staff down between his legs to not the whole way but until the staff smacks into Cervantes's cheek. Cervantes is now struck with the dual force of Robin and his own spin so the staff spins down into his shoulder making him loose grip of Soul Edge. Cervantes drops his chin as Robin spins on his feet saying "You learn anything now old man?"

Cervantes looks in a glare of joy and insane pleasure at the way his cheeks curled, "Aye!" Cervantes sheaths Soul Edge quickly and then Nirvana, "You ain't some scurvy child after all." Cervantes raises his hands for a fight of hands "Show me your moxxy!"

With that the two began the battle of their time. Robin used his many years of martial arts in a desperate attempt to match the insane power of Cervantes with a mix of unholy knowledge of every fighting style once known to men wielding the swords before. Cervantes tries a right punch but Robin blocks with his left. Cervantes figuring that launches a kick to Robin's knee causing a sound thwack . Robin screams as his knee had jumped out of place, Robin ignoring the pain as much as he could launches an aerial kick to the head. Cervantes is hit and flung back on his knees before grabbing hold the deck with his free hands and stopping. Cervantes looks up his eyes flaring with greater pleasure he is running as Robin has snapped his leg into place. Robin turns on his side to side-step and then flip Cervantes over. Robin takes some distance while Cervantes rolls over and back to his feet turning to a stance with Robin. Cervantes smiles for a moment before sniffing, "That smell…" he turns around seeing Ivy standing with her sword ready on the deck, "… Daughter, how long has it been since last?"

Ivy's eye twitches, "Not long enough monster."

Robin blinks, "Daughter? You mean he's your… ew."

Cervantes chuckles, "I was a living man when I took the blade. I died afterwards, some time but I honestly forget when." Cervantes looks onto Ivy, "By the fires of hell look at you. Never would I think you came from my seed."

"I wish I never did!" she screamed "The nightmares! The terrible pain! You keep trying to make me into something I'm not!"

Cervantes laughs to the air pitching his head, "Something ye are not? Girl don't be daft. Ye are a monster like me, like father like daughter! I will never give up on bringing you to the power darling child."

Ivy runs out attacking but Cervantes simply grabs the blade "I ain't in the mood; I have more important fish to fry." Ivy's sword breaks apart and wraps Cervantes's arm "I said no!" he flings his arm and her off to the distance. Taki jumps in grabbing Ivy in a roll. The two share ashamed glances making Cervantes snicker and then fall on his knees grabbing his ribs laughing "AH-ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! It can't be!" he wipes a tear, "Me blood child and that wretched ninjitsu girl! The gods do truly play some games!"

Starfire lands next to Robin, "Robin, what is going on?"

He turns with confusion "I really… don't know Starfire."

Cervantes looks at Starfire standing up he does a bow and tip of his hat, "Ah Starfire be ye name eh?"

Starfire nods with a simple smile "Yes that is my…" she realizes who she is talking to and becomes defensive "I do not give you permission to speak my name!"

Cervantes shrugs, "Whatever girl, just seeing as how I seen more of you than most," Robin glares in more rage, "I figured you may want to be on more name based terms. Those two are me daughter and her wench woman." Cervantes laughs a little as Taki gives a glare. A skeleton falls to Cervantes, it moans and he stops laughing, he jumps up and screams "They did WHAT!" he storms over the sides "Nobunaga! Nobunaga ye dog where are ye?"

The skeletons stop their attacks; Cervantes was one voice to listen to as he screamed the caves had shook. Mitsurugi took instant interest, "Nobunaga Oda? He is here!"

Mitsurugi looks slowly to find the fiend when he feels the hairs on his neck prickle up, "There!" he turns around and blocks a shot with his sword. Nobunaga had been behind a rock waiting for a good shot but ruined with his name being mentioned. Nobunaga sighs saying "I could have been rid of that blasted Samurai!"

Cervantes peers on Nobunaga as he exits his spot of hiding, he snarls out "Ye used me! ME! I am the scourge of the seas, the rightful heir of the Soul Edge! To use me like a dog, is to be using a rabid dog!"

Nobunaga sees the anger in his eyes, "…crap… Everyone! Time to leave!"

Slade quickly lands at Nobunaga's side, Robin is caught in his tracks at seeing the enemy of his nightmares, "Robin, I wish I could play but, rules are rules."

Voldo and Necrid come into Nobunaga's cape disappearing, Cervantes growls saying, "Little cretin! I'll make him pay taking me treasure!" Cervantes turns about glaring at Ivy, Taki, Robin, and Starfire, "Get off me ship! I have to track that dog!"

The four take looks at Cervantes but he gives a fiercer look. Cervantes grips his hand and his muscles slightly bulged. Cervantes stormed at them slapping them off his ship and into the cave walls where they peeled off slowly. Cervantes lets his muscles relax and he stomps his foot, "Men! On board! _WE_ have a dog to kill!" The first mate was about to ask about the prize but Cervantes growls "No! They took the hooded girl, our fight changes temporarily!"

Cervantes makes off on the seas; Robin is looking in shock where Slade had stood, "He was… here… the real Slade."

Starfire is slightly worried, "Robin, please keep calm."

Robin looks on her and nods, "Yes… I am calm." His voice was shaky, seeing Slade now seemed more traumatic after his other experiences. The heroes make their way into the tunnels, seeing Beast Boy down and out they come to his aid. Terra seems shameful as the other Titans give her less than happy looks; she was not the best face to see. Starfire however smiles and hugs Terra, "Friend Terra, alive and well."

Terra nods, shame on her face she says in tears "I'm so sorry…" Starfire hugs her in a fit of tears. Beast Boy wakes up slowly and people ask "What happened" "Where's Raven?"

Beast Boy is crying, he gasps before saying "I let them… take her."

……Temple of Palgaea……

Raven is bound in shackles over her head, as a fabric was being tied over her mouth. She wakes slowly seeing her captor, Astaroth tightly fasten the bandage "Welcome to the world of the living," he tightens the bandage to jolt her fully awake "Vassal."

Raven glares, her mind reaches out telepathically "You are one of my father's minions, a beast!"

Astaroth chuckles, "I do what I am best at woman. Your father knows my skill, my drive to destroy. I butchered cities, countries, all in the name of Aeries! So now, I take it upon myself to follow a new master."

Raven turns away disgusted as it shows an image in its mind of a village it destroyed, Astaroth laughs saying "You are too easily disgusted, you should see what I did to their bodies after death!"

Raven's eyes glow on the creature for her powers but without her mouth she could do hardly anything. Astaroth walks off hearing the movements of the others. Necrid does a bow to Astaroth calling him to follow quickly. Voldo crawls the walls, hissing at the smells of an acid pit nearby. Nobunaga comes in and smiles, "Ah, my dear Nightingale!" he walks over slowly making Raven glare him down. Nobunaga kneels down and pulls her hood down to see her face, "Must you despise me so?"

Raven growls under the bandage before a haunting chill of the next voice, "Nightingale? I prefer…" Slade takes a slow stroll next to Nobunaga, "Birthday Girl."

Raven seems fearful; she seems also shocked he was here. Slade bends down glowering at her for a moment before grabbing her chin. She pulls away her eyes wide in horror, "Not like this didn't happen before." Slade says playfully, "You being under my power, my very will. Unable to fight back…" he lays his hand on her thigh making her pull her legs under her, "My, so stand offish Birthday Girl."

Raven scolds him in hatred, her eyes nearly on the verge of a death glare, "Burn in hell Slade!"

Slade closes his eyes, "Oh I did, but I simply…" he stands up facing away, "Could not think of my dear, dear little Birthday Girl all alone up here without me." He turns a slick slink in his eye, "You did miss me, didn't you?"

Raven tries to pull from the bonding, trying to get away, trying to be free. "I want out of here!" she screams mentally to all. Slade leans down again, his eye locks to hers which are shaking in unknown worry, "I'll let you out… when you are completely lost to your evil self." Slade caresses her cheek making her pull away, breathing heavily from panic Raven looks away so Slade sighs, "Well in time, maybe." Slade stands up and says to Nobunaga secretly, "That's how you do it."

Nobunaga grins, "Whatever." But secretly he thinks 'Disturbing… and yet amazingly affective.'

Astaroth gives a stern look to Nobunaga, "Nobunaga!" the warlord jumps, "What is this I hear about Cervantes?"

"Oh…" Nobunaga glares at Necrid who seems to have told on him. "I used him to our advantage but he was not so pleased. A part to my plan of destroying those children after Raven became mine." He sighs, "Sadly even that did not work as I hoped."

Astaroth grips his chin, a mindless golem no longer Astaroth shared an intellect with Trigon. The two thought together before an idea came together. 'Cervantes has no need to help the children, but if angered he may be a danger. I would be best to prepare for his appearance.'

**_Deadweight_** comes in to the area giving a look to Raven, "Well I can see you finally found her." Deadweight walks over asking "What exactly will you do with her?"

Slade chuckles, his arms behind his back (as often they were) he says "When Trigon takes over, he will destroy the weaker personalities of her mind. Hopefully, she will be left in a state of lost misery."

Deadweight gives a glare over to Raven, "I see… so it will be like death?"

"Death…" Slade seems to gleam in slight joy "That would be a welcome gift compared to Trigon's devise."

Deadweight seems upset; he gives a small worried look to Raven before making his way out of the chasm. Slade gives a small inquiry glance to the actions but shrugs, no worries now. It seems exact and complete… "Better make sure, the Titans often find that the best to fowl up my plans."

……Yoshimitsu Hideout……

Beast Boy sits in a cradled position in the main chamber. All are worried, not able to help Raven it seems hopeless. Beast Boy shakes his head, "I failed her… I'm so weak."

Heihachi snorts his nostrils, "I thought you wanted to be her hero." Beast Boy looks up, "Tell me, are you going to be a liar? Let her die?"

Beast Boy snarls up in a stance "No! I want to save her but…" he seems to stare off, "How can I even find her?"

Heihachi, not amused comes over and punches Beast Boy, "You are pathetic! You expect us to answer your questions! Figure them out yourself!" he storms off having Robin chase him, "Hey!" Robin screams in anger to Heihachi. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Heihachi smirks "Kid needs to keep his head, if I keep him on his toes who cares who I am." Heihachi chuckles lowly, "Besides, she still owes me a battle."

Beast Boy is standing, his cheek hurts but now… he seems determined. "Raven…" he grips his fist, "I'll find you. I'll save you."

Heihachi turns back hearing, Robin smirks as Heihachi says "Being a villain isn't all bad now is it?"

Robin looks up, "Uh… thanks."

Terra seems stunned, "Oh my… I forgot!" every one turns on her, she smiles "I know where they went! The "Temple of Palgaea!"

Taki smiles "I know that place! That is the birthplace of Astaroth."

Talim narrows her eyes, the youngest here aside from titans she says "Astaroth… he was that golem from my capture."

Taki nods, "Yes, a powerful warrior he seems to be awake again." She grabs her chin, "Could it be… he is under a new control?"

Beast Boy is smiling "Who cares! We know where to find him! We can actually do this!"

Taki frowns, "No Beast Boy, Palgaea tomb is unknown to me. I may know _of_ it, not where it is."

Beast Boy seems to die a little, "Oh…" Ivy smirks as she says "I know where it is. I worked with that beast. I can take you there."

Beast Boy smiles "Yes! We are back in the game!"

Cyborg not wanting to put the others down but having to make a point asks "What about transport? How do we even get to this place?"

Beast Boy falls over… "Do'h…"

Link offers his services "The Ocarina I have can be used to take us. Though, I need someone to know where it is and think of it enough to get us there."

Ivy shrugs, "I remember it. So that should work."

Beast Boy grins, "Well! What are we waiting for?"

Link narrows his eyes "I need to be outside, and the winds need to be fairly strong to begin with. For this long a trip, I need good wind coverage."

Ivy nods, "The tomb is all the way back in Greece after all."

Mitsurugi nods to himself, "I will come I know this will be my final battle with Nobunaga."

Seung Mina hearing this nods "Then I will go as well!" she sweats, "Though, I wish I had better clothing."

Yoshimitsu chuckles, "I have that covered dear! In my ship are some of your old fighting garbs!" Seung Mina glares, "Oh…" Yoshi sweats, "I only wanted to keep them for safe keeping."

Seung Mina smirks "Sure old man… sure." She goes to change. Beast Boy smiles, "I think we have a chance! I'm so happy. I know…" he nods to himself, "I believe I can save Raven."

Yoshi seems to laugh, "No idea in my mind you would fail." Mitsurugi whispers into Yoshi's ear. "… Mitsurugi…" he turns on Mitsurugi as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Mitsurugi glares at him and Yoshimitsu nods, "Yes, understood." He walks off to some tunnels.

Beast Boy blinks; Mitsurugi grabs Beast Boy and takes him to the tunnels, "Uh… what is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"Beast Boy…" Mitsurugi smiles "You are brave, determined, and you have the instinctive powers of the animal world." Mitsurugi gleams in slight joy "Though these skills are great, more important is that you are a man. Containing the power borrowed on the animal world is one thing but relying… that is a mistake." Mitsurugi and Beast Boy stop, there is Yoshimitsu with something in a cloak, wrapped nicely and tied with an emblem tattered rope of vinyl. Yoshi looks up at Mitsurugi then he undoes the vinyl to let the wrapping fall. In his hands was a sheathed sword, Beast Boy drools at the red casing, a golden thread for the waist or back holstering. "This world is a world where heroes are found by swords Beast Boy. You must… be willing to use a sword."

Beast Boy seems reluctant; he could poke an eye out especially his. However, the idea that many dangerous villains will be ahead, he may need this. "So what do I do?" he grabs the sword and fastens it on his waist. "Hey… not bad. What about when I transform?"

He turns up seeing Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu holding at their side sheathed swords, Beast Boy pales as he does the same, "Uh…" Mitsurugi smiles "The best teacher is experience by hand, is it not Yoshi?"

Yoshimitsu nods, "Why, yes it is… We won't be hurt too bad so use all you have green one."

Beast Boy gulps as they unsheathe their swords, "I'm not worried about that… I'm worried about me!"

Starfire looks at the tunnel, now hearing a battle with swords she seems fearful "We must…!" Ivy steps in the way, "I wouldn't do that. I think those two have a plan for Beast Boy." She gives a stare to the titans and others, "Till now, you have only barely grasped the idea of what you face. Now, since some of you are hoping to help a friend you need to rally." Ivy strolls over to Robin "You are their leader, you must keep them together."

Robin blushes, but nods. "Um, yes I will."

Ivy turns to Taki, she is smirking at this role Ivy has taken "Well, get ready for the fight those who plan on coming. Everyone else, you should concentrate on readying for a long trip as well."

Taki nods, now she steps in. "This other trip is to The Ostrheinburg Chapel. That is where the battle seems to be going." Taki who now has the book from Mitsurugi shows this map to the others not going with the titans. Terra gives a shaky step towards the others "I am… sorry."

Robin shrugs, a small smile he says "It's nice to see you back again Terra." Terra looks up as Robin starts talking tactic. Terra smiles, they seem not angry with her. Red X sees Terra and raises a brow, "Hm, who is this?"

Heihachi steps up to Robin, "So, you know I'm going. What is the plan?"

Robin blinks, "You are going? Really?"

Heihachi smiles nodding, "Yes, I need the hooded girl to."

The plan was being thought up, but even if they thought the question was… would it work?"

……Temple of Palgaea……

Astaroth narrows his eyes; a black hooded figure slowly materializes to Astaroth. The black robe has red outlining at the cuffs, dress end, and hood. The hands are free, they are bone hands. "Kunpaetku. Where the hell have you been?"

Kunpa was once a priest for Aeries/Palgaea but for failure to obtain the swords he was sentenced to a half death. Living yet dead, his skull has been morphed to a demon one with two horns curving back like a ram, "I was in preparation for the spell. Did you bring the girl?"

Astaroth nods, "Behind me." Kunpa looks at Raven and chuckles "Yes… quite powerful."

Astaroth looks as he was in the center of the stone platform having the acid like pit around him. "Kunpa, take her to the shrine. Begin the ritual. I have a feeling guests are arriving."

Kunpa floats over the acid and raises his hand. Raven glares at his palm before a strange mist pours out to her. Raven sniffs it, and faints. Kunpa now readies to take her to the shrine of his old master to officially welcome the new one. Astaroth looks about; at one time the breed called "Lizard Men" lived in this same tome. They were his minions, once proud predator's man hunted them to near extinction. Their bodies here, in these walls Astaroth chuckled, "Why not?"

Astaroth planted his feet, and seems to change his breathing. Astaroth begins to shake his arms, his body and muscles jolt green bolts across the walls. Breaking the wall stone eggs are now freed into the acid pits. The acid starts to bubble, the eggs break open and lizards start to snarl and snap in the acid that in their society was actually a brooding pit.

Beast Boy is holding for dear life a stalagmite on the roof, Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu sit some what annoyed, "Are you coming down?" asks Mitsurugi and Beast Boy turns yelling "Screw you guys!" he shows his back with a large slash not in him but his suit "You guys are trying to kill me!"

Mitsurugi glares on Yoshi "You had to cut him."

Yoshi shrugs "I never thought he would be so scared!"

The two start talking in hopes of trying to find a way to get Beast Boy down. Beast Boy whimpers with tears as he was so frightened. Yoshimitsu asks something, "Mitsurugi, what is the story of you and Nobunaga?"

Beast Boy listens, Nobunaga peaks his interest. Mitsurugi sighs, but decides why not get the story out. "My story with him begins in the Ise Nagashima massacre." Yoshimitsu nods, "You heard of it. Yes, it was a massacre… truly." (Retelling of historical events, Nobunaga Oda's attack on Ise)

Mitsurugi wakes inside a hut, he has been recently at battle with some soldiers. The battle ended as he was shot, from behind of all things, then left for dead. Some villagers saved him and brought him to this Buddhist fort, a collective of Buddhist people living in a small commune. In the hut with him, we find an elderly fellow smiling with long whiskers. This man explains the events of current. Nobunaga Oda has declared a state of war on the Buddhist sect for recently refusing his rule. That and he have some distaste to the Buddhist faith compared to his newly formed alliance of the "Westerners" who bring a religion called "Christianity". Moving out on their sect, Nobunaga surrounded the area with men and soldiers, chances were his own injury was by his newest acquisition, rifles. Western travelers have produced these rifles for Nobunaga who they believe is a reasonable and respectable man. Nobunaga has used this endless supply to his every advantage, one being the war with sword to rifle. Though the Buddhist sect has with them the Saika mercenaries; a trained rifle unit that has dealt blows to Nobunaga before under the leadership of Magoichi Saika, it is still not believed they can survive a long battle with an army as most in the collective are merely family people not soldiers. Mitsurugi knowing this now pledged to assist in protecting the sect. That was… a mistake.

The battle shifts quickly when Nobunaga sets the villages on fire, making panic and fear. After this the leader of the Buddhist colony tries to plead with Nobunaga. Mitsurugi was there for that…

The leader bows on his hands and knees, "Please… innocent men and women are in that colony. We wish for their safe passage. We understand… we never should have challenged the Oda clan."

Nobunaga Oda chuckles, he strafes in front of the leader listening to more pleas before saying "How sad… you must not understand my intentions." The leader keeps his head down as a sign of respect "I never intended on you surrendering. No, a message…" he unsheathes his sword to strike the leader down, taking his head clean off "A message! To all who dare to oppose me!" the escorts run screaming "Run! Run to your god and know that he will not save you!" Nobunaga smiles as Mitsurugi has unsheathed his sword, "All of you… you are ripe for the slaughter! This land will see the blood of men and women, no indifference! For I am Nobunaga Oda, he who history has logged as the Demon Lord." He laughs to himself as a samurai now enters, blocking Mitsurugi he looks young, having black hair fitted in a ponytail had is in a blue robe with a skirt. "I must protect my lord!" screams this samurai.

Mitsurugi snarls "That man is not deserving of protection!"

"It does not matter." He unsheathes a sword, "I am Mitsuhide Akechi, loyal servant of Nobunaga Oda!"

Mitsurugi hears soldiers, he snaps out "You will learn! Learn how cruel a man you truly serve!"

Nobunaga Oda smiles, he gives his stare to Mitsurugi, "Let us meet again…" his eyes flare gold for a moment "Mitsurugi."

Mitsurugi saw that moment; he snarls "Count on it."

The present time Mitsurugi smiles "The villagers escape thanks to soldiers and samurai who fought Nobunaga. Though many lives were lost, the way Nobunaga killed was unlike a man. I only learned recently he had some time sold himself to a demon." He chuckles "I thought they called him a Demon Lord for his mad tactic and skill, not for he was a demon!" he and Yoshimitsu laugh together as Beast Boy has returned to the ground. Beast Boy nods, ready again "Okay, let's get this training over with! I need to save Raven from a guy like that!"

The two others smile to each other, and dash at Beast Boy who winces as he readies to try this sparring thing again.

……Temple of Palgaea……

Raven is laid on a stone pedestal where she is stretched out with her arms and legs far apart. Her cloak removed and to the side Kunpa slowly floats around her as she wakes. Raven seems tired, but realizes she must wake "Where am I?"

"Oh…" Kunpa floats to her head "Here, in the sacrificial courtyard. Here I sacrificed many souls to my god. Now, I offer your soul to my new god Trigon."

Raven snaps mentally, her mouth is still bound "I will not be his! I will fight him with all I have!"

Kunpa nods, and grins his bone teeth, "Good, I look forward to working with you then." He floats off. Raven sighs, now alone she thinks about Beast Boy. Her thoughts are ended as Slade sits down on the pedestal striking her with panic "Hello beautiful, sleep well?"

"No." she simply states to him. Slade sighs, "How sad. You will be torn of all your humanity… actually," he seems to gleam his eye on her "I like that idea."

"You would!" she roars at him, "I wish you were still dead!"

Slade puts his hand on her stomach, "Do you really?" she convulses her body making him remove his hand "Hm, guess you do." He hops off the pedestal "Well I only wanted to let you know, when you wake up and are relieved of your love." Slade gives a small tilt of his head to her, "Your first victim will be Beast Boy I promise you."

Raven stares at him in disbelief "No! I would never…"

Slade chuckles as he walks away, "Oh you will, count on it Raven."

Raven lays her head to the side, tears are now coming free. Her emotions all are in an uproar… things do not look pretty.

……Yoshimitsu Hideout……

Beast Boy flops back, his head spinning. "Ow…" he falls over as Yoshimitsu stops spinning on his sword. Mitsurugi slaps Yoshi saying "No secret skills you idiot!"

"Oh…" Yoshi seems to sly back. "Sorry, my bad."

Beast Boy stands up and grins "No do it again! I think I'm ready."

Mitsurugi smirks, the idea this boy had a strong instinct like animals was the reason he agreed to train him. Under tutelage of Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu just a couple hours could prove the extent of a life time. Beast Boy also had a cause, perhaps the greatest one. Saving a person you love. The training resumes. Then enters Seung Mina in her old outfit, "I'm ready!"

Mitsurugi looks over and his eyes pop, Beast Boy turns red, and Yoshimitsu has a heart attack. Seung Mina was quite stunning, with her orange cups over her chest, and an orange sash over the front and back of her pelvic area you noticed how her skin was very alluring. A headband under her bangs it has the golden symbols of her clan. At her left upper arm another band like the head piece. Her shoes are orange leather, held tightly they fit well with her outfit. Seung Mina twirls her staff weapon asking "So, who wants a piece of me?"

The three men raise their hands, Yoshimitsu twice "I always wanted a piece of that!" Mitsurugi turns in a scowl, Yoshi panics saying "Er… I mean, sparring and all…"

Beast Boy chuckles at this before a sudden rush, his head sees… Raven, a pedestal of stone, Kunpa with burning herbs in pots, and somewhere, Slade slowly tapping his foot in annoyance. Beast Boy screams "We have to go!" the others look puzzled but then he roars out "NOW!"

……Palgaea Temple, Shrine……

Kunpa slowly burns herbs in pots held by posts. He takes a fan and moves the smoke over Raven. Raven feels strange, her mind sort of fluttery… "What is… this?"

"Honestly," Kunpa says in mid ritual, "I'm not that sure. I believe a relaxant so I can enter your mind and hereby eliminate your emotions."

Raven feels fainter, she slowly says "Beast… Boy…"

Slade chuckles, "Ah yes, Beast Boy." He walks over brushing her hair "You'll see him soon enough." Raven closes her eyes and Kunpa slowly ushers away Slade.

Slade agrees to leaving, and so he moves out to find Astaroth. Slade also has a feeling something is off… "What the?" he sees ravens all around, their eyes are flaming red, "What is this?"

The village that had been attacked by Nightmare. Ravens had eaten the bodies left behind. Now, their beings had become part of Nightmare. Nightmare has reached the chapel and sleeps as it is too far from human life to consider dangerous. Nightmare opens his red eyes, Soul Edge also has awoken. "Well, what do we have here?"

The Soul Edge sees through the many birds Slade walking away from the shrine. Then it sees Raven in the shrine with Kunpa. "Hm…" Nightmare stands up and moves to the chapel center. "Seems I might want to see this." He flashes his claw to open a rift in the sky, he slowly enters into it.

The village has an unusual visitor. Dressed like a noble was Raphael the fencer from earlier. He sees the many bodies on the ground, their forms mixed in a mess he nods. "I am closing in on it." Raphael looks up to where he sees more bodies outside the city in like a line, a trail. "I see… the chapel." Raphael makes haste to an old chapel not far from here, but only perhaps a day's travel.

……Outside Yoshimitsu Hideout……

Those deciding on leaving to help Raven met outside. Talim also was here, but she did not plan on going. Beast Boy, Mitsurugi, and Yoshimitsu all came out slowly. Beast Boy smiles to Robin saying "Okay Mr. Leader, what is the plan?"

Robin smirks "Simply put, you are."

Beast Boy is confused but Robin adds "None of us expect to get to Raven so you have to go and save her. We'll divert their attention for however long we can. Just find her, get out, and we will all meet up with Link to get out of there. Okay, sound good?"

Beast Boy nods, a smile on his face "Cool, so how do we get there?"

Link sighs, "By some other way, I can't get a good beat on the winds in this world."

Talim smirks, "You need wind eh?" she gets on her knees in prayer, the winds start to pick up. Red X chuckles "So you control the wind?"

"No," she smiles, "I only pray to them."

The winds picked up and Link smiles while readying to use his ocarina. The titans, Heihachi and Link, Mitsurugi, Seung Mina, and Yoshimitsu, Red X and Terra, and Ivy all get ready as a whirlwind picks them up. The Whirlwind flies off with its passengers, all except for Talim who waves good bye, "Good luck friends!"

……Temple of Palgaea, Outer Ruins……

The heroes touch down at the outer ruins of the temple. Ivy nods saying to Link "This is it. Follow this path and you will find the temple and shrine of Palgaea."

Beast Boy asks "Well, won't you be coming?"

Ivy shakes her head no, "I must return to help Taki with the ship. We have… special plans for it."

Robin nods, "Well, thanks for your help." Ivy shrugs before using another one of her vials to become mist. She disappears and the heroes make their ways through dilapidated ruins. Pillars of roman like design have been left broken. The columns of carved stone destroyed, it seems none have lived in this place for a long time.

Beast Boy feels something, someone calls him. "Raven?" he is not too sure, it sounds like a man. He says… _"Army… watch out! Rifles… they have…"_ he looses it. Beast Boy looks to the pillars and says "Guys, I think we may be heading into a…" several pillars fall behind the group. They turn seeing armored men like lizards crawl on top of the fallen pillars "Trap…"

Ahead on the path, Nobunaga smiles "Welcome victims!" he raises his hand, ten lizard men slowly make their flanks at his sides, and they each have rifles. The heroes gulp at the realization of what was happening. "Aim!" Nobunaga grips his hand into a fist as Cyborg looks to a pillar and begins running at it, "Fire!" Nobunaga thrusts down his fist so the Lizard Men fire but miss as a pillar was collapsed onto the path. The heroes hide behind this pillar as Nobunaga has pre-loaded rifles given to the ten lizards; other lizards begin loading the recently fired guns. Mitsurugi growls, "Nobunaga's tactic! Continuous carpet fire won him many battles! This is similar to…" another volley is fired and the lizards are loading and switching guns, "How he won his battle in Ise."

Beast Boy frowns, "How can I get to Raven with that going on?"

Red X is looking back behind them, "Um… what about that?"

Behind the heroes a large mass of lizards have come together, having Spartan weapons and armor, this former loyal servants to Aeries now hiss and snarl at their prey. Beast Boy shakes his head, "No! Raven! I have to save her!"

Heihachi looks at Beast Boy, his eye twitches as he then looks on the lizards, "… Ah… what the…" he storms out with his arms surging then bulging with power, "_HELL!_"

Beast Boy blinks, "What the?" Heihachi begins flattening the lizards and with every known technique he holds them at bay. He snaps back after backhanding one, "Run you idiots!" he is slashed over the face so he screams and smashes his head into its skull, "Run!"

Beast Boy seems surprised, "Why would he…"

Mitsurugi grips his sword, "Simple!" he runs into the army, "He still wants that fight with Raven!"

Seung Mina jumps in saying "Of course, you know how men can be!" she giggles and Heihachi snaps "Watch the sexism woman!" he flashes his energy as a wave, "I don't care for it!"

Beast Boy nods, and he hears the male voice say _"This way… hurry."_ A pillar falls over and Beast Boy swears he saw Raven appear then vanish. Beast Boy smiles screaming "This way! Follow me!"

Robin nods, "Come on!" the remaining warriors not following into the army tags along. Nobunaga snarls out "No! I won't…" he grabs his rifle and aims on Beast Boy, "Allow it!"

Nobunaga fired to have inches from Beast Boy another bullet deflect his. Everyone even the lizards stop fighting and running. On the seas, Cervantes twirls Nirvana and chuckles "Don't get me wrong!" Cervantes yells to the onlookers. "I'm not here to help you!" Cervantes has his ship anchor, and his men storm into the lizard army. Cervantes tokes his cigar long and hard before stepping off the ship and stomping it. "I just want to make that dog whelp!" Cervantes screams in battle as he begins a dash into the army of lizards. Nobunaga begins feeling a vein pop in his forehead, "How come…" his eye twitches "I was a master strategist…" he shakes his fist in the air "But now I can't get _squat_ done?"

Mitsurugi jumps off pillar from pillar laughing, "Because!" he then jumps off to be next to Nobunaga who now readies his own sword to match Mitsurugi "You have no sense," Mitsurugi readies his blade "Of honor!"

(Song time again! This time we have… (Holding Out For A Hero, by Bonnie Tyler) Hey, he IS a hero… right?)

_(Instrumental Sequence)_

Slade stands his eye closed at the steps to Raven. Slade walks several steps before opening his eye to a narrowed glance ahead, "He's coming…" he chuckles, "He is actually coming!"

_Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?_

_Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need!_

Beast Boy runs with the team behind him quickly. They come into an old stone building the roof torn down and the wall next to a cliff is gone. Beast Boy skids to a halt seeing the phantom Raven float through a door and disappear. Beast Boy smiles screaming "This way!" he goes but is stopped as a hissing figure leaps from above, Voldo splays out with his blades. Cyborg smirks saying, his fists raised and ready "Sorry Bee, but this guy is mine!"

Yoshimitsu chuckles, "Ours metal man, I owe him…" he tags his prosthetic arm, "An arm."

Cyborg blinks, and then grins, "Yeah, alright!"

Cyborg and Yoshimitsu charge Voldo who jumps over them, this gave the others a chance to continue on. Beast Boy turns through the door screaming "Good luck!"

The two turn, Cyborg giving a thumbs up, Yoshi a thumb down before seeing Cyborg he then did a thumb up. Beast Boy ran again feeling worry, but he knew Cyborg wanted to settle his score. "Keep it up Cyborg… keep it up…"

_I need hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life_

_…larger than life._

The group makes another turn, into a small stone clearing with several stone formations similar to stalagmites but larger. Starfire flies ahead of the group so when a large weight on a handle hit her chest it was a surprise. Astaroth strolls out and laughs, "This time girl…" he stomps his foot and swings his axe over his head and into his hands. "I will kill you!"

Red X and Robin get into stances, Robin screams "Terra, Beast Boy go! We have this!"

Terra nods grabbing Beast Boy she ushers up a stone as a surfing board. Beast Boy screams "Be careful!"

Red X laughs, "Yeah! You to kid!" then he ducks under a swing of the axe that misses to spill a stalagmite into two pieces. Starfire fires her starbolts screaming "Friend Beast Boy! Please retrieve Friend Raven post-haste!"

Beast Boy blinks confused, but Robin smiles in saying "Hurry up and do it already!"

Beast Boy turns to Terra, she turns away slightly embarrassed. "Thank you Terra, for helping me even if…" she shakes her head, "After trying to kill you and your friends." Terra gives a weak grin, "It is the _least_ I could do."

_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy._

_Somewhere just beyond my reach _

_There's someone reaching back for me._

_Racing on the thunder, and rising with the heat._

_It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet!_

Raven lays asleep. Kunpa channels his mists over her body. The mists amplify his presence to inside of Raven's mind where her emotions all are battling him. Kunpa now a decibel of Trigon inside of this realm has merged with Evil of Raven, and has grown tentacles that drain the other personalities of their powers. Love channels her energy to blast Kunpa but each time he twists her power around. Love's purple color is slowly bleaching, and soon it was nearly a very dull violet. Her eyes change to love and caring, to hate and loathing.

_I need hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night._

Heihachi feels the presence of Necrid… yes it was here. Heihachi hears a loud roar and he is then swung high into the air to then find himself several feet away from the main battle. Heihachi shifts quickly to his feet and back off his heels. Necrid slams its feet where he once lay. Heihachi snarls his lip to this beast, and charges his arms. Necrid swings its head around its neck and readies a stance. Heihachi now gives a half snarl, half smile, "If I do not face the hooded girl because you kill me," he charges his arms, "I will royally kick your ass!"

Necrid roars in great rage at that comment, now it storms after in attack. Nobunaga has been clashing his rifle with Mitsurugi for a while. Nobunaga now sees a moment to take him down, "Mitsurugi, tell me." He raises his rifle and aims for Mitsurugi who readies into a guard, "Will you fall for the same trick… twice?" he moves the gun to the side aiming at Seung Mina instead. Mitsurugi gags in realization and goes to block. Nobunaga readies the gun and pulls the trigger slowly

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above._

_Out where the lightning splits the sea!_

_I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me._

_Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain, and the storm, and the flood._

_I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood!_

_Like the fire in my blood!_ Mitsurugi gags and jumps to block the bullet.

_like the fire in my blood! _Nobunaga smiles and pulls the trigger slowly.

_like the fire in my blood! _Seung Mina hears a gunshot and turns to see the scene.

_like the fire in my… blood! BLOOD! _Mitsurugi falls on the ground holding his chest, Nobunaga turns and walks off, Seung Mina screams and pushes through lizard men.

Terra and Beast Boy fly quickly till a force pulls her down. The rock skids and Beast Boy is flung ahead. Terra screams "Run! I have this Beast Boy."

He turns seeing the phantom Raven floating ahead on a path. Beast Boy nods quickly following, "Thank you Terra!"

Terra smiles, "Sure… what are friends for?"

Terra stands and sees Deadweight coming in from behind some stone formations, "I… am so tired." He says dreadfully, "When my dome is down I hear the voices, and thoughts of millions of people." His dome falls down and he smiles at Terra, "It only makes sense I fight you, I brought you here… as I did him."

Terra looks shocked, "You brought Beast Boy here?" she grimaces "A trap!"

"No." Deadweight shakes his head, "I did it because, I am not a killer. If Trigon gets what he wants he will kill the girl in a way. I could not allow that so I ushered Beast Boy here. I know," he chuckles, "Some how I believe he will save her." Deadweight shakes his head, his eyes are more tired than usual "I have the deadweight of millions on my shoulders my powers are out of control." He raises his hand, the ground shakes and Terra readies into a stance, "Terra, Earth, give me your gift… give me, the eternal embrace of that which gave me life…"

_I need hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life_

(Repeats till end of song)

Beast Boy stomps into a new area. Here he finds Raven is on a pedestal of stone atop several stairs. Beast Boy makes a run towards them but a wall of flames burns high between him and Raven. Beast Boy hears several slow footsteps behind him. Beast Boy turns around slowly viewing Slade stroll out with his hands behind his back, an emotionless look in his eye. Slade narrows his eye at the sword and then to the face of Beast Boy filled in hatred, aggression, and most important disgust. Slade closes his eye and then opens it quickly as he readies to a stance "Show me _hero_ what you can do!" and which to that Beast Boy answers by going into a fighting stance.

_I need hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night._

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!_

_I need a hero!_

_I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light._

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon, and he's gotta be larger than life…_

(Music ends, doubt you can keep track with this one. The action text outdoes the song text too much for me. Still, it was worth a try!)

Note: Okay, so here is what happened! I did the chapter then started a new story called Too Much Red which was so much my love I FORGOT all about it! I really am sorry I forgot about the fic for so long, I will try to update again and again, off and on. Psychic Werewolf Assassin came in and reminded me "Hey, what happened to this story?" So, if you can review because I know it took forever, I can never apologize enough for forgetting this fic like that. If you can forgive me for the mistake, thank you. Oh, no breaking my legs please… (cough)


	6. Chapter 5: Hero of Sacrifice

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 5: The Hero of… Sacrifice… (Part 3)

Note: Been a little while since I worked on this fic. I return, with something of a vengeance! With better twists and turns, this chapter is also doubled as "Fall of Trigon's Terrible Team". Sorry you could not review Shekron, but your last review denies another review. Psychic Werewolf, I used Leviathan to explain the Soul Edge, it is really cool hope you like maybe you could use it in your story or something, not really sure with the story.

Beast Boy jumps up letting the large ball of flame barrel under him. Landing in a sprawl Beast Boy glares up on Slade, "This time I won't let you take her!"

"Take her? I already have her!" Slade's hands flare in flame, he circles them around his body and points the palms forth "The only thing left to take is you!"

Beast Boy rolls to the left, and then looks up jumping to the right. More large balls of fire come in on him. Slade screams running forward with his arm back, a large swing of fire in his fist and Beast Boy barely dodges on his heels. Slade makes many more flaming punches; Beast Boy is only able with his instincts to keep moving a little faster. The flames seem to spark with heat on Beast Boy's face and body but he is not struck.

Slade with hate in his eyes leaps back and lands with feet spread, arms shaking at his sides and eye burning like hell itself he screams with both hands streaming up to the air. The ground crackles, Beast Boy is stunned as the ground burst up in flames and soon all is damnation. Beast Boy is struck by venting thermal flames, tossing up with the sparking flames he spins with his eyes seeming to glaze over. His body is on fire, but the flames do not stay they merely burn his soul not his flesh; it is the effect of true hellfire. Slade's eye burns with the fires, and swirling his palms around his side he asks, "What did you plan to accomplish? You weak, little, troll!" Slade flings out his hands and a flaming skull screams forth.

Beast Boy is spiraling in the air and his eyes seem dead to all around him. Then a scream, Raven… "No…" Beast Boy's eyes glare and slink, irises of a beast his body springs past the skull and behind a stone wall. A shadow of Beast Boy seems to be growing around the wall, getting larger and fiercer were his breaths. Slade looks with little change as the were-beast appears, snarling and growling with its fangs and claws striking the earth.

"That's not so impressive child." Slade's arms are glowing in fire, streaming all up to his shoulders, "Everyone knows the animal world is afraid of the destructive force, of flame."

* * *

Terra screams as the many stones are forcing between her and Deadweight. Deadweight's eyes seem very tired, but somehow his mental powers seem only to throw more force on Terra. "Is this all you have girl? Release me! Release me from the hell! The hell of seeing all of man's thoughts, his sick, depraved thoughts! Free me from never resting, always seeing the world of mortals and their psychotic, masochistic life!"

The stones barrel on Terra, she winces trying to gain control with many stones surrounding her. The stones of sharp edges inch on Terra, her eyes glowing brighter than ever she screams and pushes several back. Deadweight snarls, "I thought you could be the one… to end my suffering…"

Terra looks with her eyes heatedly, her rage growing, "You want me to end your suffering! Fine!" she screams again, but this time she bursts up rocks from the ground as large boulders. The boulders are coming in on Deadweight so he scrambles to toss them away, and as he did that a stone dagger seems to make past his defenses and strikes his armor. The stone imbeds into the armor, through the cracks it makes a red trail and Deadweight's eyes seem to show the life of pain.

"Excellent! I can actually feel!" Deadweight screams making many more daggers, "Continue, continue to make me feel, to make me live and then die! Give me the mother's embrace!"

* * *

Voldo lunges forward, striking on Cyborg's arms and then vaulting up to the air. At the peak of his rise Voldo hisses and points both claw weapons down in a spiraling torpedo that was aimed on Yoshi. Yoshi rolls to the side and swings his blade stopping Cyborg who was charging, "I know this foul beast! He's acting… strange!"

Voldo is rolling on the ground side to side then springing up he hunches over with the claws at his front. Voldo hisses to his opponents before jumping up onto the ruins of the tower, then it leaps up the large mountain side this was a checkpoint to the temple, once used by the dark priests to hold off intruders. Yoshi glares up, "I sense he is planning something… by Buddha, move!"

Yoshi grabs Cyborg and pushes them both from a large boulder that had come down on them and rolled past the two off the cliff. Yoshi stands up and watches now three boulders, "Sweet Buddha! Move metal-man, move!"

The two make rolls and jumps barely dodging the stones. As more stones fall they hear a hissing, Voldo has reappeared on the stone overhang entrance they came from, standing with arms crossed his hisses his laughs before jumping back down to their level. Yoshi screams, "Foul beast! You attack me without any regard, any respect? I will destroy you and all you represent, minion of the shadows!" Yoshi and Voldo begin tagging their blades with each other. Voldo blocks his claws crossed to have the sword pushing off the shield of razors. Yoshi grunts as Voldo wheezes with their forces. Yoshi look up, his mind shows in his eyes joy, "Metal one! Blast your blue-flame on the heavens!"

Cyborg was confused but he looks up seeing the two were under the archway, "Oh! I get it!"

Cyborg opens his cannon and fires on the archway, making the unstable and degrading stones buckle in and soon crumble. Voldo gags up to the sound, and as he makes another dive Yoshi's eye gleams a hint of pride, "The time has come to avenge my people, and my pains!" Yoshi plunges his sword under him like a pogo-stick, "Foul demon know the final touch of heaven!"

Voldo's breath is rushing out as his body bends into the ground with a crack, the ground breaks as he is plunged with the sword in his stomach to the ground. Anchoring him through the stomach Voldo heaves a deeper breath and some crimson mist frees his lips through his gags. Yoshi glares on Voldo who is pushing up on his claws, "No, freedom only comes in death for you!" Yoshi kicks up and slams his full weight on the blade's hilt once more plowing the blade fully down, making Voldo gurgle more deep breaths as the blade slinks into his gullet.

Voldo's brows narrow cruelly, and his right claw swings up. Voldo smiles his curves of his lips, but his smile becomes a snarl as the arm he struck gives no scent, no blood! Yoshi chuckles as his prosthetic arm is slightly embedded with the claw, "I told you that you would rule the day you gave me this arm, demon!" Yoshi leaps up with his blade still in Voldo, and in a chant his body disappears in mist as the stones fall all on Voldo. Voldo is haggardly hissing and snarling as the stones fall on him.

Yoshi looks back as the stones are all laying slowly to a halt. He sighs deeply with the claw still in his arm. "A keepsake? How kind of you my rival." Yoshi tears out the claw and tosses it off the cliff, "However, I don't need any memories from a beast as you."

Cyborg walks up and swings his arm up, his hand up and elbow bent, "That was awesome man!"

"I, it has been a long time since I have felt so much like my old self!" Yoshi smacks his hand to Cyborg's and they grip each other's hands in a flew, "I am not so weak in my age!"

"Hell, with only one good arm you still kicked his butt! That's not only strong, that's hella-strong!"

Yoshimitsu looks back to the rubble and sees his sword handle dangles from it. "My arm was not the deciding factor. It is more a point of our warrior nature." Yoshi stands on the rubble and kicks his one foot on the one spot to get leverage,

Yoshi tugs on the blade, "Humph, it's stuck." Yoshi puts his two legs down tightly and pulls full force, "For so many years I have dreamt of ending this monster. He was one of the dogs who worked for Vercci, the Death Merchant and orcastrated the killing of my people's clan."

"But now," Yoshi turns back and chuckles, "My clan is avenged, and the worst has finally ended!"

Yoshi pulls out the blade; he holds it up laughing in victory. The rubble moves, a claw plunges up and into the now wide eyed, and startled Yoshimitsu. Yoshi grabs at his gut, the claw blades dig deep, and seem to twist and go deeper. The rasping moans and groans, sick sound of crunching. Voldo wheezes with red mist and drippings from his jaw. Yoshi stumbles back with the holes in his stomach, his eyes wide as he falls on his back still reeling from the pain. Cyborg grabs Yoshi and holds him a moment, "Yoshimitsu!"

Yoshi grabs Cyborg's shoulder and pulls himself up. The blood drips from his chest, but striking his sword in the air Yoshi asks "The bamboo and flag on my back! Raise it!"

Cyborg is confused but he sees the wooden rings, and bamboo with a flag rolled up. Cyborg takes the bamboo and twists it together, then puts the flag on the bamboo with hooks. Voldo is still half buried in the ruble only with his one claw arm free. Hissing on the two men he seems to sense a change in the air. Sniffing, his face turns down and though Cyborg could not see it, Voldo in the first of many years sees something. The sight he sees in his dead, blind eyes is the form of Yoshi holding his sword out straight over his face, the edge towards Voldo. The form is sifting a blue aura that steams up from the body to the heavens.

"Monster…" Yoshi turns the blade 90 degrees making the flat-blade out on Voldo. "This is your final day. With my clan and families I will end you." Yoshi steps back on his left leg, pulling the sword fully down and back behind himself. "I was going to let your wretched soul burn in hell, but now I call on his grace to show the power to ensure you live no longer monster. My clan is avenged…" Yoshi's eyes gleam, and a swing the blade casts the blue aura out, to Cyborg it was a massive wind, to Voldo the blue aura leaves Yoshi as a giant dragon being. Voldo has never seen anything for so long, and to see this was fear, "And you, Voldo, are condemned!"  
The winds churn in one spot and the area is sparking with a strange light backing Cyborg's eyes away. What was happening is Voldo's form is being engulfed by blue flame, when all is done, Voldo's skeleton lays in the place of Voldo. Yoshi is slowly shaking; falling on one knee he lowers his head in fatigue. Yoshi looks up and asks, "May I rest… lord?"

Yoshi seems to sit there and under his mask he smiles, "So long… till the time…" Yoshi falls over and Cyborg looks worried, "Yoshi, man get up!"

Cyborg shakes Yoshi but he mumbles, "Go… I'll catch up… after I rest…"

Cyborg looks at the other entrance. His eyes shaking in worry, but he nods and follows the path his friends originally took. Yoshi is letting his tired eyes close… his duty finally over to his clan…

* * *

In the midst of the chaos between lizard men and skeletons several events occur that have some importance. Cervantes de Leon is still flinging the lizards like dolls, his power over the sword made him unstoppable. Flinging one into another, Cervantes gets pretty damn bored. Soon he notices Necrid and Heihachi and smirking he kicks a pillar breaking the upper part, then swinging his blade he makes a cube he takes out of the stump. Taking off the smaller cube, Cervantes has made a pillar chair or throne, he turns around and sits with the swords crossed his chest, "Entertainment, that be a grand idea me hardies."

Necrid and Heihachi connect forearms, their arms charged by their powers. For Necrid, the purple bolts of plasma, Heihachi the blue bolts of his aura. The two tag forearms, going on for some time Necrid roars and grabs the wrist of on forearm swing to then pull Heihachi through and into a full swing and punch. Heihachi is knocked on his heels toppling over on his back. Heihachi snarls as he rolls past the stomping feet, each roll a foot slams. Sick of the rolls Heihachi twirls up and leg sweeps the Necrid on its back. Necrid views as Heihachi springs up with right arm back in a plummeting aerial slamming fist. Necrid roars as he kicks up his feet now kicking Heihachi repeatedly in the air. Heihachi is bounced like a ball before pushing off with his hands on Necrid's feet, and in a sadistic grin, Heihachi screams jolting his power down his arms and hands to Necrid. Necrid breaks his one foot loose and kicks the head of Heihachi. That tosses Heihachi off and to the ground again giving each a chance to get back up.

Both separate, Heihachi starts to move his arms around himself like he channels his power, soon Necrid does the same. The two then strike off their energy bolts against each other's the purple and blue bolts spark as they touch, branching off like some mystical force was behind their own powers. Heihachi feels his body aching, he was using more of his power than usual. Their fight had gone on for a while but the truth is the reptilian beast was hard to beat. He has a hide so thick, and skills so allusive, that Heihachi wishes he could only find a single weakness. That's what he needs, a weakness to exploit for his advantage everything has one… but what is his?

The purple bolts make one through, it strikes Heihachi's cheek and he looses control his power falters and more bolts fly. Being struck in the blast Heihachi screams before his body is tossed up onto a pillar of stone. Pushing off the rubble lumbers on his shoulders and floor. "Damn it! What is the secret?"

Heihachi kicks a piece of rubble and it bounces off another pillar, off a lizard man, off the head of the first mate which it dislodges making that head roll into the chaotic war zone, then it ricochets off of Necrid's large glowing chest belt. Necrid looks lucid for a moment, then screaming the belt seems to beat very fast. Heihachi realizes that belt beats its glow like a… heart… "No way…"

Heihachi smiles as he charges in, "Everything has a weakness! I just found yours!"

Necrid makes a backhanded swing of its large left claw but Heihachi ducks under and flings his backhand into the flashing orb. The strike causes Necrid to scream and fall. Heihachi screams in joy before launching fast flurries in the orb. Necrid screams more and more, in a desperate lunge it swings it two arms down to grab Heihachi. Heihachi is caught and raised into the air to be thrown down, but he charges his right foot and kicks the disc fast. Necrid roars dropping Heihachi, then stumbles back grabbing its disc. The disc is glowing very fast, the repetitive strikes put straining on the heart. Heihachi glares his eyes fiercely and lunges with a fully pulled back fist. Necrid blocks with its claw hand but Heihachi latches his open hand over the disc. "… It was a great fight."

Heihachi leers his eyes before charging his arm with all the force he could muster. The jolts flare over the disc, Necrid screams to the sky as its disk blinks and then starts to crack. With a large Y shaped crack Heihachi let's go and pulls back with his arms up and ready, moving off his feet in preparation. Necrid stands there, arms loosely at its sides and eyes blank. The beast stumbles forward, then back. The disc was slowing down greatly, but then it seems to stop… and Necrid falls over on its large frame making a deep impression of its weigh. Heihachi makes some punches in the air, a high round-house kick, than a sparking of his energy across his arms before saying "I am the master of the Iron Fist!"

* * *

Nobunaga looks back a moment seeing Necrid has fallen. "That old man is a real bother… perhaps it is time I ended his troublesome nature as well?"

Nobunaga raises his gun aiming at Heihachi. His gun is then struck into the air; Nobunaga is unbalanced and fall on his bottom back, looking he sees Mina with her long staff, her eyes burning in hate, "You shot him you coward!"

"Oh, I'm a coward? What harsh words from a Korean wench?" Nobunaga rolls on his back to dodge the downward strike of the blade, than leaps over grabbing his gun and firing. Mina blocks with the butt of her staff, a glare of her eyes she swings her staff with its handle end slamming Nobunaga's chest to the ground. Nobunaga then has his rifle knocked away again, this time to the edge where the sea was bashing the rocks. Mina flips her staff and swings with imminent forces on Nobunaga but he rolls to dodge the blade, Nobunaga kicks out her legs and stands up quickly.

Nobunaga grabs Mina by the head, firmly in his forearms she struggles to break free. The demon lord, Nobunaga, smiles as he says "A shame to break such a fine neck."

Nobunaga readies to snap Mina's neck when his golden eyes rise to the air, his body in a scream Nobunaga drops Mina and then a sword goes through his chest fully. Mitsurugi is behind Nobunaga raising him over his head then tossing the demon lord to the side. "Nobunaga!"

Nobunaga looks as Mitsurugi holds his sword. Standing up and letting the cape fall around him Nobunaga snarls lowly, "You are a filth to me Samurai! Your way of the blade is gone, the new age, is of the bullet!" Nobunaga runs over to his gun and prepares to fire. The bullet flies forth but Mitsurugi raises his sword and deflects the bullet. Another shot, Mitsurugi does not block it as it was too fast, but it niches his arm. "Where one blade was what made a difference, it is one bullet now!"

"A blade never made the difference in war Nobunaga! It is the people who wield them!"

"Ha! That is a silly notation samurai! It is the weapons that make the warriors, not the warriors who make the weapons! I have a superior tool, you an inferior one! Let us see who the final victor will be!"

The bullets begin firing in speeded chambers. Mitsurugi lunges to the side then breaks up from a sprawl to a run. The distance becomes less in each step. The less distance, the less time Mitsurugi has to react. The bullets soon are hitting his arms, legs, and even his chest. Mitsurugi falls on one knee, his mouth bleeds and Nobunaga smiles. Raising the gun one more time he has the butt of the staff knocking his gun away. Nobunaga snarls to slap away Seung Mina, but Mitsurugi sees the opportunity and lunges up with his sword, a scream and toss the blade spirals on Nobunaga finding its mark in his black heart and Nobunaga Looks on startled as he grabs onto the blade. Stumbling back on the edge Nobunaga's golden eyes seem to die a little, and he falls off the edge asking in a sad way, "Where did my strategy go wrong?"

Mitsurugi stands and watches the demon lord fall into the ocean. A small smile on his lips and Mitsurugi speaks, "Your strategy was flawless, but only one mistake was not recognizing it is your men who gave you the power to fulfill it." Mitsurugi falters and Seung Mina grabs him, she is crying as she sees his eyes slowly closing, "It was those around us that assisted in fulfilling our strategies, and our dreams."

"Don't leave me. Please, Mitsurugi you must stay with me!"

"Seung Mina. I truly did care for you." He smiles with the line of crimson on his cheek, a wind rustles his hairs and hers that now seem to come together in the winds embrace. "You were a wonderful woman, and strong warrior. One day I hope you find the love you prayed for. However, I am a samurai… and a samurai's way… is…"

Silence… Seung Mina lays her head in the nook of his neck crying and sobbing. Cervantes watched, and in some way his disgruntled groan and growls would make as sympathetic ones. Maybe not for the death, more so a good warrior soul lost to him.

Seung Mina looks up to the lizards and skeletons. Her eyes still wet she rubs away the pain and smiles, "I'll never forget you Mitsurugi. As long as I'm a warrior, I'll always remember that you taught me."

* * *

Red X leaps up onto a stone formation; he looks down at the giant Astaroth soon swinging its axe horizontally and through the stone. Red now leaps off that and uses a device to grapple onto another, taller formation as the last one crumbles. Astaroth looks up to Red screaming, "You little brat! Come down here!"

"Yeah about that… hell no!"

Robin tosses his birdarangs with cables wrapping Astaroth. Astaroth roars up in hate trying to break the titanium cables. Starfire latches on with Robin and tugs around a stone formation. Astaroth screams again, and the cables snap with his muscles making the two heroes fall back. Red X tosses exploding disks blinding the giant then he jumps down to the ground. Astaroth stood silent before screaming and charging on Red. Red ducks under a swing to be then kicked into the air and smacked by the weigh over the ground. Astaroth screams his cry about to strike when someone appears in his way. "Move!"

"Giant!" The new figure has no shirt, baggy black pants with red dragons, and golden hairs, "Do you remember me?"

"Your form is different but that voice…" Astaroth swings his axe but a pair of nunchucka wrap the shaft and hold it from the man's face, "Maxi, still wishing to avenge your men? Or are you here to save your girlfriend?"

"Xianghua is with Kalik beast. As for my men," Maxi pushes off with the nunchucka then swings them over the monsters face. "You will not prevail for the butchering of them again!"

"A pirate of nobility. Such filth! Die like the dog you are!"

The two begin a struggle where Maxi rolls under the brute and takes its legs down. Then swinging onto its back he tries to strangle the monster with his weapons. Astaroth grabs his axe and tries to plow off Maxi with the axe. Maxi weaves to the sides of the attacks. Astaroth reaches and grabs the nunchucka then tosses off Maxi to the ground. Astaroth tosses his axe down making the ground crack under him. Next Astaroth hears a scream and sees Starfire with her fists in a plow. Astaroth backhands her and then he feels something smacking his head, Robin has vaulted over striking with his staff. All four heroes begin attacking and soon Astaroth has them on him. With a roar, Astaroth flings over Maxi, head butts Starfire, and then slaps away Robin to grab Red by the face and fling him into the ground. The ground begins to buckle, Astaroth glares as Red scoots back, "What is happening?"

"The pit!" Astaroth is wide eyed, "No!" and the ground breaks. Astaroth falls first with Maxi falling from the other side of the hole. Astaroth is grabbing the ankle of Red X the two begin falling while Maxi latches his nunchucka to the leg of Astaroth. Robin looks over and grabs Red X by the wrist as Starfire latches onto his one leg. She strains on the stone, and it begins to crackle and chip. "I am afraid the ground is not going to last friends!"

Maxi looks up and sees Astaroth tries to raise his other hand and climb over Red. Maxi screams to latch his one hand onto the other leg, than he takes his nunchucka and wraps Astaroth by the neck, "If you think I would let you escape! You have another thing coming monster!"

Astaroth is yanking on the weapon but Starfire is still slipping. Red X glares up to her and with his body being torn between Robin and Astaroth his mind seems to get the idea, "Hey, Star!" Starfire with grunts looks with her straining eyes, Red salutes her "You know what I said about being a gentlemen?"

Red lets go, Robin is confused as the three starts to plummet into the darkness and Starfire pulls Robin up but she looses her footing. The floor breaks and only by the lucky appearance of Cyborg they survived. Cyborg shoots off his hand and grabs Starfire taking her and Robin out of the pit. The three meet up, Star looks to the hole as the rocks collide and make a covering of the chasm. "Red X!"

Robin looks just as confused, "Why did he do that?"

"Because he was not a bad person… he only made bad choices."

* * *

Red X sits up rubbing his back he and Maxi were on the platform to the pit. Maxi helps up Red asking "Why did you let go?"

"Because that girl… I kind of have a thing for her."

Maxi smiles a little, "I have that conundrum as well. Xianghua and Kalik fell in love and when the time came I sacrificed myself to save them. Sometimes love is strange, and all we can do is protect the ones we love and let them go."

Red looks at Maxi, "Strange, Star and Robin said they were like Xianghua and Kalik. I kind of feel like you're like me. What is that all about?"

"Similarities are normal in warriors like us."

They turn to see a path, "Let's get out of here!" they make a run for the path but the path is soon blocked by a large axe. Leaping over the two and to the axe, Astaroth picks up the axe and swings it into his two hands. "I will not falter mortals! I am the immortal warrior of Trigon! Feel his and my wrath!"

Maxi swings his tools around his form, "I guess we must fight strange specter."

"I'm not a specter it's and outfit!" Red X grabs an X and twists the base making a long red point extend to a blade. "The name's Red X."

"Well, Red X, let's show the monster what true warriors are about."

* * *

Terra is pushing back the stones until Deadweight looks to the horizon. "I think it is now time." He lets his arms fall and all the daggers flock him. Deadweight is now impaled all over and Terra is stunned. Deadweight falls on his knees and sighs, saying, "The time has come, go Terra… they all need you…"

Terra raises a brow but soon she feels something, like Raven, she was in danger and so would Beast Boy! She leaves, but stops hearing, "Thank you… for the silence… Take the path underground…"

* * *

Heihachi plows a lizard back, and soon a skeleton with a kick. He sees Seung Mina land next to him, "Where were you girl?"

"I was saying goodbye…" Heihachi sees the blood, and then the idea hits him. "Ah… I am sorry for your loss."

"He will always be with me, as a warrior!" she strikes several monsters with her staff and then the two back up. The beast begin circling and fighting each other. Cervantes looks to see the lizards are all dead, he smirks and clangs his swords, "The ship! To the ship me hardies! We have more dogs to slay, these ones we can get another day!"

The skeleton crew heads to the ship. Cervantes walks past and sheathes his swords, "Ye be fortunate I don't believe in massacring my enemies. Not so fair to kill two with an army… more fun if I kill you myself, but still I find time is fleeting here. Until we meet again," Cervantes bows and tips his hat, "Keep your souls safe so I may devour them."

Heihachi and Seung Mina look at each other but run to try and help the others if they could.

* * *

Red X and Maxi fight hard against the monster. Astaroth has such power that even together it proves tough. Red tries a plunge but Astaroth passes to land a backhand. Turning on the small fighter he tries a chop of the axe but Red blocks, Maxi leaps from the side between them and strikes his nunchucka over Astaroth's face. Astaroth topples to the side, and then turns on Maxi with a tossed axe. Maxi is caught over the back and so he hollers. The axe comes back and Astaroth rams it onto Maxi pinning him on the ground.

Choking Maxi, Astaroth breathes out wrathfully, "I will kill you in a way that makes your men's deaths before your eyes like child's play!"

Maxi's eye burns of hate, "My men will be avenged monster!" Maxi kicks up with his legs, and then off the beast to the edge of the platform. Standing up Maxi glares to Red X, "Red! Help me in one more blow!"

Red X looks to Astaroth and nods, they both run at the lumbering giant but when they jump to kick him he reaches up his arms and grabs their ankles, then tosses them so he can grab their necks. "Ha! You think me such a fool? I am Astaroth, golem to Trigon, a dark minion of destruction! You can not defeat me, I am immortal!"

A stone spear strikes the central chest of Astaroth, puncturing the heart and soon ripping out with it. Astaroth is wide eyed as he drops the two men and looks at Terra who smiles with her hands glowing with the rock and his heart. She drops the stone and looks to the two men standing up. Red and Maxi nod, Astaroth is grabbing at his hole where his heart once was when they each jump back, charge, and then leap kick the brute into the acid where he splashes.

Red X goes over and winks, "Thanks for the save beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Terra blushes, "You really think so?"

"You saved me, and hell even without that you're pretty nice looking." He wraps an arm around her shoulders asking, "Hey, when we get back I know this nice little bistro maybe you and I could…"

"Ahem…" Maxi is playfully looking at them, "May we get going? I still want to help my friends, as I am sure so do you."

Terra and Red X look at him and agree. They start to move when they hear something. Astaroth raises his arm up from the acid with it dripping and melting, "No way!" Red X grabs a disk, "How can he…"

The arm slowly sinks, but before it does one finger points straight up to the lookers and soon with a final bubble… the acid stays still. Terra is smirking as this happens, "He must really hate you guys."

Maxi nods, "The feeling is very mutual."

* * *

Werebeast buzzes past Slade to land a rolling slash of its claws. Slade is pulled by the force into the air, and soon the rolled up beast strikes repeatedly in passing hits. Soon Slade is hit again and again, but his eye burns brighter and as the beast comes in he flings out his arms and legs to make an explosion of flame. The explosion blasts the Werebeast into the ground where it snarls and stands slowly. Slade lands with his one leg down, and then puts his other down with arms cocked at his sides. The Werebeast screams and attacks with claw swipes, but Slade dodges then punches the ribs and then the face. With a loud scream, Slade flings up his arms and his body explodes again.

Beast Boy is flung into some rubble, his body bleeding, burning, and tired… oh so tired. Slade comes over and lays a foot on his face before pushing him into the dirt, "A animal. Like a filthy animal you never realize the power I have over you! I am better, stronger, superior to you! I am a god compared to you child!"

Beast Boy feels the weight move and he looks back up. Slade looks to Raven and Kunpa, "Enough of this. Once it is over I will be so damn happy. I'll be rid of you, the pathetic titan, and then the others, and I'll have a woman worth my time." Slade looks wickedly at Beast Boy, "Yes, a woman named… Raven."

Beast Boy looks up his body still so beaten, "No…"

"YES!" Slade strikes his fist down putting Beast Boy to the ground, "Stop fighting! You have nothing else to give! You are broken, beaten, give in to the fact you are too weak to fight!"

Beast Boy pushes up, "Never…"

"Agh!" Slade kicks his foot down into Beast Boy's cranium, "Fall, surrender, cease to fight! You have nothing else left to sacrifice!"

Beast Boy turns to a rhino and in one charge knocks back Slade, "I do have sacrifices left to make! I have many, my life. I would sacrifice my life to save her, to be with her! You would never understand that! That's what separates me from you, sacrifice!"

"Oh? A hero and his sacrifices! How dramatic!"

"Not just the hero… me, the man, I'd sacrifice for her. It is not just because I am a hero it goes far beyond such things… it… it is my soul. My soul Slade, it demands me to do what I can, and must to love and protect her."

Beast Boy looks at his side, the sword… "Momage they said I'd know when to use you. I hope now is the time." Beast Boy draws the sword, he didn't use it until now and that's when he sees… the rusted blade… "What the?"

Slade looks and then laughs, "Is that it? The sword you brought! Well, let me show you what Trigon gave me!"

Slade's body began to bulge, his head sprouts two long horns and his arms and legs become inhuman with lava covering them. Slade's one eye is red, his skin a pale gray, and pelvis covered in a sash he roars to the air and fire comes from his mouth. "Filthy mortal, see how I am a god compared to your existence!" Slade in his demon form blasts his breath onto the

The sword acted, and soon a barrier covers Beast Boy. Beast Boy looks puzzled, but he hears thousands of voices praising from the sword. Prayers and such seem to hit his ears and soon Beast Boy does the same, like he was supposed to pray. The sword glows brighter and the flames break apart. Slade looks confused as the boy was gone, "Where did that brat go!"

"Up here!"

Slade looks up at the large dragon looking beast, with its legs planted firmly on a pillar and chest out his tail is wrapped along the pillar with a spiked ending. The dragon's wings spread wide, a black scaled form with red striped markings Slade glares, "Beast Boy? When the hell did you learn that trick?"

"It's not a trick, it is borrowed power. It seems that sword was a special sword that they used for prayer. Anyway, now that I called on it the power allowed me to use one thing."

"What's that?"

Beast Boy in this form gives a grin of his fangs, "This… good bye, and rest in peace Slade!"

The dragon flares his flame onto the ground and it swirls all over. Covering the entire area soon Slade's body is covered in a purifying flame. Slade's body is soon blown to bits and the fires burst from there to Kunpa. Kunpa is just as susceptible from the holy flame but it circles Raven and her pedestal. Raven opens her eyes, and she sees the dragon fly to the ground and land. She watches it deflate its form and soon a weak Beast Boy falls on his side. Raven floats over and shakes him, he looks up and smiles, "Raven… I saw something… did something… really cool…"

Raven pulls him close and sighs deeply "Thank you Beast Boy. I knew you'd come!"

"I had help… a lot of help… our friends and others…"

"They sacrificed so much just so we could be together."

"A pity." They look to the blue armored Nightmare. "That sacrifice was all for nothing!"

A blue beam hits Nightmare bouncing him back. The titans are together and Beast Boy stands up a little shaky. Then three more, Seung Mina, Heihachi, and Yoshimitsu then appear. Cyborg looks over and smiles, "I thought you were dead!"

"I needed rest, nothing worse was my fate my friend! I may be old but very difficult to kill."

Nightmare looks at all these fighters and growls, "I will not be beaten by mere mortals."

The sword Beast Boy once held raises off the ground, and a voice screams "Be gone!"

"Edgemaster…" Nightmare glares his eyes in great hatred, "I will not leave for you I leave for myself. I await you all at the monastery where I will be gathering my souls together to finish this silly battle you wage."

Nightmare disappears in a portal and soon the sword strikes to the ground. A figure illuminates from it, a man with a long beard of gray and blue symbols on his body, his waist covered in a sash and skirt of blue with a dragon design. "Hello my friends my name is Edgemaster."

"Edgemaster?" Raven thinks back, "Kalik's teacher?"

"Yes, I taught him to use the rod as it can absorb dark energy. It was to weaken the Soul Edge, and the cloak he wore now gave him the power to purge darkness in his body so if he must he may devour the monster and destroy it. However, you would prove capable in fighting the evil as well. That was why I asked Karite to send you to me."

"Were you that power I had before?" Beast Boy looks kind of confused.

"No that is another far beyond my power. The prayers contacted him. I merely realized what would happen and came to assist by showing you what caused this matter to begin with."

The area changes, and soon they are in space. The next thing they see is a long serpent of blue-green scales carrying a strange metal in its right front claw. The serpent then screams, a fragmented piece falls to the distance with blood and then it breaks off to three pieces. Two pieces, one that had been drenched in blood falls into a strange distortion. Another one falls into another distortion. The serpent glares, but goes on his path still.

The area is normal again; Edgemaster speaks "That was Leviathan. He used the metals to create several special swords. However, one piece broke from his grasp and was shattered into other pieces in his rage. The pieces were two that fell in this world and one that was lost to a shadow world. You know that world, Titans, as the being who gained it was a Kagejin."

"Kagejin! What in the world did they get it for?"

"The claws of a very special Kagejin are made of Adamantine, you know him too his name is Akai. Well, now it is Akaige."

"Wait, he's dead… right?"

"No, he lives and has become the new lord of Kagejin. However, only Bahamut and Leviathan know his claws are Adamantine, like the holy tools. We do not believe he, or Tiamat the dark sister knows of their true power. It is one of the reasons he has become so powerful though even so they believe some how it is keeping him from following the path of his father, keeping his nature of a warrior though a dark and twisted warrior, intact."

Raven is so stunned, as are the others sharing glares and moans as it was supposed to be over, the Kagejin are alive… and the one they had the most trouble with was now their master.

"Leviathan lost those pieces, and I found the other two. One piece had become rusted, but still it was so powerful in aura I had to use it. The other was pure and strong, that was called Soul Calibur, and the tainted metal was Soul Edge."

"How did you use it? I mean the metal is like so strong right so how could you use it?"

"I am a mystical being, servant to Bahamut. I used a technique of soul smithing, I used the flame of my soul to forge the materials into weapons. The Soul Calibur was just fine and made a very powerful sword. The Soul Edge, it was not so fortunate. Right away I realized its lust, lust for souls and blood. The blood of a god merged with my soul fire and made the metal hunger for such things. I tried to destroy it, but the metal was able to alter its form and changed to every weapon I knew, and techniques I knew. The sword overdid me, and soon it flew out of my lair. It began harvesting souls and so I tried to form a group that would fight it.

The titans look around and share distasteful looks. "Why did you call us?"

"I also asked another like myself, Hephaestus, he too hated the blasphemous sword. Then came you, I realized some how you would bring us the key to destroying the sword. With the will of many warriors, and your determination I felt some how you could do this deed. Bahamut, and Leviathan both despise the sword. It is too uncontrollable and hungry for destruction. If a being beneath them, a demon or someone else perhaps willing to help under Tiamat, or throw Tiamat with the blade came. They may never be able to win a battle with such a blade in an enemies hands. I ask of you, please destroy the sword."

Raven glares, "How! If gods can't destroy it how can we?"

"The gods can destroy the sword but the problem is a mortal made it. They will not be involved less a mortal calls them like Beast Boy did. It is not their place, we made the sword and its evil. They can only assist in small ways please understand."

"But…"

"Why should you do it? Because you can, because your will and unity may finish the evil sword. It is weak, it can not sustain its power apart from itself. If you stop it from uniting, and destroy the separate parts the sword will die. Please… I beg you."

The heroes all look around, Yoshi is glaring at Edgemaster, "I still say you should have never done this. I often wonder why Bahamut and Leviathan do not punish you."

"I am punished in the fact I made such a horrid thing… I only hope you can forgive me enough to destroy the sword."

"I can't forgive you." Raven smirks, "I can destroy the sword. It is evil, and if what you say is true and it only keeps hungering for more souls it can't go unnoticed. I will help, the best that I can."

Edgemaster bows, "Thank you Raven. When the time comes I know Bahamut, perhaps even Leviathan will help you."

Starfire sighs deeply, "I am satisfied with the outcome of recent. However, how do we return home?"

A rope falls and grabs Starfire, she screams as she is being holstered into the air. A ship is flapping with bone wings and a skull made of many bones. Cervantes glares down as he has Starfire hoisted onto the ship. "An appealing story there Edgemaster, yet I still be taking the sword as my own!" he laughs, "Who cares about some gods if I have the swords, then what else matters?"

They all look up and think about attacking, Cervantes clangs his swords and the front of the ship, the skull made of bones roars and a large gale of force strikes them to the ground. The ship flies off and soon it is gone. Robin stands stunned, "Starfire…" he then screams as he runs "Starfire!"

The heroes watch in horror, she was gone. A rope ladder than falls and they look to see the ship from the lair of Yoshi. The winds are gliding it like a plane so with Inuyasha smiling down, "Hey, you getting on or what?"

Robin smiles, "Yes! Follow that pirate ship!"

* * *

Cervantes cups Starfire as she was tied to the mast, "A pretty little thing. I feel that you be me best treasure aside from Soul Edge. That, and ye be bringing the girl to me."

Starfire bites his hand but then she spits to the side, "Your flesh is as dead as your heart!"

"Aye, but other parts not be so dead… if you wish to learn…"

"Keep away from me!"

Cervantes chuckles leaving to his quarters, "Soon enough we will be at the monastery. There, I will gain the power of a god and be the strongest being ever. After that, you may want to be my wench."

"It would be a cold day in hell!"

"Aye, and a burning day upon the earth…"

As Cervantes passes he does not notice the pirate with a red X on his face. Kept hidden Red X ventured from the lower area where Maxi and Terra were hiding. When the time was right they would attack… or something…

* * *

Edgemaster stood watching the heroes leave. Soon two more figures appear, he turns and kneels. "Bahamut, Leviathan… I know it will work."

"For your sake it must." The wise voice of Bahamut spoke, "For yours, and many worlds' sakes this must work…"

* * *

Voldo's body stayed buried, until a funneling blackness covers him. The bones burst up and begin growing shadow like flesh that then grows a hooded cloak. The figure now drops, and with his right arm forming a three fingered claw he glares purple eyes to the horizon. His claw clicks, and a sword with a serpent design appears that he swings on his back and his tentacles wrap the sword on his back. The figure stood, and his heated glare seems to only continue as he walks, _"Something here… something feels like it must be dealt with."

* * *

_

Necrid lay back until his ribs seem to shatter, a beast breaks up and screams to the air. It had a tall muscular body with four arms. Three long beaded bangs fell from the back of the head with what seemed like fangs and eyes at the end like spirits. The three bangs howl a little as the large fanged monster of yellow skin stood with its large tail swishing. Red, soulless eyes peer around, its hind legs were bent like an ostrich. "Malebolgia, my master I Vindicator shall succeed where that hell spawn failed. I will return with the blade, and you will rise as the greatest lord of demons… even farther than Tiamat perhaps…"

* * *

In the pit, the spike with the heart lays there. Then something happens and the heart begins to beat. Soon a hand reaches from the acid pit and rises up to pull a large beast onto the platform. The monster crawls over to the heart and grabs it, than shoves the heart into its chest where it beats like before. The monster, Astaroth, looks up to the glowing purple hand that gave him the power to regenerate again, "Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" Nobunaga removes his hood, "It seems being a demon lord is still very useful indeed."

Note: The next, big chapter. I guess you might know what happened with the Adamantine thing, I read that the sword is Adamantine, or some holistic metal from the gods forged by Edgemaster. The only story I knew that had that was Hunter: The Beginning and I thought how cool it was having that as the reason Soul Edge was so dark. The blood of a god, and soul of Edgemaster makes a really BAD monster… really bad… Like… Barbra Streisand bad. Hope you all like, hope to hear from Psychic Werewolf because I don't know how this chapter sounds to his gods and such as Soul Edge. I tried to make it reasonable, but not too unrealistic to the gods of his religion and their power and history.


	7. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End!

Note: (Sing-song voice) Oh, three more chapters, yes three more chapters! Then this story is finally at… a… END! (Normal) That's right I am getting to the end of this fic! It took like a YEAR but hey, I am getting there! In the mean time there will be much work on more of my stories. I will try to finish this fic, and then work more on the others. Oh, I do not own Teen Titans, Soul Edge/Calibur, Spawn, Link, Tekken, and all those copyrighted figures in history or stuff like that. I do take my credit for one villain Kagejin! The Shekron is a character by Shekron Kaizar and he owns the right to its creation.

The chair has metal straps to hold her down. Starfire sat with these restraints holding her arms and legs so she does not escape. Why does the metal not break? Something around a magical mix kept her there in place. After some squirming she hears steps of the pirate skeletons brining up many platters of food. Next the appearance of the Dread Pirate Cervantes sitting to the other end of the table. Cervantes waves his hand and the bands free her. "You know you can't escape. I'd knock ya down the second ya tried! Besides, I'm sure you'll be 'saved' from your friends later especially the girl in the robe."

"I still demand that you release me!"

Laughter escapes the pirate's dead lips before he can stifle it, "My dear you're in no place to make demands. How about you and I just sit here and have a meal? I know it's not something spectacular but I can always enjoy being civilized."

"I will not be swayed by food, or your attempt to attain my attention! I am not one for such trivial matters! Especially not by beings of such heartless cruelty!"

"Aye, but that not be the only thing girl." Cervantes stands up tall and struts over to a mirror. "This here face be very unkind, true. However if it pleases you…" Starfire narrows her eyes as Soul Edge was rising over the top of Cervantes and slowly passes over him circling his body. The skin of dead flesh changed to lively peach, and the hairs that were white now turned a grayish-brown with pure gray to the sides at the ears. His facial hairs came back in color, gray as the sides but not so strong. His armor also glows a bit more, like it had been re-varnished and re-smelted. Turing now his face was handsome, his body a muscular magnificence of an Olympian hero, and the way the sword floats and retrieves a long red cape with a golden skull to the center contrasted by golden trim made him seem royalty. With all the polish and grace his form did not sway Starfire, she still saw in his eyes that burn in a ring of flame, the true form of his soul. "You are still nothing but a monster."

Cervantes chuckles as he sat again with the arrogance of a king, "Yer pushing my generosity girl. If I did not need you for bait I'd be tempted ta keel-haul ya!"

"Bait, I am bait for whom?"

"The girl in the hood who else? Now please, eat with me."

"I do not wish to eat."

"I said eat blast you!"

"No!" Starfire screams so that Cervantes grabs the table and tosses it through a decaying wall. The wall crushes under it the First Mate, yet again he shatters apart. Cervantes runs up to Starfire and grabs her throat choking her with all his might. A pirate member glares holding up a Red X from his sleeve, but the voice of a man who materialized from his cape stops everyone. "You shouldn't kill her Cervantes. After all, what would her body accomplish but serve as more reason for the children to destroy you."

Cervantes drops Starfire letting her gasp and gag on the ground, "You! You filthy dog Nobunaga what are you doing on my ship?"

"Trigon has been disbanded from this realm and so now we need new employment."

"We?" Cervantes raises a brow as loud stomps are heard. Red X also hides his shock as Astaroth stood to the side of Nobunaga. "The kids are still far from here. If we stop however, they will catch up with us."

Cervantes rolls his eyes of flame "Aw, never gave that a thought! Of course you idiot, but if we can get to the monastery in time who cares when they get there?"

"Still, it would not be so smart to loose our only bargaining chip so soon. How about we shove her into a cell or something, than we can go ahead and kill her after her friends!"

"Hm," Cervantes shrugs saying "I'll let that all go for now. You!" Cervantes points to Red X not knowing it was him but just another crewman. "Take the girl to the stockade."

Red X stands a little confused, where is the stockade. "The stockade… the rooms in the bowels of the ship!" Cervantes tosses a key which Red grabs taking Starfire as she was tiredly following. Astaroth looks at the two leaving and turns back to Cervantes and Nobunaga. His eyes then pop and he looks to the two leaving to the lower chambers.

When at the bowels Red X lays Starfire down in a cell "I do not appreciate you assistance."

"Gee that's so sweet of you Star." Starfire looks up stunned "After everything I went through you just spit in my…" She latches onto his shoulders and Tameranian hugs him "You have come to save me friend Red X! I am so pleased you are here as the Cervantes is an unlikable being!"

"Yeah I know Star so just chill out and…" Red hears a loud stomp and turns to see Astaroth with his huge arms crossed "You're here? Of all the stupid things to do child you come here?"

"Hey I just couldn't help but come here. So how did you get back? I thought we finished your butt earlier?"

"I thought so too. However, appearances are often deceiving!" Astaroth twirls his axe and readies to fight but Terra enters with Maxi. "You have my acknowledgement monster that you are more difficult to kill than I previously believed."

Astaroth turns as the skeleton crew soon follows down "Yes well I'm also not an idiot. Appearances are deceiving and this giant knows one of the best things is to fight with uneven odds!"

Terra was now looking around confused "Are we…" She has a smile before slapping her hands down to cause pillars of rock to crash through the ship causing it to stop. On the deck Cervantes runs onto the main deck to see the many holes in his ship with stone pillars "What the seven seas is this?" Looking over the hull he sees a mountain range, "This has slowed us down too much! If those brats are following we're going to be found out too soon! Get to work and get those things out of the ship!"

With the many bodies strewn over the scenery the lone specter was welcome. He was death if you looked on his hood but easily he showed a different appearance. The one large three fingered claw skids over some stones in the ground. Even if he seemed like death incarnate his actions seemed otherwise. Not there to try and take souls he merely looks over all the scenery to find out what happened. Seeing the lizards and skeletons he nods to the war before flying into the air with his cape ripping into two wings. The fiend steeps into the courtyard where he finds the pedestal that held Raven earlier. He walks slowly to see the decayed form of Slade and Kunpa. Touching the pedestal he sees a vision of Raven, the same one that… "_They're here the same ones that destroyed Naimus? Is this why my claw keeps aching? Was it their powers calling me here so badly?"_ the grim entity shook his head moving past these other minor creatures "_There is more here something truly calls me here. I must find out what that thing is."_

As the shadowy fiend strolls along he seems unaware of the four armed demon Vindicator slowly trailing behind them. Vindicator gives a distasteful stare to the other creature before making down the pillar he was last on. "Who is this creature master?"

Vindicator's one large right arm glows with flame from his hand, the flame speaks "He is a demon most likely attracted by the power of the Soul Edge. Destroy him Vindicator and find out what he may know."

Vindicator closes his hand and hisses before trailing after the demon. On the ground Vindicator crawled like an insect before leaping up on the other demon, but that demon was able to roll to the side swinging their sword from their back out on the enemy "_Who are you and why did you just attack me?"_

"I am Vindicator servant of Malebolgia. I am here to stop you from taking the sword Soul Edge!" Vindicator screams with a leap forward and then strikes of his claws followed. The hooded demon now steps back and leaps onto a pedestal half shattered, '_Soul Edge? What is this Soul Edge they speak of?'_ The hooded demon lunges forward to try and strike his sword but Vindicator sprouts insect flame wings that he uses to escape to the pillars he now passes around. Passing several he makes a U turn on the shadow demon opening their large mouth and strange horn creatures that each scream flames out as a spray. The flames missed as the hooded demon dodges in a roll behind another pillar "_Tell me what a demon like Malebolgia would want with this sword?"_

"You're kidding! The sword has such power it can make mortals into demons, but far greater than just normal demons it can make them into their own power. Malebolgia could use the sword with his powers to become the most feared entity all hell worlds have ever known!"

"_It is quite a weapon isn't it?"_ The shadow demon leaps away but Vindicator smashes through his pillar to clasp his four arms onto their arms. Now holding them up Vindicator swings the demon down hard into the stone granite. "A weapon it is more than a weapon it is a tool. With Soul Edge one could storm the gates of heaven and even take it as their own! The blades can alter time and space to allow one to smash realities into one another. With that a being of great evil like Malebolgia could rally all the evil in all dimensions to his own cause!"

"_Malebolgia certainly has a hunger for power."_ Vindicator stomps his foot down chuckling "It is the way of all demons to hunger for ultimate power. Don't tell me you don't do the same."

The shadow demon swings up his claw and slashes it deep into Vindicator's chest. Vindicator screams as the claws sparked catching their body in flame. Malebolgia watched through his powers startled, 'How did he do that? What demon is he?'

"_It is not souls, magic, and force that one grows in power, Malebolgia. There is more to it for my power comes in my challenges. Perhaps as a warrior, a destroyer, and so many things I have surpassed the old royals. Perhaps I am a new wave of demon, or the only one of our kind left that knows where true evil stems from. Either way as long as I exist my mission is to destroy all the warriors of good I can. Not destroy all good… that would leave me no one to face in battle and so all would become quite boring. I find pleasure in challenging the warriors of good and keeping a balance between the two sides. As long as good wishes to fight, I will be willing to challenge. Also," _Malebolgia remembers the chill as Akaige seems to see him… somehow, "_As long as beings like you exist trying to ruin my fun in these battles and wars, to topple the line of balance, I will have to make sure to keep you in your place and show you a reminder of my power over you."_

The shadow demon rips out his claw to leave the ashes, "_Oh, by the way my name is Akaige. Learn it well because I think we might just meet again."_

Malebolgia snarls his six red eyes speaking to himself "Count on it Akaige we will meet again. I will make sure our paths cross once more."

The hero ship was carried on the combined winds of Talim with her prayers and Link who played his Ocarina to keep them going. Raven chuckles as she remembers something, "What is it?"

"That time we went to the mountain to stop Kagekuma; this is just exactly the same thing! We have a large object we're riding with the winds. We're going to some cathedral on a mountain forgotten by man. Heck, we're even going to try and stop an unholy force from destroying all we know and love! This whole ordeal just seems so…" Raven sees how Beast Boy holds her hand "It's not that I'm not worried about Starfire I just can't seem to ignore the fact these things are so similar." Raven turns over the edge of the ship "Karite told me things often take a similar path in different worlds. Are we just following a path so similar for this world? Are we just fighting the monsters again… am I going to die like…"

"No Raven I won't let these monsters take you like they did last time. If it is the same this one thing will be different I will be there to save you and they won't have the chance to harm you like last time."

Raven sees Beast Boy and smiles once more "Thanks I appreciate it."

Cyborg sort of noticed Talim in her prayer "So who do you pray to? The god of the wind or…"

"I pray to the winds to blow. I pray to god for strength. If my prayers can reach the wind they will carry them to god and they shall know I need their strength."

"Oh…" Cyborg looks at her determined stance knelt in prayer to help those with her "You're an amazing girl Talim."

"You are also an amazing boy Cyborg I think after this is all over I'd like to know you better." She has a smile that Cyborg soon gets also. Robin was not smiling now at the end of the ship he frowns thinking about Starfire. "I let her get caught."

"You sure did." Heihachi leans onto the banister chuckling "You let Cervantes ring her up in a rope and everything just like that. You never even tried to save her did you?"

Robin glares on the clouds under the ship "I did try to save her but I couldn't."

"Okay so next time try better!" Heihachi smacks Robin over his head "I don't like little boys who just can't seem to take responsibility. You want to help her than you will. Just wait till we get to that ship we'll get the revenge you deserve kid."

Robin nods not so sure. Heihachi narrows his eyes before walking away "Kids."

"That guy is really plucking my nerves."

Inuyasha asks "Why do you let him get to you so much?"

"Because…" Robin sighs as he looks out "He's right I am just a kid."

Kagome sees his sad face and sighed herself "Robin you need to stop making yourself the target it is all of us. We all have to save her and you know it."

Shippo leaps with Kirara to try and cheer Robin up "See Robin we are all here trying to help you save Starfire so let us help!"

Robin pushes off of the banister and glares as Heihachi was there "Their right kid all of us are here and we're all going to help. If you want to be a real man than get in here and help us help you!"

"Just get out of my way!"

The two stare each other down it was obvious what was going to happen. However, the screams of Yoshi leaping off the crow's nest to the two make them separate and watch him fall on his sword. "The Adrian! It has stopped! There is something holding it ahead of us shortly!"

Robin smiles widely "Are you kidding me?"

"No little masked warrior the Adrian is only some moments away! We will save Starfire than go to try and stop the Soul Edge!"

Robin was relieved but Heihachi's words caught him "Yeah but can boy blunder here mess it up any worse?"

Robin turns on his heels but Miroku asks "May we look at the subject truly at hand?"

Sango looks over to the two wind users Link and Talim "These two are becoming very tired if we don't find another way to stay a float we may never save Starfire."

Beast Boy now notices Raven levitating to the crow's nest. She crossed her legs and sat calmly chanting her words. Beast Boy gives a grin to the others "I think she has that one covered."

The ship and Raven now glow with a white aura. Raven was taking the heroes to the Adrian to end this. Spawn who was on his own says "Now I guess we call it a Raven's nest?"

The group chuckles and Spawn gave a stunned look. "It was kind of funny wasn't it?"

Link has fallen with his face blue after hours of using his ocarina "Oh wow… need air… and sleep…" Kouga gives a toothy grin as he seemed tired "Not that I mind seeing fairy boy all out of hot air but maybe we all should try and rest up."

They agree and Beast Boy climbs up to sit on the side with Raven. Sophitia looks at Seung Mina asking "Why is she so sad?"

Mina hears her and lowers her head "Mitsurugi he…" Heihachi sits down next to Mina "He died a warrior girl we all should be so lucky. In time I too will die of age and not in battle. I fear it, dying like a normal man without the grace of battle being my final reward."

Cassandra gives her sister a look "Speaking of dying sister you should go home."

"Not while my family needs me."

"Exactly your family needs you at home!"

"No, my family needs me to fight." Sophitia lowers her head "That is my duty with the evil of this sword and Cervantes I will end it once and for all."

Kalik was with Xianghua sitting he remembers what Robin told them about the man Maxi "He is alive."

"I told you he was." Xianghua feels Kalik happy and sad at once. She smiles leaning onto his shoulder "No, I love you Kalik."

Kalik blushes and leans onto her "I love you too Xianghua."

Ivy has noticed Taki was not with them so she entered the captains quarters "Why are you in here?"

"Ivy…" Taki has a faint smile as she turns "It has been a long time I hunted Cervantes. His cruelty lead me to you his own daughter. Now I want only to try and stop his evil as well as the evil of the blade. I'll be with you always and you know this right?"

Ivy was confused and a little frightened "I know so don't worry we'll stop him this time."

"I hope so." Taki steps over and holds the face of Ivy gently, a moment they are silent and then she touches her forehead to Ivy's "This is important always hold onto hope Ivy it is one thing Soul Edge will never take from you."

Taki leaves outside and Ivy watched confused. The Ivy Blade clacks and clings as it rises like a snake over Ivy's arm "I agree something is wrong with her. I'll find out after the fight."

The dirt path is rustled from the steps of the lone shadowy figure. Akaige had just dealt with the lord demon Malebolgia for the first time. Something about Malebolgia's hunger for power sickened him. Akaige wishes to become stronger, more destructive perhaps but by the means Malebolgia claimed it seems so wrong. This also cleared why his bones ached in this world, they ache to destroy the tool that grants such power to the unworthy. If one like Malebolgia gains the blade, gains the ability to challenge the gods then that means they would become a force to be reckoned with. Akaige also knew such forces can become very careless like his father Naimus was. You can't allow power to control you even if you are a minion of pure evil.

Akaige now notices the figure that was walking alongside him. They seemed to merely appear on a bend a little ago. In all brown robes and garment, their face and eyes were covered with a hood. A scarf of gray covers the lower jaw; making as if the dark visage inside was merely shadow with a hood and scarf to make the head. In time Akaige realizes his new associate was not some human, a demon perhaps. He was not so sure as their force seems more a darker embodiment of mere emotions all churned together, all of them negative ones like malice, hatred, despair, and of course bloodlust.

"Good eve." Akaige does not make it seem he knew. The figure nods a little and speaks up "Good eve Akaige."

Akaige gives no real change except a nod "So you know who I am? Who may I ask are you?"

"I am the Dark Kaizer or Shekron if you must know."

Akaige seems to stop, Shekron notices and stops a little ahead of Akaige, "Is something wrong?"

"Let's just say I heard a rumor about you, and a friend of mine called Malchior."

"Yes, I do have business with a variation of Malchior from another realm or dimension. One you do not seem too interested in."

Akaige tips his head up, "That Malchior was one that made a deal with me for my Kagejin brethren, and soon after he turned his back on me. I have made it my personal obligation to hold my affairs with that world's Malchior very distant. I advise you be weary of any deals you make with him."

"Do not worry for me Akaige." The Shekron's hood seems to lower with wicked delight, "I have my plans and ideals for such as him."

"Why may I ask did you come to see me?"

"As you heard rumors about me Akaige, I have heard many about you as well. I have to admit, your name has come up a nice couple of times. You certainly have gained namedrop privileges." Akaige walks past Shekron, saying "I am not one for flattery."

"I am not so trivial Akaige. I know you are a busy demon so allow me to be blunt." Akaige nods and the Shekron continue again, "Your skills and achievements have been worth noticing. I am so impressed, that I came to seek your skill for a matter of some interest. Have you ever heard of a youkai called Inuyasha?"

"Of course I have! I am in the process of finishing some business with one right now?"

"Not this Inuyasha I mean another one, one who has not had the satisfaction of meeting you. Other realms and realities, a great possibility to find demons and fighters more capable of fighting you on equaled grounds."

"Anything is possible. So you want me to kill him for you?"

"Not at all had I merely thought he may be a challenge. I would, on a personal note like to see your legendary skills in action."

"Ah." Akaige glares back as he was walking "That would be entertaining as I do enjoy a challenge. After this matter with the sword I would like to talk more on this."

"Then it is settled! I know a reality where you could face him, and perhaps others whom show great challenges! One of your exqui…"

Akaige flips his cape and points up his claw, Shekron stops to a halt with the claws bearing on his face "Stop laying it on me so thick. I will think it over and if I find this worth my time I may do it, but I still reserve the right to say no."

Shekron nods his head as the claws were retracted and Akaige moves on, "Until then Akaige I hope you victory."

Akaige was far enough thinking about the meeting. If he did take the chance he may find out more about Malchior and Shekron, what they were up to. Also, it would give him an opportunity to learn what Shekron was really up to. The Shekron seems much like Malebolgia with some kind of hunger, a hunger for power or something more… even Akaige does not know that.

The Shekron disappeared down the road into nothingness. He was surrounded by nothingness looking back on the encounter "So that was Akaige? I expected something fiercer than that. However if he is as I found he could be useful if not problematic." The Shekron stops his walking and seems to rub a chin within the hood "Actually he may just be problematic his own strength along with ongoing success will only improve on his own character. He could never reach the level I am; I am the embodiment of darkness to a form beyond his own. I am that which is malice, rage, and despair all to the fullest of mankind."

The Shekron now stops his rambling and steps to he side "Too risky… I'll send it to take care of the matter of seeing how capable he truly is." The Shekron turns his hand and in it seems to appear a black shadow small and un seeable at the moment. It squeaks and shows a rat was in Shekron's hand "I'll send you to watch this demon and the other heroes. If you fail me well… you know what happened to you before."

The rat screams off in a scurry disappearing. Shekron turns and leaves again "Akaige has some qualities I find acceptable but others are not. If anything the deal with Malchior may be the only good thing I attain from this incursion with the Kagejin and Akaige."

Cervantes screams before slashing his sword through a stone pillar and blasting through the stone breaking it to bits "These stone formations be ripping the ship apart and anchoring us here! If this be keeping up we'll be in great demand of trouble!"

The First Mate walks over and moans to which Cervantes swings around pushing the mate away "What do you mean there's a ship coming! We're in the freaking air!" Cervantes sees the ship and glares on the aura carrying it. From below Terra looks to find the other ship and knowing they needed to fight she ushers another pillar like a plateau to hold their ship next to the Adrian. Raven smiles noticing this plateau and lands their ship. Yoshi begins the order to ready boarding the other ship while Beast Boy stood up next to Raven. Raven glares at Cervantes who looks at her with his soulless eyes, he speaks to her and his men "From the depths of hell…" Raven narrows her eyes finishing "I stab at thee."

It began fast with the heroes boarding the ship and battling off any enemies that got in the way. Raven however floated down and straight to Cervantes "You wanted me all along didn't you?"

"Aye it shows so well does it not?" Cervantes takes a swing but Raven connects first. The mystic unleashes her hands filled by her power with wavering punches toppling the dread pirate with each strike. Her blows caused his muscular form to nearly fall each time from side to side but he still kept up. After several of these strikes Cervantes finally blocks with his forearm holding back her last punch. He smiles his charming now revived face on her in a cruel sadistic grin "Tis a pleasure to see what you can do lassie!" Cervantes hits her so hard she hits the ground and falls back a near three feet "How about I show you what I can actually do?"

Three heroes down in the bowels of the ship fought off skeletons and Astaroth while Starfire lay injured. It was not until the noise grew on top that Astaroth was left alone "What are you idiots doing?" He screams as the ones now were him and the three others "Fine I can kill them all alone!"

The giant monster swings his axe while Red runs under and kicks out the one leg. Terra swung her hands making stones break from a pillar as rock bullets. The bullets do nothing as the axe is twirled crushing them, swung back around the weight strikes Red slamming him into the others. Maxi leaps in with his nunchuka making strikes and kicks. Astaroth runs out with his one hand grappling onto the face of Maxi and holding him in the air. Maki makes a couple kicks as Astaroth was laughing but Maxi swings his weapons over the face of the giant to leap back with the others. Maxi looks at Star and the other two as Terra was helping up Red X. "I can see this is a bit out of our hands. Take the girls and retreat specter I feel my time has come to end my feud with this monster!" Maxi flies up in a kick to Astaroth but the giant flips his axe up with the side of his blade slamming Maxi up and over his head. Maxi lands with a thud screaming out with his side ribs cracking. Red was going to try and help but Maxi made a stare that even caused Astaroth to stop a second "Go you must to the surface and with the girl!" Maxi stood up and bounced from his feet with the weapon under his arm "I have a duty to my men and my family. This monster will answer for those actions once and for all."

"Oh look at you all heroic!" Astaroth slams the weight down and offers a hand pulling his fingers with a taunt "Let's see what you can do pirate."

Red watches the two bear off down the halls and grabs Starfire with Terra on the other side "Let's go Terra we have others to see."

"Sure thing Red but you think he's going to be okay?"

Red looks over to see the two fighting farther down the halls "If not I think it's his choice to fight his demons alone."

Cervantes was on one knee not injured but waiting. Raven had him hurt she thought but when she charged on him Cervantes flings his body down and forward catching her on his back he flips her hard on hers. Raven was flat on her back reeling from the pain of her spine slamming on the rotten wood. The boot now bearing into her chest didn't help but she merely grabs the ankle and with her powers she pushes up the foot and unbalanced the user to make them fall over. Slowly getting up Raven was booted in the head from Cervantes as he now stood gloating with the second and third boot to her still bobbling head. When she fell on her side he stood over her before gripping her neck in his hands and holding her into the air where he choked her a few moments.

Raven feels the grip and with her two feet she places them on the center of the pirate's chest and kicks off to land on all fours. Pushing off she slams her head into his stomach and pulls back to land her palms on his lowered head and flare her power pushing his head and body into each other with force. The dread pirate screams in a backhand now flattening her on her back again but as he stood to strike her Raven kicks up her legs tossing him into a skeleton which he elbows into another skeleton. Raven was standing up as Cervantes calls up his two swords "I'm sick of these here games!" Cervantes lashes out with his swords but an arrow hits Cervantes covering him in ice. Link hops down with a stupid grin asking "Do I have timing or what?"

"Sure you do now what about the others?"

Link points his sword to all the others "It seems that these skeleton guys are less than before since he used so many to make the wings and skull on the ship. We keep this up we can stop the mess once and for all!"

Raven saw how the others were fairing on the monsters and yes it is true. The skeletons were not doing too hot without the numbers advantage. Just then the sound of gunshots caught all their attention. On the higher platform stood several skeletons in makeshift armor now holding rifles and pistols. "Where did they get guns?"

"It is a trade of my own." Seung Mina turns with total awe as Nobunaga held his gun over his shoulder "I admit even after everything you did the last time I feel the tactic has promise. With my men now wearing armor it will be more difficult to stop them let alone dodge on this ship with no pillars to hide behind."

Nobunaga pulls out his gun and begins firing with his men and the others try to dodge the attacks. Seung Mina was too enraged seeing Nobunaga and makes a dash before Heihachi kicks her in the leg than hits her neck to knock her cold. Swinging her over his shoulder she barely catches him saying as he runs to the ship "There's a time and place to get revenge now is not such a time."

Nobunaga smiles as the others were retreating but Raven's shield covers around the gunners and she levitates to the air. "This is not your fight Nobunaga! Keep out of it!"

"On the contrary I am fighting for myself. That means if I want I'll make this my fight!" Nobunaga holds up his rifle and his eyes glow channeling a power into the rifle as it fires. The bullet shatters Raven's shield and she falls now unconscious in Beast Boy's hands. He screams "This is starting to change on us all real bad people!"

Spawn walks over his cape flapping around him it now goes out to make a large metallic wall for the others to hide behind "He's right we need rid of the gunners!"

As if on cue stones fell crashing through the gunners and floor. Nobunaga leaps off the platform and points his rifle back behind to only have a red X in the barrel "What is the meaning of this?" Nobunaga pries out the X and tosses it. Terra and Red are on the platform that lead to the lower area but with them Starfire now walked slightly hobbled from the one foot. She sees the young hero Robin and both make eye contact. In a moment they are stopped by awe, she screams his name as he did her and both latch arms with each other hugging the same style of death hug. It was a sweet scene in the moment of madness with the skeletons crashing and shattering with hero attacks. Raven looks up to this and she smiles. She looks down and her eyes widen as water was seeping on her feet.

Astaroth stood over Maxi who was on the ground with his body badly broken. The golem stood a moment before narrowing his eyes and rising up his axe. "Their not going to let you win monster. The others will stop you even if I could not."

Astaroth shrugs and swings down with a large thwack "As long as I'm done with you who the hell cares?" He glares as Maxi rolled out of the way but the weight end strikes his shoulder blades cracking the shoulders. Several more thwacks and the weight started to make no noise but splat sounds. Astaroth holds up his weight showing it was covered in blood "Not how I wanted but…"

"Ain't it a sweet picture?" The uncaring voice speaks in play over Raven's shoulder before standing tall with the red sparks over his body. Cervantes stood with his ghoulish form again as he used his powers to melt the ice. Cervantes holds up his arms letting Soul Edge and Nirvana levitate into his grasps. "Not as sweet as me killing you all and harboring your souls in my blades but still a sweet picture."

Raven swings around her fist but the pirate ducks and swings his two blades between her arms raising her up and slamming her back down again. Heihachi looks over and tosses Seung Mina onto the ship before running with his arms charged. Striking his arms with the field the swords spark over the energy without any damage before a forward kick to the gut takes back Heihachi. Robin with Star make staffs with bolts from above. Cervantes taps his swords to than turn and fire three shots on Starfire while two miss one hit her shoulder making her drop. Robin pulls to check her but the metal man on a panther fires strong sonic blast while Robin makes the run. Cyborg fires his cannons not making a dent as Cervantes leaps over with swords crossed but while in the air he screams and swings the swords to make a strange wave effect that slashes the two down on the ship hard.

Cervantes lands and raises up his two swords with the points down. Cyborg was not able to stop the blades coming down but a young girl, Talim, leaps in with her two side blades and taps away the swords before a box kick to the head. Cervantes stumbles back and takes more hits like this. Talim screams in each strike forcing more power in punches and kicks. Cervantes was on one knee as she hopped back and tapped her nose blowing hard. Making a dash forward Cervantes narrows his eyes and points Nirvana up at an angle than whips his arm up as she was closing. A moment of the wind blew hard and it settled in the sails like it never blew. Talim drops her sword and backs away with her eyes wide and shaking. Cyborg was looking in terror but Cervantes was displeased. Talim drops on her butt and watches as a chain held the sword from striking or rather a chain sword. Ivy pulls on her blade pulling Cervantes away from the others "It's time father! You're finally coming to an end!"

Cervantes screams taking the chain sword he pulls it towards him and unravels Nirvana before trying to stab his daughter "I brought you into this world! I'll bring you out of it too!" Ivy tries to grab the blade with her sword again but it was too close however Taki held the blade into her chest with a spry run. Ivy was pushed back and Cervantes plunged his sword deep with a tide of crimson to his feet. Taki snarls with her body now stuck with the sword "This is the day you wanted Cervantes. I told you I would stop you!"

"Aye and you took me daughter too! I'll make you pay for it all!" He fires the Nirvana through Taki and she cringes before kicking him off. Moving her fingers quickly Taki slams her hands down making Japanese symbols cover the ground and break the floor so Cervantes fell into the bowels of his own ship. Taki now falters and looks to Ivy who was running to her. Ivy swings an arm over her neck and starts dragging Taki to the ship "You can't die on me Taki not with everything that has happened!"

Taki chuckles and holds her head on Ivy's shoulder "I'll never die like this I need to rest is all."

The heroes are headed to the ship when Raven turns seeing Cervantes hovering out of the hole. He smiles with the two swords as his pedestals. She glared her eyes in contempt but Raven only flings her hand to cause a surge tossing him off balance and into the hole again. Flinging her hand again Raven causes lanterns to begin catching fire and they spread quickly over the ship. The ship begins an escape as this time Terra raises the rocks as a foundation to their ship and sends them off like before. A large giant see this and grabs Nobunaga before leaping onto the escaping ship. Raven was tired and so she takes a deep breath while they escape. Taki lays still with Ivy holding her hands "You knew this was going to happen! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It would have made you too sad my dear Ivy." She gives a smile as she pushes up on her arms. Looking to Raven she asks "Will you stop it Raven? I feel this is the final time for me." Raven was sort of caught off guard but in simple reaction she nods. Taki smiles warmly lying her head onto Ivy's shoulder tiredly "I am so glad to know it is going to end. This monster Soul Edge must be stopped."

Ivy held tightly Taki's head for some time not noticing the raging inferno following behind. With bone wings and burning wood the Adrian screams a blood curdling roar. Shippo leaps on the ship's back banister asking "How can that thing be coming still?"

Raven levitates to the crow's nest and screams "That's enough! You must be stopped!"

From the helm Cervantes turns the wheel with his eyes burning in flames "I'll swallow your soul, I'll swallow your soul," He points the Nirvana "I'll swallow your soul!"

Cervantes flew the Adrian back and charges his gun with many souls ready to fire. However he is stopped as the sword was flung out of his hands. Raven lands on the Adrian and narrows her eyes. Cervantes grins a little but now his legs fell from under him and he skids to the other end of the ship. Raven rips off the wheel with her powers and disappears adding "This is going to stop Cervantes." Going out of control the ship begins plummeting and Cervantes only gets to the helm again to see the waters rushing on him "Aye, she was an interesting one." The Adrian crashes and with its momentum the waters collapse the ship inward on itself. Cervantes screams as he is flung into the hole from before, and his entire ship crushes in on him like a casket. The waves cause this mangled mess to sink into the depths of the sea and soon nothing but sparse bubbles remind the hovering heroes what has happened. Ivy was at the banister hunched over but turning she has no tears "We have to get going! This battle is only half way through! Nightmare still holds a Soul Edge and must be stopped!"

The heroes notice now Astaroth and Nobunaga. Closing in Astaroth narrows his eye holding up his bloodied axe "I killed that weakling Maxi I'll be more than happy to kill you all too!"

Xianghua screams "You're a liar!" but Astaroth shows no change in his stare while raising a set of bloodied nunchucks "Do I?"

She was stunned but Kalik let his rage free. Charging he swings the staff but it is stopped by a large three fingered claw, and swinging him down Kalik has a fanned blade with a serpent tongue's design on his throat "_Your weapons! Lower them or this one dies!"_

The heroes lower their weapons and Heihachi asks "Who is this guy?"

Inuyasha looks with as much stun as any of the others from that battle with the Kagejin. The fiend they met before was here again and he has become even stronger! Akaige lets off of Kalik and kicks him over to the others. "_You may not like it but this Soul Edge seems a bit out of your leagues. If you want even a chance of destroying it than perhaps we should all try to join our forces."_ He turns to the stunned Nobunaga and annoyed Astaroth "_Or would you rather I let them skin you alive?"_

"Not at all! I need new employment maybe you're as good as any other here Mr…"

"_I am Akaige lord of the Kagejin."_ His stare goes to the titans and feudal era fighters "_Of course you all knew that didn't you?"_

Raven lowers her head before saying "We do need the help and though I hate the idea." She glares with duress "We accept the help."

"_Oh good nice to see you're still using your brain Karasu." _Akaige pretends to be apologetic "_Did I call you that how stupid of me. I meant to say Raven."_

Raven ignores this and sees Spawn next to Taki "What are you doing?"

"I hate this being a hell spawn thing but it has one thing." Spawn holds out his hands and the energy of his suit charges over Taki making her scream and awake. Ivy was so happy she hugs Taki tightly. Taki was just as surprised and when the two stopped hugging they looked each other in the eyes, grabbed one another's faces and…

"_Sweet Kage! Are those two girls trying to kiss?"_ he turns away raising his arm as the other two villains cover their eyes swell "_Why do I have to see this kind of stuff?"_

The sea is calm and quite. The waters go still for a moment. Than the bubble rise and steam filters along the surface. The water seems to explode up and a large flaming field rises over the diameter of the ocean floor. The flames disappear but the waters stay parted. From the center of this dome was a single male figure breathing heavily with his soulless eyes burning in flame. His white hairs were flames waving with the sparkling red jolts of his power. Two swords levitate around him and stab the ground crossing at his front. Latching his hands on the hilts he smiles and the fires die out. "T'was merely the beginning of the end me hardies." The swords now act as levitating boards as the water readies to crash again "Merely the beginning of the end."

Note: That's it another chapter and only a few more to go. Hope you all liked I was working on this but with my other stuff I put this off more than usual. Take care and enjoy yourselves! The last chapters should be just around the corner! Special thanks to Shekron Kaizar for letting me use his character The Shekron.


	8. Chapter 7: The Soul Survivor

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 7: The Soul Survivor

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Inuyasha, Soul Calibur 2, or anything there in. I do take the credit and rights of my original work The Kagejin, and Akaige. Oh, I do not have the rights of the historical figure NobunagaOda.

If it were only simpler to try and say this was not happening. To believe they were dreaming rather than being here. Raven thought it may be the same way, their lives eventually returning to the Jump City they knew and loved. Even if this was what she wanted it could not happen. Especially not so close to an ending… so close to being done… finally…

Their ship flew upon the clouds as if heralding heavens blessing, or falsely giving the idea they had any favor but the damned. Sitting with Raven was her beloved Beast Boy who needed rest. Terra used her awesome powers to take the heroes on their destined route. If ever you saw a mix of fear and excitement then maybe you knew what these people were going through. Their lives have come to this one point in life and now, after what seemed forever they were reaching their ends. Raven let Beast Boy laid his head on the ship before walking herself to the far back of the ship. She is startled to find the dark lord Akaige was there already looking over the clouds. She moves to the other side ignoring him to see the cover below them. He looks up at her with the eyes of mist swirling off his edges; she has an unnerved chill with his look before it leaves again to the clouds "_You're stronger than the last time."_

Raven turns and gave an acknowledging nod, "I hate to say this but you're much stronger than before."

"_I've killed countless numbers of prey. The most exquisite challengers have been my personal toys. You, ever since my father I mean, you were my top priority to destroy."_ Akaige gives a slight chuckle "_Perhaps after this sword I will kill you and your friends."_

Raven was somewhat set off by that remark but she knew better than to try and fight Akaige, it was what he wanted. "I think it is more in your favor to keep thinking on the sword and not me." To this he nods "What brought you here anyways?"

"_Two things, this sword has been causing my hand to ache whatever reason I'm not sure. I'm now looking to try and stop this while finding something worth my time." _Akaige is getting up and Raven asks "What was the other reason?"

Akaige stops short and turns a little "_Maybe later little girl."_

Akaige walks past the now awoken Beast Boy who walked by giving a glare. Akaige stopped and laughs while Beast Boy glared on him "_I admire this teaming up with you. Everyone else seems to dislike it as much as I do!"_

Beast Boy didn't understand why they were working with that monster. "Do you really believe he's on our side?"

"No he was never on our side." Raven gives her stare on the clouds below "He has a goal that conflicts with Soul Edge and now he too has come here. The gods are conspiring to have everything here that may turn the battle. Now I'm wondering what their planning on happening here."

Beast Boy gives her a slight smile though she was lost in her thoughts. Moving over he let his legs bob over the deck asking "Raven." She looks over to him now, "I love you... you do know that right?"

"Of course why did you ask such a question?"

"I had a dream. In it I didn't make it back…" Raven was silenced with his own downward shunning look, "If that happens I want you to know that."

"I already knew…" Raven turned to the clouds, "Thank you."

Akaige watches their little talk and his eyes flare a moment with power. Nobunaga who stood with Astaroth asks "Where do we go from here?"

"_The place where Soul Edge resides will be our target. When we find Soul Edge there is a question what should be done?" _Akaige gives a slight stare to the other two villains "_I will destroy the sword so I hope you're with me. Or does Ares plan you two for more?"_

Nobunaga was caught off guard while Astaroth had no idea what is going on. "You mean you knew?"

"_That in the drop of the half you tossed Trigon out and chose Ares god of War? How else would one like you survive?"_ Astaroth fully was surprised, "_Even so the spell allows you a second, or rather now a third life, to live. Whether you follow your deal with Ares or accompany me is your decision. I know if I were a betting man I'd put the money to the team with the most chances."_

"And just which team is that?"

"_If you can not tell then I see we have nothing else to talk about."_ Akaige moves to Astaroth, "_Betrayed by both Ares and Trigon will you join my force?"_

"I…" Astaroth gave a stare "If your plans seem fitting I may follow you."

"_Oh? I like that answer."_ Akaige moves farther leaving the two villains to think. "What do you think Nobunaga?"

"I don't really know but if anything working with him will prove interesting." Nobunaga follows the shadowy demon, "Interesting indeed."

Astaroth was going to follow but his head turns to the hateful stare of Xianghua, a chuckle then he follows. She has never hated anything live or dead as Astaroth. The monster killed her friend Maxi and now she has to work with him. It was the most maddening thing but she accepts this, especially while Kalik holds her in his arms resting gently at the side of the ship. She lowered her anger and fell into those arms so sweet and kind, who could have known in his mind he sees his village mad by the Evil Seed of Soul Edge, all the people killed each other with their bare hands even Kalik. Kalik was saved from a simple robe he now wore. This robe can purify all darkness especially the darkness in one's soul. It is one of the weapons that Edgemaster created to face Soul Edge, as were the rod he has and a sword called Soul Calibur but this sword was lost and only Xianghua knows how to use it.

Inuyasha has never been one of words, but Kagome sitting and resting on his hip as he stood arms crossed. A smile does live his lips and perhaps that defined the word, bliss. She nuzzled into his hip slightly in her sleep and Inuyasha closes his eyes thinking about when he lost her originally "Kagome… I'm sorry I lost you."

"You found me didn't you?" Inuyasha was slightly surprised so when he jumped and she slams on the floor he screams in horror. Her face was red from the smack and her eyes certainly seemed anything but happy "Inuyasha! Why did you do that?"

"I… I didn't mean to."

Shippo giggles as the two were fighting. The little fox-demon notices Kirara slowly moving over and nuzzling to his side "They are really silly huh Kirara?"

The creature nods before yawning. Shippo now becomes sad, "I won't let that mean monster Soul Edge hurt them Kirara," The creature gave an open eye to the face of determination; "I will not leave them down in the next fight no matter what." Then he is covered in its tail making him quite, but he pushes out smiling "I guess I should be a little less serious, huh?"

Any way you look at this trip everyone has their own way of treating the anticipation. What was going to happen? Where would their battle lead them? Can this matter finally be over? Or will all their hopes be shattered… and their lives gone forever?

* * *

If anything their moments of peace slowly came to a close when the tall peak of a mountain was seen, the mountain had on its top one special building the Monastery where they knew Nightmare was waiting. The ship was getting close when several noticed many birds heading towards the ship. "Holy..." these birds began striking into the ship sides and caused massive damage making it topple back and forth. The ship began to buckle from the strain and many are tossed off towards the mountain. It was soon the ship crashes and only a few were still onboard as the birds turned away. Raven stood with the debris finding to her distaste only one was with her in the rubble, "Nobunaga."

Nobunaga has a smirk with her distaste but another was with them, two others actually. On the tier Akaige pulls Beast Boy up from the wreckage asking "_Did you think it was safer under this mess or what?"_

"Get off of me!" Beast Boy turned to a gorilla and tries to strike the shadow master he however leapt past the punches to a rocky ledge leading to a cave. "_Keep this pet of yours under control unless you want me to kill him Raven!"_

Raven phased between them and pushed Beast Boy down "We need to focus and work together!"

"Um… H-E-L-L-O! That's the same freaky-monster who sold you out to his lord, then this other loser" Nobunaga growls behind the changeling while Akaige was flexing his claws "Has been trying to play us against each other!"  
"I know it's not the best situation but we have little choice." She holds Beast Boy's hand "For me, please."

Beast Boy is huffy but he does give in. The heroes walk ahead towards the tunnels in the mountain "If No-Banana starts hitting on you again I will eat him."

Raven makes the remark he doesn't eat meat but Akaige asks "_You were attracted to her?"_

"Not at all I merely worked her emotions against the green one and hoped to turn her to darkness. It should have worked but…"

"_Not a bad plan."_ Nobunaga looks up at Akaige who nods to the idea "_Next time I'm sure you'll devise a more devious plot."

* * *

_

Seung Mina had a powerful smack on her head after the landing. Somehow, Yoshimitsu found her unconscious and begins to try and wake her. Seung Mina was slightly delirious so she clenches onto him in a hug, "Mitsurugi… oh Mitsurugi…"

"Uh…" Yoshi coughs and talks in a deep false voice, "Mina, it is I Mitsurugi." His eyes seem to become mischievous as his hands make down to her backside, "Ooh…"

Seung Mina pushes off with her eyes wide "Yoshi?" She now noticed his hands near her bottom and in a slight glare she asks "What are you doing old man?"

"I… wanted to make sure you were safe… neh?"

The screams said it all as Yoshi hides behind a rock. Seung Mina scolds his hiding form "You're a real pervert old man!"

"I can't help it I am old!"

Sango and Miroku came into the scene earlier; Miroku applauds saying "A nice favor seeing someone else being beat for that."

"Don't worry you'll get yours soon…" Sango gives a death glare before Miroku removes his hand; soon following is her slap over his face "Just couldn't resist could you?"

"Ah, that feels much better."

* * *

Robin was holding Starfire in his arms walking through these tunnels. She had a nasty smack on one wall so she didn't seem to wake up. He was lucky as turning the corner he found Cyborg, Talim, and Heihachi. Talim noticed the condition Star was in and asked if he'd let her try healing the friend. While she used her prayers Robin asks "Anyone notice we're inside the mountain?"

"Tell me about it, one minute we're outside next we're inside. When a ship crashes from the sky you don't normally get into a mountain without having a way out."

Heihachi shook his head "You don't see it do you?" The two look at him like morons, "This Nightmare creature was controlling the birds I believe he also can manipulate the mountain. He's going to let us play in the mountain until he's ready to see us himself."

Robin was now getting the idea "We sure walked into a mess this time."

Starfire's innocent response, "I believe we fell into this mess, did we not?" gave several laughs and one Heihachi growl.

* * *

Ivy and Taki found themselves in the most trouble lost from all the tunnels. "Where the hell are we?"

Taki was not too sure but the sound of stomping she soon pulled out her blade "Where ever it is we are not alone."

Around the corner came Astaroth his axe on his shoulder holstered, seeing the girls he asks "What is your problems?" he begins walking past them and the girls scream "WE came from that direction."

"Oh?" Astaroth turned but goes on ahead the path past the girls again "Then hurry up we don't have all day."

The two have given a distasteful glare but sadly follow the golem's movement down the tunnels.

Kouga was not the best fighter per-say, but his keen sense of smell helps out greatly today. Along with Link who used his hearing the two accompanied by Shippo and Kirara made some good distance towards what smelled like a fight. There is sweat, some blood, and even the wind was blowing so it must be the exit. "A little farther and…" Kouga turns to find nothing but some decaying corpses and a pond. "Damn! This was not the right way!"

Link was giving a look to Kouga "Ever think your nose needs some work?"

"What was that?"

The little fox-boy leaps in their faces trying to push them apart. As they fought Kirara sniffed the air and soon meowed causing them to look, she ran and Shippo followed, the two men began chasing as they also gave some complaints on their earlier discussion.

They now stopped short the whole group finding Astaroth to their front, Taki and Ivy also gave surprised looks. "Out of my way you mongrels!" Astaroth pushes through them and turns to the pond and bodies "I knew it! The place is changing!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I came through a cave that was right here! Some how this place is changing as we go! I can't figure whether I'm coming," Astaroth slices his axe into the wall but it only cracks the rock "or going!" he now leaves the others in his angry state.

"That explains why I smelled the air outside."

"Yeah…" Link has a little smirk "Or your nose is broke."

"Shut-up!"

* * *

Sophitia, chosen champion of Olympus and Hephaestus had never been so worried. Her sister was with her and that was what worries her. Though Sophitia has the will to fight her sister, Cassandra, was not ready to face the evil Soul Edge truly was.

"Cassandra…" The younger sister is puzzled "I love you so greatly."

The next thing Cassandra knew was her head smacking into rock, she fell unconscious and Sophitia takes the holy sword and shield for her own. She made a prayer for the gods to protect her sister and hurried her pace hoping now she could destroy the horrid sword, she could maybe… save all her loved ones.

* * *

Cyborg gave a little chuckle when he and Talim turned to Red X and Terra holding hands as they walked "Well now this is something!"

"What?" Red pulls away his hand "HOLD on! That is not what, she was scared!"

"I was not!" Terra huffs off past the others "He wanted my help getting out."

The group merges and follows along, Red X catches up to Terra and says "I'm serious about what I said."

"I know," She had a little grin "One date and I pick the place."

"Deal but I'm paying."

"No duh," Terra whipped her hair adding "I know a place with the best apple pie."

Cyborg did not know what they were talking about "What you think their saying?"

"I am not too sure but it does not concern us." Talim put her hands in her lap as she walked "Cyborg, do you believe love is something you can find anywhere?"

"Yeah I have known a few girls I really cared about."

"Could… I be such a girl?" Cyborg and Talim stop he has a surprised little eyebrow thing going on, "Um…" He finally gives her a seductive little brow furl, "Most definitely."

The two are returned to the present as Terra and Red X call them to move it or lose it.

* * *

Kalik and Xianghua have stopped searching and sat a moment. "Xianghua," She looked up to his strong face of determination "I am sorry you lost Maxi. I know you cared for him deeply."

"I did…" Xianghua has a smile before taking his hand into her own "However I still love you too."

Kalik is blushing from that remark, "Uh…"

Spawn stops to their little talk "Um…" The two jump up he wasn't there a minute ago "Sorry to intrude but anyone here know where the exit is?"

* * *

Inuyasha had his ear to the wall for what was a close half hour, "Inuyasha why are you doing this?"

"I know I hear something…" His ears flick and pulling back Inuyasha released his sword through, and I mean through the stone wall. The wall stops and partially it had a hole leading topside. Inuyasha ran out with the others behind him screaming "I knew there was an opening outside the wall! I had to listen for the wind and moving stone but this has to be…" Inuyasha screams as he nearly fell off a cliff before Kagome pulls him back, "Okay… let me try that again."

Inuyasha put his ear to the wall and waits for the sounds sure enough this time it was automatic. He stood still when hearing the noises of the upper level, "He's waiting this time." Kagome was not too sure, but Inuyasha with his fangs glaring plows a fist through the stone and walks to the upper level "Best not keep him waiting."

At the top Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walk out to find knelt at the end of several broken down pillars, a stretch of rotten flooring, and surrounded by a dilapidated monastery with each side surrounded by cliffs was the blue armored knight, Nightmare. He was not alone as lying on the ground unconscious was the blonde fencer Raphael his one arm now gone seeming to have been cut off leaving the fencer incapable of fighting.

"You're a half demon." Nightmare's voice echoed the walls and so he stood letting the heavy sword swing onto his shoulder. As it moved in the air it seemed to creek out a moan of satisfaction. "Too long I've wasted my time with petty humans. I want souls worth taking." Nightmare let his fiery eyes pass on Kagome "Your soul…" It chuckles in a demonic cruelty "Your soul will feed me nicely priestess!"

Inuyasha goes in for a block however the swing of Soul edge tossed him and Tetseiga through one more pillar having his body raggedly twirl over the ground. Kagome reached for her bow but a thrust of his arm and some wind tossed her down, knelt before Nightmare Kagome was doomed but when his sword was close to cutting, it stops. The eye of the sword slowly closes, '_Damn… your humanity.'_

The sword is resting and falling on his own knees Nightmare lowers his head in cries of pain, his arms hold him up with the breathing he soon was forcing "I apologize. The sword is too strong… my sins are too heavy… kill me now, while I can fend off the demon and my sins."

Inuyasha had to take a sec to rub his shoulder that swing nearly dislocated it. Even though that was the case, Inuyasha agreed running in on a masterful swing. Then, "Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha was smacked face first to the ground as Kagome let him have it. Nightmare had been confused with her actions but Kagome grabbed his human hand asking "Why do you want to die so easily?"

"I am cursed to the sword for my sin. I took a life, my own father's life. I can not fight the evil for my own evil."

Kagome had a sad face before her chest glows bright enough to force Inuyasha to divert his eyes. Kagome and Nightmare were now in some castle that was burning down. Nightmare was slowly recognizing the palace, "No… my home."

"Father!" The two see a blonde haired man in red armor passing flames and debris with his large claymore sword. The two found a whole section of floor gone but the man in armor only took some steps back before charging and leaping the distance. "He's so brave."

"He's…" The young man turns back with daunting blue eyes, "me."

Kagome was surprised while the young man and Nightmare do have similar eyes, "You're the same man?"

Nightmare runs and leaps the gorge; Kagome does the same but nearly falls but Nightmare turns and saves her. She thanks him but the scream inside the next room caused Nightmare to almost drop her again, he doesn't but almost did. The two break into the throne room where at Siegfried's feat was an elderly man in armor. "Father… I'm so sorry…"

Nightmare was shaking in his armor. "I did it… I killed him… father…"

Siegfried turns with sword in hand "Who are you? Why did you kill my father?"

Nightmare is startled; even Kagome was confused as sitting in the throne with flames circling the walls of the soon falling castle was one man with his chin downcast and triangular hat hiding his face. Two red swords seemed to rise from his feet to his hands, standing he crosses the two blades over his broad chest and gives a slight smirk "I, be the dread pirate," His face rose to show the two dead eyes peeking on the shocked Siegfried, "Cervantes, De Leon."

Siegfried charges to attack but he was swatted away with the massive force of his opponent. Lying on the ground Cervantes took steps closer planning to strike but the swords stop him short "Soul Edge?" The swords seem to whisper and Cervantes hears to lower his eyes in anger "Let him live? He has importance?" The swords whisper and Cervantes distastefully growls sheathing his two swords "If it is your desire then I will accept. His courageous soul will live and grow stronger." Cervantes plunges a fist through the floor and one half of the room, the half Siegfried lied unconscious on breaks off and falls to the ground. Somehow, the fall caused the room to crash apart but Siegfried with his armor survives on the ground. Cervantes gives one last stare and leaves to his ship. Nightmare and Kagome return and they are both silent, Inuyasha is the one breaking the silence "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Nightmare stands up looking at the sword. It was in his hand opening its eye slowly, "You lied to me. You manipulated my nightmares to make me into a tool."

"_Was that wrong? You searched for the power to get revenge. I gave you that power."_

"You gave me falsehoods, and deceit!" Nightmare slams the sword into the earth and sparks flare over the ground. The sword seems to dull its eyes, "I won't be your tool. I know what you did and now I am master, and you are the tool."

"_No… I… can not be…"_

The wind suddenly grazes the terrain and Soul Edge is silent. Nightmare pulls the sword from the ground and holds his hand out to the tunnels. "I will bring your friends here. We will find a way to destroy this accursed sword once and for all."

"Thank you Nightmare."

"I am no longer ruled by my sins or nightmares." The blue armored night turns to Kagome with his loving, caring eyes "I am Siegfried Schtaffen the honored knight of my family."

* * *

Nobunaga has his distaste of the alliance. Behind Raven and Beast Boy he groans "I'd give anything to kill them."

"_Patience. If everything goes according to plan I should have both the sword and my vengeance tonight."_

"Oh? Here I thought you were just turning to the heroic side."

"_Do not be foolish. Sometimes your enemy is your greatest ally, and your allies are your greatest enemies. Be sure to recognize where and when the change of one to the other can be found."_

Nobunaga was a little bit more interested with this idea "I see…" Beast Boy looks back asking "What are you guys talking about?"

"_Why, the easiest way to destroy you and your friends!"_ Beast Boy gave a look but returns to his talk with Raven having Nobunaga and Akaige share disturbing glances. "I don't trust these guys."

"I know better Beast Boy. I don't trust them, but we really need their help."

The sound of heavy steps and everyone stops short of the shadow looming from ahead. The four give ready stances before the shadow appears to be Astaroth. Astaroth takes his steps out from the next bend, and instead of giving them some kind of greeting he swings his long axe onto his shoulder. "Well I was looking for you all. I thought it over and I'm going to assist the only one I know I can trust…" Astaroth strikes his axe across the ground making a wave of his might speed on the four "Me!"

* * *

Taki and Ivy found themselves outside of the tunnels, along with Link, Kouga, Kirara, and Shippo. Inuyasha sat waiting while Kagome tried to comfort Nightmare who only recently regained his humanity in full. When they learned of what has happened they all spoke over it. Taki agreed it was time to remove the sword from their world forever. "The sword will be destroyed when the girl in the hood, Raven, is capable of realizing her true importance."

"The hooded girl," Siegfried looked on the sword then Taki "she is special Soul Edge fears her and it yearns for her. I never knew the sword to be so confused in its own decision."

Taki has a haunting feeling, "It yearns for her? What do you mean?"

"I remember the sword was quite interested in her. These swords are plotting behind my back and nothing can stop them."

"The time is here we will stop the swords once and for all. Have faith."

"Faith, ninja woman. That is a thing I have not known for as long the nightmares were in my sleep."

* * *

Astaroth screams with two large horizontal swings, last he tried a vertical slice but everyone dodged his strikes. Akaige stood still when Astaroth turned on him and tried a forceful upward slash but this shadow lord steps lightly and slaps his sword over the golem's back. Astaroth toppled on his face while Akaige points towards the tunnels "_You can all leave that way. I'll deal with the brute and meet up with your heroic duties later."_

"He's not a pushover Akaige."

"_I know, but I'm extremely getting bored here. Walking, chattering, this is the only worth while time to kill I'm taking it. You find the sword and destroy it as you can I'll assist when the time comes!"_

The three gave up and fled, Astaroth swung the axe overhead before boasting "You waste your time! I am immortal!"

"_Immortal eh,"_ Akaige lets his sword drag on the ground as he moves in a circle "_I'll have to see just how immortal you really are."

* * *

_

Kalik and Xianghua exit the tunnels with Miroku, Sango, Yoshi, and Mina to now find the others there. Soon came out Talim, Cyborg, Red X, Terra, Spawn, Heihachi… well, everyone was out except Raven, Beast Boy, and Nobunaga. A strange black rodent also seemed to be out of the cave and found it creeping to the pillars as hiding. Nightmare asks "Where is Raven? We can not destroy the sword until she has come!"

From the last, Sophitia ran out from the tunnel taking breaths from slight exhaustion. She took her sights on the sky and horror is in her face, "Oh no it's Charade!"

The monster Charade, somewhat forgotten until recent he now lands on both feat searching over the many souls before him. His eye is a vortex, Miroku's Kazanna was still the monster's weapon and the power only seemed to pull all shards of the sword from their owners except for Siegfried's Soul edge, and Taki's assassin blade with the fragment forged into the sword. Charade now filled with the fragments began to expand from its ribs long tentacles, four of them one set over its arms and another under its arms. The tentacles began to bend inward, and made hands to the ends before stretching off to pull earth and debris as armor. Charade stood taller as its legs began to lengthen and soon they noticed it stood with six pairs of arms each fashioned with a weapon of choice. The right side, it stood with the Soul Tetseiga and Soul Shield centered before the Soul Cannon that vents energy at its mouth. The left side of its torso, Soul Whip blade and Soul Boomerang the last weapon a Soul staff twirling with the moving arms.

Inuyasha in his cocky note took lead, it turned sour as he was able to block the soul Tetseiga, but quickly the whip blade took his neck to strangle him in a rising pitch before the boomerang is used like a club smacking him to Kagome again. Kagome screams his name in fear before running to him. He was beaten up but easily he got on his feet pulling his sword up again. "Hold on Kagome I'll defeat this monster for you!"

She pushed him back but Kouga ran over snapping "If anyone will stop that thing I will for you Kagome!" His charge was worse when the cannon aimed and fired on his wolf demon frame sending him railing clear off the cliff behind them. Kirara however dove off with its larger cat form, Sango grips the scruff of Kouga before pulling him onto the cat demon, the three landed and Sango screams "It has all our moves! We can't fight it like this!"

Charade forges the cannon and fires on Talim and Cyborg who were trying to take out its one ankle. Cyborg hears it chuckle then a low growl made of "_Booyah."_

"It stole my phrase," Cyborg runs out and fires sparse blast "The monster stole my phrase man!"

"Cyborg stop that!" Talim pulls him behind a pillar to save his butt from the next blast "I'm sure it only did this to annoy you."

"…." Cyborg gives a glare "You mean it's annoying when I say that?"

"Well…" Talim has a little blush "I didn't mean it that way."

Yoshimitsu was on top of a pillar when he noticed the monster's eye glowing before unleashing a devastating Kaze no Kizu wave from the Soul Tetseiga. He ponders but in realization he exclaims "Of course! The monster is only a mere Charade of Soul Edge!" He leaps down and screams "My friends the monster is not Soul Edge and relies on the soul power it holds for attack and life! Disrupt the chamber of its souls, the eye!"

Kagome was the one to see his idea and a nod of confidence she runs in close, Inuyasha sees her and screams "Kagome!"

She ran under the monster to pull her bow and arrow out, the arrow glowed bright enough for the eye to notice her. Kagome is fearful, but her mind is set and she fires into the open eye before it attacks. The arrow struck, and Charade is wheeling on itself with pain. The arm with the soul whip blade explodes before Charade returns to itself again. Kagome tries another shot, but Charade reflects the arrow with his shield. However, atop the pillar the arrow passed Link plucks the arrow from the air and pulls it to his bow. "For you Zelda…"

Charade is struck again and this time the Soul Shield was blown apart with its limb. Charade roars out and undoes itself from the battle to make the four remaining arms bulk up and form to the chest like they belonged. With the remaining limbs Charade tries to unleash the Tetseiga and Cannon with one turns of its side, next it turns and tossed the boomerang and twirled the staff blocking the volley of enemies. It moved so periodically Kagome was nearly struck from the cannon and soon the boomerang. Inuyasha struck the boomerang to fend off the monster, "I'll be by your side Kagome!" The next pass and the monster tagged swords with Inuyasha, "Come on, let's defeat the demon like we always do!"

Kagome is slightly crying not hurt or sad just pleased Inuyasha fought so hard. "Yes," She pulled an arrow and fired "Let's do this together Inuyasha!"

The arrow is true with the mark; Charade looses the boomerang arm before taking new action. The monster pulls back a little to force the staff arm into its body, then like a tail it grows past its legs to twirl the staff in front of its eye constantly. The cannon arm disappears to the opposite side, so now the Tetseiga and Cannon are on opposite sides of the monster. With the staff weapon as its guard and the two long range offensive weapons sharing blows on any getting close it seemed impossible. Link screams before landing on a closer pillar "I'm taking the shot!" He has a light arrow and fired it missed, "Uh-oh." The cannon hit him in the chest hard. Robin who had three disks pulls them back before his toss; the smoke caused temporary blindness so the staff stopped. Starfire tossed her bolts into the eye but they had no affect "It seems only friend Kagome can…" She is hushed with the Tetseiga nearly cutting her. The distraction was perfect for as the smoke cleared and the eye was visible Kagome had her arrow ready and fired.

The next scream and the staff tail were gone. The monster leaps onto one of the decaying walls to be high and now the sun behind it makes looking on the monster harder. It unleashed blast of cannon and blade to all the land below it. Kagome wanted to make a shot but there was no opening! The sun killed her eyes, then the dust from continuous ground fire she had nothing close to a shot. Her eyes turn away and she took cover, "I need a clear shot!"

Miroku nods his thought on how to clear the dust, "I can take the clouds but you must solve the sun!" The words of 'Kazanna' and the dirty winds and funneling winds mixed to one spot of Miroku's hand.

Charade is forced into a dangerous spot when the decaying wall crumbles with the force of the Kazanna but only slightly. To finish, Sango gives a gleam and tossed her boomerang, 'Hiraikotsu' struck the wind as did the weapon. It struck a strategic point on the wall causing it to begin crumbling. Charade tumbled with the wall forward into the church. His kneeling form was barely able to recover the initial shock while the Kazanna stopped, looking back it finds Kagome knelt also but with arrow at the ready. She fired and another scream and limb was gone the cannon was obliterated.

With only the Tetseiga Charade tried a Kaze no Kizu but it was halted from Inuyasha leaping to the front of Kagome, "Kaze no Kizu!" his winds scarred the sky towards Charade, a funnel of wind opened on the eye leaving it bare and wide seeing Kagome with her next arrow. "Be gone…" She fired and it struck. The last limb was taken and all seemed to end with an enormous burst of dirt and dust all over the cliffy platform. When the dirt receded the heroes were looking over everything. The thing they were surprised to see was Charade now his singular eye floating in the air. It latched a tentacle on Kagome and held her in its aerial floating squeezing her tighter and tighter with more tentacles. The young girl was not used to such pain and every moment was horrible for her. The scream of Inuyasha and the others were all Kagome heard… no… there is something else. She hears three words, three familiar words before the tentacles loosen and let go. Kagome fell but a large bird saves her in a sparse moment. Kagome slowly stirred to awareness realizing the bird is a green pterodactyl landing them on the ground so she could get her bearings.

Kagome pushes off her slightly dazed feet, tumbling to her side she quickly steadies as Inuyasha holds her up. Kagome saw Raven in the sky holding the monster's tentacles behind its eye "Are you ready?"

Kagome nods pulling her bow and arrow high "Let us finish this," She releases with "everyone!"

Charade is taken by this last arrow. His eye bulged and veins burned of purifying flame. The monster screams and screams, violently it thrashes about through the air. Raven landed and creates a dome around the mountain as the large eye began to circle them overhead with its mass before the death thrall it gave in one massive plunge towards its executioners. The silence of the tall peak returns, and Raven dropped her shield to allow the serenity to enter them all. She did however know it was short lived. "We still must fight."

"Why?" Inuyasha laughs but her face was so blank "We defeated Charade and Nightmare will give us all the help in destroying the last Soul Edge."

"One more remains. If we do not balance this at the same time one sword will take the residual of the other. Destroy the one blade the other becomes stronger. We have to destroy them both at the same time that's why I didn't destroy it with Cervantes earlier."

The truth is hard and settles like a cancer taking the morale of the team. "Cervantes lives on with the sword at the bottom of the ocean?"

Raven shook her head, "No," She turns to the wall that had collapsed "are you Cervantes?"

They took startled horror to the figure with his arms crossed on the rubble. A cruel smile and Cervantes nods "Aye, I be as live as can be for me. Still, only part of your mind knows what you were for."

Raven gave a slight snarl "I'm here to destroy that horrid sword once and for all!"

"No," Cervantes gives a glare to Nobunaga "there is so much you see…" He pulls back the hammer of Nirvana to fire a soul chamber into the warlord, Nobunaga is struck and his eyes seem to flutter when flames cover him in seconds. The warlord has several panicked screams before his body is left in nothing but charred bones. "Yet, there be so much you didn't see."

Unseen to the others as their attentions return to Cervantes, a lone black rodent strides swiftly to the bones and snatches one into its jaws before scampering away. For what reason it is not certain but all they had to worry about was Cervantes now floating in the air with both swords over his chest. "It be time to reap the souls of this world once and for all."

"Not if I can help it Cervantes!" Raven flew in the way of Cervantes levitating right in front of him. Her eyes picked something up; his eyes were so proud and wicked… "Something is not right here."

Siegfried suddenly screamed "Raven, the sword!"

Raven turned to find the large Soul Edge had awoken and broke from Siegfried's grip. She barely dodged it when the sword passed, she was not however able to dodge Cervantes who was upon her with his Soul Edge in hand, a moment the wind stood still as Raven realized what was happening. Cervantes bore his Soul Edge into her stomach and it dug deep to her belly. Beast Boy is screaming everyone is loosing composure with the scene of terror. Raven grips the sword as Cervantes lets go and she plummets to the ground. The large sword once held by Nightmare returns to Cervantes who speaks to his delight "The Male Edge has returned to me once more… the Female Edge now takes its master."

Taki is realizing what happened too, "One Soul Edge is the Male Edge one Soul Edge was the Female Edge. One has chosen a male wielder and now…" She fell to her knees in loss "The Female Edge has found a suitable female wielder. The cycle is complete and Soul Edge is fully renewed."

* * *

Underground Akaige noticed the black rat run past him with the bone in its mouth. He nods "_Things are finally heating up ahead."_ Akaige spanned his eyes to Astaroth who was haggardly trying to stand and fight. "_Well immortal you do prove powerful. Allow me to give you the last gift I may."_ Akaige flung his hand out and the giant was pushed through the stones out over the mountainside. Akaige looks out the hole Astaroth made and chuckles "_Now to see what all has been happening while I was gone."

* * *

_

Beast Boy removed rubble from Raven asking "Raven, are you okay?" He is answered when a massive force jettisons several that tried to help Raven away from her. They all see Raven, with Soul Edge in hand floating into the sky with four red glowing eyes and cloak red as the crimson tides of battlegrounds passed. Her form floats next to Cervantes who wraps his one arm around her waist, Raven looks onto Cervantes who slowly was morphing into his living self instead of the dead pirate again. "My mate, my chosen woman. Tis time you and I finish the Evil Seed and forge a child of darkness. The two swords will use our flesh and bone to form the next generation of the Soul Edge, and together we will be the parents of the next gods to rule all existence."

"Yes, to give birth to the next age of life. What else is there in life than such greatness and such power?"

"What about love?" Raven turned down to the small green boy she once loved, now her mind seemed lost in the power she now had. "What about the love we shared? The times we were together?" Beast Boy held himself up with one arm around his ribs; his eyes watered uncontrollable "What about the things we went through for each other? Raven, what about us?"

Cervantes shook his head and whispered into Raven's ear "He knows not the power you have my dear. Go; show him what you are now."

Raven floated downward and at Beast Boy she gave a grin so unlike her he should have grimaced, but Beast Boy only stood crying as he saw her like this. "I love you Raven."

"Love?" Raven has a sick look on her face before slapping him "It means noting to me! I have the power to have all the suitors I desire!" Beast Boy stood up with a welt on his cheek "I love you, Raven."

"You pathetic little worm!" She struck the other cheek but her hand was glowing, it left scratches on his cheek but standing tall she glared a heated hate "I have power I do not need your love."

"Even if that is the case I love you." Beast Boy latches his hands on Raven's wrists, she is at a loss of action or words "I know the sword his given you power. I can only give you what I have too. That thing, it will never give you love. It will never give you a smile even when you don't want it. It will never make you sarcastically rebuttal some lame joke it made. It mill never hold you in its arms, tell you how much you mean to it than life itself…" Beast Boy pulls her into an embrace as she seemed to be giving in, "It will never be there fighting for you even when you seem so lost, but will do anything to prove that you're not lost. It won't find you and love you like I do…"

"Do not listen to this pathetic little twig of a man!" Cervantes scoffs before pointing out Nirvana "He knows nothing of who you are!"

"You're right. He is a pathetic little twig of a man. He is scrawny, dopey, accident-prone," Raven pushed away from Beast Boy who seemed fearful he lost her, he whispers her name and she looks up with those beautiful eyes of her, a smile and several tears she said aloud "But I love him even with all those faults. He loves me for mine." She turned and thrust the Soul Edge into Cervantes's chest where he looked blankly on them both "You could never do that you monster! You sold your soul for the power of the swords! I won't make the same mistake as you!"

Cervantes gave one last snarl before prying the blade from his chest "Fine, then let us end this battle once and for all. Ye may have been my equal in power, but not as me mate do ye deserve one second of recognition!" The two swords rubbed onto each other and sparks flew from their power. The mountain shook, skies turned darker than before. Cervantes screams loudly "Let us see who is the soul survivor?"

Note: Special thanks to Baraku, and many others who have kept the faith. One more chapter I hope will not be too hard to finish and this story along with it. I am so happy this is so close to an end. I thank all of you out there who keep me going even if this took a long time. It is for you guys and gals I'm trying so hard to finish this story. Thank you, thank you all so very much.


	9. Chapter 8: Following unto the Abyss

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords?

By: Pakkrat

Chapter 8: Following unto the Abyss

Note: I do not own Teen Titans, Inuyasha or Soul Edge. I do take credit for the Kagejin and Akaige. The story is now on the last and final chapter after such a long time. Thanks for being there through all the hassles I appreciate each and every one of you.

The thunder claps and skies burn red, clouds of gray turned slowly to a crimson haze. The heroes have to watch as the soulless man Cervantes De Leon scrapes the dual swords across the sky in flight. He screams with a laughter not his own as red bolts pour from his divisions, the bolts struck the mountain and made vents of heat break forth. As this happened Robin lost his footing falling next to a vent. He shook his head after his skull cracked onto the ground, hard. He was then startled up as a bony hand came from the vent. The mountain's many victims of years and years of hunting the old Soul Edge now allowed these fallen men rise up and are awoken by the dark power of the swords. Raven flew after Cervantes while he skinned open the clouds for his armies below. She finally called a ball of darkness in her one hand and flung it at his back, Cervantes lost collective and stopped his flight to turn on Raven. With his dead eyes looking on her it almost was like he was alive. The fires of his soul burned in his eye and it was obvious he was once again the Dread Pirate.

On the ground, the many fighters were being surrounded by the collective of the newly reanimated Undead. As these varying fiends collected it seemed like more were here than ever before in earlier scrapes, but that was probably because countless men and women have died in search of these damned swords. Seung Mina, the young staff-fighter, was suddenly face to face with a young man she knew, in all white and with a large scimitar type blade, she seemed aghast with Yun-Seong being here. "Yun? What are you…?" She ducked when he struck at her. She looked up from a crouched position to see his ribs have been exposed, and part of his face decayed. He was dead, long ago perhaps, "No… not you."

As he readied to attack again Yoshimitsu leapt in and struck his blade against the boy's. There was a strange moment Yoshi was repelled, but he swung back with his kick to his young friend's ribs a crack and Yun stumbled towards the other undead. The heroes pulled back farther and farther, the dead here were also more capable still retaining their weapons and skills. With a lunge and swipe more are pushed closer to the edge, Robin screams as he lost his footing but a quick pull from Starfire made him breathe in relief. Back on the edge they are being edged more. Cervantes turns Raven after she lunged on him; she is pinned with an arm behind her back and Cervantes smiles with the sight of her friends. "Ye have lost yer friends, they be on the edge literally." Cervantes chuckled as Raven looked frightened, "They be needing a miracle now."

That is when, while the undead were circling closer, the ground crackles open like before but not a vent rather a large sword broke out. The sword is soon followed with a large three clawed arm, and the hooded cape of Akaige. He stood slowly between the two groups raising a little look on the divide, "_Oh, looks like I was missing something interesting."_ He looked to the undead and without speech; he merely ran forward and started to slash apart the monsters with his blade. Even if these zombies had their skills, Akaige was using his own, and it made the heroes realize it was not so difficult if they just fought. They charged, and Cervantes screams "You idiots! Fight them, what is that thing? Where did he come from?"

Raven just had to smile, "Oh, that? He's another pain in my butt." Cervantes was now swung over her head and she screamed with a flying punch, "Where were we?"

On the ground, Akaige's large sword swung into the undead shattering several of them, one was on his back so as he went to strike the sudden shattering body made him halt. Nightmare stood now looking at the strange demon, then the large sword, "You need that?"

"_Not really…"_ He raised an eye to the unusual request, but he handed over the sword before flexing his large claw, "_I like the hands on feeling anyhow."_ Nightmare turned about with the large sword, and a smile crept onto his face under the armor "This is going to be fun."

Soon the collective is in battle, upfront Robin swung his staff shattering the enemy with Sango tossing her Hiraikotsu into enemies near him, Kirara the small demon cat turned large with flames licking its toes and feet as her backup. Miroku soon unraveled the Kazanna to unload a monstrous group of beasts, soon followed was Cyborg and his sonic cannon. Then came Inuyasha, and Kagome, they both were releasing spiritual attacks followed with the sudden bolts of Starfire who was flying in the sky above. The arrows spray after the Tameranian but they are silenced with the large doll attacking, before it turns to a paper cut-out which little Shippo took into hand again.

Shippo is stopped in his attack when a zombie raised a large staff with spiked ends above, but the staff is shattered by a beam of blue sonic energy. Cyborg shot his cannon again; a smile is evident but soon fades when the beast turns on him. As it came in on him Seung Mina leapt with her long staff and struck the monster down, she then turned to plow the butt of her staff into the next one behind her, but it is Yeung and she freezes. It was Yoshi now using his drill technique shattering the monster from above, Seung is mortified, but Yoshi only stood to snap "What are you doing! We have to keep fighting!"

She was still lost, but while another monster attacked her from behind she is caught in safety by Xianghua with her sword slicing the beast in half. Then a swing of a staff the upper body soon followed by the lower body is jettisoned, Kalik twirled his staff with a smile. It was soon the talented elf, Link, with his bow and arrow he fired on any near him. Then Kouga with wolf speed struck his fists and kicks while passing through large herds. Heihachi charged his veins, a scream and he is airborne to land with both fists shattering the earth about him, the chunks then glow golden and Terra who rode a hunk of granite smiled before a strong shower of debris hailed the undead below. Red X blocked these bits of stone with his X-blades, but soon he turned attention to the monsters slicing them to bits or in moments an explosive did much more nicely. Then there is Talim with her Tonfa, striking it up along the sides. Then you have Sophitia, Spawn, Ivy and Taki all using their full potential in the battle. In the midst of all this chaos two beings are above, striking blow for blow with the power of souls, that would be Raven and Cervantes de Leon.

Their powers surge along one another, a grapple where he pushed off from his swords and she pushed off from her hands covered in dark aura. The two were conflicting spirits with sparks of blackness and crimson, Raven and Cervantes's powers. It is in the struggle Raven feels her mind searching, yearning to understand her battle. She was here for a fight she didn't want to be in, here in a struggle not her own, and yet she was here and fought with her friends. There is Cervantes, looking dead in the eyes of this girl he sees the potential he lost with her and the power he now wields alone. He screams in rage, but she only smiled a faint cocky smile, "I see it in your eyes too. You think I'm a monster, but, I'm not." She pushed on him stronger, he lost some force but soon returned it with a pull off from his right and swing of the blade, raven's back-forearm blocked imbued with black aura, she strained her body shown in her forceful face and sweat palpitating her facial features, "I was always looking for more, Cervantes. I wanted to be more, hold more, and even yes… love more. It was my dream. Then you and those others, Trigon, the Kagejin, and Slade always try to pull me towards the evil side of me. You all want to make me something I'm not because you want my power, you fear it. So you know what…" Her aura wrapped off her arms and onto the blades, they are pulled and torn away from the pirate's grip and swung quickly to the ground. Cervantes, stunned, soon realizes their power left him and he lost the ability to levitate. She smiled with his plummeting scream soon slamming bottom first to the mountain bellow.

She landed, the zombies are shattering as dust, and Cervantes asks "How, how could ye take them from me! They were the power of absolute powers!"

"They were, but you got so caught up in it I figured you would forget sooner or later. You just were too obsessed with them and you forgot to hold on. Poor, undead, dread pirate Cervantes."

"Why you…" he ran on her in a yell straight from hell, flames in his eyes burning brighter than ever before… but, she merely raised a palm and spoke lowly those three words that sent him across the mountain at the very cliffs end. She slowly walked toward him, dug into the dirt from the back down, and she said "It's over. You lost sight of the power or rather, you hungered it too greatly. Now, we win, you lose, and you're…" he raised Nirvana, still tainted in the souls of the gun he pulled back the hammer, but she swung her hands along the ground making sickles that ripped up the dirt, his spot in the ground crackled and the portion he sat on sunk off the edge in a slant, he screams as he fell from the mountain to the depths below, not able to fly without at least one real Soul Edge he is doomed to die once the blades are truly gone, and he knew it. Raven stood silent as the winds picked up and brushed away the look of his eyes, and her memories, soon she smiled speaking to the departed pirate, "you're out of the ring."

The moment soon fell and everyone, from the Teen Titans, Inuyasha Team, and the Edge Heroes it became a jubilant scene. To them with the defeat of Cervantes there is nothing but smooth sailing. He was going to be gone and out once the swords are completely gone, and by the time he scales this mountain the swords would be long gone… well, if he could even scale it after the power that keeps reviving him was gone. Raven looked on back seeing between her friends the two wretched swords, but also a lone figure is with them. She narrowed her eyes seeing the dark cloak and hood, Akaige was standing over them looking at their hilts and the tips of the blades in the ground. She began to realize what has begun, and as he reached up his right claw he clasped the hilt allowing the jolt of energy to shock up his larger arm. He twitched, Akaige then clasped the other sword to pry them up and crossed at his legs, before raising them onto his chest where he turned to Raven his head slightly down tilted, and she is horrified as he reminds her of the one and only Cervantes De Leon.

There is a thunderous clap of lightning across the mountains and soon everyone has turned to the swords to find Akaige. He stood there, silent, and they only prepare to fight. His actions cause warrant as he soon began to walk towards them, saying, "_Promises, promises of power like never before. I hear these two whispering in the delights of being a god, a being beyond all other beings. Yes, they make a promise of being unrivaled and having the power of all things. It's very tempting, so…" _Akaige stopped, to appear quickly before Raven, holding the swords crossed at his chest he asks, "_How do we destroy these things?"_

"What?" Raven was surprised, but soon she let that subside and ask "Well, we know we needed Soul Calibur, so any ideas how to find it?" This lead to others in discussion, Raven now took a moment to ask Akaige "Why weren't you coerced with those swords?"

"_Why? Why do you think I would?" _He narrowed his eyes before turning his back to her, "_My dear, if I'm so beyond all others than who would I find worthy? Where would I find my entertainment? After all, if I were so beyond than where would it leave me in the long run?" _Akaige felt her smile, to which he swung about and scolded his eyes cruelly, "_Do not misunderstand me, I will kill you all BUT only as I find it meaningful. Just because I am not interested in their ploys, does not mean I do not find myself entertained in the dream of being so far beyond you and your friends."_

"You know, you're not half as bad as you were." To that Akaige snarled before turning his back on her completely, "_Hurry it up, I'm starting to feel that pain in my arm again."_

Everyone was off on the sword, how it can be destroyed or how to get the Soul Calibur, but Kagome was busy with in the distance of the cathedral she saw something always shining, "Inuyasha, do you see that?"

The Hanyou looked over and shook his head no, "What, do you see something?"

"I think it's like a tare in the sky. I know how silly that sound but…"

Nightmare overhead and looked at it too, not seeing it but remembering something "That's where I escaped from the Other World. There is a world that the Soul Edge created to house its power and that is the tare I made it from escaping. Perhaps, that is how we can retrieve the Soul Calibur." He then tapped his chin, "However, the darkness in there is all evil intent, how could anyone go without dying from pure evil poisoning their soul?"

Kalik, he shook his head realizing he had the key. "I am a monk raised in the tutelage of Edgemaster himself. I can absorb evil into my body and purify it. With meditation, perhaps I could take the sword and bring it back."

Xianghua looked at him in fright, "The evil, it would consume you entirely and most likely you would have to meditate your entire life, you may never completely remove it!"

"Perhaps, but I could contend with the evil if I had you to be there beside me."

As sweet as that sounded, she cried into his chest in more fear than glee. Nightmare now pointed out "You can't ignore the fact this thing won't just open up. What we need is soul energy that could re-fracture this rift like when I made it, and some sort of high-frequency to widen it up even more for another to enter like the wail of the sword's souls that made this rift before."

To that, Spawn looked up in thought and a dark chuckle came from him, "I see so is this why I am here?" The others turn to him, "I came with a large amount of soul energy in my armored body as well as the fact Heihachi," Heihachi looked up and smiled wickedly in the realization, "he too can conjure his spirit into his arms. Then, Link," Link was confused with his role, "his Ocarina is capable of distorting time with the right frequency perhaps the right amplifier will make these three elements work to open the rift again."

Cyborg had to grin as his arm turned to its amplifier form from the little song session, "Did somebody say, amplifier?"

That was perfect and soon they started to ready the rift re-opening. Spawn and Heihachi angle themselves in the right spots to connect their two powers at the rift, with Kagome angling them off just right. Cyborg knelt himself with arm at the center, Link behind him he tuned his Ocarina to find the highest pitch and note. Kalik stretched, he had to get through as quick as possible to get to the other end alive. Then they all look at each other to signify with a nod, get started, get set, and get Going!

Heihachi and Spawn strike powers into the spot, and Link played his Ocarina to his best. The forces, sound through Cyborg and powers through the other two it seemed to collect and surge, a merging that slowly peeled the layers of reality itself. However, the peeling was slowly beginning to re-stitch; Raven screams "No, we need more! Something more!"

The sound was not great enough, soon the hole was closing but there is a hum that everyone saw was making the hole peel again. Sophitia knew her prayer was often the highest of her people, so she hoped it would work. She sat and hummed out from her throat and open mouth a prayer based hum, soon she is followed by Talim who followed the scene. The two, with Link, through Cyborg, they showed some change but not enough. Soon Xianghua, Seung Mina, Taki, Ivy, and the other women began to hum since the male diaphragm seemed a little less capable of this sound. The rift is opened, and Kalik vaults off his staff in a run to be inside. In this world his body is quickly assaulted by pain, he screamed and looked ahead to see something glowing. What seemed to be black nothingness, there is a white aura in the distance. He ran quickly to the item to pull it out and run again. He closes to the entrance and in a moment the women loose the power to sing and Spawn lost his blast with Heihachi taxed so he fell down hard. It was a sudden collapse; no one saw what happened, or where Kalik was. In its closing a large funnel of dust circled the area and the group was mortified… did he die? It was then the arm raised from the dust and on his back was Kalik wearily holding the glowing Soul Calibur, before Xianghua was fallen on his chest crying and screaming for him to be okay, but the hug seemed to be more perilous than the trip.

After the laughter over this ended the group began to lessen their laughter. Raven turned to Akaige to ask for the swords, but he wasn't holding them. "Akaige, where are the swords?"

Akaige looked down surprised, "_What? I thought…"_ he looked about seeing they were gone, "_What the hell?"_

That is when Kalik started to float into the air sword first, he let go and dropped stunned with this strange turn of events. The group watched as the three soul blades floated about, they spiral around a man in all white, a black man who was hooded with a large scythe so fearfully dangerous looking. His left eye was golden, and as he smiled Raven felt something strangely out of place with him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Zasalamel, and I thank you for all your hard work." As he looked up the three swords slowly inched their tips together, and as they connect a power unlike any seen till now began to surge around the tips of these swords. Zasalamel now looked coldly at the group and gave a slight snarl, "You gave me the three blades at once and so now I can achieve my goal. To finally bring these tools to one, and in one foul swoop I can have vengeance on all those who denied me."

Raven was about to snap, but some unexpected interruption made her hold a breath. Leaping from what they thought originally was death, Raphael the fencer began to charge and strike at Zasalamel, it was also the thunderous stomps of a golem who recently climbed the mountain getting even more looks, Astaroth certainly held his title of immortal strongly. Everyone watched the three bouting and reaching for the swords, or rather swords, while they slowly came floating downward to the three hungering vultures. As strange as this may have been, or sickening, the three soon were more engrossed with procuring the weapon now glowing in a dark black and red mixed with light white and blue, before anything else the three could figure. It is a sound of lightning, and the weapon is sent off tilter away from them. It lands and soon is followed by another echoing sound, then the figure that created the sound lands sprawled before Soul Edge. Raven, at sight of the figure now latching their hand to the sword, she realized the sound could only be one thing "Nirvana!"

"AYE!" Cervantes swung his body around, his flesh turned to a man's and he lives, truly lives! His body breathes deep in hate, his hair is full of color, and in the moment those eyes were colored with fire truly those matching hell. "She served me again launching me up the mountain when I fell. It was then a matter of waiting, and look'in fer that fool." Cervantes smiled his little glare to Zasalamel, "Yes, she been waiting for all to be in place."

Zasalamel looked at Cervantes, but he smiled "You're fooling yourself Cervantes. The Soul Blade when both Edge and Calibur are merged will need a wielder with strong soul, mind, and body. You're not even any of those!"

"Aye, perhaps you're true on this. However, Soul Edge is the only one with a sense of being, and she says she finds me more fitting than the others seeking her. Yet, your point is true. I could use a body strong and formidable," He turned his glare to Astaroth, "like that of the immortal giant who has not soul nor mind, yet quite an excess of body. Than there is a mind needed, yet Raphael is lacking in a soul and body it be weak, his mind was capable of seeking and learning the tools of Soul Edge. After that, a soul of great power, Zasalamel." The hooded man stood in fright, "Ye cheat death through the blackest of arts with reincarnation now distorting your body and your mind but not that soul, the soul ye tear with you to every life you live. The elements are here, and I intend on using them."

Then, the blade breaks off to three and pierces the men Cervantes named. The three began to rise up in their screams while the blades resonate stronger and stronger, soon causing a whirlwind as they circle about one another to finally clash together and form a sword not like any other before seen. It seemed to be the mixing of metal and meat, Calibur and Edge. Cervantes now stood at it, and he smiled before a moment he clasped the hilt. In his chest now resonated the Soul Edge shards that kept him alive so long, and then Nightmare screamed as his armor ripped off and to the undead pirate. As Cervantes rose upward, the armor shards flipped about growing with veins and seeming to become a living mass of its own. Ivy now felt her sword twitching, and soon Taki felt the assassin dagger in her hand trying to escape. They were not able to hold on and soon their weapons left them and shattered to bits, allowing a single fragment each exit and swirl to the now glowing giant mesh above them in the sky. Then the mesh began to subside and the group saw, well, nothing. Beast Boy is the one to ask, "Dudes, wasn't there supposed to be a kind of big-bad here?" The tapping on his shoulder and Beast Boy turns, Heihachi was frighteningly looking and pointing back behind them. Beast Boy's jaw dropped when he saw the same thing everyone else saw, "Aw… dude…"

It was standing taller than any of them around 10 feet high. It stood hunched on two legs, the legs had huge talons spread while it stood. In its left arm shaped like a man's limb the beast held a long bulky sword with fangs lining the center of the blade in decorative design. The right arm had a strange three-fingered hand, but in the palm's center a mouth with mandibles opened to hiss lowly on the area. Its head had a beetle like shape, a single horn spanned from the center of its brow in similarity of a unicorn, while a mouth of fangs is bare from the armor covering its entire body, and golden eyes also were bare while they glow. It was a living terror, a sort of nightmare, wings of soul flame burst from its back and perhaps it was far worse. This Night Terror now raised its large sword overhead, with both arms it swung down making a strange collective of colors like an Aurora to cast over the line of the heavens. It was confusing why it did this but in this Aurora one could see images of worlds not the heroes own soon swirling into the lights, and the light grew so more worlds would appear.

Cyborg asks "What is that thing doing?"

Taki, now looking for another of her daggers snaps lowly "He's trying to crash the realms together, as I was afraid they would." She found a dagger and soon everyone is looking at her, minus Raven who watched the huge bird/dragon now flapping around the Aurora letting its wings lick over these realms with their flame. "The way we figured is Soul Edge and Cervantes both have obsessed over the power possible for the sword. Since he is so close to the demon that hungers for the power they now have begun merging the worlds together. In the end, all worlds will bleed into each other and Soul Edge, along with Cervantes as its wielder; they will absorb all existence and the souls within them. The damned monster, it won't stop until its hunger is satisfied!"

Everyone looked now at the beast, its size and the feel it gave from growing power in the air. Raven fell to her knees barely holding herself up from her hands, Beast Boy was most stunned by that but quickly he kneels down holding her "Raven, what's wrong?"

"Don't you get it? This whole damn fight, the monsters, demons, villains, battles and stupid quests are never going to stop! We'll just keep going and going it never stops! The gods have this thing against us heroes they just want us to fight until we drop. I can't fight anymore, I can't…" Raven rammed her face into his chest whimpering "I just won't do this anymore… Beast Boy…"

Three claws tightened into a fist while they walked toward the remains of Nightmare. After his armor was torn away, Nightmare lost his more demonic form and became a human with the one deformed arm still. The other being, Akaige, soon clasped his sword before asking, "_You still need this?"_ Nightmare was out of it and Akaige chuckled "_Guess not."_

"What are you doing?" Robin ran over to the shadow demon, stopping soon as he realized how he sort of just showed concern for a monster. Akaige looked at Robin almost as confused as the boy wonder, but he turned back to the beast in the sky. "Are you planning on stopping that thing?"

"_Sweet Kage no! I could never kill that thing myself. However,"_ Akaige flipped his head to Raven still breaking down, "_it looks like she finally reached the end of the hero. I don't have the time to wait for you others either, but as I mentioned I came here for two reasons." _Raven looked up to him as they talked earlier on his unusual interests. "_You children helped to destroy my father Naimusheshka but in doing that you put me in power. I have an empire now and this thing threatens it. In other words, this thing wants to crash all the realms together and that includes my own. I'm going to pluck that damn bird's feathers and wings before he gets too far into his plan."_ Before they got the wrong idea Akaige swung his hand about, "_Hold on I'm not trying to rally the troops, simply saying what's mine is mine, and that thing wants to take what is mine. You should try to do something too, like staying out of my way if all you're going to do is sit and cry like her!"_ he then flung the large sword onto his shoulder, the rip up his back and two caped wings appear, "_Okay… so, where to start first?"_ next Akaige flew up to slash his blade along the creature's stomach, it turned to him while flying to now turn around clenching the large soul-edge in the human hand, "_Sweet Kage…"_ he murmured a moment before the large sword tapped him back some distance, but quickly regaining Akaige started to charge yet again.

While those two got to dueling it out, demon-style, Raven was now starting to move off from Beast Boy with even a little smile, "Of all the people to do that…" She wiped a tear before Cyborg asked "Girl you okay?"

"I'm just surprised he would say that to try and get us to fight."

"Friend Raven, his words were not so directly inspiring, he said you were merely sitting and crying."

Raven gave a nod, "He's right, blunt and rude aside he's really changed… well, kind of. We all have changed from this. Robin, he's become less obsessive from these fights. Cyborg has become more accepting of his differences as the same with others, and Star you've been more serious about our fights too. Then Beast Boy, you showed a really courageous change when you fought for me… and, other things have changed with all of us." Raven sort of shied her eyes, but Beast Boy stepped up and tilted her chin so they were eye to eye, "You forgot Raven, you've become more reliant on us and on yourself."

"I didn't forget." Raven shook her head smiling an appreciative smile; she smiles a lot more now. "We all changed. This is it, one last fight I'm sure for us. We win this, we can go home! We just have to keep our hopes up a little longer."

Kouga laughed, unintentionally, so when everyone looked to him he felt on the hot-seat and began to think of things to say, "Wha-what I was going to say is, you want to beat that thing you expect it to roll over nice and easy? Hey, why not take and blow it up maybe toss one of those bomb-rats fairy-boy carries around?"

Link gave a glare as he raised a finger, but Raven slammed a fist in her hand screaming "Perfect! We can do just that!" Link blinks, "What you talking bout Raven?"

"Remember what Cervantes and Zasalamel talked about? Three elements were used to stabilize the swords Edge and Calibur for a united form. If we could go inside and destroy those elements, maybe there will be a surge in the demonic energy and we could redirect it into the beast!"

"With what?" as Heihachi asked that, Inuyasha held up Tetseiga saying "With this, I can use my Bakuryuuha technique to redirect the energy straight into the monster again? That should work, right?"

"Oh, I see! Dog breath is going to send the big-bad to a death like no other! Well, let me ask how do we keep it from hiding when he does that, or while it's here so it won't absorb all the energy of other realms? We just hold it down and tickle its feet?"

Though Kouga was using sarcasm, Kagome hugged him saying, "Kouga, you're a genius!"

This caused Inuyasha to glare, and Kouga to blush. Raven looked up to see Akaige was not faring well, now blocking a barrage of strange beams that seemed to come from the open mouth in the creature's deformed arm she screams, "Okay! You guys distract it I'll sneak in with my soul-self and dislodge the three elements! Get going!"

The beast now latched its deformed arm on Akaige, the shadow demon pried open the mouth in the beast's palm and struggled to keep it open, "_Just great, I'm going to be swallowed by another demon how ridiculed my ending will be!"_

The beast was suddenly barraged by green bolts allowing Akaige to fly from the grasp. He looked up seeing Starfire barraging the monster, and soon he recognized the large green dinosaur flying with Robin and Cyborg acting in unison with her. The others also used their skills to distract the monster from whatever point and place they could. While on the ground, Raven sat in meditation slowly changing her aura to the purest white she could, attempting to bring herself to the point where she would enter the beast to face it on a more direct level. In a moment her body tensed, and her head bent back so her soul jettisoned and protruded the monster as it was too busy to notice.

Inside, Raven looked about the world of flesh pulsing and gyrating for the inner workings of the monster. There is where she finds three weapons glowing and intertwined by red vines and flesh. they are the Axe of Astaroth, sword of Raphael and scythe of Zasalamel. Raven was surprised how easy this was going to be, but in a flick of her wrist she set the three weapons cracking and soon shattering to cause the bodies over them to whiter to gray death. Raven was going to walk out and leave but the dying bodies latched to her, and she was snagged to the walls of the body itself. Raven pulled and squirmed, but she was stuck. That is when the flames began to churn in front of her and soon stood a golden armored being, with two flesh swords crossed at his chest, "We been waitin' fer ye, girl."

The beast swung arm overhead, and flames of wing began to swallow the worlds fractured in the sky. On the ground Taki used her charms to turn the beast to her now, before asking aloud "What in the world has happened? Is she having such trouble with the powers inside?"

Beast Boy was really worried too, and Inuyasha stood with his weapon in hand worried the same thing was wrong with her too. "If we don't do something soon…" Then Ivy looked to Raven still sitting in her trance, and then she turned to Beast Boy, and then Taki, "We need a plan!"

Beast Boy looked at the monster getting stronger, and more worlds now appearing in the sky, but soon he smiled and said "Raven, I'm coming!"

The other titans stood next to him but smiled, "Yes, let us come to the aid of friend Raven!"

"We can't let these monsters keep taking her from us, Booyah!"

"You're right team, let's GO!"

Cervantes stepped forward and clasped his hand on Raven's chin, she struggled but the veins held her in place. "What happened? I thought that it was over!"

"Aye, the blades need the elements of three, less the energy be too great. However, I got yer mind, soul, and a body all willing to play the part. Yer a specimen beyond all others and I plans to keep ya fer me self."

"Sorry pal," Cervantes turned about, and he was greeted with a green furry fist. While he fell backwards the green fist turned so Beast Boy could look and smirk, "she's already taken."

Cervantes stood up to snarl lowly, but then he screamed while Beast Boy tried to pry Raven free, a metal pole swung in bouncing the pirate back away, adding "Besides, she isn't into guys with an inferiority complex!" then a metallic foot met the pirate as he pushed off from his back, "None, except the troll over there."

As Cervantes was on his stomach he pushed off slowly, but the sound of rushing air and he only saw the purple boot, with words ringing "She is especially not interested in you since you are, how they say, the lame cod!"

Cervantes was dazed but Robin took his staff back in hand, saying to the angry Starfire, "I think you meant lame clod, or something like that."

"Oh, yes that too!"

Cyborg had to give a little arm cock while Beast Boy was tugging with all his might, "Alright, let's get going!"

Beast Boy screamed, and in a moment Raven used her chant the vines tore in the form of Beast Boy's Beast form. The two slam to the ground hard and a roar of pain echoes the flesh walls. The monster began to toss and turn on the ground and they felt it inside. Cervantes stood and looked worriedly, "No the power, she's too much! What have you fools done to my power?"

"It was never your power, Cervantes." Raven looked at the burning eyes that at one time made her fear herself, and in a way them. She looked into the hate and hunger this man had, knowing the Edge would destroy all just not worried as it would give him the power and they could share their hunger together. It was a sickening thing in one step, depraved on the other. As he looked at her Raven channeled her powers in her hands, "You seek power well I'll give you mine!" She screamed her chant, and Cervantes is soon engulfed by the two beams of her hands surging over his body, soon engulfing him more with flames as his body could not take her rage and disgust when channeled in her own right. The others watched soon as nothing but a skeleton shuffled on its knees, but then it too fell and she slowly stopped channeling the emotions she had used. There is a silence when it all happens but eventually, Beast Boy whispers, "Dude…"

Even if it was amazing to see, it was not amazing for Raven to see the beast still moves. "We need something to cause the energy to break free, maybe…"

Cyborg points his finger outward to the two swords still embedded to the ground, and soon the flaming skeletal hands on their hilts, "Raven…"

Raven turned to see the flaming bones now had taken the form of a flaming man. As he stood he held the swords over his chest, Raven couldn't help but shake her head. "Your hunger knows no bounds, not even death. You and these swords deserve each other and your fates." Raven then grabbed Beast Boy's hand, and then Starfire's, Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and Beast Boy took Cyborg too. The five stood together, and then they glowed white from Raven's hand rippling their in turned held limb or palm. The fiery Soul Edge soon took a steady pace to the three, but they whisper, "Azarath, Metrion," Soul Edge now stopped in realizing what this was but too late, "Zinthos!" and the powers of five white auras soon shred through the Soul Edge, and from the flesh tomb they were once in they now all five exited from a large hole they created in their escape, from the belly of the beast. Inuyasha saw the energy now churning the wound, even the flame wings dissipated in a vein attempt to hold its life. He screamed his attack, the energy mixed with his attack and the beast was soon realizing how it was to perish. As the energy entered its being and the power it once tried to control soon turned on it, everyone watched it becoming a sort of black hole collapsing the beast inside its own belly. It was scrunching on its knees, and the arms buckled inside of its chest with the sword flashing before its belly and plowing through the void now there. Everyone took as much room back from it as possible and watched as the monster swished its body on the ground after the legs rolled into the hole, and in the final moments the head collapsed inward from the neck before it was gone. A last bellow of the energy caused a shockwave across the mountain that flung many back, almost off the cliffs, and others were able to quickly gain control with flight.

They look, it was gone, and it was in one united scream of joy the heroes proclaimed an actual victory. Even the darkness it covered the skies with was dissipating letting light shine on them all. Akaige though immune to the light growled in the warmth, it annoys him. "_Is it over?"_

"Yes." Raven latched onto Beast Boy who was startled, but when their eyes meet she smiled to him, "It is over."

Ivy looked out from the cliff and smiled, "I see it's over, and I feel it. The energy in me has faded and I think, once and for all, I'm really me."

"You were always you, Ivy." Taki took Ivy's hand, and the two looked to one another slowly inching their lips together, "I am so happy to say it's finally over." They were about to touch, but a large clawed hand pushed them out of the way snapping "_Move out of my way, wenches!"_ The two were confused but Raven ran over screaming, "Akaige, wait! Don't you want to stay and celebrate with us? You did help save the world, and all."

"_Blast…"_ Akaige had a twitch of his claw, before it tightened to a fist, "_Listen girl I saved MY world, not yours. As for celebrating it's for your aid in my task I leave and not slaughter you all."_ Raven had a smirk that only infuriated the dark demon lord more, "_However, if we should meet again in another world or time I will find it suitable to have my hunt. Till then appreciate your life without my presence."_ Akaige now whipped his cape and marched for the cliffs; Raven didn't know what to say but, well, thank you. To which he stopped and flung his arm before leaping off the top flying.

"What did he say?"

"It wasn't nice I know that much." Raven had to smile things certainly turned out strangely, but it was over.

Akaige landed on the ground to soon find a familiar face. The strange rodent sat and waited to see Akaige, he stood to be surprised but it was the robed figure that now got him off guard. "_Shekron, I'm surprised to see you again."_

"Have you come to a decision about my proposal, shadow-spirit?"

Akaige looked at the creature, and it did the same with him. The rodent has now handed over the bone of the late Nobunaga while Akaige seemed to ponder the proposition. Then to answer, Akaige walked down the path past them. "No? You're not interested?"

"_Give me some more time. I'll think it over, later."_

Akaige left now in the dust, and Shekron simply nods his head, "Well then I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Though, I know the way it is written they always write it this way, little character."

The heroes were just starting to think of ways to rejoice when they felt a wind rising. The Soul Fighters, Inuyasha Team, and Teen Titans all looked to find Edgemaster was standing on the winds, looking at them with a sad expression. "Edgemaster what are you doing here?"

"I came to let Sophitia know Cassandra is safe," Sophitia was suddenly struck with the memory of her sister, "also to congratulate you for finally defeating the Swords of Souls after such a long road."

Miroku was skeptical, "Your face does not seem so much one of jubilation."

"He's right." Sango had to give props to Miroku in this spot; he's an expert with liars, "What else is there Edgemaster?"

Edgemaster looked at them all and sighed, "What I have to say still is more directed to you who come from another world and time." He landed to the ground which caused the ones from alternate realms concern. "The knowledge you have is dangerous outside this realm. I'm afraid I must remove your memories of what has passed." There is an out roar of gasps and yelling, Edgemaster raised his hands in defense, "It is the will of the gods, do you not understand?"

"How is that the will of the gods?" Yoshimitsu swung his blade out on Edgemaster but there is a moment where the Soul Fighters seemed to stop in time, "Wh-what have you done to us?"

"I am not going to have any more problems than I must. This is the only solution. If the knowledge goes farther into the circles of darkness than even more dangerous repercussions could occur. So far Malebolgia, Trigon and the Kagejin have knowledge of these swords. Hopefully by removing your memories it will lessen the effects that these damned swords I made could cause later."

"How can you do this?" Raven was suddenly furious, "You make us fight these stupid fights, bring the powers to stop these swords, and now after all we did you want to take our memories away? What about my control, or Beast Boy and…"

"That will also be taken; all things before you opened the book shall be returned to their places even Slade, and other things that were distorted."

"What!" Robin couldn't believe it; he snaps "You want to bring back him? You're going to do all this? Why?"

"Because it is their will…"

"You lie!" Yoshi screams to the heavens, "You fear the power that has been done! I see it in your eyes, you fear this and all you've done! You are a coward, a worth…" Then Yoshi and the other Soul Fighters disappear in a whirlwind, next Link, Spawn, and Heihachi disappear as well.

"This is the only option this is for the best!" The Titans and Inuyasha crews go to attack but they too are gone, and Edgemaster stood there in silence.

Inuyasha awoke slowly, and then he saw Kagome sleeping in his lap. "Kagome?"

She slowly stirred to see him, and then the sound of Kouga shuffling with his two brothers, "What is going on, dog-boy?" Kouga jumped up and they all notice Sesshomaru standing with his group as well. The three parties soon began to look onto one another but Sesshomaru gave a glare before sheathing his sword, "I don't know what happened but I feel that our fight is not one that is necessary." He soon began to leave, "Jigen and Ren let us go!"

They follow, Kouga also gave a confused look but nods, "Yeah, well… whatever happened I'll find out! Till the next time we meet you better take care of Kagome, mongrel!"

While he ran with his two brothers following, Inuyasha merely narrowed his eyes to the scene, "Something weird is going on here…" He saw Sango and Miroku sleeping back to back, and Shippo curled up with Kirara. Then he felt Kagome nestling into his lap, and a blush he merely grinned to lay back again, "Ah, everything seems normal." He yawned to soon begin resting again, "Probably was nothing important…" He then opened his eyes slowly, and a thought came into his head. "Titan… what does that mean?"

The tower suddenly began to hustle and bustle. Beast Boy was making his vegan breakfast, while Star tried something new next to Robin. When they woke up she asked him to help her out, though she wasn't sure why. Cyborg kept toying with his food, often mentioning he wanted to watch a samurai movie, or maybe boxing. Beast Boy now noticed Raven was missing, "Hey where's Raven?"

"Where do you think, the roof." Cyborg held up a samurai movie, "Hey, this one might be good!"

Beast Boy hopped out of his seat and went on his way to the roof. There he found Raven sitting with her hood down looking out to the sea, he paused before taking and sitting next to her, "You okay?"

"I'm just…" Raven looks over with the wind blowing her hair, "I feel like something is missing, like something important. I don't know why it's just so strange."

"Really, that's weird I felt the same way this morning. I felt like I should be somewhere, with someone." He sort of blushed at that, but looking over he saw the wind blew her hair out of place, he took the strand and placed it back behind her ear which she blushed at such an act, "You know, that hair always seems to move out of place Rae, you ever think of hair gel?"

Raven had to blush at that, but when he stood up she asked "You really notice things like that?"

"Well, only with you." He now blushed madly before swinging his arms "Uh, I mean, not that but something else!"

Raven stood up and put her hood up, "Whatever, so you want to get breakfast or what?"

He ran through the door, "Last one there's a rotten…" She has already phased through the roof to the kitchen, "Cheater!"

Through a portal Edgemaster stood watching with the Soul Fighters. Seung Mina smiled asking "So they will be able to live like that happily?"

"I removed the memories of the battles, and the events with Cervantes as well the Kagejin. If they need to remember I will return their memories to them again." He turned to see the nods of the heroes, "It was harsh, but in some ways this was the best reward that we could come up with. Sometimes, it is better to forget the pain than know it always."

"I see, and apologize for what I said." Yoshi lowered his head, but Edgemaster shook his head "It's okay because I did fear the outcome their knowing could bring. Without the memories they could be left with a life less troubled, though I'm sure it will become a difficult one again someday."

"It's too bad they have no memories of the dead they did." Taki looked to Ivy who also nods, "They saved our realm and so many others, is there no way for them to know at least that?"

"There is, and so much more." Edgemaster smiles under his whiskers.

That is when Robin was heading to the couch and found a long crated box on the table, "Whoa, whose is this?" Robin was surrounded by the others and Cyborg pries the crate open. The five teens are wide eyed as Cyborg pulled out a large sword shinning and gorgeous, with a raven hilt and robin on the other side as guards, the nub at the very end was a star and hanging on a chain was a chimera like creature of gorilla, bull, and wolf. The sword had what seemed to be a blue lining of the steel blade with similar diodes like Cyborg but more for look not use.

Along the center of the blade's one face Raven found writing, a list of names she read "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara the list just goes on. I don't know but these might be the names of people."

"If so, than whose names are these?" Starfire points to the other face of the blade, so when turned Raven reads it and blinks, "Oh wow, it reads 'To those who helped to save our realms, a thanks beyond the souls you've saved.'"

There is a silence, but Beast Boy asks "Okay, who saved the world this week?"

The titans shrug and begin to look for a place to put the sword, Raven stays behind to sit on the couch, "I hate to think what else we missed, but probably nothing too important."

As such, the heroes fell into a life their own. The times of trial were passed, and they could live their own ways. The Soul Fighters, all took to their homes and celebrated in years to come with story of their deed and peace following the lands winds. Heihachi, a warrior and stern master began preparing for yet another of his Iron Fist Tournaments. Spawn, though the minion of Malebolgia he was never told of his part in the battle, as his dark master seemed more interested in a personal vendetta caused during the Soul Edge Crisis. Link returned to his home and soon found himself to taking blade in hand to save the land of Hyrule, and his princess Zelda. Inuyasha and company would live more to their path facing the demon Naraku, but at times Inuyasha felt he missed a friend and ally, called out in the strange name 'Titans'. Then, as for the Teen Titans, they lived their lives finding many obstacles and battles but as with all things life takes its pace and path, even when diverted. As it all turned out... they all lived, like many fairytales do,

Happily Ever After...

The End…

Note: Wow, took me longer than I EVER wanted it to take. I appreciate everyone who gave me all the encouragement to get done. This will be the end of this little story so I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd like to say a special thanks to Psychic Werewolf Assassin who gave me a most interesting view of things while writing this piece and Shekron Kaizar who helped me come up with some really interesting ideas before and after this fic.


	10. Chapter 9: Epilogue

Teen Titans: Fairytale of Souls and Swords

Epilogue

By Pakkrat

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Inuyasha, Soul Caliber/Edge, Tekken, Spawn, Link, or Fable they are accredited to those who created them. I do take credit to the Kagejin and the story. The Trinity are OCs and created to the views of Psychic Werewolf Assassin. The names Schloggozokh and Mr. Peckers are from Metal Overlord 2.0 and just fit into the chapter so I added them. To all, take care and enjoy the final ending to this piece… added from a new concept in my recent works.

* * *

10 weeks passed… 

10 weeks from the blood, sweat and tears of these five heroes passed while they rested. They had been through the truest terror of heroism. They did that which was asked of them and more. The Teen Titans took time and found themselves home resting all peaceful without any cares. Except…

"Yo, don't be messing with my grill B.B.!"

"Dude, you put MEAT in the waffles!" Beast Boy slammed his hands onto the counter as Cyborg leaned in with his chef's cap and apron on. "You know I don't like meat!"

"Yeah, but I do! Meat is the essential ingredient to 'Waffles De La Supremioso!"

Beast Boy gave a snort, "First, that's not even Spanish! Second, I'm a vegetarian and we don't eat meat!"

"Well, I'm an omnivore; we eat both vegetables and meat. The thing is veggies are SIDES TO THE MEAT!" Cyborg flipped his attention to the smoking waffle, "Oh no my waffles!"

With a mischievous grin he watched Cyborg pull off the now charred waffle, "Too bad big guy," he then bumped him aside with his bum, saying, "Now watch as I make the grandest tofu-waffle of all time!" he began scrambling the materials into a bowl smiling more and more with anticipation.

Robin was counting down, from three… two… and then, (Zzap!) the sound of porcelain breaking and batter splattering all around. Cyborg stood with his grin as his cannon had shattered the batter and all over Beast Boy. "Now, it's a fine face treatment."

That was when the green squirrel bit Cyborg's nose and sparse blasts of the sonic cannon go into the air. Robin shook his head with turn to them, Starfire was next to him and so he turned to her now. She smiled, and he frowned before turning to the television and raising the volume. The two would calm down in a little bit so why get involved? He watched the news about Slade, yep; he's been up to his old tricks again. Robin wasn't sure why but Slade was back and he was causing trouble. Worse yet, he's been followed by the worse groups of villains too. It was only a matter of time something big happened but even so, they just enjoyed their time together. Raven now came in ignoring the batter, and some shots of Cyborg's cannon. She sat at the far end and watched TV, before grabbing a book at the side table and reading in even this racket.

After a while there is a doorbell, the three look at one another and then to the two now stopping to listen. Cyborg is strangling a chicken, which he drops for it to turn to Beast Boy "Did you guys hear that?"

Beast Boy got up and rubbed his neck, "It sounded like the…" and there was another ring. Raven got up as Beast Boy was getting ready to leave "I'll check this out."

Robin and star return to their show, while Beast Boy and Cyborg debate without violence the meal of the morning as Raven left to the front door. She opened the door and raised one of her brows to the figure outside, "Uh, can I help you?"

The figure is a tall man relatively young but far into adulthood. He wore an all black long coat with one long sleeve over his left arm; the right was without a sleeve and now held a large unusual sword. His left shoulder has an emblem of what seemed to be weather a lion, or a wolf in silver. The boots he wore had silver buckles and black like his apparel. The thing setting him off was not just the sword or clothes, but more his chilling blue eyes and the spiky blonde hair he had. His stare on her was very serious, as he asked in a definitely business-like tone, "I'm looking for the Teen Titans."

She looked him down, then up, and said "Right… and who are you?"

"My name is Cloud," he raised the sword onto his one shoulder and gave a slight smirk, "Cloud Strife."

"Oh, I see. Well Mr. Cloud Strife we don't audition new members at a moments notice." He raised his own brow now, "If you want Titans East has less restrictions, but our team is full for the most part and so is theirs." She now looked up in thought, "Well, we never usually take in members that aren't teenagers now that I think about it."

"I'm not here to join your team." He gave a stern crack of his voice.

"Well if you're a new villain go rob a bank or something. We don't really want to fight anyone if we don't have to."

"I'm not here for that either!" he rubs his temples with the glove and sleeved hand, "Look, I'm here because I need help! There's this sword with a powerful evil inside it called 'Ehrgeiz' and we figured…"

Raven blinked kind of confused, "Is this a book?" He was slack jawed now, "I think I heard this story before. Are you one of those otaku we have trying to role-play with us? We appreciate the interest but we're real heroes and we can't waste our time to…"

Cloud, frustrated in all this, latched his hands onto her arms screaming "Don't you understand? This is an evil sword bent on trapping people into its will! The thing has become the target of Sephiroth; he's not going to let it go lightly! It's a whole world this thing is feeding in and only we can stop it!"

Raven looked at his hands with a stone cold stare, and in a flicker he pulls away as the energy burned his palms. "Listen, I'll ignore the fact you just invaded my personal space and leave you with this. We're the Teen Titans; we protect Jump City our home. We don't go around and save other worlds from evil swords. We never did before, and we never will in the future. So why don't you go home and leave us alone," she then grew in height with four eyes, tendrils flailing about and in a frightening voice screamed "OR ELSE I'LL SUCK THE MARROW FROM YOUR BONES!!!" and turning to human she closed the door, adding, "Good bye, and have a good day."

Cloud turned palely to the path away from the tower. He is greeted by a man in red with a metallic right arm, and black hairs free from his head. His eyes look to Cloud blankly with a red color. Seeing him, the man asks "They said no?"

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Cloud now regained himself and shook his head a little. "It seems they either forgot about the Soul Edge…"

"Or something else made them forget, a force perhaps watching the events to keep them secret. What Jack told us must have been true, he was right about Sephiroth returning and seeking the Ehrgeiz wasn't he?"

"So far that has been true." he turned to the large T shaped tower, "Still; I don't think this is the place to look for help. We better get back to the others Vincent and see what we can come up with."

Vincent, the man in red now gave a nod pulling out a strange looking golden orb that had six holes, and intricate designs along it showing the holes were etched faces around opened mouths. The strange sound of wailing and an ethereal looking portal opened which Cloud went through first, Vincent followed but one foot through he looks back and snorted, "I didn't think working with teenagers was a good idea anyway."

Raven sat down at the television, taking book in hand she reads before Robin interrupts "Who was it?"

"Some guy had the wrong address."

He blinks, and looking to the television he only wonders 'Who would confuse Titans Tower with somewhere else?'

* * *

As 10 weeks had passed in their world, as so it did elsewhere… 

"Naraku!" Inuyasha leapt from his place on the rocky ground slashing his sword through a large centipede like demon. Behind him was Kagome, taking an arrow she fired shattering several demons in her wake. She ran to Inuyasha, snapping, "Don't go so far a…" she screams as a demon was suddenly at her face. Inuyasha turned in a flash to destroy it, he then smiled screaming "Don't worry I'll protect you Kagome!"

Sango tossed her Hiraikotsu onto a demon, as Mirouku opened his hand to use the Kazanna. He stopped when large wasps came toward his hand, and to his surprise the Hiraikotsu came destroying them. He turned to her and gave a nod of thanks, and she returned with the same. The two began to battle as was their way of doing things, always together, and always forever.

Shippo tossed a top which grew in size smashing several demons. More came and he screamed, ducking to cover himself. That was when a large feline landed over him and sprayed a large red flame catching the demons on fire. Shippo turned up with a smile, "Thank you Kirara."

Inuyasha screamed in a swing, and that is when he saw him. Naraku was with three dragon tails, his human form but with a mix of insect and dragon, his blue jacket scaled skin fell over white insectoid armor, and a red piece at the center of his chest. A he stood there a purple sphere surrounds him and his smile only infuriates Inuyasha. This is their story, their battle and it would go on until either Inuyasha destroyed Naraku, or Naraku obtained all he seeks. Until then the two Hanyou would battle one another till time stood still.

* * *

It was the dank city of New York in a back alley where the homeless slept and lived. As this happens, above them would be in the darkness and solitude an angel or devil. He stood vigilant over his territory, the place he called his. This was a place good dare not interfere with his judgment. It was a corner evil did not tread unless lightly. His long red cape flowed freely, and his green vaporous eyes seemed to look upon the city in the quiet night. That is when he heard a chuckle, and turned to the short man with blue paint on his face. The fat man now walked slowly saying, "Malebolgia's got a job for you Spawnie, come here boy." He then whistled, and Spawn gave a glare before letting his hands glow bright and jumping down. He would enjoy beating Clown, and then seeing if Malebolgia would make him an offer he'd hope he can refuse.

* * *

The master of the Iron Fist Tournament stood in stance, his body surging with energy. He was in front of his next opponent. This was another fool in his way to dominance, to strength. Heihachi is not a hero, he is merely a warrior who seems to wish for not power but more challengers. He screamed in a charge to pummel his opponent, and he lands a strong jab sending whoever his enemy was. The man fell unconscious, and Heihachi stood letting his arms pump with power. That is when he hears flapping. Slowly his eyes bolt to his side trying to see and that is where he noticed the black feathers, "Well, looks like someone is finally awake." 

Heihachi turned to the young man with black wings, a set of red and black judo pants and fierce glowing eyes. This is Jin Kazama. Heihachi gave a smile, and offering out his one hand he makes a taunt as he gives a slight robust laugh. This was it, the moment he has been waiting for…

* * *

Link raised the Master Sword high to plant it into the holster it was meant for. Then he smiled, before pulling out an Ocarina and playing several tunes. This called a sound of neighing and a large brown beautiful hoarse came riding to him. Link jumped onto the steed, and he smiled before a strong gallop away. "I did it! I saved Hyrule! Now to go and see Princess Zelda! Oh, I bet I get a big reward this time, maybe even a kiss!" 

Link came to the castle and was celebrated as a hero. Before Zelda, he knelt until she acknowledged him and standing she gave words of encouragement and praise. Then, she said "Now that the hero has returned a reward will be bestowed. To his great acts of bravery and courage, I propose a time of rest!" The people cheer, and Link has a twitch of his ear and eye… he was planning on resting after all that crap from before.

Just then a man came screaming "There's a large band of Lizard Men coming from the dessert! We need someone to do something!"

Link looks about, seeing all eyes on him he sighs before getting up from his kneel and saying "Fear not," with little enthusiasm, "I shall stop the invaders… again."

The people cheer him as he leaves, and hopping onto Epona he is crying waterfalls. 'I'm never going to get my kiss…"

* * *

There is a bit of screaming as things fly about, Yoshimitsu screams as he leaps from the courtyard of the dojo and turns to the infuriated Seung Mina. "I was merely seeing if you needed my assistance!" 

"You were peeping on me, you pervert!" she now took a broom in hands and snapped, "Get down here so I can rip your head off the right way!"

Yoshi leapt from the wall and outside the courtyard, "Well, I'm sorry but the benevolent thief must leave! I am needed in the land!" He is then found as Seung Mina leapt over the wall with the broom, "Oh no, er, Mina can't we settle this like…"

Screams and thwacking sounds soon follow as the thief is assaulted by a broom. While this happened a woman came to the doors of the dojo and turned seeing them. Yoshimitsu saw her and stood in awe, even with the broom smacking him like it was. He walked in this trance at the woman with the red kimono, with a luscious complexion and body wearing wooden sandals that helped her rise in height; she even carried a red umbrella like an honest Japanese goddess. When he ignored Seung Mina long enough she too saw the woman with black hair with chopsticks holding it in place, and green eyes along with a formidable face of feminine finesse. She gave a glare between the two, and asked "She a friend of yours?"

"I… I never met her before." Soon he walked closer, "What is your name my dear?"

"I am Setsuka," said the woman with an ease befitting her demeanor. She turned from them, and unknown to them she pried a slight of her sword from the handle of the umbrella, "I am seeking the one they call Mitsurugi. Is he here by chance?"

Seung Mina seemed disappointed and saddened, "No, he's dead." The woman turned her head but not her body, seeing the face of Seung Mina with such pain she frowned and sheathed her own blade, "I am sorry to say he died while fighting the Soul Edge several weeks ago. If you want I could…"

"It is quite alright. I will leave you two now." She began to leave but Yoshi leapt onto the wall trailing, before jumping in front of her. "Is there something you want from me?"

"Tell me what is it you desire? I am a thief, and I will obtain that which you desire most. If you wish the stars, or the moon and sun I shall bring them to you!"

Setsuka gave a small smile, "I am flattered but why would you do such a thing?"

"Why?" He scoffed, "For my dear you have already stolen my heart! I may be a thief, but never has anyone stolen anything from me and been so profound of it!"

She seemed to be confused, but Mina came up saying "He's a real character this one." She then turned to Setsuka putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Setsuka, listen, I don't know why you came to see Mitsurugi but perhaps you'd like to stay. We always have room at the Dojo, and I'm sure you'd like to hear some stories on Mitsurugi."

She turned her head up, and then down she nodded, "I agree to your proposal. It would be an honor to stay, and to learn more of the man I missed."

The two women walked into the dojo's walls, but Yoshi is slammed up with a broom, "You, get back to sweeping you lazy good for nothing!"

He sighed as he now walked the paths sweeping away dirt, turning to watch Setsuka as she walked he screamed, he fell into a pond which he only could say… "Women…"

* * *

In a large densely filled forest is a wooden cabin. The cabin was hidden from the world and in it sat a man strong and in meditation. It was Kilik purifying himself of the sinister sword that long ago had he ventured to the realm it made to house its own evil. Kilik sat in total silence, meditating and purging his soul of evil. As he did there sat Xianghua the woman who loved him. She sat, and smiled to him. While he did this she would wait to help him. She loved him, and he loved her, this was a curse but it was easier while it was their curse. In time he would be free of the darkness and they would immerge from here happy. They would make a life, and it would be one without enchanted swords. Or, at least they hoped. 

In the Greek village of forges and blacksmiths, Sophitia returned home with her sister. The weeks had passed and Sophitia spent all her time with her children. The dark deeds of the sword were gone from them and most important herself. Cassandra stood watching the mother with her children. She was always asking herself why she put her life on the line, the mother who had all to loose, and protected a sister that easily could have fought like her. This was when she finally realized, after all this, and with a smile she said with love and truth, "Because, this is what family is all about."

* * *

The village of the winds and the home of Talim the priestess of their ways and customs was the nest place to still be recognized. She spent her time pining over the young man she slowly became attached to, but found a refuge with another young man seeking a place in the world. She sat now at a riverside to see him sitting a little farther down, but in earshot. She turned, and smiled asking "How do you feel?" 

A large three-fingered arm raised a stone, and tossed it into the stream. He was bare chest with baggy blue pants. His blue eyes look to her, and he narrowed them behind blonde long hairs, "I'm fine." He turned to the stream and watched as she looked to him, "I was not looking for any comfort. Leave me be."

"Siegfried," he shifted uneasily, "I want to help you."

"I don't need your help." He swung another stone, "I only need to be left alone."

She smiled to him and sighed deeply, "I'll be there for you Siegfried. Just remember that." She got up and was headed back when she heard the shifting of the dirt; she turned and smiled as he followed behind her now. "So, are you coming along?"

"I don't know why but I was spared. My body, soul and mind are back to one again and without the Soul Edge infecting me. This arm is all that I have left from that mess, but it slowly seems to return to my former mortal self again." He points out the fact a fourth finger is growing, and it seemed human while the others also were making to a once human size and shape. "Perhaps, in time I will be the man who I was."

"I don't think so." She did a little gesture of her hand, "You will be the man you were meant to always be."

He saw her hand, offered to him. He smiled to take it but the two jumped from the sound of a black bird flying past them and causing them both to look in fright. The bird swooped low but then it went high, disappearing into the clouds they look on its disappearance. Siegfried gave a glare as it happened, "That was…" he shook his head, "We, should go to the village. Perhaps we could enjoy a meal together?"

She smiled and offered her hand again which he took immediately. The two were going over the hill when he turned, paused a moment, and ignored his dread of what may be in the air.

* * *

Ivy Valentine resides in the vast Valentine estate with a lone need for solitude. However, she is not totally within solitude as she also found with her another woman called Taki who was now waiting for her in the library. It was only weeks after the battle with the sword, and the times Taki left made Ivy quite anxious. This time she received a letter something important had came up so she wore a fine dress, and came to open the door. This was where she was startled to see a young 12 year old girl was sprawled on the table. She had orange hair, and wore it with two pigtails that were kind of spun like springs. The outfit she wore was something elegant and almost noble, a short skirt and corset with shoulder less sleeves, her legs in stockings that went up to her upper thigh. When Ivy looked to Taki, she asked "What in the world have you done?" 

Taki turned to her and asked "Do you remember Raphael Sorel?" Ivy gave a nod, "This is Amy Sorel, and she is his adopted daughter."

Ivy now realized what has happened. On the last search Taki must have met the young Sorel girl, Amy. The news of Raphael may have been too much, or she was out for revenge, either way the young girl had no one to care for her let alone be with. Ivy now had a faint smile, crossing her arms she asked "What were you thinking?"

"She needed a home, and people to care after her." She then turned with a strong smirk, "That, and who never wanted a daughter before? I know it's in you to care for others especially a child."

Ivy seemed resilient to say anything, but she nodded in acceptance before asking "What's that over there?"

Taki turned to the strange sword a fencing type blade, "Raphael must have given it to her. The sword has a strange name, very unusual material too. It's lighter than a feather but more durable than even my own steel. I think it is called, Mythril."

"Mythril?" Ivy walked over and touched it, and her eyes narrow asking "What was this sword called?"

"A name I remember had been in my research, a supposed ancient civilization or city but records of it are very scattered and useless. For the most part, she called that sword," she sheathed the blade to remove it from sight, "Albion."

Ivy raised a brow, "Albion? That's an archaic word for elder Britain."

"That and the old kingdom of times before time. One thing that bothers me is…" she shook her head, "Never mind it means nothing. Let's get some rest." She took Amy and they put the girl to bed, soon deciding they too could rest this night. Ivy rested soundly with Taki here with her, but Taki seemed very serious as she lay there, seeming to ponder why, why does she remember this Albion in her research, and why does another name keep rising up… the name, Jack?

* * *

On the dark mountain which the last battle took place 10 weeks ago, a storm rose from the depths and caused winds to blow and lightning to flicker. A young woman stood here with a tight green leather fitting, it was bare on her stomach where the lower facets of her mounds show from the missing piece of her clothes. She was seductive, gorgeous too as her green hair and purple eyes seemed to only extenuate the unusual atmosphere she had. The smile a playful kind she now looked up to the black bird flying to her. It held in its hands something the size of a small sword, and holding her hands out she waited for the raven to drop the weapon. It did, and she clasped it to her chest saying "Oh, good little birdie! I knew you were going to come through for me!" She opened her arms and hands to see the red short-sword, Nirvanna, not taken by Soul Edge but altered by its influence this gun-sword has the last remnants of the forgotten blades. She looked at it with such admiration, the ideas of what she could do with it, the lives she could take with it… oh so much she thought. 

She spent too much time thinking as from behind her was the figure slowly coming from darkness. He stood somewhat tall, with a long red hooded cape. He now moved forward one armored hand with what were like clawed tips toward this young woman. That is when the black bird screamed a deafening screech and he turned to it instead, she also reacted dropping the sword and pulling off two large ring weapons with blades at their inner and outer edges where she swirled them along her arms. The figure cocked their head to one side as her once childish glee turned to a sadistic long smile, and fierce contortion of her face became a manifestation of death itself. Her voice, in a dark whisper said "I'll see what your blood looks like… then if it's like mine."

The figure closed their hand now refraining from attacking; his elegant voice spoke up "A strange girl you are. So full of hate, rage, despair and better yet sadistic wishes to cover the world in blood… I could use some one like you."

The woman only smiled on, tossing a blade up she let it twirl, "I am not for hire, anymore!" she flung the one in her hand letting the other a distraction. She was stunned when the blade she tossed is merely going through the man in red, she grabbed her other blade from the air and waited for the one she used to attack to clack off a stone protrusion, ricochet to another stone, and then to her again where she held it. Her face left from madness to a slight intrigue, "Well, would you be with that guy with the large scythe? I thought he was killed with Soul Edge a while back."

The man sort of chuckled causing bolts of lightning to flicker behind him, "My dear that was merely a puppet. The one you call Zasalamel has served his purpose as did all the other fools I acquired, however," he cupped his chin in the hood hidden in darkness, "I never expected the intervention of five teenage heroes to cause so much distortion not too mention bringing the one wild card, the Kagejin, back into the power struggle of the hell kingdoms. These events could lead to many more distractions and oddities if not dealt with immediately… and carefully."

As the strange man talked to himself, the black bird landed on the woman's shoulder, it cawed and she gave a nod "You're right Mr. Peckers he's a weird one."

The man clapped his hands together, "By the forgotten extent of the nothingness, where are the manners I refuse to use in noble standings? I am the master of blades, Jack of Blades. You are?"

The woman was now giving a quirk of a smile, "They call me Tira, and this is my partner Mr. Peckers." The bird gave another caw, and Jack nodded to this slowly lifting his hand and calling the Nirvanna to levitate, and then come into his clasp.

The sword was in his hand, and it seemed to glow a deep red with his hold. He next, surprising even Tira, stabbed the blade into his chest where a horrendous screaming came not from him but the energy escaping him like a collective of torment and suffering was ripping out of him, but not able to escape. Jack now pulled his hand letting the hilt slip into his chest, and clasping his hands he asks "Well, not that I have finished with that I suppose I should return to my previous dilemma, the Ehrgeiz." Jack turned to open a portal, he walked toward it and gave a light chuckle when Tira called him, and he knew she would.

"Hey, hold on a second! I thought you wanted my help!" he turned to her, and she had a disturbing little smile, "Besides, if you were the one behind the swords why didn't you just take them when Zasalamel came to use them?"

"That was because he was never truly meant to take the swords. His role, as were all the others, were to destroy the realms and cause another great imbalance in the powers of two very obnoxious gods. Well, three but she's not really a threat at the moment… hopefully never will be either." Jack shook his head, "The swords were also meant to become mine after the distortions and incredible explosion of realms. It's obvious the Trinity would have stopped the distortions sooner or later, but it was a greater surprise they involved the Titans, and even more they involved the Kagejin. These events certainly bring some questions… but, nothing to wonder too deeply. If ever I or my partners directly became involved our works would be discovered. The key is to not be so directly involved it raises suspicions of our actions, but more to allow events to pass that cause unrest between the higher powers so they in time destroy themselves, and we may take and sweep the remnants with our own power." He shrugged, "Do you understand now?"

She blinked, and asked "Will I get to kill people?"

"Kill people? Why, my dear you're talking to JACK of BLADES that's a given that you will kill people!" he swung an arm around her as they walked toward the portal "By the way, Mr. Peckers is a strange name for a bird familiar… perhaps I could use it for a friend of mine's." he looked at the two ring weapons, they were a circling snake eating it's own tail, "Why, I dare say you and I my dear may have been destined to come together… you ever hear of a demon called Schloggozokh?" and the two were gone in the strange portal to a realm outside of this one, and into a story of fables to come.

Note: This is a new alternate ending. The Ehrgeiz idea for Raven/Cloud was actually my early ending for a third installment… but, never got interested in continuing this story so I cut out things before they got too far along. I read Amy Sorel has a sword called the Albion, it's her weapon of choice, and anyone who knows about Jack of Blades can understand how stoked I was seeing how she and he had a connection. Better yet, Tira carries a set of rings that in their ultimate form were two serpents eating their own tail, and she is the owner of the strange black bird that used to follow Nightmare around… how you could see my face light up when these elements fell into place for my recent story events in all my other fics along with my two other fellow writers? I can honestly say they were the main reason behind making this one last chapter, and to give one last hoo-rah to this fic.


End file.
